<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistress Anna by Tamorasky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762965">Mistress Anna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamorasky/pseuds/Tamorasky'>Tamorasky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistress Anna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1850s, Canadian frontier AU, Colonization, Elsa is brunette, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healing through Culture, Metis Culture, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamorasky/pseuds/Tamorasky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't uncommon for the women to be eventually cast aside, Anna was just naive enough to believe it would never happen to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistress Anna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rupert’s Land, 1851. <br/>Standing ankle-deep in the river, a shriek rips through Anna as she’s splashed by cold water. Looking towards the perpetrator, Anna spots her sister floating not too far from her, smirking mischievously at her younger sister. Anna runs through the water to chase after Elsa, who is swimming away from the young woman. Pouncing on her sister Anna dips the brunette beneath the water for a second before allowing the other woman to emerge. Elsa’s head pops above the water, splashing Anna again, who, in return, splashes her back.</p><p>The girls giggle as they swim back to the riverbank, emerging from the muddy water together. Anna’s linen shift sticks to her skin as she grabs Elsa’s that lay on the ground, handing it to her bare sister. Elsa takes the garment from her sister and pulls it over her frame as she stands on the bank. The brunette bounds up the ravine, Anna trailing behind her as they run back up their cottage where their mother was taking the laundry off the line.<br/>As Iduna sees her daughters’ running back from the river in nothing but their shifts, she shakes her head at the girls as they run past her.<br/> <br/>“Morning Mama.” Elsa greets, pressing a kiss to their mother’s cheek. Repeating the action, Anna places a kiss on Iduna’s other cheek.<br/> <br/>“Good morning Mama.” Anna chirps as she walks past her mother to the cottage.  <br/> <br/>“Get inside and make yourselves presentable; your father will be here soon.” Iduna scolds, swatting Anna’s behind as the 17-year-old girl follows Elsa into the small cottage.<br/>           <br/>“We will!” Anna responds as she crosses the threshold of the cottage. Anna walks over to her mother’s bed, which is tucked in the corner of the one-room cabin; where her dress for the day is neatly laid out. Running her hand over the dark green fabric, Anna smiles; it is new; Iduna must’ve made them for Elsa and her overnight. She picks up the dress, holding it against her body.<br/> <br/>“There’s one for you too!” She beams, turning to her sister, who rolls her eyes in frustration as she walks over to the bed to look at her blue dress. Anna puts down her own dress to pick up Elsa’s and holds it up to her sister’s body. “Oh, Els, you’ll look so lovely.” The brunette withdraws from her sister and climbs up the ladder to the loft, their bedroom.<br/>Anna sighs as she watches the other woman’s feet disappear from the ladder and puts the blue dress down before putting her own green dress on with a smile. As she settles the garment on her body, she runs her hands to smooth the creases in the dress out. <br/> <br/>“What do you think Father will bring us?” Anna calls out to her sister as she puts on her deer hide moccasins beaded with flowers.<br/> <br/>“I don’t know, Anna,” Elsa calls back.<br/> <br/>“Well, what did you ask for from London? I asked for a new dress; I hope it’ll be silk.”<br/> <br/>“What will you do with a silk dress?” Elsa questions her sister.<br/> <br/>“I don’t know…maybe wear it to the Fort for when I finally get to go.” Anna shrugs as she watches her sister descend the ladder. The younger woman sighs as she sees Elsa dressed in a pair of men’s pants and a white cotton shirt. “This is why Father never brings us into town.”</p><p>“Father never brings us into the town because he doesn’t like to show the company that he has a half-breed family.” Elsa sighs, putting on her buckskin jacket. Anna recoils at her sister’s statement, despite hearing that word all the time Anna hated it; something was dehumanizing about the word half-breed. <br/> <br/>“That’s not it…” Anna says quietly, not wanting to believe that her father was ashamed of his family. Elsa looks at her sister with remorse over her chose of words, Anna had always held their English father in high regard, a feeling which Elsa did not share.  <br/> <br/>“You’re right; I’m sorry that was harsh.” Elsa begins to pick at the skin around her fingernails; Anna sighs as steps forward grabbing a hairbrush from their mother’s vanity. <br/> <br/> “Turn around.” Anna orders. Elsa turns her back to Anna as she carefully brushes through her thick hair before braiding into a single long plait.</p><p>“Thanks.” Elsa smiles as she turns back to her younger sister, who was now working on braiding her own hair into two plaits. Anna beams at her sister as she ties her braid off with a ribbon. Grabbing Elsa by the arm, Anna drags her older sister outside to their mother.</p><p>Iduna sighs as she sees her oldest not in the dress she had made, but a pair of trousers and the jacket that once belonged to her father. The older woman smiles at her youngest daughter; she had known Anna would look charming in that shade of green when she bought the fabric.</p><p> “Your father won’t like what you’re wearing.” Iduna looks to Elsa, who simply shrugs in response. The older woman huffs in frustration, “Elsa couldn’t you care for once?” </p><p> “I don’t need to impress Father.” She responds, sitting down on a wooden chair that sat on their porch. Anna was reasonably sure her sister wore men’s clothes to avoid going to the Fort where their father worked. Since starting a family with Iduna, marrying off the girls to company, men had been a priority of Agnarr’s. The pressure had increased since Elsa had turned 17 nearly three years ago. Now it was Anna’s turn. </p><p> “Elsa, please.” Iduna pinches the bride of her nose. “Just please do not be difficult today. Your father just returned from a voyage to London; he doesn’t need any added stress.” </p><p> Looking away from the two women, Anna notices a large familiar frame standing at the edge of their river lot. She excuses herself from her mother and sister to move away from the cottage. Picking up her skirts, Anna runs towards the figure. </p><p> “Kristoff!” She exclaims, giggling as she wraps her arms around his neck. A pair of strong arms circle around her waist, lifting the small girl from the ground with a twirl. </p><p> “Hey, there feistypants.” The blonde man smiles, putting her down. </p><p> “How was Quebec?” She asks, still grasping the man’s forearms. She tries desperately to ignore the pounding her chest at the sight of her friend. </p><p> “It was cold but good.” He shrugs, his warm gaze never leaving hers. </p><p> “You better have worn the mitts I gave you.” She stares at her friend sternly as she puts her hands on her hips. </p><p> “I did, you worrywart.” He nudges her shoulder lightly.  </p><p> “I don’t understand how you didn’t have a pair of hide mittens. And you call yourself a Métis man.” Anna scoffs, dramatically rolling her eyes.</p><p> “Well…I don’t call myself one because I’m not y’ know…not really.” Kristoff awkwardly clears his throat. Anna’s hands fall from her hips, her brows knitting together as she touches his bicep. </p><p> “Bulda welcomed you into her home as her son; I think that makes you a part of our community. I’m sorry, but no take backs!” Anna hits his arm, trying to ease the tension. </p><p> “I’m fairly certain that’s not how it works, but I appreciate it anyway.” He shakes his head with a smile. </p><p> When Kristoff had first come to the village, Anna had found the boy to be gruff and unpleasant. But Iduna had been insistent that everyone in the settlement should do all they could to welcome the son of the late trader Lars Bjorgman and now the adopted son of Bulda. Anna eventually found herself becoming fast friends with the young boy after several fishing trips down to the river together. </p><p> “What’s all this then?” He asks, taking notice of her dress he twirls her around in a circle to get a better look at her. “I had no idea that you could look this nice.” Anna sticks her tongue out at her friend. </p><p> “I’ll have you know I always look this nice.” Anna teases. </p><p> “You absolutely don’t.” Kristoff retorts, crossing his arms. “Come on, what’s the occasion?” </p><p>“Father is coming today.” </p><p> “Is he?” Kristoff visibly stiffens, he hadn’t seen the Chief Factor of Fort Arendelle since Kristoff had declined to work for the Hudson’s Bay Company as a trader.</p><p> “Don’t worry. My father doesn’t hold anything against you.” </p><p> “I hope not.” He sighs. Kristoff especially hoped the older man didn’t hold anything against him because Agnarr had a massive role determining the young man’s plans regarding Anna. The young couple look down the road as they hear the sound of horses. “I-I should get going.” </p><p> “If you insist.” Anna shrugs before wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so glad your home Kristoff.” As Anna buries her face into his chest, Kristoff wraps his arms around his friend. </p><p> “It’s good to see you feisty.” The blonde man withdraws from Anna as her father’s carriage approaches the lot. Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walks away from her. Anna watches fondly as Kristoff walks away from her, she missed him so much these past few months it was so good to see him, and there it was again that disappointment she felt whenever she saw her best friend walk away.</p><p> Anna jumps with a start when she feels a hand on her shoulder as she turns, the young girl sees her father standing behind her. </p><p> “Father.” She places a hand on her chest, her heart beating erratically. Agnarr smiles at his youngest daughter, wrapping his arms delicately around her. The embrace was short and polite, as were all physical interactions with her father between the two of them.</p><p> “Was that the Bjorgman boy?” He inquires, staring after the figure walking away. </p><p> “Yes, Kristoff. He just returned from Quebec.” <br/> <br/> “I don’t like how familiar you two are together.” Agnarr states curtly, “It’s a shame he didn’t take my offer for a job. Independent traders are a scourge on our society; they take jobs from good honest company men.” </p><p> “How was London?” Anna eagerly asks. Changing the subject as she didn’t care for trade politics. She had to hear enough of it from Kristoff, who felt like the trade monopoly the Hudson’s Bay held in Rupert’s Land was problematic for Métis and Cree communities. </p><p> “London was fine.” He gently replies, offering an arm to his daughter. Taking it, Anna and Agnarr walk down the lot towards the cottage. “I got you a dress while I was there.” </p><p> “You did?” She nearly shrieks, beaming up at her father with excitement. </p><p> “I sent my maid out for one specifically for you.” </p><p> “Thank you, Father.” Anna nods politely, her mind racing about where her present might be. Was it back on the carriage? Would he get his man to bring it to the cottage? Was her dress silk as she had hoped? </p><p> “It’s back at the estate,” Agnarr states as if he was able to read his youngest daughter’s thoughts. Anna always tried her best to be as ladylike as possible around her father, but her eagerness and wildness always seemed to crack through the façade. </p><p> “It is?” She asks excitedly, causing him to chuckle in response.  </p><p> “I was hoping to talk to your mother beforehand, but I see no reason to tell you the news.” Agnarr continues to look ahead, not at his daughter. “But I think it’s time to bring you to the Fort, introduce you into society. I know Elsa’s been quite…difficult about coming to the fort, but I have no doubt in my mind you would be grateful.” </p><p> “I…I would like that very much.” Anna stutters she had been hoping for this moment for years now. Agnarr smiles down at her gently, placing his other hand over hers. </p><p> “I was hoping you’d say that.” Anna barely hears her father comment as her mind ran widely with thoughts, finally being able to leave the small village she had grown up in. </p><p> “How long would I be gone?” </p><p> “No more than five months, you’d return by winter. Permitting that you don’t…well...anyway. You’ll be able to visit Elsa whenever you want; I understand how close you two are.” Agnarr explains.</p><p>Anna detaches herself from her father as they approach her mother and Elsa. Agnarr gives Iduna a chaste kiss as he usually did before looking over his oldest daughter, dressed in men’s clothes with her fringed buckskin jacket. </p><p>“Elsa.” He greets curtly before turning back to his wife. “Iduna dear, I need to talk to you alone.” The leads Iduna into the cottage by the elbow, closing the door behind them. <br/>Anna turns to her sister with a smile, grabbing the brunette’s hands. </p><p>“What?” Elsa inquires, raising a brow at her sister’s giddiness. <br/> <br/>“I was talking with father, and he’s going to take me back with him!” Anna bounces enthusiastically on the balls of her feet. Elsa’s face drops at the news, obvious worry crossing her features. <br/> <br/>“Anna, don’t.” The eldest sister warns. “You’re my sister; I’ll do anything to protect me and trust me when I tell you do not go with him.” </p><p>“I know you are fine with staying in the village all your life, but I can’t live like this anymore.” Anna whines. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Elsa takes a moment to think; she knew it was unfair to make Anna stay when she had this opportunity, one which she’s wanted for years. </p><p>“You don’t leave father’s side.” Elsa orders. “And you never are to be with a man unchaperoned at any time. Do you understand?” The younger sister throws her arms around her older sister, embracing her tightly. </p><p>“You don’t know what it means to have your support.” She squeals in Elsa’s ear. “I’m so excited!”</p><p>“Definitely do not get involved with a white man, they are nothing but trouble.” </p><p>“I know, I know.” Anna waves her hand dismissively. She knew her older sister was looking out for her, but all of Elsa’s worrying was getting irksome; nothing terrible was going to happen. </p><p>Soon enough it was all arranged, Agnarr and Anna would stay the night before heading to the Fort the next morning. Elsa and Anna had snuck out with a quilt and pillows once their parents were soundly asleep. Laying the bedding out in a clearing to sleep under the stars, something they used to do as small children.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Anna states as she looks up at the stars. A smile comes to her face as Elsa takes her hand into her own. </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>“You’ll tell Kristoff ‘goodbye’ for me if I don’t see him before I leave.” </p><p>“Of course. You know you don’t have to marry a company man, there are plenty of good men in our village.” Elsa comments, turning her head to look at her sister. </p><p>“I guess…it’s just what if I could meet the ‘one’ while I’m away?” </p><p>“What if your ‘one’ is here?” Elsa retorts, shuffling up Anna rests on her elbow to look at her sister. </p><p>“He’s clearly not. I don’t have that connection to any man here.”</p><p>“You’ve never thought about marrying Kristoff?” Elsa questions. Anna nearly chokes on her breath as her sister says this. No, she had never thought about Kristoff in that way. </p><p>“Of course not!” Anna responds, getting her breath back. “He’s like a brother…besides…I don’t think he sees me but anything but a sister.” The brunette chuckles at that as if she knew something that Anna didn’t. </p><hr/><p><br/> Anna was overwhelmed, to say the least, when they entered the town surrounding the Fort. Men in red uniforms marched around the streets, which were busy with horses and carts. <br/> Her father’s house was more significant than she was expecting, two stories with seven bedrooms and two sitting rooms. It was excessive in her opinion but still impressive, nonetheless. Agnarr had left Anna to herself nearly a minute after arriving, citing that he had important business to attend to. He only left her with a Cree maid and strict instructions to stay away from his bedroom and office. </p><p> The maid, Margaret, had immediately shown the girl to her room, indicating to the girl that everything in the place now belonged to her. Anna looks around the room; it was grander than she had expected. </p><p> A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, a fireplace facing the foot of the bed. A white vanity met the window with a water basin sitting atop it. A small upholstered chair sat next to the fireplace; it’d be a perfect place to sit and read. The armoire sat in the corner by the vanity, running over to it, Anna smiles as she sees it is filled with dresses. She brushes her hand over the various fabrics, a giddiness building in her as she realizes…this was all hers. </p><p> She turns as she notices a pale green garment sitting on her bed, which clashed with the elegant lilac sheets. Approaching the garment, Anna runs a hand over the fabric, confirming her suspicions; it was silk. She loses track of time exploring her room, the various objects, dresses and inspecting the jewelry. Anna hadn’t realized how tired she was until she finally collapsed on her bed to feel the elegant bedding against her skin. Sleep slowly taking over her.  </p><p> “Miss. Arnesen?” Margaret’s voice enters the room, waking the girl from her slumber. Anna furrows her brow in confusion as she sits up on her elbows to look at the maid, rubbing her eyes. </p><p> “Yes?” She answers, hearing the door click closed behind Margaret, who smiled at the young girl. Anna felt slightly self-conscious about the state she was in; her check wet with drool and her braids no longer neat. </p><p> “It’s almost time for supper Miss, would you like some help to get ready?” The woman asks. Anna looks to her dress before nodding in reply. Margaret makes her way to the armoire, opening a drawer taking out several pieces as Anna stands from the bed. The young woman stares at Margaret, chewing on her lip at the sight of several undergarments splayed on her bed. She, of course, she knew what a corset was, she just had never worn one. Her mother had always said they were impractical. </p><p> Anna strips out of her dress without any assistance from Margaret, throwing the garment onto the bed. A shiver goes through her body, standing in nothing but her linen chemise and drawers. Margaret stands in front of Anna, wrapping her arms around the young woman’s body to cover the corset around her petite frame. Anna tries her best not to interfere as the other woman secures the front; she already felt uncomfortable in the undergarment. </p><p> “It’s so stiff,” Anna complains, wiggling in discomfort. The dark-haired woman chuckles as she makes her way behind Anna. </p><p> “You don’t even know yet, Miss.” </p><p> “What do you-.” Anna cuts herself off as she feels the garment getting tighter around her waist. With all her might, Margaret tightens the laces to the under the piece and makes a second pass of laces to make the garment even tighter before tying the laces into a neat little bow. </p><p> “How does that feel?” The Cree woman asks, taking a step back from the Metis girl. </p><p> “I can’t breathe,” Anna complains, her breasts noticeable rising with every strained breath. “This is ridiculous. White women do this to themselves willingly?” </p><p> “They do,” Margaret confirms with a nod, going over to the bed to pick up the petticoat. </p><p> “I’m starting to think white women are crazy.” Anna stares pensively at the ground, causing Margaret to laugh. </p><p> “I’ll be honest, Miss, yes they are.” The older woman squats to the ground, the petticoat in her hands pooling on the ground. “Now step in.” complying with the order Anna steps into the fabric, Margaret pulls the garment up over the young girl’s hips and secures it tightly around her waist. Anna bounces with excitement, noticing that the next piece was her dress. </p><p> Anna smiles widely as she gets dressed, loving the way the fabric of the dress made her skin feel colder; it was different. She loved the way the dress exposed the tops of her shoulders and the way it is decorated with little pink roses. Walking over to her travel chest Anna opens the wooden box, taking out her moccasins. As she turns back around, she sees Margaret standing there with European shows in her hand. </p><p> “I’d rather wear these.” She says, sitting on the upholstered chair to place them on. They were her white ceremonial buckskin moccasins embroidered with red and pink flowers; The pair her Memere had made for Anna. Slipping them on with a smile, Anna looks down at herself, swaying back and forth to make the skirt move. “How do I look?” </p><p> “You look, wonderful Miss. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Margaret asks, picking up the discarded clothing to take for cleaning. Anna shakes her head in response. “Dinner will be served soon in the dining hall.” Thanking the older woman Anna leaves her bedroom and stalks down the long hallway, following men’s voices to the top of the staircase. She runs her hand along the wooden bannister, spotting her father and an unfamiliar man standing by the front door. The stranger had auburn hair, nearly similar to her own and wore a plain black waistcoat with a burgundy cravat tied around his neck. </p><p> Her breath catches in her throat when the young man looks up to her, his emerald eyes scanning her as she regains her composure and continues her descent. She squares her shoulders as her hand elegantly slides on the handrail, giving the stranger a small smile as she walks down the stairs. As she reaches the last step, Anna finds herself misstepping and stumbling off the level.  </p><p>The auburn stranger rushes towards the young woman, grabbing her by her arms to steady her. Staring into his eyes, Anna is taken aback by how handsome he was; he offers her a polite smile. His hands-on her bare skin seemed to burn with contact, her breaths shallow, and the short, the damn corset didn’t help. Agnarr clears his throat, causing the handsome man to remove his hands from her. Shyly looking over at her father, she could see the disappointment in his eyes at her blunder. </p><p>“Mr. Westergaard, this is my daughter Anna.” Agnarr introduces his youngest daughter with a strained smile. “Anna, this is Mr. Hans Westergaard. He’s a clerk here at the fort.” </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Anna greets with a smile, extending her hand out to the young man. Agnarr huffs and shakes his head at her gesture, clearly embarrassed with her lack of decorum. Noticing her father’s action, Anna quickly retracts her arm, tucking her arm behind her back. The young man standing across from her simply smiles, taking her other hand and places a kiss on her knuckles. A flush spread across Anna’s chest at the contact of Hans’ lips on her skin. </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine.” He responds as he straightens. At that moment, Anna was certain her heart would explode from excitement. </p><p>“Shall we go on to the dining room?” Agnarr clears his throat, causing his daughter to look at the older man. As Anna opens her mouth to agree, Hans spoke instead. </p><p>“Yes, I think we should.” He turns back to Anna, offering her his arm. With a shy smile, Anna follows her father to the dining room on Hans’ arm. </p><p> Much to her disappointment dinner was a tedious affair, Hans and her father had talked only of politics throughout the meal. Mostly about the decreasing value of beaver in the area and in England and how the Sayer trial in 1849 had undermined the company as a whole.  </p><p> “I don’t understand; He was guilty! And yet they let him go free, and we honest company men are suffering as a result of it.” Agnarr snarls after a few glasses of wine. He takes another sip from his glass before muttering about free traders. The older man pours himself another glass of wine, Hans refuses when the servant tries to refill his glass. </p><p> “Thank you for dinner, Mr. Arneson, but I really must be going.” Hans places the white napkin on the table before standing up.</p><p> “Of course.” Agnarr slurs. “Anna…be a dear and escort Mr. Westergaard out, would you?” nodding in response, Anna stands from the table, leaving her napkin on her plate. She smiles sweetly at Hans as he opens the door for her. </p><p> “I’m sorry you had to hear that from your father.” Hans finally speaks, his hands in his coat pocket. Anna sighs as her gaze stays on the floor. </p><p> “Thank you. I have to be honest; I wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation. I hear enough about trade politics from Kristoff.” Anna shrugs. </p><p> “Kristoff?” Hans stops in the entrance, his forehead creasing at the other man’s name. Anna stares up at him, her hands folded in front of her. </p><p> “He’s my friend. He’s an independent trader.” Anna's smile drops, the disappointment that she didn’t get to say goodbye to her best friend before leaving building inside of her. “He’s recently gotten back from Quebec, but I…I’m sorry I’m prattling.” </p><p> “Anna…” The man takes a bold step forward, taking her hands into his. “I don’t mind.” </p><p> “You don’t?” Anna asks, staring intensely into his eyes. They were so beautiful; they reminded her of the evergreens in summer. </p><p> “I don’t…” He says, inching closer to her. Anna looks up at him through her lashes, her chest straining against her corset as the man stood inches away from her chest.  </p><p> “I should go.” He says barely above a whisper. Reluctantly Anna nods, taking a step back from Hans. She watches, disappointed as he stalks towards the front door. Looking back at her with a smile, he opens the oak door. </p><p> “I hope to see you soon …Miss. Arneson.” </p><p> “Please call me Anna.” She takes a step towards the door, hopeful he might kiss her goodbye.</p><p> “Then please call me Hans.” </p><p> “Goodnight…Hans.” She says, biting the corner of her lip. </p><p> “Goodnight, Anna.” He responds before disappearing through the doorway into the warm summer night. Anna watches the closed door for a few moments before running up to her bedroom. She falls onto her bed with a grin as she clutches at the fabric around her chest. Elsa was wrong; this place was wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some fun Terminology! </p><p>Metis are a muti-ancestral Indigenous group in Canada and parts of the United States. Metis trace ancestry through Indigenous North Americans and White settlers that started in the Fur Trade, however not all people of mixed Indigenous and settler descent are Metis, as you have to of Historic Metis ancestry and is accepted by the Metis nation. </p><p>Ruperts Land: Was a territory in British North America which after the 1820s the Hudson's Bay Company had a complete trade monopoly over the territory. It was comprised of modern-day Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Southern Alberta, and a small part of the United States. </p><p>ALSO! I understand that Sami (who the Northuldra are based on) are an entirely distinct Indigenous group from North American Indigenous groups. I just thought this might be a fun thing to write especially since I study Fur Trade marriages and Metis Women. </p><p>Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate any feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JUST A FOREWARNING! There is sexual harassment in this chapter and the use of outdated language. </p><p>I also want to thank all the lovely people who have been supporting me in writing this and giving me recommendations on sentence structure and engaging me on my obsession with history and frozen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna sits by the river, swearing to herself as she pricks her finger with the needle for the third time that day. She sticks her forefinger in her mouth as a reflex to stop the slight bleeding, a habit her mother had tried to stop multiple times. Sighing in frustration Anna withdraws her finger from between her lips and wipes it on the skirt of her blue dress. </p><p>Since arriving at the fort Agnarr had done his best to occupy his youngest daughter’s time. He had bought her woollen yarn and thread with the hope that she would knit or embroider. Instead, the young girl had immediately used the majority of the black, blue, white and red yarn to finger weave a sash and used the black thread to bead with.</p><p>She had completed the arrowed sash with her first few weeks at her father’s home. The decision to bead flowers close to the fringe of the sash had been a poor choice on Anna’s part. She was already cursing her choice to bead small intrinsic yellow flowers at the end of the sash. </p><p>“He better not lose this one.” Anna mutters to herself as she sews on another small bead. “Better appreciate it too.” </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” A man’s voice startles the young woman out of her concentration. Turning Anna sees Hans standing near the riverbank, his navy waistcoat unbuttoned, and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. </p><p>“Hans.” She greets with a smile. “No, not at all. I’m just beading.” </p><p>“Would you mind if I joined you?” He asks, coming closer to her. </p><p>“Of course,” Anna responds, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion at her answer. “I mean of course you can join me. I don’t mind.” The man smiles at her before settling on the earth next to her. </p><p>“What is that?” The man inquires, looking at her craftwork. Anna secures a bead into place before showing Hans the sash. </p><p>“A sash for my Kristoff.” She smiles fondly as she runs her hand over the garment. Hans clears his throat, loosening the cravat around his neck. </p><p>“Your Kristoff?” Hans’ voice is quiet as he stared at the young girl. Anna looks up from her beading, horror overtaking her face as she realized what she had said. </p><p>“I mean…he isn't my Kristoff…he’s my friend but he’s…you know…Kristoff…” She trails off awkwardly, chewing the inside of her lip “He’s…like a brother to me.” </p><p>“Anna.” He says firmly. “It’s okay. He’s a very lucky man to have a friend like you. Your work is beautiful.” As the man’s reassuring remark melts her tension Anna releases a relieved sigh, her cheeks becoming flushed in embarrassment. </p><p>“Thank you. My sister was always more talented with beading and embroidery. But my mama always said I was better with weaving.” The realization hits the young woman quickly, her face dropping as it occurs to her that this was the longest time she had spent away from her sister. She had only been gone for four weeks and was officially halfway through her stay at the fort, but it still made her heartache to think about the village events she had missed out on for the month. </p><p>“You must miss home.” Han boldly places his hand on top of her own, giving her a warm smile. </p><p>“I do really miss it.” She confirms, placing the garment in her hands beside her as she draws her knees up under her chin. “I missed the hunt this year, it’s the first buffalo hunt I’ve missed since I was a baby.” </p><p>“I…did not know you…engaged in that activity.” Hans blinks in surprise. </p><p>“I do every year. My community and the neighbouring Metis communities travel south together. The men would hunt the buffalo by chasing them with horses and shooting them. When Elsa turned 18, she rode with Kristoff because she wanted to engage in the hunt so bad.” Anna giggles recalling the memory of her sister mounting the horse behind Kristoff, their mother demanding what she was doing. </p><p>“Did…you ever do anything like that?” </p><p>“Oh no. I took part with the other women, butchering the buffalo and helped load the meat and fur onto the carts.” </p><p>“It seems a wasteful way to hunt, shooting large amounts of herds.” Hans states as he looks up the sky.</p><p>“Well I mean, is it anymore wasteful to shoot a deer and only use the meat from it?” Anna asks, raising an eyebrow. She recalls the multiple animals taxidermized in her father’s sitting and dining room. </p><p>“You can’t possibly use every part of the beast.”</p><p>“We do. We use the rawhide, buckskin, hair, the skull and horns, bones, meat and fat from the Buffalo for everything. We split the yield amongst nearly 400 people, not to mention the amount we trade to the Cree, Dene or even you guys.” Anna explains with a light voice, trying not to sound like she was lecturing him. Hans nods along as he listens to her talk about her traditions. </p><p>“It sounds like an excellent time.” He finally looks at her, squeezing her hand lightly as he smiles at her. Smiling brightly at the gesture Anna bites her bottom lip, excited that he was engaged with learning about her culture. </p><p>“I also missed St. Joseph’s Day; it was a week ago. We celebrate St. Joseph and we have foot, horse, and wagon races. We handcraft moccasins and other things, and we just eat and drink all night.” Anna smiles thinking about her favourite holiday. Recalling how she and Kristoff would race down the road at the end of the day, he nearly always won because of his freakishly long legs. </p><p>Hans’ thumb brushes over her knuckles softly, Anna’s breath hitches at the light gesture. Staring down at their hands a blush comes to her cheeks, since arriving Hans had been friendly towards her and was getting bolder in his actions towards her. Her lashes flutter as she leans towards the man, waiting for him to press his lips against hers.  </p><p>“We should go.” He says barely above a whisper. Opening her eyes Anna sees Hans lean away from her before standing, offering her a hand up. She grabs Kristoff’s sash before accepting the helpful hand. Standing from the ground Anna brushes the dirt from the skirt of her dress, knowing there would be a lecture from her father if he saw the dirt on the garment.</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. Hans offers her his arm, which she gladly accepts as the two walk back into the fort. </p><p>After much poking Anna learned that Hans was in fact from Surry, his family came from old money and his father had inherited the estate. She had learned that Hans had twelve older brothers, which was why he had left for London to make a name for himself outside of his family where he learned about opportunities in the dominion. He had stayed in Canada West for a few years before coming west for a job in Hudson’s Bay. </p><p>As they walk into the town Anna talks about her mother coming west from the Red River colony to be with her father, as well as having Cree relatives in the area. The man nods politely as the young girl prattles on about her family and her community, sharing with him several Metis traditions.  </p><p>“And we have our weddings in the winter, some days the celebrations last for days! When Kristoff’s sister married it was a weeklong celebration.” </p><p>“That must’ve been quite the ordeal.” Hans comments with a smile. Nodding Anna notices a Cree couple standing near a horse attached to a travois in front of the trading post. The Cree man walks away from the travois into the building, leaving the woman alone with the horse. Hans stops pointing out his residence, but Anna doesn’t pay attention to the young man. </p><p>Instead, her focus remained on two men in red coats that were approaching the lone woman. The two men stand in front of the woman, one of them saying something to her while the other makes his way around her. Anna didn’t like the way the men enclosed on the woman, the way the one man lifts her chin with his fingers obviously muttering something to her while the other man behind her runs his hands down her shoulders. The woman’s face scrunches up in frustration shrugging both of the men off her. The man behind her grabs her by her neck harshly, yelling loud enough at her that Anna could hear what unspeakable things he said to her. The Cree woman sets her jaw as she elbows him hard in the stomach and palms the other man in the nose. </p><p>Disconnecting herself from Hans's arm Anna goes to walk towards the woman, she wasn’t even sure what she was going to do but only that she had to help. She is stopped as Hans grabs by her bicep, pulling her back to him.  </p><p>“It’s best you stay out of matters like this.” He states, noticing the girl’s focus was on the scene in front of them. Thankfully the Cree man and a couple of company men come running out of the building. The company men stand outside of the building while the man inserts himself between the two soldiers and the woman, backing her up so her behind was against the travois. </p><p>“Did you hear what they called her?” Anna asks, finally looking back at him; clearly upset. Hans sighs as he takes her by the shoulders, pulling her into his embrace.  </p><p>“It’s common around here I’m afraid. But they wouldn’t have done anything to her.” He shrugs. Anna furrows her brows as she pushes herself away from him, not believing his words were true; she didn’t want to think about what might’ve happened if the woman’s companion hadn’t interjected. </p><p>“I should go.” Anna takes a step away from the auburn-haired man. </p><p>“Well I was escorting you home.” </p><p>“Yes, but I can manage on my own from here.” Anna insists. “Good day, Mr. Westergaard.” Stalking off Anna ignores him calling after her as she increases her pace, hoping to discourage him from following her. She storms into the house, shoving past her father’s man and running up to her room; where she settles herself on the chair. Drawing up her one knee under her chin while her other leg dangled from the chair, tracing patterns on the ground with her toes.</p><p>She wasn’t ignorant about how white men treated Indian women, but it was different seeing it happen in front of her. How could Hans be so ignorant thinking those men wouldn’t have done anything to that woman? He had seen the way they had approached her, handled her and the vile things said to her. It bothered her the way he dismissed the situation like that.</p><p>Anna doesn’t realize how much time has passed until Margaret enters her room to help the young girl get ready for dinner. Agnarr had informed her that morning that they would be having guests and therefore Anna was to look presentable for dinner that evening. To Anna’s relief Margaret had insisted the girl put on her corset in the morning to save them both time before dinner.</p><p>Sighing in frustration Anna strips her day dress off, tossing it onto the bed before stepping into the dress Margaret held open for her. The fabric constricts around Anna’s frame as the other woman begins to button the back up. Looking down at herself Anna had to admit she did quite like the dress, despite finding it impractical to change twice a day.</p><p>The mull and silk fabric were soft against her skin, she didn’t often like white dresses but this one was different. The dress was embroidered with gold thread and was beaded with small beetles. Smiling she grabs a part of her skirt, taking the jeweled beetles sewed to the fabric with care; Anna loved the way the jewels oscillated from green to purple with a simple shift of her skirt.  </p><p>Margaret pulls the girl’s hair back roughly as she begins to section it off; braiding the front sections into a crown behind the girl’s bangs and twists the back sections into loop around the back of Anna’s head. Grimacing as the older woman twists her hair Anna had learned early on not to complain about the pain. She remembers the last time she accidently let out a hiss of pain and Margaret had said, her mouth full of pins:</p><p>“I will make it hurt more if you keep that up.” Anna knew better now. They both were slowly learning about each other, as Anna knew not to complain through the torture Margaret inflicted on her, the maid knew to stop offering shoes for the young woman.</p><p>Anna sits down on the chair, the skirt of her dress flaring out as she sits to put on her moccasins. As Anna slips her foot into the shoe, she looks at it against the dress; both of them standing out against each other.</p><p>“Margaret…” she looks up the black-haired woman who was gathering up the day dress. Biting her bottom lip Anna removes her foot from the inside of her beloved shoe. "I need another pair of shoes.” Margaret purses her lips before putting the discarded dress back on the bed and walks to the armoire removing a pair from the dresser. Standing up Anna walks over to Margart, grabbing the shoes from the other woman’s hands.</p><p>They were a heeled pair of shoes made of white satin with a large lace bow adorning the front. Holding on to Margaret’s shoulder to steady herself Anna slips on the shoes, not letting go of the woman until she was positive that she could stand on the heels firmly.</p><p>“Will you be able to walk in those?” The Cree woman asks as Anna removes her hand.</p><p>“Let’s see.” She shrugs before taking a step forward carefully, her first steps around the room are wobbled but she slowly learns how to hold herself in the shoes. “Okay, I am going down now.”</p><p>Taking it slowly Anna manages her way downstairs without a single tumble, even as she descends down the stairs. As she reaches the downstairs, she hears laugher echoing from the sitting room her father only used when he entertained. Stalking towards the room Anna hears another burst of laughter from a group of people. She comes to stand in the doorway, her hand resting on the frame to take notice of everyone.</p><p>A couple sat on the satin couch, the woman’s hand resting on the man’s knees; showing off a few extravagant rings. The woman’s dress was a bright blue color with a lace ruff going across her chest, her blonde hair was pinned up and curled intricately. Her husband sitting next to her was quite a bit older, his fine clothes hung slightly loose on him, his white hair slicked back with grease and his beard neatly shaped upwards.</p><p>The two men next to them sat in the armchairs, both of them brunette and wore the redcoat uniform. The one man had facial hair that connected to his hairline where the other had muttonchops similar to Hans. Her father sat in a third armchair opposite the two men, who took notice of the young girl at the doorway.</p><p>Noticing the their gaze Agnarr turns in his seat, smiling as he sees Anna and stands from his seat.</p><p>“Anna come in my dear.” Agnarr places a hand between Anna’s shoulder blades and leads her further into the room. “Anna these are my associates Erik Lewis and Francis Klausen. And this is Lord John Weselton and his wife Mary.” Anna smiles politely and gives a slight bow, her father looking pleased with the way she conducted herself.</p><p>Agnarr holds a handout to the loveseat across from the Weselton’s, motioning for the girl to sit there. Complying with her father’s wishes Anna sits on the seat nearest to the man named Fredric.</p><p>“So, Miss Anna.” The woman across from her begins. “I hear you are staying with your father until the fall.”</p><p>“I am Mis-Mrs. Weselton.” She answers politely.</p><p>“How wonderful!” The woman claps her hands together in delight. “I cannot tell you how much I’ve missed female company since we arrived from Toronto.”</p><p>“Well you know Mr. Davies had taken a new wife.” Mr. Weselton comments, taking another sip of his drink. The blonde woman rolls her eyes dramatically.</p><p>“She’s not really his wife, she’s just an Indian woman he picked up from the nearby camp. Watch, he’ll return from England next spring with a real wife.”</p><p>“Maybe then you won’t be so starved for female companionship.” Anna responds, her hand bunching her lovely dress.</p><p>“Perhaps.” Mrs. Weselton raises her eyebrows, taking a sip of her wine. “All I know is this forsaken town needs a priest.”</p><p>“Well many of the Metis communities have priests, I’m sure one of them would be willing to come to Arendelle to serve.” Anna states, letting go of her dress. Everyone in the room goes silent at the girl’s remark, nervousness in Anna building up as her father stares at her pointedly.</p><p>“Anna, all the priests in the Metis communities are Catholic.” Agnarr sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at her father’s condescending tone. Mary Weselton begins to laugh, effectively breaking the silence among the guests.</p><p>“Agnarr she is just a delight!” the blonde nearly shrieks. “Tell me dear, have you ever been to Toronto?”</p><p>“No, I’ve…never been out of Rupert’s Land.”</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing.” Mrs. Weselton coos. “We’ll let me tell you all about it.” In the corner of her eye Anna notices a figure moving into the sitting room. Looking to the figure Anna can’t help but feel relieved as Hans walks into the sitting room.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late Mr. Arneson. I was tied up at work again.” He excuses with a smile.</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Westergaard. You’ve made it just in time, I do believe dinner is ready.” Agnarr stands from his chair. Hans steps to the side to allow the host past him, followed by the Weselton’s and the young men.</p><p>Anna sighs, knowing she’d have to interact with Hans eventually; but was still frustrated at him. Slowly standing Anna walks towards the door, trying to get past Hans. Instead the man lightly grabs her by the elbow, forcing the young girl to stop.</p><p>“Anna, are you well?” He asks, those emerald eyes searching hers. Anna blinks, as if to break out of his spell before answering.</p><p>“I’m quite fine, excuse me I must be getting to dinner.” She tries to step forward, but he doesn’t let go of her nor does he increase his grip on her.</p><p>“Anna, I want to apologize for this afternoon. I have no excuse for the words that I said.” His gaze drops as he makes his apology. “and a part of me hopes that you could come to care about this fool as much as he cares for you.”</p><p>“Hans…” Anna whisper as she presses herself closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut as he leans in to kiss her.</p><p>“Anna!” Her father’s voice calls from the dining room, impatiently. Opening her eyes, the young couple both sigh at the interruption and withdraw from one another.</p><p>“It seems that we’ll have to continue this some other time.” Hans lightly chuckles. Anna huffs in disappointment. A smile coming to her face as he offers her his arm, a gesture which she accepts and allows him to escort her to dinner.</p><p>As they walk Anna feels her ankle twist to the side, letting out a loud gasp as she loses her balance. Hans looks down at her, his brows drawing together at her outburst.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asks, his face full of concern.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She breaths as she straightens her ankle, sighing in relief that she didn’t twist it. “I’m wearing new shoes.” Anna picks up her skirt, showing him the European shoes. He smiles at her innocent gesture.</p><p>“You’re not wearing your moccasins.” He comments.</p><p>“No, they didn’t match with my dress.”</p><p>“I see, well they suit you very well.” Anna beams at the compliment, moving closer to her escort’s body as the two of them walk to dinner. Staring up at the handsome man Anna can’t help but think that she could be very happy here.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for the use of outdated language. </p><p>I apologize for my half-assed editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The more Mrs. Weselton and Mrs. Harris prattle on about missing the comfort of England, the more it irritates Anna. She couldn’t understand why these two women agreed to come to the frontier if they weren’t prepared for it. </p><p>“Well, my dear William tells me it even gets colder here than in Toronto.” Mrs. Harris complains Anna’s eyes remain on the huge and impractical hoop skirt the brunette woman wore, not really listening to the two ladies.  </p><p>“I can’t believe it. The winters in Toronto are just dreadful, I’m not sure if I can handle one that’s even colder.” Mrs. Weselton fans her hand across her bare chest, resting it over the cameo pendant she wore. “I can’t believe a girl like you can bare it, Anna.” </p><p>“We just dress warmly throughout the season.” Anna shrugs. “and we hunt at the beginning of Autumn, so we have enough furs and food for everyone.” </p><p>“It sounds so exhausting for just one season. It’s exhausting enough to send the maid out to buy fabric to make a dress for winter. I can’t even imagine having to hunt to stay warm.” Mrs. Harris comments. Anna fights the urge to roll her eyes, now regretting her decision to follow the two ladies into the sitting room once dinner was over. </p><p>Initially, Anna had been excited when Agnarr announced he’d hold another dinner party, nearly four weeks since the last. Her disappointment came when she learned was an excuse for her father to show her off to his associates, to show his now civilized daughter and continue to expose her to more civilized women who could teach her more. At dinner she hadn’t even been seated near Hans, he had been seated far down the table next to Mrs. Harris; who clung to him throughout the meal. </p><p>“Anna my dear.” Mrs. Weselton begins, staring at the young girl. “Your father tells me you are leaving us soon.” </p><p>“I am. My mother is sending someone to fetch me tomorrow.” Anna confirms the rumour with a smile. </p><p>“We’ll miss you.” Mrs. Harris states insincerely, taking another sip of wine. </p><p>“We really will. You bring such a…” Mrs. Weselton trails off, trying to think of the right words for the young girl. “a certain liveliness to the fort that we’ll miss.” Anna smiles at the woman’s compliment, even though she knew the older woman was just trying to be polite. </p><p>“I think the fort is lively without me.” Anna takes a sip of wine, thinking about the number of Metis, Cree, and Dene women who chased their giggling children down the roads. Of course, to women like Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Weselton, the country wives didn’t count as residents of the fort. “Excuse me I need some air.” </p><p>Anna stands from the armchair without another word, the other women nodding at her leaving before talking about more trivial things. Closing the door to the sitting room silently Anna stands in the foyer. She looks to the front door of the house, then to the stairs that lead up to her bedroom; to safety. With a sigh she decides to get some air, knowing the two women would manage to sniff her out if she escaped up to her room. </p><p>The sun was still setting as Anna walks out onto the veranda, she watches the various pinks and oranges in the sky in the ever-expanding sky with a slight smile. Looking up at the sky Anna couldn’t understand how women like the two inside of the house thought this country was desolate and hideous. </p><p>She turns her head when she hears the front door open, fearing that it was either Mrs. Harris or Mrs. Weselton coming out to draw her back in. A relieved sigh escapes from Anna when she sees it wasn’t either of them, but Hans. </p><p>“You haven’t come to fetch me back to subject me to Mrs. Weselton, have you?” Anna inquires, leaning against the bannister next to her. Hans chuckles, putting his hands into his coat pockets. </p><p>“Don’t worry. You’re still safe.” He comes to stand next to her, leaning on the bannister across from her. </p><p>“Thank you. I don’t know if I can bear another minute in there with them. They get to be so…” </p><p>“Tiresome?” Hans guesses, raising an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“Superfluous.” Anna finishes, tucking her hands behind her back. Hans smiles at her, gazing at her with a softness in his beautiful eyes. The incident that happened nearly four weeks ago went undiscussed between the two of them, nor had Hans ever made another attempt to woo her. </p><p>“I understand. I’m sure many of their interests seem superfluous to someone like you.” </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Anna questions, cocking her head to the side. </p><p>“Someone skilled and smart as you, I find it very unlikely that you’d find anything they have to say interesting.” He steps away from the bannister, closer to her. Anna peers up at him as he stands only inches from her. “I’m going to really miss you.” </p><p>“You are?” Anna asks, her voice breathy and quiet as he gazes into her eyes. </p><p>“Anna…” He brushes a stray hair, loose from her tight updo behind her ear. “I know we haven’t discussed what nearly occurred four weeks ago…but before it’s too late, Anna I care for you. Do you care for me?” </p><p>“Of course!” She blurts out. Her face becomes flushed at her outburst, embarrassed over her impulsive words. “I mean…I do…care for you...very much.” </p><p>“I want you to stay.” He confesses, taking her hands into his tenderly. Anna’s heart leaps, shakily taking a breath at his words. </p><p>“You do?” She whispers, her chest constricting as he continues to stare at her. Stepping closer to her Hans wraps an arm around her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek as he brings her lips to his. Anna closes her eyes at the contact, her hands remain behind her back as he pulls her flush to him. Her chest touches his, she’s never been this close to a man; other than Kristoff and never in this way. </p><p>She’s disappointed when he withdraws from her, opening her eyes she sees him smiling; bringing his other hand up to cup her face. She remains frozen under his gaze, her breath heavy as he continues to hold her face. </p><p>“Stay with me.” He requests. Anna notices how his eyes turn a darker colour closer to his irises, the way his nose has freckles dusted across it. “Please Anna, I want you to be my wife in name. Will you?” </p><p>Anna nods without hesitation, grinning with joy and throws her arms around his neck; nearly expecting for him to hoist her up in the air, but he doesn’t. Instead, his arms snake around her waist and he presses a kiss to her temple.  </p><p>“You should get back in there before Mrs. Weselton or worse Mrs. Harris comes looking for you.” Hans says, withdrawing from her. Anna sighs at the loss of contact, knowing he was right but wishing he wasn’t. </p><p>“You’ll come to see me off tomorrow?” Anna inquires, chewing her bottom lip.</p><p>“Of course, I will. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hans smiles, grabbing her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. </p><p>“Goodnight Hans.” Anna says, walking towards the door; looking over her shoulder to get once last glance at him before disappearing into the house. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Anna follows behind her father’s man as he carries her trunk out to the veranda, her entire room was now packed up with the exception of the beautiful silk dresses and heeled shoes that Agnarr had purchased for her. She had no use for them back in Ahtohallan. The only items she had taken from her room were a couple of black boots, which she was wearing for her temporary departure. </p><p>Anna instructs the servant to place her trunk on the veranda as she notices the person her mother was sent was not there yet. Agnarr stalks out of the house, shrugging on his coat in hurry before stopping in front of his daughter. </p><p>“I’m sorry I cannot see you off. I would’ve expected your mother to send someone who would’ve been here earlier.” Agnarr sighs. </p><p>“It’s fine really. I’ll see you when I decide to come to be with Hans.” Anna assures her father, who smiles at her. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’ve found someone here Anna.” </p><p>“Thank you, father.” Anna smiles. Agnarr pulls her in for a short-restrained hug before departing without another word. She sighs as she watched her father stalks off for his meeting with Mr. Weselton. Throughout her stay at the fort, Anna had been naïve enough to believe that she and her father were establishing a relationship, but in fact it was the same as it had been before. </p><p>Margaret nearly scares the lights out of Anna as she walks through the door, placing a knitted bag on top of the trunk. The older woman sighs as she looks to the young girl with her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Well, I guess with you gone you’re one less thing I have to look after in this house.” Margaret comments. Anna chuckles, seeing through the woman’s stern façade.</p><p>“I guess so.” The young girl shrugs. “I will miss you too…Sokanon” Margaret’s eyes widen at the use of her Cree name. </p><p>“I don’t remember telling you my name.” </p><p>“You didn’t.” Anna responds with a smile. When she had asked after Margaret’s Cree name the older woman refused to tell her, she only had to speak to four other Cree women to learn her maid’s real name. </p><p>“Goodbye Anna.” The older woman remarks before going back into the house, not allowing Anna to say goodbye. Though she could follow after the older woman, Anna decides not to follow her in order to respect the woman’s boundaries. </p><p>Looking out into the road Anna takes a seat on the steps of the veranda, a smile forming on her face as she notices Hans making his way towards the house.  </p><p>“Good morning.” She greets pleasantly, Hans smiles at his future country wife.  </p><p>“Hello.” He responds, standing at the bottom of the stairs as he rests a hand on the bannister. “How are you this morning?” </p><p>“I am wonderful.” Anna stands from the steps to join him at the bottom of the stairs. “And you?” </p><p>“Considering you are to be my wife soon I am quite well.” Her chest constricts with excitement as he refers to her as his wife, not as his country wife as most men in his position would. Looking down at the ground as she grins, trying to conceal her excitement from him. She glances back up at him, feigning shyness in order to get him to kiss her again. As she leans in, Anna notices the red river cart stopped on the other side of the road, a familiar broad shoulder figure disembarking from the cart.  </p><p>“Would you excuse me?” Anna requests, breaking away from her intended without another word. She rushes towards the figure, having missed him for all the eight weeks she’s been away. Kristoff grunts as the young girl’s body hits his with full force as she wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his own arm around her waist, picking her up with ease. </p><p>“Hi there Feisty.” He greets with a chuckle as Anna giggles into his ear while he spins her around. The feeling of his arms around her makes her realized she’s missed this familiarity with him; she’s missed him. He sets her back onto the earth with a grin as he sees her giggling with delight. </p><p>“Hi. I’ve missed you.” She responds, placing her hands on his shoulders as if to see that he was real. "I made you something!"</p><p>"You did?" He inquires, looking at her skeptically; knowing not to always trust Anna's presents. She nods her head eagerly, excited to give him the sash she had been working on for the past eight weeks.  </p><p>"I'll give it to you when my father's man brings my trunk." Anna explains. “Did my mother send you?”</p><p>“She did. Elsa was insistent that she was the one to pick you up but came to the conclusion that most of these people would be scandalized to see a woman in pants.” Kristoff shrugs. “So, they sent me.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’re such an unwilling participant.” Anna teases, hitting his shoulders before removing her hands from him. Kristoff rolls his eyes dramatically and slouches his shoulders with a sigh. </p><p>“I am, I only came because your mother promised me a new pair of moccasins come winter.” Anna laughs as Kristoff’s hands come to rest on her hips. “I’ve really missed you.” </p><p>“Well good, I mean Elsa’s fine and all that but without me, you’d have nothing to do.” </p><p>“Yeah, she’s better at fishing than I am and really what’s the point if I don’t have you to beat.” With that remark Anna pushes Kristoff, trying hard to make him move but with no avail. The couple laughs at the attempt, knowing that she couldn’t move him even if she tried her hardest. </p><p>Anna doesn’t notice Hans approach them from behind until he clears his throat loudly, interrupting the two. She turns, realizing how rude she must’ve seemed. </p><p>“Oh! Hans, this is Kristoff Bjorgman.” She removes her hands from Kristoff’s shoulders. “Kristoff this is Hans Westergaard, he is a clerk for the company.” The two men shake hands to be polite, Anna not noticing the way both of the men’s eyes narrow at one another as they touch. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Christopher.” Hans greets. </p><p>“It’s Kristoff.” The blonde man corrects, his jaw setting; not fully trusting the auburn-haired man before him. </p><p>“Oh yes. My darling little Anna here has talked about you a number of times.” Hans looks to Anna as Agnarr’s man places her trunk on the back of the cart. Hans takes Anna’s hands into his, pulling her gaze away from the blonde man to his own. “You will write to me when you’re ready?” </p><p>“Of course.” Anna responds, captured by his gaze. Hans pulls her flush to him, crushing his lips to hers passionately in front of her childhood friend; who averts his eyes by staring up at the sky. Hans withdraws from her, tenderly cupping her face to gaze into her eyes. </p><p>“I look forward to hearing from you.” Hans pulls her back into his embrace, holding her close as he smirks at Kristoff over her shoulder. Reluctantly Anna pulls away from Hans, her hand lingering in his as she walks toward the cart. Without a second thought, Kristoff circles his hands around her waist, lifting her onto the back of the cart. Anna steps over her trunk, opening the object quickly to retrieve Kristoff's sash that sat on top of her clothing. She kicks the lid closed coming to sit at the front of the cart, her feet dangling as Kristoff hoists himself next to her. </p><p>"Here for you." She shoves the garment into Kristoff's hand as soon as he sits. He laughs at her impatientness and runs his hands over his gift, feeling the softness of the wool against his fingers; he raises his eyebrows at the beadwork. </p><p>"Did you do the beadwork yourself?" He asks, knowing she's always been horrible at beadwork. She nods, biting her lip proud that she managed to bead four neat flowers on her friend's sash. "It's beautiful Anna." He places the sash securely next to him as to not lose it as his other hand grabs the reigns. </p><p>As he urges the horse forward, Anna looks over her shoulder to Hans; who was already walking away from them. She sighs a part of her wishing he had lingered to see her off. Turning front-facing Anna instinctively leans on Kristoff’s shoulder, trying not to focus on the rocking of the cart which was something that occasionally made her sick. </p><p>“How’s home?” Anna inquires. </p><p>“It’s fine. Everyone back home has missed you.” Kristoff comments, stiffening at Anna’s head resting on him. “Elsa didn’t even hunt this year; she stripped the buffalo for parts with the women this year.” </p><p>“You’re lying to me.” Anna looks up at him with a smile, knowing Elsa hated to strip and load the buffalo. Kristoff simply shrugs staring ahead as they finally leave the fort to his relief. “And St. Joseph’s Day?” </p><p>“Well…nothing changed much, everyone ate and drank too much.”</p><p>“I wish I could’ve been there…” she sighs. </p><p>“There’s always next year.” Anna sits up from his shoulder at this, unable to bring herself to look at him as guilt builds knowing she might not be there for next year. </p><p>“Actually…” She trails off. “I might not be.” Kristoff finally looks at her </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about Anna…you are going to be there next year, won’t you?” He asks, his brows knit together as his heart pounds in his chest.</p><p>“I mean it depends if…Hans allows me to return home for St. Joseph’s Day.” She looks down at her hands, beginning to pick at the skin around her nails nervously. </p><p>“Anna…what are you saying?” His voice breaks slightly as he knows what she was implying. She finally looks at him, her eyes pleading forgiveness as she gives him the news. </p><p>“Hans has asked me to go back to the fort and be his wife in name.” Kristoff stares at her, unable to believe what she was saying. </p><p>“You aren’t going to, are you?” </p><p>“I am. I…love him.” Anna admits as Kristoff tears his gaze away from her back to the road. </p><p>“You just met him eight weeks ago.” He states. She rolls her eyes at his observation, knowing that he would object to this. </p><p>“Well…” she sighs, brushing the creases from her skirt. “I love him, and he loves me. That’s all that matters.” </p><p>“Who marries a man they’ve just met?” He raises his voice at her, the couple scowl at one another; neither of them happy with how the other is acting. </p><p>“Why can’t you be happy for me Kristoff? I’ve finally found someone who wants to be with me, and I spend my life with. Why can’t you be happy for me?” She barks. </p><p>“Because I…” He cuts himself off with a huff, staring back to the road. She continues to stare at him, noticing the corners of his eyes crinkle; as if he was trying to hold back tears. </p><p>“Because what?” her voice is barely above a whisper, upset at the way her friend was acting. </p><p>“It’s nothing. You’re right Anna, I am happy for you.” He says insincerely. Shaking her head Anna looks ahead, the two of them not taking for the rest of their journey back to Ahtohallan. </p><p>A smile forms on Anna’s face as she sees her home come into view, happy that her tense ride with Kristoff was over. She excitedly bounces in her seat, unable to contain her giddiness at seeing Elsa for the first time in eight weeks; even her spat with Kristoff wouldn’t dampen her spirits. </p><p>Kristoff brings the horse to a stop on the edge of the river lot, it made leaving a lot easier than pulling into the property. In an instant Anna drops to the ground, ducking under the oak shaft of the cart. She sprints towards the cottage where she sees Elsa and her mother’s figures. </p><p>“Anna!” the elder sister’s voice carries down the lot as the brunette races towards her younger sister. Anna wraps her arms around her sister, both of them elated at their reunion. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.” Anna exclaims, tears forming in her eyes as she realizes how much she missed her sister. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” </p><p>“Ma fii.” Iduna approaches the two girls, her arms are outstretched. Anna withdraws from her sister to embrace her mother, who presses a kiss to her daughter’s wet cheek. Over Iduna’s shoulder, Anna watches Kristoff haul her trunk into the cottage with ease. He emerges from the house in a moment and makes his way back to his cart. </p><p>“Kristoff.” Iduna calls out to the young man as he approaches his horse. “Why don’t you stay for dinner?” The young man looks at Anna and then back to her mother, shaking his head. </p><p>“Thank you, but I need to be going home.” </p><p>“If you’re sure.” Iduna purses her lips, in the seven years of knowing Kristoff he had never once turned down an offer to eat dinner with them </p><p>“I’ll…see you later, right?” Anna asks, her voice hopeful as she pulls away from her mother. </p><p>“Sure.” He responds dryly, taking the horse by its reigns to lead the animal away from the lot without another word. She watches her childhood friend walk away over her shoulder as Iduna and Elsa lead her towards the cottage. </p><p>They sit in the cottage, eating the venison stew Iduna had made for dinner. Anna talks about her time at the fort, noticing the way Elsa’s demeanour was cold as she discusses it. After dinner, the three women sit around the small table, Iduna and Elsa detailing this summer’s buffalo hunt. </p><p>“I’m so glad it was a success this year.” Anna smiles, her excitement nearly bubbling over as she waits for the perfect time to disclose the news to them. </p><p>“Since you back for the Winter hunt, I’m not prepping the buffalo again.” Elsa states as she begins to unbraid her hair. </p><p>“Actually…I may not be here for the winter hunt.” The youngest shares. Elsa stops running her hands through her hair, staring at her sister. </p><p>“What do you mean?” The oldest asks, pulling her hands away from her hair as her brows knit together. </p><p>“I’ve…met someone.” Anna chews on her lip as she reveals the news, her heart racing as her sister stares silently at her. Iduna’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting her youngest daughter to return home having met a man. </p><p>“Have you?” Iduna inquires, taking a sip of her tea. Anna nods eagerly, feeling relieved at her mother’s smile. </p><p>“His name is Hans Westergaard, he was born in England and works for the company as a clerk.” Her gaze is torn away from her mother as Elsa scoffs, no hiding her obvious disdain of this situation. </p><p>“Really? A clerk Anna? You can’t actually be planning on pursuing a relationship with this man.” </p><p>“I am.” Anna’s excitement diminishes at her sister’s response. “He’s even asked me to go back to Arendelle to be his wife. Why shouldn’t I be with the man I love?” Elsa rolls her eyes at her sister’s declaration. </p><p>“Anna you don’t know anything about love.” The brunette states. “Mama you can’t seriously support this.” Iduna raises her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. </p><p>“She is a woman; we have no say in these matters Elsa. If this is what Anna wants, we must respect this.” She turns to her youngest daughter. “I’m very happy for you sweetheart.” Iduna reaches across the table to Anna, who manages a smile at her mother’s kind words. </p><p>“You can’t be serious!” Elsa exasperatedly throws her hands up before turning to her sister. “I can’t believe you’re going through with this. A white man really? If you were going to marry one of those crooks, he could’ve been at least Metis, Cree, or even Dene.” </p><p>“Hans is a good man!” Anna barks, standing in her chair. Elsa mimics her sister’s action standing from the table, her fists balled. </p><p>“He’s a rat. They all are.” Elsa huffs. “Everyone knows what these men do to women from our communities Anna. How can you be so stupid?” </p><p>“He isn’t like those other men.” Her voice now quieter, tired of yelling to defend herself. </p><p>“Yes, Anna…he is. They all are like this. He’ll be fine with you for a little while Anna but soon enough he’ll get tired of having a Half-breed…whore. He will find himself a white wife and throw you to his men as every single male before him has.” </p><p>Anna stares at the ground, not wanting to look at her sister. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Elsa was supposed to be excited for her not lecturing her on her choice in a husband; even if he wasn’t going to be her legal husband </p><p>“I need air.” Anna croaks, not listening as her mother tries to call out to her. She walks out to the road, wrapping her arms around herself as she leaves the river lots; she should’ve grabbed a shawl before leaving the cottage. Kicking a rock as she walks Anna begins to question everything that’s happened these past eight weeks. </p><p>Perhaps Elsa was right, she and Hans haven’t known each other long; she doesn’t even know what all of his brothers’ names or what his parents were like. Could she be away from Ahtohallan for the rest of her life? This was where she grew up and where she always imagined raising her own children one day, could she let go of that idea for Hans. Then came the question of Kristoff, they would never be able to be as carefree once she went to Hans. She wasn’t even sure if they could remain friends if she went through with this, not after the way Kristoff reacted to her news earlier.</p><p>As she walks Anna notices Kristoff’s figure standing outside of the cottage belonging to Bulda and Cliff. She sighs as she walks onto the land slowly, knowing she had to be the one to apologize. He hoists another object onto the back of the cart as she approaches him from behind, her brows furrow as he continues to load objects onto the cart. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asks, startling the large man in front of her. He turns to look at her, his hand resting over his chest. </p><p>“Jesus Anna you startled me.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She looks around his body to the cart. “Are you going somewhere?” With a sigh Kristoff turns around, loading the last bag onto his cart. </p><p>He runs a hand through his hair, turning back to face her as his hand comes to rest behind his neck. “Yeah…I am.” </p><p>Anna recoils slightly at this. “Oh, I see…” She begins to pick at the skin around her nails while he stares at her. “To Fort Carlton?” </p><p>“No…I’ll probably head to Selkirk first then on to Montreal.” Kristoff leans against the back of his cart, his hand now rubbing the back of his neck; nervous at how she would react. </p><p>“Montreal…why would you be going there?” Anna blinks, taking a step forward to him. “Yo-you just returned.” </p><p>“I know.” He shrugs, gazing at the ground. Her heart was racing as she tries to process that he was leaving again so soon, he normally stayed throughout the winter. </p><p>“How long will you be gone?” She inquires, afraid to ask. She already knew he wouldn’t be able to return to the colony until the spring once travelling was easier. </p><p>Kristoff sighs pushing himself away from the cart. “A while. The jobs for independent traders are better out there, might even find my way to Newfoundland. The Hudson’s Bay doesn’t have any monopoly out east.” </p><p>“There are jobs here too.” Anna states, her mouth pressing into a thin line. </p><p>“There’s nothing here for me.” </p><p>“That’s not true…You can’t just…leave like this Kristoff. W-what about your mother?” Anna shakily inhales. </p><p>“Angelique is still in Ahtohallan, Marguerite is only in Cumberland House and Louis is working at Fort La Corne. My brother and sisters aren’t far away if she needs one of us.” He replies. She shakes her head at this, unable to believe what he was saying. He was going to leave without any other thought. </p><p>“W-what about me?” She stutters. </p><p>Kristoff rolls his eyes at her question turning away from her to his cart to ensure everything was secure. Anna stalks to his side, reaching out to touch his arm in order to stop him. He looks at her with a sigh, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he stares at her. “What about you Anna?” He asks impatiently. </p><p>“I-I’m going to miss you.” Her voice breaks finally, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she stares at her best friend. Kristoff runs a hand through his hair as he finally wills himself to look at her, feeling remorse over his slight outburst. </p><p>“I…you’ll forget about me Anna once you settle in with Hans. You’ll go back to the fort and have children with him. With you gone…there isn’t anything left for me here.” He admits, staring at the ground. “You’re the reason I keep coming back West as often as I do.” </p><p>The tears in Anna’s eyes slide down her cheeks as she stares at him wide-eyed. “Wh…what are you saying?” </p><p>Kristoff stares at Anna silently, sadness clouds his features as he peers into her sky-blue eyes. Opening his mouth to speak before cutting himself short before he can tell her the true feelings he held for her. </p><p>“I’m saying goodbye, Anna.” He finally says, pressing a kiss to her forehead; lingering his lips over her skin to savour her familiar touch one last time. </p><p>“Kristoff…” He pulls away at her calling his name, ducking under the shaft and hoisting himself onto the cart. Anna races to the side of the cart, her hands clutching at the wood as he propels the cart forward. “Kristoff please.” </p><p>It takes everything in the young man not to stop the cart and have her convince him to stay in Athohallan. If he stops, he wouldn’t leave, he had to go east away from the memories and away from her. </p><p>Pulling the cart onto the road Kristoff brings wagon to a stop, looking down at her; tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Goodbye Anna.” </p><p>Anna shakes her head as sob climbs up her throat, the rough wood digging into her skin as clutches at the cart. “Kristoff.” She sobs, her cheeks wet with tears as he brings the cart forward with a jerk; causing her to let go. </p><p>Helplessly Anna watches as her childhood best friend pulls down the road, in an act of desperation she sprints down the road; trying to catch up to him with no avail. Her chest burns between the cold autumn night and her sobs as she attempts to reach him. Slowing as she realizes that he wasn’t going to stop Anna stands in the middle of the road, her breaths short and painful as she sobs into her hands. </p><p>With that, he was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: DUBIOUS CONSENT!! </p><p>I'm sorry for any bad editing, I kinda skimmed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna doesn’t realize morning has dawned until she hears Elsa rise. She remains on her side facing the wooden wall, her eyes still puffy and sore from the previous night. Listening to Elsa dressing as Anna closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep; she didn’t have the energy to fight with her sister. <br/> <br/>She listens as Elsa makes her way down the ladder to the first floor. Releasing the breath, she holds Anna keeps her eyes closed; giving them a rest. Finally falling asleep.<br/> <br/>Anna slowly opens her eyes at the sound of her mother’s voice calling to her. “Anna, ma fii it’s time to wake.” She rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand as she sits up, minding the low ceiling that brushes against her hair. Wiping her cheek that was wet with saliva Anna throws her feet over the bed, standing up from her only source of comfort.<br/> <br/>She grabs the forest green shawl from the end of her bed, wrapping it around her shoulders before descending down the ladder; mindful of her nightgown dragging against the rungs. As her foot connects with the floor she pulls away from the ladder, noticing that her mother was no longer in the cottage. Anna careens over to the door, opening it to step out onto the porch<br/> <br/>Anna looks around the lot, trying to locate her mother. The auburn-haired looks towards the river, meandering towards the riverbank. Iduna sits in the sand among the prairie grass, washing laundry. She scrubs the garment against the washboard which rests in the river. The young woman ambles towards her mother coming to stand next to the laundry basket.<br/> <br/>“Good morning.” Iduna greets with a smile as she throws the wet white garment into an empty basket next to her.  <br/> <br/>“Good morning mama.” Anna croaks as she sits down next to her mother, not caring about the dirt stains developing on her nightgown. “Where has Elsa gone off to?” Iduna shrugs as she grabs another garment from the basket next to Anna.<br/> <br/>“She probably went hunting. She always does when she’s upset.”<br/> <br/>“I don’t understand what she has to be upset about.” Anna huffs, grabbing the basket further away to ring out the soaking shirt. “She’s the one who is cutting me away from my future.” <br/> <br/>“Anna…I know she could’ve tried harder, but Elsa’s always been…wary of others. You must understand that she’s acting out of anger that she has no control over this.” Iduna places a hand on Anna’s forearm.<br/> <br/>“She could at least be happy for me.”<br/> <br/>“How could she?” Iduna questions. “She feels like she’s losing you.” Anna stares at the ground, despite her mother’s words she still felt angry at Elsa. Iduna begins to scrub the new garment against the board.  <br/> <br/>“Kristoff left last night.” Anna states.<br/> <br/>“Bulda came by this morning and told me. I’m sorry sweetheart.”<br/> <br/>“It shouldn’t matter to me though…I’m leaving. It’s not as if things would be the same once I leave.” The young girl clears her throat, trying to choke back the sob building in her throat.<br/> <br/>“No, it wouldn’t have been. It’s best for Kristoff as well, the company has really started to come down on independent traders since the Sayer trial.” Iduna wipes her forehead, shrugging her purple shawl off of her shoulders; overheated from working in the sun all morning.<br/> <br/>“Was it worth it for you to marry father?” Anna questions, looking up at her mother. Iduna sighs, staring pensively at her daughter.<br/> <br/>“You know I left my home in Red River to be with your father here. I was fortunate enough to know people here like Bulda and Yelena in the Cree encampment. I worry that you will have no one to support you the way I was Anna.”<br/> <br/>“But…Hans…”<br/> <br/>“Will be your husband…not your friend, not as Kristoff or Elsa are. There is a difference, Hans will be busy with work. I’m sure once you come to live with him your father will give him a promotion.” The older woman says, trying not to dwell on the past.<br/> <br/>“Why did you leave the fort to come here?” Anna inquires. She recalls the stories that Elsa used to tell her about them and their mother leaving the fort when Anna was a baby to come settle in Ahtohallan.<br/> <br/>“It doesn’t matter.” Iduna shakes her head. “I have you and Elsa, you two are my whole life.” Iduna cups her youngest’s cheek in her wet hand. Anna smiles at this, placing her hand over her mother’s.<br/> <br/>“I’m going to write to Hans to come and retrieve me.” The young woman comments, pulling away from her mother.<br/> <br/>“I believe Phillipe is going to Arendelle today, you can send your letter with him.” Iduna stares at her daughter sadly before focusing her attention back on the laundry. Burying her heels into the sand Anna stands from her mother’s side. She walks towards the cottage, wiping her sandy feet against the dry grass trying to ignore the way the blades stab into her feet.<br/> <br/>She rushes into the cottage, walking directly to her mother’s small writing desk tucked away beside Iduna’s bed. Sitting at the desk Anna grabs a piece of paper tucked away in the small drawer and the pen resting on the dark wood. Leaning over the desk Anna scrawls on the paper quickly but ensuring her writing was still legible to Hans. She quickly folds the letter in thirds, tucking the letter into an envelope; scrawling his name on the front of it. Dropping the letter on the desk Anna races to the wooden ladder near her.<br/> <br/>She quickly climbs the ladder up to her and Elsa’s room, going over to the chest that sat the at end of the bed. Opening the trunk Anna quickly grabs a white blouse, chemise and a blue skirt, placing the garments on her bed. She strips herself from her nightgown, letting it fall to the ground. She slips on her chemise and bloomers quickly followed by her skirt; in a hurry she shrugs on the cotton blouse, her fingers fumbling as she attempts to button it up.<br/> <br/>She finishes dressing by tucking her blouse into the waistband of the skirt and rushes down the ladder. Anna grabs the letter from the desk, running outside and down the lot towards the street.<br/> <br/>To her relief, as she reaches the street, she sees Phillipe Laurant making his way down the road on horseback. Waving her arms to catch his attention Anna is grateful when the older man slows his horse as he approaches the young girl.<br/> <br/>“Anna.” He greets with a smile, adjusting the straw hat on his head. “How are you dear?”<br/> <br/>“I’m quite fine thank you. Phillipe, mama says you’re going to Arendelle today.” Anna states, not returning the pleasantries the older man had attempted to engage in.<br/> <br/>“I am.” He confirms, his smile not wavering as he was used to the young woman’s lack of manners; he had known her since she was born. Anna holds out her letter to his, reaching high as he takes the letter from her.<br/> <br/>“Could you take that to Mr. Hans Westergaard this morning? He works for my father at the fort.” He nods, tucking the letter into his interior jacketed pocket.<br/> <br/>“Anything for you.”<br/> <br/>Anna smiles backing away from the horse, as Phillipe urges the horse forward away from her. Sighing she stalks away from the road back to the cottage to where her mother was now calling for her help. As she walks back towards the cottage Anna realizes truly that there was no turning back now, she would be leaving Ahtohallan.</p><hr/><p><br/>The sun was setting as Anna takes the laundry off of the line and Elsa still hadn’t returned. She tries not to be nervous at her sister’s absence, but she wanted to talk to her before tomorrow. Grabbing a piece of paper out of her waistband Anna re-reads the letter that Phillipe delivered to her later that afternoon. </p><p>I’ll send my man tomorrow to arrive around noon. Be ready<br/>She tucks the letter back into the waistline of her skirt as she leans over to grab the laundry basket next to her. Chewing on her bottom lip Anna enters the cottage to see her mother standing at the stove. Her stomach grumbles at the smell of bannock enveloping the cabin. Anna sits at the table, watching her mama cook. </p><p>She fights the tears to threaten to fall as she realizes this would be the last time, she’d watch her mama cook. This was something daughters had to do eventually, it was their duty to leave home and marry well. Anna is doing exactly what is expected of her. </p><p>Iduna smiles at her youngest as she serves her barley soup and a piece of bannock. “I’m guessing we’re not waiting on Elsa.” Anna comments as Iduna serves herself dinner. </p><p>“She told me not to.” </p><p>“Where did she even go?” Anna inquires, bringing a spoonful of soup to her mouth. </p><p>“She’s made a friend in the Cree encampment.” Iduna replies, tearing off a piece of bannock. “Seems that the girl is teaching her how to trap.” </p><p>“What so she can become a vigilante trader like Kristoff?” Anna mutters, poking at her soup. Iduna stares at the letter peeping out of Anna’s waistband. With a sigh Iduna places down her spoon.</p><p>“When will he come to collect you?”</p><p>Anna looks up at the older woman, placing the letter between the two of them. “Tomorrow around Mid-day.” Iduna nods in reply, blinking her tears away. </p><p>“Well…” The brunette’s voice breaks slightly. “I’ll help you pack after dinner.” Anna manages a smile despite her own tears forming in her eyes. The two women sit silently, the scraping of their spoons against the bowls being the only noise in the cottage. </p><p>Anna decides to pack only a few day dresses, her undergarments and the other pair of black boots that she had taken from her father’s house. She packs away her moccasins and ribbon skirts into the trunk of items she was leaving at her mother’s home. Tucking the chest under her bed, Anna feels her chest ache as she puts away the trunk.</p><p> She can hear Iduna crying in her bed on the first floor. The young woman sighs as she crawls into her bed, staring at the flame of the candle as she lays down. As she hears the front door open, Elsa was home. Anna flips on her other side to face the wall. Listening as her sister climbs up to their room before the older girl begins to wander around the loft, not doubt getting ready for bed. Elsa extinguishes the candle as she crawls into bed.</p><p>The two lay silently in the dark, Elsa clearing her throat loudly. “I hear you leave tomorrow.” Her quiet voice echoing through their small space. </p><p>“I do,” Anna confirms, nodding against the rough fabric of her pillow. Silence envelops the room again. “Els, I…” </p><p>“I had a long night. Goodnight.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” Anna echoes as she hears her sister shift in her bed. With a sigh the young girl shifts onto her back, willing herself to sleep. </p><hr/><p>Anna wakes when Elsa rises early the next morning, sneaking out of the house with little noise. The younger sister gets out of bed not long after Elsa leaves, knowing she had many tasks to complete before Hans’ man arrives. She dresses in a green plaid day-dress and makes her bed neatly; running her hand over the green quilt nostalgically. This would be the last time she would wake up in this bed.</p><p>She grabs her discarded nightgown from the floor and descends down the ladder to the first floor to throw the white garment into her travel trunk. Anna stares outside, the sun already high in the sky. Unable to help herself Anna walks outside barefoot; it was warm for an autumn morning. She walks down to the riverbank, sitting on the large boulder that straddles the riverbank and the water; to ensure her dress didn’t get dirty. </p><p>Sighing at the contact of the cold water against her feet, Anna knew she would miss being able to sit by the river whenever she wanted to. Arendelle wasn’t situated on the Saskatchewan the way Ahtohallan was, only a portion of Arendelle sat along the river and was used for docking boats. She leans back on her palms, feeling the river current against her feet. Closing her eyes Anna listens to the wind rustling through the trees as her feet drift away in the current</p><p>She opens her eyes as she hears her mother’s voice echoing through the lot. With a sigh Anna stands from the boulder, meandering back to the cottage. As she comes into view of the cottage, she sees her mother standing with a shorter woman; whose loud voice was unmistakable. Anna approaches the two women, nervous as she approaches the woman whose son, she drove away last night. </p><p>“Anna, there you are.” Iduna smiles. Anna comes to stand next to her mother, across from the shorter woman. “Bulda heard the news that you were leaving today.” </p><p>The short Metis woman standing across from Anna immediately takes the young girl’s hands in her own with a smile. “I hope you’ll be happy in Arendelle.” </p><p>Anna looks down at their feet, unable to look the woman in the eyes as her guilt over Kristoff overtakes her. </p><p>“B-Bulda…I’m so sorry.” Anna's voice breaks, her forehead creasing as she feels her eyes well up with tears. Bulda withdraws one of her hands from Anna’s, taking her chin between her thumb and forefinger to make the young girl look at her. </p><p>“Angelique and Marguerite both went to the Cypress Hills and Wood Mountain when they turned 18, and Louis went West to Fort Chipewyan.” Bulda smiles at her reassuringly. “All my children wander once they are old enough, but they always find their way home. Kristoff is no different.” </p><p>Blinking away her tears Anna nods in response. “You’ll tell Angelique and her little ones I say ‘goodbye?” Bulda laughs in response to the girl’s question. </p><p>“Of course, I will dear.” Bulda presses a kiss to Anna’s cheek before. “I wish you luck.” The older withdraws her hands from the girl, clutching her shawl tighter to her chest as she walks away. Iduna places an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, who in turn rests her head on Iduna’s shoulder. </p><p>“I didn’t realize leaving would be this hard,” Anna comments as she watches her auntie figure walk away from them. Iduna sighs and runs her hand over Anna’ auburn hair before pressing a kiss to her temple. </p><p>“I know.” Iduna leads her young daughter back into the house to finish preparing for Anna’s departure. </p><p>“Will Elsa come to see me off?” Anna asks as she neatly folds the green dress her mother had made her at the beginning of the summer. </p><p>“It’s hard to say.” The brunette shrugs, tucking Anna’s folded bloomers into the corner of her trunk. The young girl places the dress into the trunk, her eyes downcast with sadness at the idea that her sister won’t say goodbye. </p><p>“I’d call her selfish, but I should’ve expected her to do this after the way she responded the other night.” Anna huffs, her frustration increasing at her sister’s stubbornness. </p><p>“She loves you.” Iduna states as she folds the young girl’s chemise. </p><p>“I know she does…she’s just infuriating.” Anna grabs the vermillion day-dress next to her and begins to fold the garment. “I wish she’d stop being so selfish.” </p><p>Iduna begins to chuckle at her daughter, shaking her head as she places the chemise into the trunk. “It’s funny because she said the exact same thing to me this morning.” </p><p>Anna raises her brows at this, unable to believe what her mother had told her. “S-she said that about me…wow…I mean you know she’s just forbidding me to be with the man I love.”</p><p>Iduna begins to fold the last dress in front of them, placing the light blue garment at the top of the trunk. Anna places the black boots into the chest, making sure they were clean before placing them on top of her dresses. </p><p>“You’re really not bringing your moccasins?” Iduna asks, looking at the contents of the chest. Anna shrugs as she closes the lid to the trunk, securing it tightly. </p><p>“I won’t have any use for them. I’m sure Hans will provide me with slippers when I arrive.” The young girl comments as she brushes the dust off of her dress. Iduna places a hand on the lid of the trunk, chewing on this inside of her lip before looking up at Anna. </p><p>“What about your mukluks?”  </p><p>“I won’t really need them either. It’s not like I’ll be going anywhere far during the winter in Arendelle.” </p><p>“There is just so much you’re leaving behind Anna.” Iduna places her hands on her lap, her fingers playing with the ribbons sewed onto her purple skirt. </p><p>“I know that. I’m not stupid.” Anna huffs, looking at her mother; a twinge of guilt replacing the frustration she feels as she sees the single tear the slips down Iduna’s cheek. She reaches across, placing a hand on the older woman’s forearm. “I’ll be back for St. Joseph’s day, the hunts, and of course when I have my first child, I’ll come home to be with you.” </p><p>Iduna stares at her daughter, placing her hand over the Anna's. “I know you will…it’s just going to be hard not seeing you every day.” </p><p>“I know.” Anna croaks as she pulls her hand away from her mother. Both women wipe their eyes as they hear heavy footsteps make their way across the porch. Anna stands with ease, helping Iduna stand from the floor as a knock echoes through the house. </p><p>“I guess it’s that time.” Iduna forces a smile, striding over to the door. Opening it Iduna greets the man standing on their porch. “Hello there. You’re Hans Westergaard’s man?” </p><p>“Yes, M’am.” The man confirms. </p><p>“Please come in. Her trunk is just right there.” Iduna takes a step away from the door, extending her arm out towards the chest. The men tentatively steps into the house, looking around the small structure with obvious disgust etched onto his face. Both Iduna and Anna clear their throats, catching the man’s attention to his task at hand. The man rushes towards the trunk, picking it up with some struggle. </p><p>Anna and Iduna trail after the man, coming to stand on the porch. With a sigh, Anna looks over the lot once more as Iduna takes her daughter by the arm as they meander to the wagon parked on the road. </p><p>“I’ll write to you and Elsa every chance I get,” Anna assures as they come to stand in front of the wagon. “I promise.” Iduna nods as she clutches her daughter’s hands. Looking over her shoulder a part of Anna hopes Elsa will emerge from the bush to say goodbye. Her heart sinking as she realizes her sister would not see her off. </p><p>“I’ll tell her you said goodbye.” The older woman offers, pulling her daughter into her embrace. Anna buries her face into her mother’s shoulder, clutching the woman tightly. </p><p>“I love you,” Anna says, her voice muffled by Iduna’s dress. The brunette runs a hand over Anna’s braids reassuringly, trying her hardest not to cry. </p><p>“Ki shaakiihitin. Kwaayesh ka ishpayin” Iduna whispers into her ear as she withdraws from the embrace, her shoulder wet with Anna’s shed tears. Nodding Anna steps away from her mother, tears still falling down her cheeks. She steps on the wagon, hoisting herself up on the seat next to Hans’ servant. </p><p>Anna waves goodbye to her mother as Hans’ man urges the horses forward. With a heavy heart, she watches as her mother’s figure disappears into the horizon, not noticing her sister standing in the bush watching Anna with tears in her eyes. </p><p>Hans’ man, George, as he politely tells her isn’t talkative on the trip to Arendelle; not that Anna wanted to talk anyhow. Even as Arendelle appears in the distance she reflects on Ahtohallan, it would always be her true home. Her smile reappears when they enter Arendelle and her anticipation to see Hans was becoming too much for her. </p><p>George parks the wagon in the front of the house, where a maid stood on the small veranda. Anna jumps off of the wagon, looking up at the house. She had always preferred Hans’ house to her father’s it was much smaller and was connected to the house next to it. The veranda was half the size of her father’s and wasn’t painted stark white. </p><p>Anna walks up the stairs onto the veranda, holding out her hand to the maid with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you I’m Anna.” The maid looks at the young girl’s hands, keeping her own folded in front of her. Sheepishly the young girl rescinds her hand, holding it behind her back. </p><p>“Mistress Anna, we’ve been expecting you.” The raven-haired woman says in a strange accent that Anna barely can comprehend. The maid turns on her heel, stalking into the house before turning around to face the young girl. “Well come on.” </p><p>Anna rushes through the front door behind the maid into the foyer, she looks to the left to see one room with tall bookshelves; every one of them filled. Though her father’s house was grand, his study wasn’t nearly as impressive as Hans’ was. </p><p>The maid clearing her throat pulls Anna’s eyeline back to the old European woman. “I’m Hilde, I am in charge of the house. Come on.” The black-haired woman marches up the winding stairs, Anna follows as fast as her feet will carry her. Hilde points out several rooms to her, one water closet and three bedrooms on the upper level. She abruptly stops at the door at the very end of the hall, causing Anna to nearly run into the maid.  </p><p>“This will be your chambers with Mr. Westergaard.” Hilde says as she turns the doorknob, pushing the oak door open. Walking past the maid Anna’s eyes widen at the view before her. She walks past the bed and the armoire to the series of windows that overlooked Arendelle and the river. “I’ll have George bring up your trunk in a while. You’re free to explore the house if you wish.” </p><p>Anna jumps slightly when the maid slams the door behind her, leaving the girl alone in the room as her heart races madly. She turns back to the window, resting her palms against the windowsill staring out at the scene before her; it faced southward away from Arendelle and overlooked the river. Turning away from the window Anna takes in the room before her, it was bigger than the one she had in her father’s house but less extravagant.  </p><p>The bed sat in the middle of the room; it was more similar to her mother’s at home with a woollen striped blanket resting over the grey quilt. She walks over to one of the armoires on the right side of the bed, opening it up to reveal several black and navy jackets and white shirts. </p><p>Biting her lip Anna closes what was obviously was Hans’ armoire, she crosses the room to the other dresser nearer to the door. Opening the doors to the other armoire Anna nearly screams with delight as she sees several familiar and new dresses for her. The rust coloured dress embroidered with roses she had worn when Hans’ proposed hung in the middle. She tries her best not to be disappointed that the white dress with the beetle jewels was missing, her father had clearly kept that one. </p><p>As George comes through the door Anna decides it was for the best to explore elsewhere, she slips past the man down the hall; peeking into each extra bedroom. A smile comes to her face as she opens the first door, knowing these would be her children’s rooms one day. She descends down the stairs quickly into the foyer, poking her head into the room on the right to see the dining room. </p><p>She looks around the room uninterested and too afraid to poke her head into the kitchen that was attached. Instead, she crosses the foyer in stride, excited to see the study. Anna approaches a book shelve, running her hands across the various books. </p><p>She carefully examines each pint on the leather, several of them very worn. Ovid’s Metamorphoses. Homer’s Odyssey. Machiavelli’s The Prince. Marquis de Sade’s Philosophy in the Bedroom and Justine. </p><p>Anna continues to scan through the books noting all of the various names of men present in her husband’s library. She had always known that Hans was well-read but seeing it in person was entirely different. Taking a step away from the shelves Anna feels overwhelmed, unsure where to start. </p><p>She wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to read many of these books; she notes that he has many books by the Marquis de Sade. For a moment she ponders to read one so that they might have something to discuss when he returned. Instead, she notices a small corner of the book shelve, covered in a thick layer of dust. she grabs a small bound book with the name Byron leafed in gold on the side. </p><p>Anna makes her way over to the sofa tucked in the corner of the room. She takes off her boots, tucking her feet under her skirts as she settles into the corner of the couch opening the book. She doesn’t take notice of the title of the collection of poems, only of the poems themselves.</p><p>She doesn’t realize how much time passes as she reads, humming softly to herself periodically. Hilde storms into the room, her breath heavy as her eyes narrow towards the young woman sitting on the sofa. </p><p>“Mistress Anna. I have been looking for you, it is time for dinner.” </p><p>“Oh, is Hans home yet?” Anna asks, placing the book on the sofa next to her. Hilde folds her hands in front of her, squaring her shoulders. </p><p>“No, Mr. Westergaard won’t be home till later. You’ll be dining alone.” The maid turns around, causing Anna to hurriedly stand up and follow the older woman across the foyer to the dining room. She sits at the head of the table where a plate sat, filled with food with a glass of red wine to the side. </p><p>Hilde stalks into the kitchen without another word, leaving the young girl to herself. Anna sits down in her spot and begins to eat her dinner; it wasn’t as good as her mother’s food. Hilde’s pork was dry, and her potatoes were lumpy. She eats the meal in silence, only taking a few bites as she could not stomach Hilde’s cook. Convincing herself she wasn’t hungry Anna stands from the table, taking her wine with her back to the study to finish Byron. </p><p>She settles back on the sofa, placing her wine on the oak side table as she pulls the book back onto her lap. She had always loved to read, as a child she grew up reading mostly fairy tales Agnarr had bought for them overseas. </p><p>It was nearly 10 at night once she finishes the collection of poetry, Anna slips the book back into its place. With a sigh, she withdraws from the study up to her and Hans’ bedroom. She pushes through the oak door into the bedroom, stalking towards her trunk. Opening the lid Anna pulls every garment out of the chest, searching for a nightgown that wasn’t high collared or long-sleeved. She smiles as she pulls out the desired garment; it wasn’t a nightgown but a chemise. </p><p>Keeping her eyes on the door as she undresses from her day-dress and her undergarments. She shivers as the cold air hits her bare body, looking over to the fireplace to see Hilde hadn’t lit. Anna slips the chemise on, regarding herself in the mirror. The linen chemise reaches just below her knees and the lace around the wide neckline accentuated her collar bones. </p><p>Her heart pounds in her chest in anticipation, knowing what typically occurs between men and women on their first night together. She walks towards the window, staring out at the dark night as she rests on palms against the glass. </p><p>Hands come to rest on her bare biceps, startling Anna. She places a hand on her bare chest as she turns to face Hans with a smile. “I didn’t even hear you come in.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” Hans apologizes with a smile, chastely kissing her cheek. “Hilde managed to get you settled?” </p><p>Anna nods in response as she turns to face the window again, leaning against his body while his hands come to rest on her hips. Goosepimples break out across her skin as Hans presses a soft kiss to the crook of her neck, up to her jaw as his hands come to shed away the garment from her shoulders. </p><p>His lips come to rest behind her ear as he presses himself closer to her while her chemise drops past her hips to the ground, exposing her to the cold air once again. “Go lie on the bed.” </p><p>Trembling from nerves and excitement Anna shakily nods as she saunters over to their bed, laying on her back in the middle of it. She avoids her eyes from Hans form as he undresses. </p><p>He comes to lay next to her, his hand sliding up into her auburn hair as he crushes his lips to hers. Anna gasps as he shifts to position himself over her, feeling his manhood pressing against her thigh. </p><p>It hurts when he finally takes her, not relenting even as she cries out from the pain and grips his shoulders. He whispers sweet things into her ear as he moves inside of her until finally spilling in her. </p><p>Hans collapses next to Anna, his breaths becoming more stable as he closes his eyes; turning onto his side to face away from her. Anna mimics his action, turning away from him as she shifts uncomfortably as a dull ache pulses through her body. Running her finger against the soft cotton of her pillowcase, Anna stares off into the dark room; wondering if she had made the right choice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This...isn't my best chapter. It was kind of hard to write but needs to exist for the future plot. </p><p>Anyway! </p><p>The Trial of Guillaume Sayer occurred in 1849 when the HBC charged Sayer with illegally trading furs. Basically the judge ruled in favour of the HBC and charged him BUT let him go on account of him being Metis; therefore having a right to the land. It basically enabled Metis people to independently trade in Rupert's land.</p><p>A huge thank you to those who have been giving me feedback!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for a bad editing again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the season when Anna became certain she preferred the winter in Ahtohallan. In Arendelle the snow was always dirty with mud and excrement, not like in the country where it was pure white and soft to fall in. </p><p>She watches the snowfall through the window in the sitting room, her arms resting on the back of the sofa with a smile as flakes fall onto the veranda. Grimm’s Fairy Tales lay abandoned next to her as she carefully watches the fourth snowfall of the winter. </p><p>Anna twists her body on the sofa as she hears the front door open, she furrows her eyebrows at the sound of her country husband’s voice; he never came home early from work. Pulling the book back onto her lap Anna watches as Hans strides into the study, Frederic and Erik both following close behind him. </p><p>Hans was clearly angry, his jaw clenches tightly as he stares at the two men. “He has cost the company hundreds already in the span of 3 months. Tell me how that happened.” The auburn-haired man demands. </p><p>The two brunette men look at each other before staring at their boss, Erik clears his throat. “We…don't know sir. It seems he started in Quebec, traded illegally into the United States and must’ve crossed into Rupert’s land through the Unorganized territories.” </p><p>“I don’t care how he got here.” Hans snarls, startling Anna as he slams his fists on his desk. “I want his head on a pike, do you understand? Men like him are a scourge on our society and need to be dealt with.” </p><p>Anna’s heart races as she watches the scene before her, she had never seen Hans so angry before. She thinks momentarily about slipping out of the sitting room quietly so that he might not hear her and never know she was there. </p><p>Quietly she stands from the sofa, hoping none of the men would notice the movement of purples and whites of her dress. Anna watches the men as she silently stalks through the room, her throat constricting as piercing green eyes meet hers. </p><p>Hans sighs as he smooths his dishevelled hair back, straightening his posture and his suit jacket. “Anna, what are you doing there?” </p><p>“I was just reading. B-but I was just leaving to give you men some privacy.” She explains, playing with the first flounce of her skirt nervously. Hans smiles, coming around the oak desk to make his way towards his country wife. </p><p>He cups Anna’s cheeks as she peers up at him. “No need my pet, Erik and Fredric were just leaving.” He presses his lips to hers briefly, shooting a glare at his two subordinates to indicate for them to leave. Frederic and Erik comply with Hans’ silent demand, leaving the house without another word. </p><p>Anna does her best not to stare at the men, especially Frederic who had always made her uncomfortable and made pointed remarks about her mixed-race heritage. </p><p>“Are you done work for the day?” Anna inquires, running her hands over the lapels of his jacket. </p><p>“It would seem so.” His hands come to circle around her waist as the young woman in front of his fusses over his clothing. At his response, Anna’s beams at him as her hands come to rest on his shoulders. “You’re no longer feeling ill?” </p><p>Anna shakes her head in response, recalling the last few weeks of feeling ill in the morning. She had been able to hide it from Hans until this morning when he walked into the room as she was throwing up. “No, I’m fine now.” </p><p>“Good, I can’t have my pretty little lover being ill, can I?” He asks pressing a kiss to her forehead as he withdraws from her. Anna’s heart drops when he makes his way back to his desk, sitting at it. She holds her hands behind her back as she saunters over to his desk, draping herself over his shoulders as she kisses along his neck. </p><p>“Hans.” She purrs as she runs her fingers through his auburn hair. “You’ve been working all day.” </p><p>“Anna…” He warns, removing her hands from his body. “Don’t be greedy now, it’s unflattering to act like an insolent child.” The young woman withdraws from him, folding her hands in front of her and looking to the ground as if she was a child being scolded by their parent.  </p><p>With a sigh Anna walks back into the sitting room, taking her place on the sofa to resume reading. She stares over her book at Hans, watching him work. She never seemed to know what he wanted from her, he only ever touched her tenderly when there were others present and only made love to her at night. </p><p>She had known that European men typically only engaged in intercourse at night in their marital beds she but had hoped for more from Hans. Anna didn’t understand what the fuss around sex; when Angelique had gotten married many of the women in Ahtohallan teased her about the number of activities she and her husband, Gabriel engaged in during the day. </p><p>Since their first night together Hans was gentle in bed, Anna didn’t mind giving herself to him it was her duty to him as his country wife; it didn’t inconvenience her in any way. She knew it was necessary for a successful partnership to thrive. </p><p>Anna closes her eyes as she feels herself become nauseated for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. Letting out slow breathes to control the uncomfortable feeling building in the stomach. </p><p>“Anna, do you mind keeping it down?” Hans calls from the study as he briefly glimpses at the young woman. Anna nods, standing from the couch. </p><p>“I’m going to have a laydown.” She carries the fairy tale book with her out of the room, walking into the foyers encountering Hilde. “Oh, Hilde. Can you bring some peppermint tea to me and Mr. Westergaard’s room?” </p><p>“I’ll do that as soon as I find a moment.” The stern woman replies before stalking into the kitchen. Anna slowly makes her way to her room, sticking close to the walls to maintain her balance. </p><p>She closes the door behind her, placing the book on her vanity as she goes to sit on the edge of her bed. Clutching the mattress as her stomach turns, she lays down across the bed placing her hands over her belly as she controls her breathing. </p><p>Hilde enters the room without knocking, placing the tea tray on the side table next to the bed. The raven-haired woman stares at Anna, laying on the bed clearly trying to stop herself from vomiting. </p><p>“What’s the matter with you then?” </p><p>“I don’t feel well,” Anna whispers as she closes her eyes. Hilde clears her throat staring at the young woman sternly. </p><p>“I’ll send for Doctor Perkins, I can’t have ya getting the whole house sick.” Anna nods at the older woman’s statement, not being able to bare this any longer, she wouldn’t be able to hide this from Hans for much longer. Hilde leaves the room without another word, slamming the door behind her. </p><p>She excepts Hans to come to check on her, but he never does. Unsure if Hilde would have bothered to actually tell him about her condition; the older Scottish woman clearly despised her and felt her presence was a burden to everyone in the house. </p><p>Sitting up as she hears a knock echo throughout her room, Anna was starting to feel slightly better from her bought of nausea. </p><p>“Come in.” She calls. The door opens to reveal Hilde and a shorter grey-haired man who enters the room. </p><p>“Mistress Anna?” The man asks, peering at the girl over his round-rimmed glasses. “I’m Doctor Perkins, I’ll be examining you this evening.” </p><p>Anna nods, looking at the maid before her. “Hilde you can go.” The older woman nods, closing the door behind her as she leaves. </p><p>“Now, what seems to be the problem.” Doctor Perkins asks, placing his medical bag on her vanity. </p><p>“I’ve been experiencing illness in the mornings for nearly 2 months now, just recently I’ve been nauseous throughout the day,” Anna states, fiddling with the end of the woollen blanket under her. </p><p>“Have you noticed any changes in your weight?” He turns to her, raising an eyebrow at the young girl. She stares at him, shocked by his blunt question regarding her weight. </p><p>“I mean…a little bit,” Anna admits. “I mean it must be because I’m not used to Hilde’s cooking.” </p><p>“Well if you were truly ill, it would be more constant. Mistress Anna, may I ask a very personal question?” He closes his bag, causing her to furrow her brows. </p><p>“S-sure.” She stutters, afraid of what he was going to ask of her. </p><p>“When was the last time you had your monthly?” The balding man asks. Anna looks to the ceiling; he was right it was a rather personal question. She begins to think back for these last few months, trying to think about the last time she had bled. </p><p>“I think it was in…October. But I’ve been very overwhelmed with my relocation here and adjusting to this new life.” </p><p>“Mistress Anna, I have good reason to believe that you are carrying Mr. Westergaard’s child.” Anna’s ears ring as he tells her the news; she hadn’t even thought to take precautions against pregnancy. Sniffling she looks down at the skirt of her dress. </p><p>“T-thank for telling me. Are we done?” </p><p>“We are. Good day Mistress Anna.” The older man regards the young woman for a moment before leaving the room without another word. </p><p>A baby. Their baby. Placing a hand over her lower abdomen Anna smiles, tears welling up in her eyes as she processes the news. </p><p>She had always assumed they would have children later; in her experience, it often took months for women to conceive. It was nearly a year into Angelique and Gabriel’s marriage when Kristoff’s sister finally fell pregnant.  </p><p>Anna stands from the bed, racing over to the mirror next to her armoire; smoothing the cotton of her dress over her body trying to see if there might be any noticeable difference in her body, but there wasn’t. She runs her hands over her abdomen, nonetheless, knowing she was carrying her child. </p><p>“Taanishi.” She greets her baby as she stares down at herself. Anna bites her lip as she giggles, tears rolling down her cheeks. Meandering back towards the bed she sits back on the edge, wiping her tears away as she composes herself. </p><p>She’s excited to write to her mother about the news, hoping she might be able to return to Ahtohallan for the birth. Knowing it was pointless to write Elsa, for the last five months all of Anna’s letters to her sister went unanswered. But her mother would write back quickly, especially regarding the news of Iduna’s impending grandchild. </p><p>With a deep breath, she manages to compose her emotions but decides to tell Hans after dinner and when he was done work. He was overwhelmed as it was with the independent fur trader who was disrupting the company’s operation. </p><p>She props her pillow up against the headboard, swinging her feet onto the bed Anna lays down on the bed. Resting her hands against her abdomen again, Anna begins to hum softly as her thumb brushes against the fabric of her dress. </p><p>Hilde knocks on the door when it comes time for dinner, yelling through the door at the young woman. Anna can’t bring herself to care about the way Hilde spoke to her, she was so happy at the moment. </p><p>She manages to keep the news to herself throughout dinner, it was easy between trying to eat Hilde’s chewy beef stew and Hans muttering about work. After dinner Hans suggests the two of them retire to the sitting room, she readily agrees to at her lover’s suggestion. </p><p>Anna sits on the sofa staring at Hans as he peruses his library, trying to decide what he would read for the evening. The sewing on her lap discarded as she ponders how she would tell him about the baby. </p><p>“Why did Hilde call on Doctor Perkins today?” He inquires as he picks out a book, flipping through the pages of the book. Anna watches him carefully as he comes to sit in the armchair across from her. Hans places the book on his lap, staring thoughtfully at his young country wife. </p><p>“I wasn’t feeling well today. Hilde called Doctor Perkins to make sure I was in perfect health.” </p><p>“And? What did he have to say?” He folds his hands in front of him, crossing his legs. Anna takes a deep breath, placing her sewing beside her on the sofa. </p><p>“W-well. He said I’m in perfect health.” Her heart swells as she sees him sigh in relief at the declaration. “But he gave me the reason why I’ve been feeling unwell.” </p><p>Hans physically stiffens at this statement, cocking his head slightly as he narrows his eyes at her. “What reason is that?” </p><p>“I’m…” Anna can’t stop herself from smiling as she prepares to tell him. “Hans…I’m with child.” Hans stares at her for a few moments, his expression unreadable. Swiftly he stands, the book on his lap falling to the ground with a loud thud. </p><p>He paces towards the bookshelves and then back across the room, his hands folded behind his back. Anna’s smile disappears the longer he remains silent and paces throughout the room. She opens her mouth to say something, only for him to stop and hold a finger up towards her. </p><p>“Don’t.” He says, balling his fist in the air. “Don’t speak…how could you Anna?” his voice was quiet in nearly a whisper as Hans finally looks at her. Her stomach turns again as he stares at her broodingly.   </p><p>“Well…” Anna falters before he raises his finger at her again. </p><p>“I told you not to speak.” He hisses as he takes two steps towards her. His action causes the young woman to shrink into the sofa, pressing her lips into a thin line to keep herself silent. Hans collapses in the armchair again, tapping his finger against his knee. “Do you understand what you’ve done?” </p><p>Anna remains silent, staring to the ground as she feels shame overtake her. She wasn’t sure she actually understood the severity of the situation. She didn’t understand why Hans wasn’t happy to hear about her pregnancy either. </p><p>“I thought you’d be happy.” She manages, her voice breaking still unable to make eye contact with him. </p><p>“Happy? Do you know what people will say, Anna?” He questions, his jaw setting as he scrutinizes her. Anna finally looks up at Hans, contemplating for a moment to argue with him. But when she meets his furious gaze, his emerald eyes baring into her own the young woman finds herself looking back to the ground</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” She manages, trying her best to mask her sadness. She plays with the flounce of her skirt, her lower lip trembling unwillingly as she attempts to stop tears from falling. </p><p>“Now I have to deal with your mess.” Hans huffs, standing from the armchair to march into his study. Anna wipes her wet cheeks as she stands, leaving the connecting room swiftly for the safety of their bedroom. </p><p>Anna ascends the staircase, walking down the hall to their room. As she reaches for the knob she stops, her hand hovering over the brass. Withdrawing her hand Anna takes a step away from the mahogany door, she couldn’t go into there. Instead, the young woman enters the second bedroom on the right. </p><p>This was always Anna’s favourite room, since arriving at Hans’ home she had always referred to this room as the “blue room”. This wasn’t because the room was painted blue, the sheets were always blue but that wasn’t the reason either. The window of the room had a perfect view of the sky, it perfectly showed the various gradients of colour in the sky during the day.</p><p>Staring out the window Anna comes to sit on the far side of the bed, closest to the window. She lies down facing towards the window, her tears falling down her temple and the bridge of her nose silently. </p><p>She was devastated that Hans wasn’t pleased about the baby, but she was worried about what he’d make her do. Anna wonders if Hans might send the baby to her mother’s once it was born, she knew it happened. Of course, it wouldn’t be the worst thing for her child to be raised by her mother, the baby would grow up in Ahtohallan and be raised Metis as she was. </p><p>Anna rests her hand over her abdomen, stroking her fingers against where she assumed her child was. She could go visit the baby in Ahtohallan whenever she wanted, Hans couldn’t deny her that right. </p><p>She is unsure how long she lays in the bed, waiting for sleep to take her but it never does. Staring out into the darkness of the night as her heart breaks knowing that she may be separated from her baby. </p><p>A terrifying thought crosses her mind, the idea that Hans might give their baby away to a white family. These things were never discussed among the women, it was only rumours about how missionaries or white family members took babies from their Metis or Indian mothers and sold them to white families for the child to grow up ‘civilized’. </p><p>She didn’t want that for her child, she wanted her child to grow up knowing about the heritage Anna grew up with. Not to be educated in a boarding or missionary school in Canada East or West. She would take her child away from this place before she’d allow that to happen. </p><p>Hearing footsteps down the hallway Anna draws her knees and arms to her body, bowing her head as he curves her back when she hears someone open the blue room’s door. His sigh echoes through the room as he makes his way to the bed. </p><p>The mattress sinks as he sits on the side of the bed, causing Anna’s body to fall slightly to the middle of the bed. She flinches as Hans rests a hand on her waist, pulling her to him as he presses himself against her. </p><p>The couple remains quiet as Hans holds her. Feeling comfortable at the sudden act of affection from her partner Anna slowly uncurls herself from her form; straightening her back so her body perfectly aligned with his. Hans presses a kiss to the back of her neck. </p><p>“Come to bed.” He finally says, playing with the ends of her auburn hair. Anna sniffles nuzzling her head against the pillow. “Anna, my dear. I apologize for my words; you have to understand what people will say about you. I care about you so much; do you love me?” </p><p>Anna turns to face him, not caring about the tears still falling from the corner of her eyes. “I love you, Hans.” He smiles at her declaration, cupping her cheek and stroking his thumb against her cheekbone. “Are you still upset about the baby?” </p><p>He sighs his thumb stilling as he shakes his head in response. Anna feels as if a weight has been lifted from her chest at his answer. “You have to understand my pet my mind’s been preoccupied with this criminal. But of course, I’m happy to hear you're carrying my son.” </p><p>Anna nearly expects him to touch her belly, but he doesn’t instead his hand remains on her cheek. She smiles sweetly at him. “It could be a girl.” </p><p>Hans chuckles at this, removing his hand from her to sit on the edge of the bed. “The Westergaard’s are not known for producing girls. Come to bed.” He stands from the bed. Anna stands from the bed, taking her lover’s hand in her own as he leads them to their bedroom. </p><p>The young man closes the door behind Anna as she reaches behind her back to attempt to unbutton the back of her dress. She frees herself from the garment allowing it to fall to a pile on the floor and strips herself bare. She grabs her nightgown off the bed, shivering while she shrugs it on as the cold cotton touches her skin. </p><p>Throwing the blankets back Anna crawls into bed, the familiar sheets feeling nice against her skin as her nightgown slides up her legs as she settles. The young woman falls into her usual position her back facing away from Hans’ side of the bed while Hans extinguishes the candle on the bedside table. Her breath hitches in surprise when he pulls her body against his, his arm resting over her waist. </p><p>Hans never held her at night, always citing that he was unable to sleep touching another person as he overheats easily. “Good night Anna.” He presses a kiss to the back of her neck before steadying his breath. </p><p>“Goodnight my love.” She responds, closing her eyes as she rests her hand against her abdomen again a smile coming to her face. Anna knew she was fortunate she had a partner who loved her, and in a short nine months, they were going to have a baby. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not exactly sure if Indigenous children were being scooped at this period, but I wouldn't doubt it at this point considering Canada's history and their treatment of Indigenous women and children. But I think it's something important to talk about, If you wanna learn more check out Tiio Horn's podcast "Coffee with my Ma; Ma 'steals' Larry the Cree Baby".</p><p>Also! one thing I forgot to mention is Hans and Anna aren't legally married. They are in à Marriage a la façon du pays, which translates to "In the custom of the country" which was basically like a civil partnership in Fur Trade society.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for Death. There is the use of outdated language as well</p><p>We have another time skip!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t care what Hans said, she knew this baby was a girl. Her mother and Bulda used to tell pregnant women in Ahtohallan if you carried high; you were having a girl. Anna was carrying high according to Sokanon. Anna was having a baby girl.<br/> <br/>She walks down the road to her father’s home, trying her best to avoid the puddles resulted from the melting snow. Stopping on the side of the road, Anna takes a moment as she feels the baby kick again; she was still not used to the feeling of her child. She runs a hand along her belly where the baby was kicking, feeling the little girl against her hand.<br/> <br/>Anna chuckles while she looks down at herself. “You’ve been quite active today.” continuing on her way the young woman’s heart quickens as she notices two familiar brunette men make their way towards her.<br/> <br/>She strides forwards walking as fast as she could in the mud until Erik’s unmistakable voice calls out to her. “Mistress Anna.”<br/> <br/>Balling her fists in frustration that she was unable to move fast, Anna plasters on a fake smile and turns to the two company men. “Mr. Klausen and Mr. Lewis. What a pleasant surprise.”<br/> <br/>“It’s a pleasure to see you too.” Erik smiles at the young woman politely. He had always been the more pleasant one out of the two.</p><p>“We have some questions for you,” Francis interjects, his stern glare fixated on Anna.<br/> <br/>“What can I do for you?” She inquires, placing both hands over her belly protectively as she stares back into Francis’ eyes. She has never trusted those eyes.<br/> <br/>“We have some questions for you regarding a man who you were previously involved with,” Francis says, squaring his shoulders. Anna’s brows knit together at his declaration; she has no idea what he is referring to.<br/> <br/>“I’m sorry gentlemen I’m sure I don’t know who you speak of.” She replies politely, turning away from the two men. Francis grabs her by her elbow, pulling her roughly to force her to face them again. “Mr. Klassan!”<br/> <br/>“Mistress Anna I don’t believe you know the severity of this issue.” He growls. Anna yanks her arm out of his grasp.<br/> <br/>“And I don’t believe you know the severity of handling me that way when I tell my husband.” She threatens, her expression hardening towards the man. Francis takes a step towards her, narrowing his eyes.<br/> <br/>“Mr. Westergaard is not your husband.” He states. “Your disposition as a woman and a half-breed makes you his inferior in every way. You’re only his property, his pretty little savage to keep his bed warm at night.”<br/> <br/>Anna raises her hand to him, striking his cheek with all her strength. Erik steps between the two of them, physically separating Anna and the other man.<br/> <br/>“Mistress Anna. Please.” The taller man pleads. She knows she has every right to walk off, but she doesn’t.<br/> <br/>“What is it?” She barks her patience with the two men wavering fast. <br/> <br/>“We have some questions about a Kristoff Bjorgmann.” Erik continues to speak, but Anna doesn’t hear him over the ringing in her ears at the mention of her childhood friend. “Please, we need to know his whereabouts.”<br/> <br/>“I…I haven’t spoken to Mr. Bjorgmann in nearly eight months.”<br/> <br/>“Mistress Anna, we need to know.” Erik’s face drops, squaring his shoulders as his demeanour changes towards the young woman. Anna stares up at the large man, unintimidated by him.<br/> <br/>“I told you. I haven’t spoken to Kristoff since September of last year.” She asserts. “Good day to both of you.”<br/> <br/>Anna shoves past the men, going the opposite direction of her father’s house; making her way back to her home with Hans. She shoves into the door, not bothering to close it behind her as she enters the study where her lover sat at his desk.<br/> <br/>Standing in front of the desk she balls her fists as she stands in front of the auburn-haired man. “Mr. Klausen and Mr. Lewis are out of line.”<br/> <br/>Hans looks up at her, shocked at her sudden outburst; it wasn’t like Anna to lose her temper like this. “What happened?” he remains sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair.<br/> <br/>“What are they doing asking me about Kristoff?” She inquires, knowing it was Hans who would’ve been the one to give them the information pertaining to her childhood friend. Hans sighs running a hand through his hair as he stands. Coming to stand in front of her Hans places his hands on her shoulders, her protruding abdomen holding him away from her.<br/> <br/>“It’s nothing to concern your pretty little head over.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head. Anna jerks away from his touch as a muscle in her cheek twitches.<br/> <br/>“It’s my concern when your insubordinate grabs me in the middle of the street.” Hans sighs at this, shaking his head.<br/> <br/>“Mr. Klausen?” He questions, tucking his hands into his pockets. Anna nods in response to her lover. “You’re right, he should not have handled you. I’ll deal with him accordingly. Will that make you happy?”<br/> <br/>“Thank you.” She answers placing a hand where she felt the baby kicking again. “The baby’s kicking, come feel them.” She outstretches her hand taking his into it, Hans quickly withdraws his hand from her grasp.<br/> <br/>“Men…don't do that in our society Anna.” He pulls away from her, meandering back to his desk where he intently stares at the work in front of him. “You still have a lot to learn.”<br/> <br/>“I’m going to go lie down,” Anna announces, not gracing his comment with a reply. She exits the room sparing on a glance at her lover, who remains absorbed in his work. With a sigh, she retires to their bedroom. Anna sits on the bed freeing her feet from her now mudded boots, allowing them to drop to the ground in the heap.<br/> <br/>She lays on her side, a hand resting over her belly as she does. Anna hates that she can’t lie on her back anymore, she had made that mistake last month and it took a hand from Hilde to help her up. The baby was a blessing and a curse, in a short three months her time would be occupied by the baby, but she hates how the baby has physically hindered her movements.<br/> <br/>“You’re going to keep me up all night if you continue kicking me.” Anna scolds, pressing her hand against the spot where her baby is kicking. She loves the feeling of the baby kicking, it always assured her that the baby was healthy and would be a free spirit like herself.<br/> <br/>Since realizing she was pregnant Hans hasn’t touched her in a marital way, even his casual touches were short and polite; not like they used to be. He hadn’t taken much of an interest in the development of their baby either, always citing that babies and her condition were women’s matters.<br/> <br/>She wants to go to Ahtohallan for the birth but knows Hans would never agree to it if she asked him; her father would have to talk to him for her. She wants to be surrounded by her mother, sister and the women in the community when welcoming her child into the world. Not here among strangers.<br/> <br/>She decides to visit her father tomorrow before he leaves the house for work in the morning.  Anna’s eyes flutter shut as she drifts in and out of consciousness, sleeping through dinner and the evening.<br/> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/>It was jarring, to say the least when she wakes the next morning, cold barley soup still sitting on the table next to her bed. She recalls waking for a moment, eating a few bites of the soup groggily before falling asleep again for the night. She’s surprised that Hilde hadn’t taken the soup away or that Hans didn’t insist the maid clean up.<br/> <br/>It’s not a surprise to her that she wakes up alone, Hans was an early riser; usually insisting Anna wake with him but since the pregnancy, he hasn’t bothered to try. She runs a hand through her unruly hair, her fingers getting stuck painfully in the tangles.<br/> <br/>Anna rises from the bed with some difficulty, lumbering towards her vanity. Washing her face with the warm water sitting in the basin Anna sighs as she rubs her eyes with the warm washcloth. She attempts her best to be gentle when she brushes her hair with no avail, wincing as she tears through the tangles. With much difficulty Anna manages to tame her hair, braiding it into plaits to reduce the number of tangles that would undoubtedly develop throughout the day.<br/> <br/>She dresses quickly in a blue calico maternity dress, lent to her by one of the Dene country wives. The woman, Alice had offered Anna some of her maternity corsets as well, but the young woman had immediately declined. She couldn’t imagine wearing a corset while pregnant.           <br/> <br/>Hilde has breakfast ready in the dining room as Anna comes downstairs, sitting in her usual spot with a cup of tea and an overly dry scone. She has no idea how Hilde could make mistakes when making scones, but the Scottish woman had succeeded.<br/> <br/>Anna manages to finish her scone, dunking it into her tea regularly to assist herself in eating her breakfast. She stands immediately as she finishes her meal, grabbing a purple shawl that hangs near the door to wrap around her shoulders.<br/> <br/>Anna meanders down the road, clutching the shawl to her chest as a chill pulses through her body; it was a cold April morning. Walking to the end of the road, Anna remains observant of her surroundings as she doesn’t want a repeat of yesterday.<br/> <br/>The young woman walks up to the veranda of her father’s large home, where she sees Sokanon beating a rug out over the railing.<br/> <br/>“Tansi.” Anna greets the older woman in her native language. Sokanon turns to the auburn-haired girl, her chestnut eyes widening at the sight of Anna. “Is father home? I need to talk to him.”<br/> <br/>“You don’t…no, your father isn’t here.” Sokanon steps away from the rug towards the young woman.<br/> <br/>“Well no matter, I’ll wait inside for him. I expect he’ll be back soon.” Anna shrugs as she takes a seat on the wooden bench.<br/> <br/>“Do you not know?” the raven-haired woman sits next Anna, taking the young woman’s hands into her wrinkled ones. Anna’s brows knit together at the maid’s question, her heart pounding at the sight of Sokanon’s doleful expression.<br/> <br/>“Do I not know what?” she questions, unsure if she wants to know the news.<br/> <br/>“Anna…your father received some news last night from Ahtohallan.” Anna’s grasp on the other woman’s hand falters, her heart-stopping.<br/> <br/>“What is it?” She croaks, feeling lightheaded as the Cree woman continues.<br/> <br/>“It seems that an ill trader went into the Cree encampment south of Ahtohallan and spread his disease to nearly everyone in the camp,” Sokanon explains, shakily sighing as she continues. “It seems your mother went to help care for some of the children and contracted the disease.”<br/> <br/>“I-is she okay?” Anna stutters; a part of her already knows the answer by the way the older woman stares at her and holds her hand tenderly, Sokanon was never this gentle with her.<br/> <br/>“She passed this morning.” Anna doesn’t hear everything else the other woman tells her, a ringing echoes through her head as she looks to the ground; breathing heavily.<br/> <br/>She stands abruptly detaching herself Sokanon’s hold to run to the side of the veranda, spilling the contents of her stomach over the railing onto the earth. Clutching at the wood to balance herself Anna stares out to the road, shocked at the news of her mother.<br/> <br/>Shaking Anna steps away from the railing, pale as she turns back to the older woman who remains seated.<br/> <br/>“I…I have to go.” The auburn-haired girl falters as she takes a step forward towards the veranda stairs. Sokanon stands with her arms extended out prepared to catch Anna if she fell.<br/> <br/>“I’ll walk you home.” The older woman insists as she stands next to the pregnant woman, taking her by the elbow. Anna brushes Sokanon off, removing her hand.<br/> <br/>“I’m fine, I just…” She trails off walking away from her father’s house. She meanders around the town, not caring about the mud that was now caked on the bottom on her dress.<br/> <br/>She doesn’t want to go home, not back to that room she resents. Not back to him, not right now. She finds herself back to the river, the very spot where she had fallen in love with Hans and where she had made Kristoff’s sash.<br/> <br/>As she sits in the sand Anna can feel the moisture from the sand sinking into her dress. She looks down at herself, wrapping her arms around herself and her child.<br/> <br/>Tears fall freely down her cheeks as she reflects on everything she would miss out on during this period. The church bell would be ringing for her, seven times. She hopes it will be Elsa to stay with their mother’s body for the wake. She wonders which Elders will speak during the four-day wake and if they’ll light a fire.<br/> <br/>Her child would never meet her grandmother, she has no reason to go back to Ahtohallan with her mother’s passing. Anna would never return with her child to the place she grew up.<br/> <br/>Anna sobs on the riverbank, secluded from the rest of the world. She begins to control her breathing, trying desperately to stop her crying.<br/> <br/>She feels fluttering in her abdomen, sighing Anna places a hand over where her baby was kicking; as if her child was trying to comfort her. Breathing deeply Anna places her hands on the dirt, helping herself up with much difficulty.<br/> <br/>Her hand remains on her abdomen as she walks back home, finding a sense of comfort touching where her child lay. She enters the house quietly, shutting the door quietly not wanting to get another lecture from Hilde.<br/> <br/>Walking past the office Anna notices him sitting at his desk. She stops in the doorway staring at the man who had taken her away from her home, from her mother. The auburn-haired woman enters the room, her eyes boring into the top Hans’ head as she comes to stand in front of his desk.<br/> <br/>Hans blinks, looking up to see his young lover standing on the other side of his desk. He raises an eyebrow at her noticing the state of her dress.<br/> <br/>“What on earth have you gotten into no-”<br/> <br/>Anna cuts him off, placing her hands on his cherry wood desk. “My mother is dead.”<br/> <br/>Hans’ face drops as she reveals this to him. He remains silent looking back at the work on his desk, not acknowledging her.<br/> <br/>“You knew.” She whispers. “Didn’t you.”<br/> <br/>Hans sighs as he reluctantly looks back up at the young woman. “Your father came to me this morning with the news.”<br/> <br/>“You didn’t think it was important to tell me.” She raises her voice slightly. Hans stands from his desk, coming around to stand in front of his lover. Anna begins to hyperventilate, her devastation bubbling inside of her as she confronts him.<br/> <br/>“Anna, my pet. You need to calm down, you’re getting hysterical.” His hands reach out to cup her cheeks, but Anna steps away from him shaking her head.<br/> <br/>“No.” She cries. “Do not. My mother is dead, and you didn’t think it was important to tell me, Hans. I’m not getting hysterical.” Her nostrils flare as she begins to get angry with her country husband, tears flooding in her eyes.<br/> <br/>Anna paces into the sitting room, collapsing on the soft with a sob. Covering her mouth with her hand Anna bends her head as her tears fall on to the skirt of her dress. She hears Hans step across the room towards her. She doesn’t look at him, she won’t.<br/> <br/>“Anna look at me.” He demands, his voice firm. She shakes her head, not caring if she was acting like a child.<br/> <br/>Hans kneels in front of her, placing a hand on her knee as he peers up at her. “I apologize Anna. I should have told you. But you have to understand, I’m concerned about you and the baby. I wanted to tell you but with your condition, I didn’t want to upset you.”<br/> <br/>Anna finally looks at him, falling back into those emerald eyes. “I want to go back to Ahtohallan for the wake.”<br/> <br/>“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to travel in your condition.”<br/> <br/>She doesn’t believe him, but nor does she fight him; she doesn’t have the energy to. Anna stands up from the sofa abruptly, leaving the room without another word.<br/> <br/>The young woman makes her way upstairs, not to their room. To the blue room, their child’s room. Sitting on the edge of the bed Anna stares out at the sunset, taking in the gradient; the blue fading into pink which then transformed into orange on the horizon.<br/> <br/>Anna doesn’t go down for dinner, she wasn’t hungry, nor did she want to see Hans at the moment. Sitting in the baby’s room she stares out the window, knowing that 20 minutes away people were mourning her mother and celebrating her life.<br/> <br/>When she hears their bedroom door close Anna stands from the bed, leaving the ‘blue room’ to make her way back downstairs. She silently pads through the foyer, all the lanterns distinguished covering the house in darkness.<br/> <br/>She pushes the heavy oak door open to walk out onto the veranda, stepping out in the frigid April night. Shivering as her bare feet touch the painted wood. Anna stops in her tracks as she sees the sky, tears forming in her eyes again. Racing to the end of the veranda Anna leans against the bannister staring up at the show before her.<br/> <br/>Watching intently as blues and greens dance across the dark sky. Anna’s heart swells as she watches the colours twist and turns around one another. It was as if she was watching a young woman dance in a green ribbon skirt, as the colours swish in the sky. </p><p>Tears spill down her cheeks as she thinks of her mother; some comfort coming to her as she knew that her mother’s spirit was dancing in the afterlife. Iduna’s words coming back to her; Never whistle at the northern lights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Northern Lights scene almost got my boyfriend. In many Indigenous beliefs, including Metis, it is believed the Northern Lights are spirits of deceased people coming out to dance; which is why you should never whistle at the Nothern Lights. </p><p>Metis wakes traditionally lasted 4 days and someone stays with the body for all four of them, Elders tells stories and they typically light a fire that dies out naturally on the fourth day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeskip (again) and childbirth in this chapter, PLEASE I have never given birth so if you notice anything wrong/off let me know because everything I know is because of research.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna can smell smoke in the air as she sits on the riverbank, looking across the body of water she sees a smoky haze covering the horizon. Prairie fires were always common during mid-July, especially when the intense heat brings lightning storms. </p><p>The cramping begins as she continues to create the final touches on the baby blanket, she was finger weaving. Placing a hand on her aching back Anna lets out a groan. She breathes slowly as the uncomfortable sensation passes before going back to the task before her, weaving together the green, purple and blue yarn.<br/>  <br/>The sensation comes back again within ten minutes, knitting her brows together Anna drops the nearly finished blanket on her lap to feel her belly. The muscles contracting in her abdomen as her back begins to ache again.<br/> <br/>As the pain passes again, she looks to the blanket. She quickly ties off the ends, the various colours intertwined in the fringe. Anna places the blanket over her shoulder, standing back up with much difficulty.<br/> <br/>She places a hand where her child lay as she meanders back to the fort. The sun uncomfortably beating down on the heavily pregnant woman. She’s relieved when she returns to Arendelle, her back and her feet aching badly as she walks down the road to her home.<br/> <br/>As she ascends the stairs to the veranda Anna clutches the bannister next to her as the sensation returns, this time much more painful than the last. She pauses as she feels liquid trickling down her leg. Anna wonders for a moment if she has pissed herself, but the lack of odour convinces her otherwise. <br/> <br/>Her heart pounds in her chest, she has been trying ignoring the signs for the past hour; not wanting to do this right now, she wasn’t ready.<br/> <br/>To her dismay Hilde opens the front door, taking in the young woman standing on the veranda; noticing the way she grasps the bannister.<br/> <br/>“I’m fine.” Anna tries to assure the Scottish woman.<br/> <br/>“When did you start having contractions?” Hilde asks, knowing better than to believe the auburn-haired girl.<br/> <br/>“I-it’s nothing.” She tries to control her breathing as another contraction begins, struggling to speak through this one.<br/> <br/>“Upstairs.” Hilde gently takes Anna by her elbow, leading her upstairs. The young woman shakes her head, panic enveloping her as they reach the top of the stairs.<br/> <br/>“Hilde I’m not ev-” She stops as she feels another one, placing a hand against the wall to support herself. Groaning as she places her free hand on her belly Anna truly realizes what is happening to her.<br/> <br/>“I’ll send George to get Doctor Perkins. Get to the blue room before you make any more of a mess.” Nodding Anna makes her way to the room, not having the energy to argue with the older woman.<br/> <br/>Anna meanders to the blue room, to her baby’s room. Hilde doesn’t follow her into the room, instead, the raven-haired woman enters the master bedroom grabbing Anna a nightgown.</p><p> The maid helps strip Anna of her brown maternity dress, letting it pool around the young woman’s feet as she rids herself of her undergarments. Hilde holds open the linen nightgown, helping her into it. </p><p>As Anna buttons the nightgown with shaking fingers, Hilde leaves the room to inform George of the situation; leaving the terrified young woman alone. <br/> <br/>She doesn’t lay on the bed, remembering how her mother used to get women who were in labour to walk around the room at this stage.<br/> <br/>She rocks on the balls of her feet as she stands in front of her window, she wasn’t sure which way Ahtohallan was; but she wants to believe it was in the direction the window overlooked. She leans over resting her hand on the windowsill as the familiar pain radiates through her back to her abdomen.<br/> <br/>Breathing through the contraction Anna reflects on her childhood watching her mother assist women during childbirth. She imagines what Iduna might say to her if she were here; her mother would rub her back and whisper words of encouragement to help her through this.<br/> <br/>Anna looks over her shoulder as Doctor Perkin’s enters the room calmly.<br/> <br/>“Mistress Anna I need you to lie on the bed.” The old man requests, taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Anna shakes her head in response.<br/> <br/>“No.” She croaks. “I-I need to keep standing it’s easier this way.”<br/> <br/>“Get on the bed child.” Hilde leads her away from the window to the bed, coaxing the young woman to lay on the bed. Reluctantly Anna lays in the middle of the bed, Doctor Perkins standing at the end of the bed.<br/> <br/>Her contractions become more painful than the latter, lasting longer than the ones earlier in the day. She has no idea how much time has passed, only focusing on the labour while Doctor Perkins and Hilde move around the room.<br/> <br/>By the instruction of Doctor Perkins, she begins to push, the transition of bringing her child into the world. Her heart pounds as she pushes, clenching her fists in pain. She always thought women were supposed to yell or scream during this process, but she can’t make any noise as she focuses on birth.<br/> <br/>She wonders where Hans is if he is sitting in his study or at the trading post while she births their child.<br/> <br/>This was all wrong with only herself, Hilde and the male doctor in the room. It was nothing like the births she attended with her mother as a child.<br/> <br/>There was no sage, not even cedarwood to purify the room.<br/> <br/>She recalls attending a birth in the Cree encampment near Ahtohallan with her mother. The soon-to-be mother was holding her sisters’ hands while the mother smudged the tipi.<br/> <br/>Nothing like this with no one holding her hand or supporting her.<br/> <br/>Closing her eyes Anna thinks back to the Cree birth. How every woman in the tipi was doing their part to help the mother. She wants her mother, her sister, Bulda, and Angelique here with her to whisper words of encouragement to her. She wants Kristoff here to wrap his arms around her and support her.<br/> <br/>Finally, she lets out one cry as her pain transforms into a throbbing ache, easing back onto the pillows. She watches as the doctor holds her baby and hands it to Hilde to briskly swaddle the child as its cry’s echoes through the room.<br/> <br/>“Here, a girl,” Hilde says, handing the little girl to Anna who tugs the blanket down away from the baby’s face to get a better look; all squashed and nearly purple as she fusses in the scratchy blanket the maid had provided.<br/> <br/>Anna looks down at her daughter, stroking her forefinger against the baby’s cheek as tears fill her eyes. “Tanishi…ma fii.” She greets her newborn, who continues to wail and thrash wildly.<br/> <br/>This little girl resting in her arms was Anna’s whole world now. The newborn instinctively wraps her hand around Anna’s finger as she presses a kiss to the auburn-tuft on her daughter’s head, similar to her own.<br/> <br/>Anna laughs as she watches her daughter wiggle her other arm out of the woollen blanket. Taking hold of the small hand Anna presses a kiss to the back of it.<br/> <br/>She doesn’t recall the afterbirth process, too enraptured by her daughter; only slightly recalling it was just as painful as the birth. Doctor Perkins leaves shortly after everything was over, Hilde taking the placenta out of the room to be thrown out.  <br/> <br/>Anna thinks back to the Cree birth, how the father of the child would take the placenta and cord out to be buried in the earth; back to mother earth. Not to be tossed away as if it was just waste to be disposed of once it had served its purpose.<br/> <br/>A smile comes to her face as her baby opens her eyes for the first time, blinking a few times as she squints up at her mother. They were blue, just like hers and Elsa’s. She looks over her daughter, taking notice of every detail of the little girl; the baby was all her.<br/> <br/>Anna bounces her daughter, trying to calm her as she begins to kick and cry. With much reluctance she removes her other hand from her daughter, unbuttoning the front of her nightgown.<br/> <br/>She shifts the baby to her chest, so her head was in line with the rest of her tiny body. Biting her bottom lip, Anna realizes she has no idea what she’s doing. What if she won’t latch? She knows her mother had problems with Elsa latching for the first few weeks of her life.<br/> <br/>A smile comes to her face when she feels the baby’s chin and nose touch Anna’s breast, the young woman pulls the infant’s bottom lip down to ensure she has properly latched. Relief floods over Anna as she hears her daughter suckle, a sense of empowerment coming to her as she feeds her child.<br/> <br/>Anna holds her daughter over her shoulder once she finishes feeding, gently patting her small back to force a burp. She doesn’t care when the baby spits up on the shoulder and down the back of her nightgown. Bringing her daughter back down to cradle the baby in her arms, Anna stares down at the most perfect thing she’s ever created.<br/> <br/>Hilde enters the room-clearing her throat to break Anna’s gaze away from her baby. “I think it’s time to get you cleaned up Mistress Anna.”<br/> <br/>“Doesn’t Hans want to come to see her?” Her forehead creases in confusion about why the maid was in such a hurry to clean the room.<br/> <br/>“He will, once the room has been cleaned. Now stand up, put the child down and we’ll get you changed.”<br/> <br/>Anna sighs shifting forward on the bed and hisses in pain as she slowly stands from the bed. Hilde steps forward, going to take the baby from Anna who reluctantly hands the older woman her child. She chews her lip as she watches Hilde put the baby in her oak bassinet.<br/> <br/>“Arms up,” Hilde demands as she walks back to the young woman, who complies with the order as the woman pulls the nightgown off of Anna. The auburn-haired girl’s gaze remains on the bassinet, where the baby was fussing and crying.<br/> <br/>“Let me get her,” Anna says walking over to her daughter.<br/> <br/>“Leave her be. She won’t ever learn if you dot on her constantly, now let’s get you dressed.” Hilde dresses Anna in another white nightgown, very similar to the one that she had given birth in. The young woman buttons up the white garment as Hilde strips the bed clean, throwing the bloodied sheets in a heap on the floor.<br/> <br/>While the maid isn’t looking Anna strides back over to the crib, picking her daughter up and leaving the scratchy blanket in the bassinet. In the pile of discarded clothing, Anna notices the blanket she had finished earlier.<br/> <br/>Anxiously Anna squats to the ground, picking up the blanket with her free hand and throws it over her shoulder, standing slowly. Hilde scrutinizes the young woman holding her naked babe, shaking her head.<br/> <br/>“Best get her covered before Mr. Westergaard comes to see her.” The maid overturns the quilt on the bed and leaves the room without another word. Anna places the baby down on the quilt, laying the blanket beside her in a triangle. Picking up the baby Anna puts her down in the middle of the soft fabric.<br/> <br/>She smiles as she successfully swaddles her baby tightly in the finger woven blanket. Delicately Anna picks the little girl up again, hissing in pain again as she crawls back under the covers.<br/> <br/>“Much better?” Anna asks the baby, stroking her small cheek with her forefinger again as the little girl’s eyes flutter shut. “I thought so.”<br/> <br/>She presses a kiss to her forehead, savouring the little girl’s soft skin against her lips. Anna looks up as she hears the door open Hans walk through the threshold of the room. She grins at him, feeling proud of what she had accomplished that evening.<br/> <br/>“We have a girl.” She whispers as he comes to the side of the bed, sitting in the space next to his country wife. With pride, Anna holds their baby to her lover, who gently takes the small girl from her mother’s arms.<br/> <br/>Tucked into the crook of his arm, Hans stares down at his daughter; his face unreadable as he regards the newest member of his family. He hands the baby to Anna, standing as the young woman takes the baby back into her arms.<br/> <br/>“Where are you going?” Anna asks, shifting the baby in her arms. “We still have to name her.”<br/> <br/>Hans turns around to stare at his county wife and child, tucking thumbs into his pockets. “Typically, Anna, Westergaard men only partake in the naming process if the child is a boy…I leave it to you to name the child.”<br/> <br/>Anna watches her lover leave the room, staring back at her baby with a smile; not finding the will to care about the way Hans reacted to their daughter. She rocks her little girl back and forth lightly trying to decide on her name; after all, she couldn’t be referred to as baby for the rest of her life.<br/> <br/>“I wish you could tell me,” Anna says, brushing her fingers against the soft blanket her daughter is swaddled in. Her heart swells as the baby peers up at her again with those bright blue eyes. Anna stills as she gazes into her daughter’s eyes, pressing a kiss to her cheek again. “Tanishi…Eliza.”<br/> <br/>Eliza Iduna. For her sister and her mother; two women she misses dearly and who she hopes her daughter will take after. Anna drifts off to sleep, Eliza still sleeping soundly in her arms.<br/> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/>Normally Anna would protest being ordered to stay in bed all day, but with Eliza in her arms the new mother found it to be a blessing.<br/> <br/>Eliza lays on the bed as Anna re-swaddles her daughter, holding her little arm close to her body as she folds the blanket around her. Anna works fast hoping to stop her daughter from crying.<br/> <br/>“Is that better?” She asks with a smile as she picks the whimpering baby up. Knowing Eliza wasn’t hungry Anna rocks her gently, managing to get her cries to die down. “Yeah I thought so, the last thing we need is Hilde getting mad at us.”<br/> <br/>Anna brushes her nose against Eliza’s, holding her tiny body against her chest. She stares outside at the blue sky, the same colour as her daughter’s eyes. <br/> <br/>“I can’t wait to show you everything.” She whispers as she looks back down at Eliza, who peers up at her mother with interest. Eliza was all her; same eyes, same hair, she knew it was too early to tell but Anna already knew her daughter was going to take after her.<br/> <br/>A knock echoes throughout the room, tearing Anna’s gaze away from her baby. Furrowing her brows, the young woman is unsure who is at the door, Hilde never knocks, and Hans is working.<br/> <br/>“Come in.” She calls. The door opens revealing much to Anna’s surprise her father standing on the other side of the door, holding a parcel. “Father…what are you doing here?”<br/> <br/>Agnarr steps through the door towards his daughter. “I heard my granddaughter was born last evening. I came to make sure everything was well with you two.”<br/> <br/>“We are well…we are very well…” Anna awkwardly trails off, staring at her father. “Would you like to hold her?”<br/> <br/>“I would like that.” He nods, placing the parcel next to his youngest. “This is for you.”<br/> <br/>Anna cautiously hands her daughter to Agnarr, who holds her with the same gentleness. She pulls the large parcel onto her lap, tearing at the brown paper that contains the object.<br/> <br/>Her hands still when she sees the object, shaking as they hover over the delicate flower beading. Tikinagan- a mossbag. She looks up at her father with tears pooling in her eyes.<br/> <br/>“Wh-where did you get this?” Anna stutters, still not touching the object. Agnarr tears his eyes away from his granddaughter to his daughter.<br/> <br/>“Elsa gave it to me at your mother’s wake.” He states, looking back down at the baby in his arms.<br/> <br/>“Elsa made it?” She questions, studying the beading and embroidery on the brown deer hide. It doesn’t look like Elsa’s craftwork; the stitching wasn’t right to be.<br/> <br/>“No, she didn’t. Your mother made it for the baby before she...” Agnarr trails off, blinking away tears forming in his eyes. “What’s her name?”<br/> <br/>“Eliza,” Anna informs him. “Eliza Iduna.” Her father looks back up her a small smile coming to his face.<br/> <br/>“It’s beautiful, she’s beautiful.” The blonde man hands Eliza back to his daughter. “I must be going, but Elsa insisted I give you the bag after the baby was born.”<br/> <br/>“Thank you, Father.” She smiles up at her father as he grabs the discarded paper and leaves the room without another word. With her free hand, Anna unbinds the mossbag, revealing a thin linen blanket bunched on the inside of the papoose.<br/> <br/>Looking at the mossbag then back to Eliza, Anna knows it was too big to fit her daughter; something her mother would’ve done on purpose so her granddaughter could grow into it. She places her daughter back on the bed, unwrapping the infant gently. Folding the blanket in half Anna places it in the mossbag, rolling up the sides so they would nestle Eliza.<br/> <br/>The young woman spreads the linen blanket over the mossbag and blanket, placing Eliza on the linen and ensures she was nestled between the rolled sides of the blanket.  Anna folds the bottom of the blanket over Eliza’s tiny legs, before swaddling her tightly in the fabric.<br/> <br/>She shifts her daughter, so her body and the blankets lay in the middle of the mossbag and grab the deer hide lace. Anna laces the moss bag up tightly, watching Eliza’s face to make sure she isn’t hurting the baby. <br/> <br/>Gently Anna picks her up, her body cumbersome and stuff, causing the young mother to smile as she knows she’s bound her daughter correctly.<br/> <br/>As a child, the idea of binding a baby into a tight mossbag horrified Anna. She remembers her mother telling her that the mossbag was a comfort to a baby, it reminded them of the womb and made babies feel safe and secure on the back of their mothers.<br/> <br/>She recalls her mother tapping her on the nose, tell her that as a baby Iduna hardly bound Anna in a mossbag; which was where she had gotten her wild spirit. Whereas Elsa had nearly lived in hers for the first 6 months of her life, which was why the eldest daughter was much more reserved.<br/> <br/>Anna laughs that Eliza is already drifting off to sleep, secure in her papoose. The deer hide is soft against Anna’s skin, as much as it pains her that there are so many layers between them, she knows her baby was comfortable.<br/> <br/>She can’t wait till Hilde will let her out of this bed to take Eliza on walks in her mossbag, show her the river and the animals. Anna can’t wait till she can start eating solid food and see Eliza’s face when she first eats Saskatoon berries and chokecherries. She wishes she could take the baby to Ahtohallan and bring her on the buffalo hunts; the older women would dot on the baby and insist on caring for her during the day.<br/> <br/>Anna thinks of all the mothers with their babies strapped to their backs while they deconstructed the buffalo. How these women always seemed so strong and resilient as they hauled parts of the beast to their cart with their children resting on them. She would never do that with her daughter.<br/> <br/>But the young woman knows there would be many experiences she and Eliza would go through together. They just wouldn’t be the same experiences she had growing up. While a part of her mourns this, Anna also feels content knowing Eliza was all hers.<br/> </p><hr/><p><br/>She unwraps Eliza when it’s time to feed her again, wanting to feel her daughter against her skin once more. Anna rubs her thumbs against the baby’s back as she suckles at her mother’s breast.<br/> <br/>Hilde enters the room much to the disappointment of Anna, knowing the maid was coming to ensure the baby would be sleeping in her bassinet tonight; cutting off her skin-to-skin bonding with her daughter.<br/> <br/>Anna swaddles Eliza in the linen blanket as it would get warm in the room overnight due to Hilde lighting the fireplace. Reluctantly Anna hands her daughter to the maid, who places her in the bassinet.<br/> <br/>“Has Hans gone to bed?” Anna asks. He hadn’t been to see her or the baby all day, making the young woman begin to miss him.<br/> <br/>“I believe he has,” Hilde says, turning away from the baby to grab Anna’s empty dinner tray. “Anything you need for the night?”<br/> <br/>Anna shakes her head, leaning back onto the pillows. “No Hilde, thank you.” The raven-haired maid leaves the room without another word, closing the door behind her.<br/> <br/>Staring at the crib she contemplates bringing Eliza back to the bed to cuddle with her for the night. While the young woman thinks this over, she drifts off to sleep without her daughter in her arms.<br/> <br/>The door is open when Anna wakes in the middle of the night, the candle that sits next to her bed extinguished. She stares at the door her forehead creasing as she stands to check on Eliza. Her heart pounds increasingly at a rapid pace as she approaches the bassinet, finding her daughter missing from it.<br/> <br/>She stalks out of the room, looking down the hall towards the stairs. Hoping she’d be able to spot whoever had taken her daughter. As Anna steps out into the hall she notices the door to her and Hans’ bedroom open.<br/> <br/>Silently padding down the hall Anna makes out his silhouette in the moonlight, standing by the window. She wipes her palms against her nightgown as she slowly approaches, staring at her lover warily.<br/> <br/>“H-Hans?” She calls out, her chest constricting as she walks into the room. He doesn’t acknowledge her, continuing to stare out of the window. Anna walks up beside the auburn-haired man, relief flooding over her as she sees Eliza sleeping peacefully in his arms.<br/> <br/>Anna peers up at her lover, trying to read his face as he stares down at their child. He clears his throat. “She looks exactly like you Anna.”<br/> <br/>“A-are you upset?” She asks, afraid of his answer. Unsure what she would do if he affirms his disappointment or anger towards hers.<br/> <br/>To her surprise, Hans shakes his head, finally staring at his country wife with a small smile. “On the contrary, she’ll be the perfect lady.”<br/> <br/>Anna snakes her arms around his bicep, leaning against Hans as they both stare down at their daughter. Staring at the baby’s round face Anna smiles, knowing she had made the right choice nearly one year ago.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, this is a really small thing but I just REALLY wanna say thank you to everyone for the support on this story. <br/>It officially hit 50 kudos yesterday which is the most I've ever gotten on a story, it normally wouldn't be a big deal but this story has just been so important for me to write, so thank you all ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for the almost overwhelming support from the last chapter it means a lot❤️<br/>This chapter I feel okay about; I almost feel like I peaked with that last one but here it is!<br/>Also I know nothing of babies so if I screw up milestones, etc please let me know and I will change it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the first month of her daughter’s life, Anna learns that babies sleep a lot. She spends the majority of her days watching Eliza, waiting for the infant to do something, but more often than not, she sleeps. Even still, Anna could watch her daughter sleep all day, watching her every movement and her facial expressions. <br/> <br/>She loves the moments of the day where Eliza opens her eyes and takes in the world around her, eyes wide and sparkling. Moments when Anna holds her baby close to her breast, feeding her and how she kicks her chubby legs as she is changed.<br/>  <br/>Anna sits in the chair beside Eliza’s bassinet, holding her daughter close to her breast. She closes her eyes, humming a Michif song as she supports Eliza’s small body. With some struggle, Anna readjusts the tea towel on her shoulder which slipped down the front of her nightgown.</p><p><br/>She shifts Eliza’s body upright to rest her head on Anna’s shoulder, gently patting her daughter’s back to force a burp from the baby. Eliza spits up all over the white towel Anna looks at her shoulder to ensure none of it had gotten on her nightgown. Knowing that if the baby had Anna would be scolded by Hilde for being so careless. </p><p>Anna rubs her daughter’s back as she keeps her propped against her chest, never getting enough of Eliza’s weight resting on her chest.<br/> <br/>Looking up, Anna sees Hans standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. “Are you coming to bed?”<br/> <br/>“In a bit, I want to get her settled,” Anna responds. Hans nods before withdrawing from the door, walking to their bedroom that they now shared again. She sighs, peering back down at her daughter, who was drifting off to sleep.<br/> <br/>She hadn’t wanted this day to end. She and Eliza had gone foraging for pigeon berries that afternoon, Hans had met them back at the fort with a smile and a new doll for the baby. Anna knew he was trying to make up for the fact that he would be away to England for the next several months, but it didn’t make it any less unique.<br/> <br/>Slowly Anna stands from the chair to rest Eliza in her bassinet. She brushes her forefinger against Eliza's round cheek before withdrawing from the room, taking the candle with her as she stalks down the hall to her own.<br/> <br/>Hans is already lying in bed when she enters, the only candlelight being the one in her hand. She rests the candlestick on the bedside table, throwing the blankets back as she crawls between the sheets; already warming from Hans’ body heat.<br/> <br/>He extends out his arm, inviting her to bring herself closer to him, something which Anna accepts readily. Cuddling into him, the young woman rests her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.<br/> <br/>“Do you have to go so soon?” Anna asks, her fingers tracing against the hair on his chest. Hans sighs, resting his hand over her red hair.<br/> <br/>“I do, my father has some business for me to attend and I have some matters to deal with in London.” He replies as Anna rests her chin against his chest to look at him.<br/> <br/>“Can’t you leave in October? Once Eliza is a little older.” She pleads, not wanting the father of her child to be gone so soon in her life.<br/> <br/>“It takes nearly six weeks to cross the Atlantic. It’ll be too cold to cross in October; the ship would freeze and so would everyone on board.”<br/> <br/>“I still don’t see why Eliza and I can’t come with you. I’ve always wanted to go to London.” She chews her bottom lip, causing her lover to pull her lip away from her teeth. Hans presses a kiss to her forehead tenderly.<br/> <br/>“I would, but I’m afraid Eliza is too little to survive a voyage as that and I fear for you to my pet. If you stay here, then I know you and Eliza are safe. Mr. Klausen will be here to look after you two in my absence.” Hans states. Anna nods, resting her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat again. The knowledge that Francis Klausen would be looking after her and Eliza brings no consolation to the young woman. <br/> <br/>“You’ll be coming home with the priest?” Anna inquires, still unsure why the need for Hans’ sudden departure to England.  <br/> <br/>“I am,” Hans confirms. “And when I return home, you and Eliza will be baptized.”<br/> <br/>“I've been baptized, Hans.” Anna reminds him. She had been since she was a baby, she and Elsa had been both baptized in the Catholic church in Ahtohallan.<br/> <br/>“But not with the Church of England. It’s imperative to me that both you and Eliza are baptized in my religion. Besides, once you have been baptized, then it allows for my plans with you to move forward.” Hans answers, his hand slipping from her hair to her waist.<br/> <br/>“What plans?” Anna asks, pulling away from to lay on her back as he sits up; leaning over her small body. Hans smiles at her, pressing his lips to hers. <br/> <br/>“You’ll see when I get back.” His hand trails down her neck to the buttons of her nightgown, undoing the garment to the middle of her sternum when Anna stops him.<br/> <br/>“I-I’m still breastfeeding Eliza.” She whispers, her hand circling his wrist to the best of her ability.<br/> <br/>“So?” He asks, cocking his brow at her as he undoes another button. Anna stares at him; it wasn’t that she didn’t want him, he was going to leave for nearly the whole year. He just hadn’t seen her body since the baby was born, her stretch marks still visible and her belly not as flat as it had once been.<br/> <br/> “Anna, I’ll miss you so much.” He says lowly, slipping her nightgown off of her shoulders. She leans forward, crushing her lips to his as Hans’ hands graze over shoulders down her arms. He guides her back onto the pillows as he positions himself over her, not paying attention to the scares and changes in her body as he takes her.<br/> <br/>He’s gentle with her that night, his head buried at the crook of her neck as he rocks into her. Whispering how beautiful she was, calling her his wild girl. Anna stares at the ceiling quietly, moaning as he moves in her; holding onto his biceps as he finishes in her, collapsing on her.  <br/> <br/>Hans rolls beside her, resting a hand on his forehead as his ragged panting echoes throughout their room. Anna cuddles closer to her lover, not caring about the cold sweat that sticks to his skin.<br/> <br/>“Anna, could you get back to your side of the bed? You’re too warm.” Hans requests. The young woman nods, kissing him on the cheek before withdrawing from his body. Anna knows by now Hans didn’t like to hold her after lovemaking but had hoped it would be different since it would be their last night together.<br/> <br/>“How long will you be gone?” She asks, already knowing the answer but wanted him to repeat it just in case the duration of his travel changed without her knowledge.<br/> <br/>“You’ve asked me this several times already.” Hans sighs, frustrated. “I’ll be gone until June of next year.”<br/> <br/>“Will you be back for my birthday?”<br/> <br/>“I’m not sure. It depends on the sailing conditions.” He shrugs. “Goodnight, Anna.” Anna watches as Hans turns his back to her.<br/> <br/>“Goodnight…I love you.” She responds, still facing his back and wanting nothing more than to nuzzle into his back.<br/> <br/>……..<br/> <br/>Hans wakes her in the morning, kissing her neck to ease her out of her sleep. Anna turns to cuddle into him but finds his side of the bed already empty. Slowly she opens her eyes, squinting to see her lover already dressing for his journey.<br/> <br/>Anna sighs, laying on her stomach as she watches Hans button up his white collared shirt, tucking the garment into his black slacks.<br/> <br/>“When does your ferry leave?” she asks. Hans turns to look at his country wife, who was stretching out on their bed.<br/> <br/>“It leaves in an hour and a half; we should get to York Factory by tomorrow morning,” Hans states, grabbing a navy waistcoat from his armoire.<br/> <br/>Anna swings her feet off of the bed, standing behind her lover. Wrapping her arms around his waist Anna presses her cheek to his clothed back. “I’ll miss you.”<br/> <br/>Hans turns in her arms, cupping her cheeks as he gazes down at the auburn-haired woman. He leans down, pressing his lips to hers while his free arm wraps around her waist. Anna closes her eyes at the contact, savouring every moment of physical interaction with him.<br/> <br/> Much to her disappointment, Hans pulls away from her, a smile coming to his face as he peers deep into her eyes. “I’ll write to you whenever you can.”<br/> <br/>“You will?” Anna grins, knowing her lover would be thinking about her.<br/> <br/>“Of course. I can’t have you running off while I am, away, can I?” He questions before withdrawing from her, turning away to put on cufflinks. Hans huffs and shakes his head when cries carry down the hall to their room, indicating to the couple that their daughter was awake.<br/> <br/>Anna quickly responds, withdrawing from their room to the blue room where Eliza lay her face scrunched up and tears forming in her bright blue eyes. She picks up her daughter, unwrapping her from her swaddle to change her out of the linen diaper.<br/> <br/>When Eliza was newborn, Anna had used moss for the first week of her daughter’s life as diapers, but once Hans and Hilde found out what the new mother was doing, they had put a stop to it. Hilde went out and bought a yard of linen to make diapers for the new baby.<br/> <br/>Anna hates changing the linen, but it seems important to everyone around her that she decides not to fight it; just like so many of the beliefs she’s held. <br/> <br/>A smile comes to Anna’s face when she removes the diaper from Eliza, who begins to kick her feet as she’s freed from the fabric. “Is that better my darling?”<br/> <br/>Eliza smiles up to her mother as Anna places the clean linen on her daughter’s bottom, securing it comfortably around her hips with a safety pin. “I thought so.”<br/> <br/>Anna picks the baby up carrying her over to the chair. Sitting down she unbuttons her nightgown, brining Eliza to her breast to feed her. She watches her daughter suckle at her chest, enjoying the softness of Eliza’s skin against her.<br/> <br/>Hans comes to stand in the doorway, similar as he had the night before. “I’ll be leaving soon.”<br/> <br/>Looking up at him Anna feels disappointment wash over her as she switches Eliza to her other breast. “Let me finish here with Eliza and I’ll see you off.”<br/> <br/>“It’s not needed, Anna. Most country wives don’t see their husbands off.”<br/> <br/>“I want to!” She exclaims a little louder than she had expected to. Bashfully Anna looks down at Eliza, embarrassed at her outburst. “I mean…I’d like to see you off before you go. We both would.”<br/> <br/>Hans’ eyes flicker to the baby at her breast, running his hand through his hair with a sign. “Fine, if you’re going to be difficult about this. I’ll wait.” He walks away from the room making his way down to his study.<br/> <br/>Tapping her foot Anna looks down at Eliza, hoping that she would finish eating soon as the young woman still had to dress for the day and bind the baby into her mossbag. Anna brings Eliza to her shoulder once she finishes, patting her back to encourage a burp to emerge from the infant; cursing herself when she realizes she forgot to grab a covering. She would have to deal with Hilde’s wrath when she returns this afternoon.<br/> <br/>Anna stands from the chair; Eliza still propped against her shoulder as her mother lays her on the bed where the mossbag lay. Despite the small growth of Eliza Anna still needs to nestle her into the papoose with an extra blanket to make her fit.<br/> <br/>The young woman tightly laces her baby into the bag, making sure she is secure. Picking Eliza up Anna meanders to her bedroom, placing Eliza back down on the bed as she gets dressed. She decides on the striped purple and white dress Anna wore the day she found out about her pregnancy; it was always her favourite she has always loved the flounces in the skirt and the sleeves.<br/> <br/>She was just able to fit into the garment to her delight, still tight around her abdomen but Anna decides not too much to warrant a change. Anna forgoes the stockings for the day, uncaring if Hilde would scold her as Hans wouldn’t be around for the old bitter woman to tell. She places on a pair of simple white shoes to match her dress, knowing the soil outside was dry enough for them not to be dirtied.<br/> <br/>Hans calls for her from the bottom of the stairs, telling her to hurry or he would leave without her. Hastily Anna braids her auburn hair into plaits and ties them off with small purple ribbons.<br/> <br/>She leaves the room, picking up her skirts as she dashes down the halls; stopping as she gets halfway down the corridor before she realizes she had forgotten Eliza in their bedroom. Turning on her heel Anna races back to her room, where her baby lay in her moss bag unable to move.<br/> <br/>“I’m sorry my darling. How could I leave you like that?” Anna coos as she picks her daughter up off of the bed, leaving the room; this time with her daughter in her arms.<br/> <br/>Hans is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs as she descends them, his arms crossed as he watches her intently. “What took you so long?”<br/> <br/>“I’m sorry I still had to dress.” Anna apologizes as she reaches the spot beside her lover.<br/> <br/>“Come along then,” Hans says, placing a hand at the small of Anna’s back to urge her forward. His hand remains in the same place as they walk towards the river, she savours the feeling of it pressed against her body.<br/> <br/>Dread overtakes her as they come to view the small docks along the river; just big enough to dock fishing boats and ferries. Hans’s hands come to circle her waist, effectively stopping the young woman from continuing further.<br/> <br/>They stand in the prairie grass, just under the blue spruce trees which provided them shade from the hot August sun.<br/> <br/>“You don’t have to come to the docks.” Han states. Anna’s brows knit together at his remark, unsure why he would offer such a thing.<br/> <br/>“Why wouldn’t I?” she inquires, shifting Eliza in her arms. Hans sighs, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.<br/> <br/> Anna knew many company men didn’t like to show that they had country wives; there was still a discouragement from those in London regarding British company men taking Indians and half-breeds as wives. But Hans had never been like that.<br/> <br/>He stares at her before nodding. “You’re right it’s foolish. Come along darling.” Placing his hand where it previously sat Hans continues to guide Anna closer to the docks.<br/> <br/>They stop short of the wooden planks, standing on the riverbank while the wind blows brushes past them. Supporting Eliza with her arm Anna wraps her other around Hans’ shoulders, mindful not to squish the baby between their bodies.<br/> <br/>Hans wraps both of his arms around Anna’s waist, as he takes in the scent of her hair. Smiling as he hears her muffle “I’ll miss you.” Into his collarbone.<br/> <br/>The couple withdraws from one another; Anna ignoring the glares cast at her from the white wives bidding their husbands’ goodbye. <br/> <br/>Hans runs a hand over Eliza’s head before pressing a chaste kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “I’ll write to you when we get to York then again when we land in London.”<br/> <br/>“Okay.” Anna nods as Mr. Lewis yells from the ferry to urge Hans to get on board. Hans cups his lovers’ cheeks crushing his lips to hers in a frenzy before pulling away from her.<br/> <br/> As if on cue Eliza begins to whimper as her father walks onto the docks, Anna looking down at her daughter to see what the matter could be. She adjusts the blankets and the mossbag away from the baby’s face, blinking away her tears.<br/> <br/>Rocking Eliza slowly Anna looks up to see Hans already standing on the ferry; half expecting him to be watching them as the vessel pulls away, but he isn’t.<br/> <br/>Anna’s dress clings to her legs as the wind whips past her, watching the river intently as they sail away from her. Nine months. Nine months for him to return to her.<br/> <br/>She watches until she can no longer make out Hans’ figure, tearing herself away from the river. Looking up she sees the young white women, all of them new to Rupert’s Land, glaring at her; not that any of them intimidated her.<br/> <br/>Holding her head held high and squaring her shoulders Anna walks towards them, her eyes cast forwards as she shoves past them. Eliza cries still resound through the street as Anna hurries home, knowing she needed to be put down to sleep.<br/> <br/>The young woman races up the veranda steps into the house, calling for Hilde to put on the kettle as she ascends to the second level.<br/> <br/>Upon reaching the blue room Anna unbinds Eliza from her moss bag, leaving her swaddled only in the linen blanket. She shushes her daughter as the baby continues to cry, singing to her softly to try to coax her asleep.<br/> <br/>Walking around the room as she continues to bounce Eliza, trying desperately to get the fussing baby to sleep. Anna lets out a frustrated sigh, knowing that if she didn’t get Eliza to sleep soon the baby would be up nearly all night and as a consequence so would Anna.<br/> <br/>She sighs in relief holding Eliza close to her chest as the baby’s cries diminish into whimpers, indicating that she may be falling asleep. Anna walks over to the bassinet, gently placing her down.<br/> <br/>Anna watches as her daughter cries slowly die down, her eyes fluttering shut. With a sigh, Anna slowly and quietly backs out of the room to ensure not to wake the baby.<br/> <br/>She closes the door silently behind her leaning against it in relief. Anna makes her way back downstairs to the sitting room. A smile comes to her face when she sees a tea tray sitting on the side table, Anna touches the side of the pot to ensure the water was hot; which it was. <br/> <br/>The young woman pours the black tea into the porcelain teacup decorated with English Roses. She strolls over the bookcase perusing all the various titles, unsure what she wants to read until Eliza wakes in a couple of hours.<br/> <br/>Glancing over her shoulder Anna notices the state of Hans’ desk, letter and documents lay askew all over the oak desk. She giggles tearing herself away from the bookshelf to sit in his mahogany desk chair.<br/> <br/>As she scans over the documents and letters, attempting to organize them in some way on his desk. She neatly stacks the papers, not rearranging them in case she was to misplace something important. Anna smiles as she sees her lover’s name scrawled on the various documents, not bothering to read most of the documents as they do not pertain to her.<br/> <br/>Her smile drops as she sees another familiar name to her scrawled-on documents. Slipping the letter that caught her eye out of the pile Anna sits back in the chair, delicately holding the paper.<br/> <br/><em>Mr. Westergaard.</em><br/><br/><em>We here in Fort Albany have received your letter regarding the criminal in question.</em><br/><em>If caught, we shall release one, Kristoff Bjorgman, to your custody to await trial for illicitly trading furs to Indians in the area and the for the murder of one Mr. Caron; a Hudson’s Bay Company Trader.</em><br/><em>If provoked, we will use drastic measures as you have instructed to end the criminal’s activities in the region.</em><br/> <br/>Anna stops reading there, her heart dropping as she reads the words. Her Kristoff…a criminal…a murderer. Standing from the desk, her hands shake; she shouldn’t have read Hans’ documents he’d be so angry with her if he knew.<br/> <br/>She staggers out of Hans’ study into the foyer, leaving her cooling tea abandoned in the sitting room. The auburn-haired woman makes her way up the stairs, past Eliza’s room to her room, where Hilde had the fireplace lit.<br/> <br/>Closing the door behind her Anna closes lulls her head against the wood, taking a few deep breaths to collect herself. She hastily wipes her tears falling down her cheeks as she moves away from the door.<br/> <br/>Anna sits at the writing desk tucked away on Hans’ side of the room, grabbing a piece of paper and dipping the pen into the black ink before her. Without thinking it through Anna begins to write.<br/> <br/><em>My Dearest Kristoff</em><br/><em>I know it has been nearly a year since we’ve spoken since that night you left Ahtohallan. Still, that day remains on my mind almost every day, watching you disappear out of my life. I think if things had been different, maybe we should have married as everyone in Ahtohallan suggested. We could’ve had a little house along the river, have children of our own. I would love to watch you chasing around a naked babe around the lot while I hang laundry on the line. We could sit out under the stars every night, teach our children about our customs and folktales.  </em><br/><br/>Anna stops, the ink blotting on the paper as the pen hovers over the letter. Placing the pen down she stands to grab the letter in haste, reading it over carefully. She crumples the paper as she strides over to the fireplace, throwing it into the fire.<br/> <br/>Anna watches the paper writhe as the flame engulfs it. It didn’t matter to reflect on what could have been, she had made her choice, and Kristoff had made his. She has a child with the man she loves. Kristoff is somewhere in Quebec, galivanting around the east.<br/> <br/>She is happy in Arendelle, the unexpected small cries coming from the other room confirming her resolve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I know nothing of children so if I screw up milestones please let me know. </p><p>Much thanks to Molly for talking through bits of this chapter with me!! And to Liv giving me the idea to make this chapter a sorta montage!</p><p>This chapter has lots of time skips, kinda a transitioning chapter so it takes over the course of the nine months Hans has been gone.<br/>Also I apologize about any editing I had to edit this on my phone (I’ll fix it later) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cree make their way into Arendelle during the middle of October, the roads are lined with people and horses attached to travois’ as a portion of the encampment make their way south. </p><p>Anna watches from the veranda, clutching her shawl close to her chest as company men urge the visitors forward, trying to clear them from Arendelle’s vicinity. The tribe would undoubtable set up camp outside of the fort walls while negotiations between the company and the Cree take place over these next few weeks. </p><p>Looking back at the house, Anna decides to walk through the roads. She had put Eliza down for the afternoon and the three-month-old would sleep for the majority of the day. She descends the steps, picking up the skirt of her blue calico dress as she steps onto the earth.  </p><p>The young woman makes her way through the various people, weaving between them as she walks to the trading post where her father would undoubtedly be. A firm hand grabs her elbow, stopping her in the middle of the road. <br/> <br/>She turns to see Francis Klausen pulling her close. “Mistress Anna, I would suggest you return to your home immediately.” </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Mr. Klausen. I’m going to see my father.” Anna pulls herself out of the man’s grasp, continuing down the road. Still aware that the brunette man follows close behind her. As the two of them walk, Anna hears the man beside her scoff. </p><p>“Can you believe these savages? Never staying in one spot at a time. How on earth can a society function like that?” </p><p>“They go south in the winter to seek shelter. The foothills are closer to the medicine line.” Anna comments, knowing that many of the tribes north make their way to the foothills as they provide shelter from the cold winter winds. </p><p>“Then, they could do us a favour and stay south throughout the year.” Francis curses. Staring at the man next to her, Anna isn’t sure if he understood how the Hudson’s Bay company profited. </p><p>“The Cree supports Fort Arendelle. If they were to stay south, how would you suggest the company make a profit?” Anna inquires, increasingly growing tired of the man next to her. </p><p>“The Cree are drunk off their asses half the time; they aren’t the most lucrative partners the company has. Most of the money we make is in London anyhow.”    <br/> <br/>“Well, then perhaps you should all return to London and make your money there.” She stops to look at the man. “Mr. Klausen, if that is all, I can see my father right over there. So, I will be bidding you a good day.” </p><p>Anna shoves past the company man without another word; she hates interacting with the horrid oaf. As she approaches the trading post, Anna sees her father meeting with, who she would assume to be, the chief of this encampment. </p><p>Watching as the two men exchange items, Anna notices an older woman standing next to the Cree man. Her long white hair braided loosely, and her mouth set in a hard line as she watches Agnarr exchange gifts with the chief.   </p><p>Agnarr’s eyes flicker to where his daughter stands, his smile growing wider as he encourages her to come over. Hesitantly Anna steps forward, taking her place beside her father. </p><p>“Chief Big Pine, may I introduce to you my daughter Anna,” Agnarr states, placing a hand on her back. </p><p>The elderly Cree man smiles at Anna warmly. “It is nice to see you again Anna.”  </p><p>Staring at the Cree chief, Anna is unsure where she might have met him before and is unable to recall his face or place his name. The woman standing behind Big Pine stares at the auburn-haired girl. </p><p>“You are Iduna’s daughter, are you not?” The woman questions, raising an eyebrow at the young woman. Anna nods, staring back into the woman’s chestnut eyes as they regard one another. </p><p>“How do you know my mother?” The older Cree woman’s eyes flicker to Agnarr before walking away from the men, urging Anna to follow her. </p><p>“I’ve known your mother since she was a babe. I helped your Kokum birth her. As I helped your mother birth you in Ahtohallan all those years ago. I have not seen you since you were a small girl, running wildly through the camp.” </p><p>Anna looks down at her hands. “What is your name?” desperately trying to remember these people who had knew her as a child. </p><p>“Yelena.” The older woman responds. “Your mother was always good to our community. I was sorry to hear of her passing.” </p><p>At her name Anna vaguely recalls these people. The birth she had attended as a child, watching Yelena and Iduna bring the child into this world. The people her mother tried to help shortly before her passing. </p><p>“Thank you,” Anna replies solemnly. Yelena nods, removing herself from the young woman’s side to return to the negotiations taking place between the Chief and the Chief Factor. Looking around, Anna smiles as she watches young Cree mothers, like herself, chase after their little ones in the road. </p><p>Anna notices Sokanan standing on the other side of the road with a young woman. Her hands cup the young woman’s face as she speaks, causing the younger woman to laugh. </p><p>Anna’s gaze tears away from Sokanon and the brunette woman as a shout echoes through the street. “Nikawi!” mother. </p><p>A young man dismounts from his horse, running towards Sokanon, enveloping the older woman in an embrace as he reaches her. The older Cree woman holds him out, peppering kisses across his freckled face. </p><p>Anna smiles as she watches this; she has never seen Sokanon so affectionate before. She didn’t know that the raven-haired maid had children. The young woman, Sokanon’s daughter, Anna assumes, spots the auburn-haired woman staring at the scene before her. </p><p>The brunette makes her way across the road. Anna blinks in surprise as the brunette calls out to greet her. “Tanisi.” </p><p>Anna looks behind her to ensure there was no one standing behind her that the woman could be talking to. “O-oh! Me? Tanisi,” Anna repeats shyly, smiling politely at the young woman before her while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.. </p><p>The brunette stares at Anna, regarding her for a moment. “Are you Anna Arnesen?” </p><p>“I…I am,” Anna confirms hesitantly, wondering how this woman would know her name. Assuming that Sokanon would not have spoken about her, considering that the older woman didn’t even speak about her children. </p><p>“My name is Honeymaren.” The woman smiles kindly. “I know your sister, Elsa.” </p><p>“You do?” Anna asks, stepping towards the Cree woman with excitement at the mention of her sister. </p><p>“We’re close to one another. We trap and hunt in the summers.” Honeymaren confirms with a kind smile. </p><p>“How is she?” Anna nearly interrupts the other woman, desperate to know anything about her sister. Honeymaren takes Anna by the hands, getting the Metis woman to stop her fiddling. </p><p>“She is well. She misses you every day” Anna feels tears beginning to prick in her eyes, relieved that her sister thought of her as often as she does. </p><p>“T-thank you.” Anna stutters. “I need to be going home now. It was nice to meet you, Honeymaren.” </p><p>Walking away from the brunette without another word Anna wipes her tears, still overwhelmed at the news of her sister. Anna meanders through her house silently to Eliza’s room. Picking the sleeping baby up from her bassinet Anna sits in the wooden chair, cuddling into her daughter while tears fall down her cheeks. <br/>……</p><p>Anna doesn’t bother putting Eliza in her mossbag when she leaves the house that afternoon. She bundles her daughter tightly in a warm woollen blanket to protect her from the cold November weather. </p><p>Holding her four-month-old in her arms, Anna leaves the house without saying a word to Hilde, deciding the maid could ascertain that they had left for the afternoon. As she walks through the streets, Anna can feel her feet growing colder by the minute as she trudges through the snow.   </p><p>This winter was by far the coldest year Anna had seen in a long while, recalling the winter when she was thirteen being quite horrid as well. She and Elsa had remained inside for the majority of the season, huddling around the stove while their mother boiled water for them to stick their feet in for warmth. The three of them had shared a bed that winter as well to keep warm at night.  </p><p>Anna smiles as she recalls lying in bed with her mother and Elsa; the two girls wiggling their feet against one another and giggling while Iduna would either tell them to settle down or tickle one of them, filling the small cottage with laughter. </p><p>Looking down at Eliza in her arms, Anna hopes that her daughter will be close to any siblings that were to come. For Eliza to have a friendship with a sister the way Anna and Elsa used to have, nothing like they were now and nothing like Hans’ relationships with his brothers. </p><p>As Anna reaches her father’s home, she kicks her feet against the veranda stairs, hoping to be rid of the snow which clung to the bottom of her boots. Ascending the steps, Anna pushes the door open with her hip, adjusting Eliza on her other. </p><p>“Hello.” She calls, walking through the threshold. </p><p>“Close that door, you’re letting the heat out,” Sokanon calls back, emerging from the sitting room in her stuffy maid’s uniform. Anna chuckles, closing the door securely behind her. </p><p>“We were out for a walk and it’s a bit too cold out, so we thought to pay you a visit.” Anna comments, bouncing Eliza, who was currently sucking on her fingers. </p><p>“Take those boots off. Your feet must be freezing.” The Cree woman moves towards them, taking the baby into her arms with a small smile. “There are moccasins in that chest.” </p><p>Looking to her right, Anna notices a small wooden chest next to the door. Upon opening it, she finds a pair of women’s moccasins sitting at the top. “Why do you have these here?” </p><p>Sokanon shrugs, freeing Eliza from the bundle of blankets. “My feet get tired in the ridiculous shoes your father makes me wear.” </p><p>“You’re letting me use your moccasins? What about you?” </p><p>“You think those are my only pair?” Sokanon rolls her eyes, lifting her skirt to reveal a pair of deer hide moccasins under the black fabric. Anna smiles at the maid’s revelation as she peels off the wet leather boots, replacing them with the soft footwear that was so strange, but so familiar to her. </p><p>Sokanon disappears into the sitting room with Eliza, still on her hip as Anna stands from the chest. She giggles following after the two, watching from the doorway as Sokanon comes to stand in front of the fireplace. </p><p>"There that's a little warmer, isn't it?" The Cree woman asks, bouncing the baby. </p><p>Anna pulls away from the door, sitting in the armchair that faces the fireplace. "Is father at work?" </p><p>"He left early this morning." Sokanon pulls away from the fireplace to hand the baby back to the auburn-haired woman. Anna takes her daughter back with joy, holding Eliza up by the armpits as the baby bares all of her weight on her mother’s thighs.</p><p>“Hi Baby!” Anna coos, kissing Eliza’s slowly fattening cheeks as Sokanon sits across from the young mother. Looking back at the maid, Anna allows her daughter to fall against her chest gently. “I’m surprised the Cree are camped so close this late in the season.” </p><p>“It’s been too cold for them to travel across the grasslands. The land is flat between here and Manâtakâw. We’ll travel when the winds come off of the mountains.” </p><p>Anna’s forehead creases at the maid’s words, cocking her head left as she stares at the raven-haired woman. “We?” </p><p>Sokanon sighs. “I’m going south with the tribe this year and…I don’t plan on returning to Arendelle once we return North next spring.”</p><p>“I see.” Anna’s face falls, shifting Eliza to sit in her lap. </p><p>“I have three children Anna. It’s time for me to return to them. My eldest is pregnant with her first child, and I want to be there for nôsisim. My second daughter is finding her way in life, but my son is still only a boy. He needs me.” Sokanon explains. </p><p>The young woman nods, understanding the need for a mother to be with her child. “When do you leave?” </p><p>“I’ll be leaving your father’s employment next week.” </p><p>“Well, we will be over every day to spend time with you.” Anna teases, knowing that the maid likes to spend most of her time alone. </p><p>“I’ll lock the doors.” Sokanon retorts, standing from the armchair to continue her daily tasks. Anna chuckles as she watches the woman, she has come to regard as a friend, leave the sitting room, her smile slipping.</p><p>She tears her eyes away from the doorway as Eliza begins to babble, trying to get her mother’s attention. Anna smiles as she tickles her daughter’s belly, earning a smile from the little girl. </p><p>Staring at her daughter Anna knows Sokanon was doing the right thing by returning home to be with her children. She knows she would have never left Eliza in the first place. Sokanon’s children needed her, and she needed them; this is something Anna can understand. <br/>……..</p><p>Eliza has been fussing all morning, her cries echoing through the house. Hilde has scolded Anna multiple times during morning about the baby’s cries. The young woman has had enough of it by the third time Hilde storms into the blue room. </p><p>“You need to get her to be quiet. She’s giving me a headache.” Hilde comments, slamming the door behind her, further agitating the 8-month-old. Anna huffs in frustration at the increase of cries. </p><p>Placing her on the bed, Anna bundles the unwilling baby into her mossbag, Eliza’s face red as she wails loudly. Anna is thankful that she no longer needs to add an extra blanket to make Eliza fit in her mossbag; it will at least stop her from moving around. </p><p>Now that Eliza is beginning to crawl, the baby was becoming unstoppable. Anna is always watches her daughter like a hawk ensuring she’s safe and doesn’t break anything.</p><p> Carrying Eliza in her arms, Anna strides through the house, trying to get out of the building before Hilde can scold them again. </p><p>She doesn’t know where they are going, an overwhelming need to get out of the village and escape from it all slowly builds inside of her. Eliza continues to cry as Anna unknowingly walks towards the river, the only place where she found comfort these days. </p><p>She misses Hans so much, not that he helps with Eliza. However, he still provided her with some comfort, which used to remind her why she stays in Arendelle. Now she isn’t so sure anymore. She’s trapped in the house most days, the only other women willing to speak to her are the other country wives, the men treat her as if she was an ignorant uneducated savage, and Hilde was by far the most uncaring and flippant woman Anna has ever had the displeasure of knowing.</p><p>Anna sits by the river in the grass, unbinding the screaming child from the mossbag. She pulls Eliza onto her lap, attempting to quiet her. </p><p>“Please.” She pleads, bouncing her child on her lap. Closing her eyes, Anna tries to stop the tears of frustration forming in her eyes. </p><p>Then it is silent. </p><p> Anna’s eyes jolt open at the sudden silence, looking down at her daughter to ensure she was okay. Eliza’s bright blue eyes stare forward, transfixed on the sight before her. Furrowing her brows, Anna looks forward to see what has her daughter so intrigued. </p><p>In front of them were four ducks, one mother with her three babies. “You like those?” Anna questions, readjusting Eliza on her lap. </p><p>Eliza squeals with delight as the mother duck quakes at the three little ducklings. “They were my favourite too.” Anna presses a kiss to the soft auburn hair on her daughter’s head. Thankful that she had finally quieted. </p><p>The young mother moves closer to the water, putting her feet into the river, still cold from the March morning. </p><p>“We should’ve brought sweets for the Mamakwasesak, too bad we have nothing for them to steal.” She begins to tickle Eliza’s sides, finally causing the baby to laugh much to Anna’s relief. </p><p>As she cuddles with her daughter, Anna realizes she has never told Eliza any of the myths she had grown up with. Eliza has never learned about the Mamakwasesak, Raven, or Coyote; the trickster characters who were always Anna’s favourites as a child. </p><p>Of course, she would have to wait until Eliza was older to tell her of Paakuk and Roogaroo, both evil spirits who consume human flesh. Similar to the Wendigo spirit, the Ojibwe believe.</p><p>Eliza coos as she sees a beaver float down the river, jumping slightly when the animal slaps its flat tail against the water. Anna smiles as the fat animal floats, carrying a stick in its mouth. </p><p>Pressing her cheek against Eliza’s head, Anna smiles, enjoying spending time with her daughter, wanting to teach her everything Anna could recall from her childhood. Iduna would have wanted her grandchild to grow up knowing about Metis culture and beliefs. </p><p>Anna would see that her daughter knows about her heritage. </p><p>………</p><p>The sun shone through her window, waking Anna early in the morning. The young woman has become accustomed to sleeping in the middle of their bed. Knowing it will be a hard habit to break once Hans returns to Arendelle. </p><p>He had sent a letter at the end of May, informing her of his departure from London. She is excited to see her lover again. Eliza is almost a year now, and Anna is excited to show Hans how much she has grown over these long nine months. </p><p>Staring up at the ceiling, Anna sighs, wishing Hans had left England earlier so he could’ve been here for her birthday; she is nineteen as of this morning. Not that it matters. For the last year of her life, Anna’s birthday has come and gone without a fuss. </p><p>Swinging her feet off the bed, Anna makes her way over to her vanity, where a basin sat with warm water. She sighs as the warm cloth rubs against her face, enjoying the warmth against her eyes.   </p><p>Anna places the white cloth on the lip of the basin, cursing as her foot collides with a heavy object under her vanity. She has never taken notice of what sat under the surface. The young woman kneels on the hardwood floor, pulling the massive chest out from under the vanity. </p><p>Her trunk from Ahtohallan. The chest which has sat untouched for eighteen months. She runs her hand against the top, brushing away the dust layer that has collected on the chest. Anna slowly lifts the lid, revealing to her several pieces of clothing she had packed for her departure. </p><p>She smiles as she pulls out the nightgown that is haphazardly placed on top, the dirt stains on the back are still visible. Pulling out garment after garment Anna reflects on her clothing, the fabric rough compared to the dresses Hans has gifted to her over these years. </p><p>Her hands hover over the last piece of clothing tucked away at the bottom. It is her green shawl her mother had made for her years ago. Picking it up, Anna rests the garment on her lap, inspecting the beaded flowers and running her fingers through the fringe. </p><p>As she unfolds the shawl, a loud thud echoes throughout the room. Anna looks towards the source of the noise, noticing a small stone resting on the floor. She picks up the rock, grey with white marbled through the strata. </p><p>She can’t recall putting the rock in her trunk. The thought wouldn’t have crossed her mind. Starting at the stone, Anna tries to remember what her mother told her about stones, but nothing comes to mind. </p><p>From down the hall, she can hear Eliza’s babbling, indicating the little girl is awake. Anna quickly gathers all of the clothes, throwing them into her trunk, her shawl resting on top of the others. She closes the chest’s lid, pushing it back under her vanity with the stone still in her hand. </p><p>For a moment, the young woman considers throwing away the stone. Instead, she places it on the corner of her vanity as she stands. Anna ambles towards Eliza’s bedroom, smiling as she sees her daughter standing in her crib, bouncing at the sight of her mother. </p><p>“Hello baby!” Anna greets with a smile as she picks up her daughter. Resting Eliza on her hip, Anna walks over to the window, staring out at the sky with the baby. </p><p>“Your father will be home soon. Can you say ‘dada’?” Anna asks, trying to get her daughter to mimic her. Eliza shakes her head, burying herself into the crook of Anna’s neck. The young woman giggles, running a hand against her daughter’s back and pressing a kiss to her temple. </p><p>Anna becomes giddy as she stares out of the window, knowing that Hans would soon be back by her side, and hopefully, they would add a new member to their family.     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So one important thing I should include is that there is a custom in Metis culture called “Grandfather” and its an idea if someone is traveling away from home they carry a stone with them from their home which is believed to help find their way back home and return safely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! ABUSIVE SITUATION and the use of outdated language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna peacefully floats in the river, her auburn hair creating a halo around her head as she enjoys the cold water against her skin. A squeal from the riverbank snaps the 19-year-old woman from her peace. A smile comes to Anna’s face as she swims over to Eliza, who sits on the riverbank.</p><p>“What is it, my Miss Eliza?” Anna asks as she finds a shallow spot along the shoreline, kneeling in the sand to interact with her young daughter. Eliza calls out for her reaching her chubby arms to her mother. Gathering the baby into her arm Anna slowly introduces Eliza into the water, not caring about the blue dress her daughter wore; Hilde could deal with it later. </p><p>Eliza squeals in delight at the coolness of the river, compared to the hot sun beating down on her. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Anna kisses the top of her baby’s head, who is playing with the sand in the riverbed. </p><p>“We can’t tell Papa about this when he gets home, though,” Anna states as she stops her daughter from putting a handful of sand into her mouth.</p><p> The young woman knows how much it bothers Hans that she used to swim naked or in her undergarments publicly. He was scandalized, demanding that it had to come to an end as no one should see her in such an improper state. </p><p>Today is too hot to comply with his rule. With his absence, there is nothing he could do to stop Anna from enjoying this. Hans and his company were to return home any day now. He hadn’t sent a letter from York Factory as he has promised. But many Dene scouts making their way west had spotted their party arrive at the Fort east of Arendelle. </p><p>With a sigh, Anna picks Eliza up, making their way back to the riverbank. Anna knows Hilde would have dinner ready soon and would receive an ear full if they were late. </p><p>Anna sets her daughter on top of the blanket resting on the earth as she rings the excess water out of her chemise, attempting to get the garment as dry as possible. Deciding it was good enough, she steps into the purple striped dress she wore for the day, trying her best to fasten the buttons on the back.</p><p>Knowing she has missed a few, Anna shrugs not finding it in herself to care as she picks up Eliza, removing the girl from her dress and wrapping her in the blanket. The little girl begins to cry as she becomes covered in the woollen blanket. </p><p>“I know ma fii. It’s too hot.” Anna coos, throwing the wet dress over her shoulder as she picks up her daughter. “We’ll be home soon.” </p><p>On their way home, Anna frees Eliza’s arms, getting the warm blanket off of her little shoulders as they walk. She knew it is too hot to have wrapped Eliza in this blanket, but she couldn’t go walking through the town with her naked babe in her arms. No matter how much Eliza would love that. </p><p>Anna is relieved to find the door to the house wide open; Hilde undoubtedly cleaning the house to prepare for Hans’ arrival home. Peeking inside of the house, Anna quietly makes her way up to Eliza’s room, trying to avoid the maid who lurks somewhere in the house. </p><p>The young woman shuts the door with her foot, resting Eliza on the bed to unwrap her from the blanket. Turning away from her daughter Anna opens the armoire beside the bed, removing a yellow dress from the dresser. </p><p>As she pulls the garment over Eliza’s body, Anna can hear music playing in the distance. Pulling her daughter’s arm through the long sleeve, Anna scoops up Eliza, opening the window to listen better. Usually, the young woman couldn’t stand the sound of bagpipes, but at this moment, the noisy instrument is the most beautiful thing Anna has heard in a long time.</p><p>Anna races down the stairs of the house, shoving past Hilde in a hurry. She adjusts Eliza on her hip multiple times while walking as fast as her body would allow her to. Approaching the docks, Anna stops on the hill overlooking the river, bouncing the small girl on her hip with excitement. </p><p>A crowd of company men gather close along the river, the piper standing off to the side while the ferry docks. </p><p>“There’s your father, Eliza,” Anna says as she sees her lover’s natural auburn hair shine in the sun. Eliza squeals, sticking her fingers into her mouth as she wiggles in her mother’s arms. Anna laughs at her daughter, finding the young girl’s giddiness infectious of the sight of Hans.</p><p>Her smile grows wide as he steps off of the ferry, looking up towards her before making his way to Mr. Klausen. </p><p>She watches as the two men talk; Hans extends his arms out to the brunette man as if he was excusing himself. Her lover makes his way back onto the dock, helping a young blonde woman step off of the ferry onto the unsteady dock. Eliza coos pointing to the brightly coloured dress on a blonde woman who is clutching to Hans to steady herself.  </p><p>It was a beautiful dress; it was blue with pink rosettes detailing around the collar and sleeves, impractical for travel in Anna’s opinion but pretty.</p><p>Hans brings her forward to Mr. Klausen, introducing them. Anna’s brows knit together as she sees the woman familiarly take Hans’ arm. The brunette man looks up at the hill at Anna while Hans continues to speak to him. </p><p>With a nod, Mr. Klausen pulls away from Hans. As the company man walks towards her, Anna holds Eliza closer to her as she watches the sight before her. Her chest begins to ache as she watches the strange woman plant a kiss on Hans’ cheek with a smile. </p><p>Mr. Klausen comes to stand in front of Anna, briefly looking back at the scene before them before staring back at the young woman. “Chief Factor Westergaard would like me to take you back to your quarters.” </p><p>Anna’s body complies without much thought, walking away from the scene as she clutches Eliza to her body, ignoring the hand that Mr. Klausen has placed on her back as they walk back home. </p><p>It feels strange to Anna being led through her own home by the brunette man, who takes her to the smallest bedroom; her chest from Ahtohallan and Eliza’s things already tucked away in the corner. </p><p>Anna sinks on the bed, bringing Eliza to sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around her daughter protectively. The only noise in the room is Eliza babbling to herself as Francis closes the door behind them. </p><p>The young woman looks up as he clears his throat, kneeling in front of her. “Since Mr. Westergaard’s promotion, this will be my house now. You and your child are welcome to stay as long as you need.” </p><p>Anna jerks away as he brushes his thumb against her cheekbone, glaring at the company man in front of her. </p><p>“Get out.” She demands in a whisper, not finding comfort in his offer, knowing the man would want something else from her in return for her staying. Francis leaves the room without another word, shutting the door loudly upon his exit. </p><p>Looking towards the small window, Anna focuses on the scene before her to stop herself from crying in front of Eliza, wanting to be strong for her daughter. The young woman places her daughter on the bed, handing the toddler the cloth doll Hans had gifted to her before he had left. </p><p>Eliza sits in the middle of the bed, fidgeting with her doll. Anna turns away from her, quickly wiping the tears the fell from her eyes. Her chest hurting as she tries to choke back a sob, slowly exhaling to control her emotions. </p><p>Anna wipes her cheeks as she hears the door click open, Hans walks into the room. She can’t bring herself to look at him as he closes the door behind him. </p><p>“For you and Eliza.” He says, looking in the corner of her eye, Anna can see him put down two parcels on the dresser. “She’s grown quite a bit since I last saw her. You didn’t tell me how much.” </p><p>“Do not.” Anna interrupts him quietly, still staring out of the window. “How could you?” </p><p>“Anna, my pet, come here.” He reaches out for her only for his country wife to move away from him. Finally willing herself, Anna glares at Hans. </p><p>“My father won’t stand for this Hans, once he realizes what you have do-” </p><p>“Your father?” Hans scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Agnarr nearly allowed this company and Fort to suffer as a result of his actions. I am Chief Factor now; your father has no authority over Arendelle anymore.” </p><p>“Is that why you went to London? To scheme behind his back?” </p><p>“The company declared your father unfit to run Arendelle any longer after the stunt he pulled with your mother.” </p><p>Anna stares at him, her brow knit together in confusion at his statement. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. My father ran Arendelle for years successfully.” </p><p>“Your father.” Hans raises his voice, stepping towards his country wife. “Nearly ruined our relationships with Ahtohallan and the Cree encampments after what he did to that half-breed.” </p><p>Anna cringes as he uses that term. He had never used it around her before. Hans takes the young woman by the chin, forcing him to stare back into those vile emerald eyes. </p><p>“You don’t know, do you?” Hans inquires. </p><p>“Know what?” </p><p>He chuckles at this, letting go of her chin. Ignoring the pain in her jaw Anna continues to stare down her lover as he sits in the wooden chair next to the armoire. </p><p>“Your father insisted on taking your mother as his whore. He, of course, knew what he was doing. Your mother had familial ties among the northern savages and in the half-breed community.” Hans smirks at her. “He sent her away after he returned from London with a pretty new wife. Of course, the poor dear didn’t last the winter; our women are more delicate.” </p><p>She shakes her head, not believing anything he was saying to her. “You’re lying.” </p><p>“Am I?” He questions, his face falling as he stands back up. “Then tell me, my dear, why was your sister born in Arendelle and you in Ahtohallan?” </p><p>Anna remains silent, unable to find the answer to his question. She never discussed this with her mother, who used to change the subject whenever it was asked of her why they didn’t live in Arendelle with Agnarr. </p><p>“Because your father sent away his daughter and his pregnant country wife,” Hans answers. “But of course, the savages and the half-breeds didn’t like the way Agnarr had handled things. So, once his wife died, your father sought to make amends and attempted to take her back as his wife, legally.” </p><p>“Stop it,” Anna demands as she balls the fabric of her dress in her fists. </p><p>“As you know, your mother took him back but never went back to Arendelle, effectively humiliating him. He managed to restore Arendelle’s relations with Ahtohallan, but they’ve never been the same, the half-breeds there now conduct in illicit trad-”  </p><p>“It’s not illicit, Metis people have been allowed by the courts to trade in any way we wish outside of the monopoly.”</p><p>“It’s illicit, and your father allowed for it to continue for too long.” </p><p>“So what? Now that your Chief Factor, you’ll control everything around Arendelle to restore its glory?” Anna’s voice breaks as she asks. </p><p>“I mean, having you as my country wife has helped Arendelle immensely.” Hans shrugs. Anna’s heart sinks as he says this, her eyes fluttering as tear form in her eyes. </p><p>“Hans…how, could you? I am your wife.” </p><p>“In the ways of the country, yes, you are.” Hans retorts. “Mary is my legal wife now.” </p><p>Anna stays silent and sits on the bed as she stares at the floor as her entire world falls apart. He comes to sit next to her, ignoring his daughter, who crawls towards him. </p><p>“There’s a farmhouse just outside of Arendelle. I have made arrangements for you and the child to stay. I’ll come to visit you, and we could spend some time alone together.” Hans brushes Anna’s hair away from her shoulder, running his finger along her neck. </p><p>She stares at him, her eyes narrowing at the implication. “You want me to be your mistress?” </p><p>“My country wife.” He corrects, placing a kiss to the crook of her neck. Anna stands from the bed, picking up Eliza as she does so. <br/>“You won’t ever touch me again,” Anna states, squaring her shoulders as she turns away from him. A loud crash echoes through the room as Anna makes her way to the door. Turning, she sees fragments of the crystal vase that had once sat on the fireplace, scattered beside her as Hans had thrown it against the wall. </p><p>Hans marches over to her, grabbing her roughly by the wrist, jerking her away from the door. Anna backs away from him to the other end of the room, holding Eliza close to her as the little girl whimpers while burying her face into her mother’s shoulder. </p><p>Anna tries to best to put on a brave face for her daughter, wanting the toddler to feel protected. </p><p>“Hans…” </p><p>“I mean, your sister would have been preferable as a country wife. From what I hear, she’s the beauty out of the two of you. But according to rumours, she’s not particularly interested in the company of men.” Hans calmly runs a hand through his now dishevelled har.  </p><p>Anna doesn’t respond to his pondering; of course, she had always known Elsa was never interested in men. </p><p>“But then there was you.” He continues as something flashed in his eyes. “You were so desperate to leave Ahtohallan and be a lady you practically fell into my lap.” </p><p>“Please.” She pleads, wanting him to stop. Anna searches his eyes, hoping to find the man she had fallen in love with; but only sees an unfamiliar cruelness. </p><p>“You will take my offer and go to the farmhouse.” </p><p>“And if I don’t?” Anna inquires, her mouth set in a hard line. Hans eyes flicker to Eliza, then back to Anna. </p><p>“Then I won’t take care of her. If you go to the farmhouse, I will provide for the girl, and any other children produced by our union. Eliza will be educated in London and marry well; any sons will be educated in Montreal and will become traders in the company.” </p><p>Anna remains silent, gazing at the hardwood. She flinches as he comes to stand in front of her, cupping her cheek as he presses his lips to hers, a gesture she doesn’t reciprocate. </p><p>“I’ll have Mr. Klausen take you there tomorrow.” Hans withdraws from the auburn-haired woman, leaving the room without another word. Anna collapses on the floor in a heap, clutching Eliza to her chest.  </p><p>Sobbing as everything she had known for the last year fall apart around her. Eliza calls out for her a couple of times, tucking on Anna’s hair to get her attention. Loosening her grasp on her daughter Anna looks into the mirroring eyes in front of her, full of confusion as to why her mama was crying. </p><p>Anna wipes her tears with the sleeve of her dress as she finds the will to stand from the ground, carrying Eliza back to the bed. She lets go of her daughter as she lays in the bed, watching the toddler crawl back to her doll to suck on. </p><p>She stares at her daughter, unable to imagine what life would be like without Eliza in her life if Hans was to send the girl to London for school. Tears spring to Anna’s eyes again at the thought of being separated from Eliza, the notion that her daughter will be educated to forget her Metis heritage and replace it with etiquette and rules. </p><p>She watches Eliza in her yellow dress, sticking the cloth doll into her mouth before offering it to her mother. With a smile, Anna takes the wet toy as Eliza begins to babble to herself. Anna could already tell her daughter would be a talker, just as she had once been before coming to Arendelle. </p><p>She wants Eliza to grow up where she doesn’t have to mind her manners to appease a man or a society where she could run wild and be a child. As opposed to being sent to a school to learn how to be proper according to the monarchy. </p><p>Anna sits up against the pillows, gathering Eliza into her arms. She presses her cheek against her daughter’s soft head. </p><p>“Ki shaakiihitin.” </p><p> I love you. Anna presses a kiss against Eliza’s hair. A feeling of comfort passing through her as she speaks Michif for the first time in years, other than hello. As she handles the doll, Eliza was beginning to retake an interest in it. Anna recalls what her mother told her when she left Ahtohallan; </p><p>“Kwaayesh ka ishpayun.”</p><p> It will be alright.</p><p>Eliza coos as she takes the doll into her hands away from her mother. Brushing her little hands over the velvet of the doll’s blouse. This little girl sitting between Anna’s thighs are her future and is the only thing that mattered to her now. </p><p>Someone knocks on her door, but Anna doesn’t answer. The presence at the door doesn’t linger long, making Anna believe it is Hilde leaving supper. It was natural that Hans wasn’t moved into the Chief Factor’s house yet, it would be a few days to move Agnarr out of the house.</p><p>The house Anna would never reside in with the man she was sure she had loved. It wouldn’t be the house her children would grow up in with their father, Hans had taken all of it from her. </p><p>Sitting helplessly, Anna feels as if every ounce of her identity has been stripped away from her. He had taken everything. He had taken her future with him. Hans had taken her from her home, her culture, her best friend, her sister and her mother.</p><p>Reluctantly she opens the door to grab the tray, shutting the door immediately as she brings in the food. Anna doesn’t touch her food but feeds Eliza, the mushy peas Hilde had prepared for the baby. </p><p>She doesn’t care that some of the peas spill on the blankets as she feeds Eliza. Anna manages a weak smile as she watches Eliza eat the peas, pushing the vegetables out with her tongue down her chin. </p><p>Taking the skirt of her dress, Anna wipes Eliza’s face as the girl finishes her meal. She doesn’t care anymore; nothing in this house was hers. She places the bowl and spoon on the bedside table. Anna picks up Eliza as she moves off of the bed, making her way to the trunk tucked in the corner of the room. </p><p>She lifts the lid off of the chest, seeing Eliza’s clothing folded on top of her items. Anna grabs the white infant nightgown from the top, taking her daughter back to the bed. She takes the yellow dress off of her daughter, changing her diaper in the process. </p><p>As she slips Eliza’s nightgown on, Anna can tell her daughter was beginning to get tired, becoming increasingly irritated. “I know, darling. We’ll get you to sleep.” </p><p>Looking around the room, Anna sees that they hadn’t moved Eliza’s crib to the room. The young woman walks around the bed. Anna places the toddler on her bed against the pillows. She crawls under the quilts beside her daughter. </p><p>Eliza doesn’t shut her eyes instead she stares at her mother as they fill with tears. Anna props herself up on her arm, running her forefinger from her daughter’s forehead down the bridge of her nose. An old trick her mother often used to get Anna to sleep as a child. </p><p>She smiles as her daughter’s eyes flutter shut, continuing to stare at the little girl as she sleeps. Anna would do anything for her daughter. Anna carefully slips out of the bed as not to disturb Eliza’s slumber. </p><p>Anna comes to kneel in front of the trunk, moving around Eliza’s clothing to find her own. Scoffing when she realizes none of the clothing Hans has gifted her over the last 19 months is placed in the chest. She shakes her head, knowing that all of her dresses had mostly likely been re-gifted to that woman. </p><p>She pulls out the dress she wore the day she came to Arendelle, the green one her mother made for her years ago. As she looks up from the dress, Anna notices Eliza’s mossbag and cradleboard lying on the ground next to the chest. </p><p>The dress lays discarded on her lap as she grabs the mossbag, running her fingers over the beaded flowers; her favourite motif, it reminded her of Ahtohallan. Where she had grown up and where her happiest memories remained. </p><p>Anna looks over her shoulder to her sleeping daughter before staring back at the mossbag. She stands to place the mossbag and cradleboard on the foot of the bed. Stripping quickly from the purple dress, kicking the fabric away from herself. These weren’t her clothes. </p><p>She strips entirely from her bloomers and chemise, shivering as the cold air connects with her skin. Anna grabs the green dress from the floor, unbuttoning the back with shaking fingers before stepping into the garment. </p><p>The young woman slowly works at the buttons at the back, securing the fabric to her body. She inhales sharply, trying to readjust the dress around her breasts, the feeling of the rough fabric uncomfortable against her nipples. </p><p>She pads across the room in her bare feet towards Eliza. Anna gently picks up Eliza’s sleeping form, carrying her daughter to the foot of the bed. The young woman places her daughter in her mossbag, securing her tightly in the deer hide. </p><p>She picks up the cumbersome form of her daughter, placing her on the wood of the cradleboard, fastening the mossbag to the board and lacing it up the center to hold the bag on the wood. </p><p>Delicately she picks up the board, securing the wood to her back by a strap worn across Anna’s chest to support Eliza. With much difficulty, Anna leans over, grabbing the burgundy shawl on the floor beside her trunk, shrugging it over her shoulders underneath the cradleboard. </p><p>Anna walks to the door, slowly opening it to the dark hall. Hilde had already gone around the house and turned off the lights, indicating the maid had retired for the night. She steps out into the hall, trying her best to ignore the moans coming from the bedroom, which used to be hers. </p><p>Disgusted, Anna tears herself away from the hall, quietly making her way down the stairs. She quietly walks across the foyer, unlocking the front door. Looking over her shoulder Anna regards the dark foyer once more before walking through the door, leaving the house for good. </p><p>The wood on the veranda is cold on her bare feet as she strides away from the house. Anna knows the way out of Arendelle well, making her way east from the house. She remains aware of her surroundings as she makes her way through the town, a layer of dirt collecting on her feet. </p><p>She sneaks past the soldiers at the entrance of Arendelle, an easy task considering the night watchmen were always drunk. Anna stalks away from the town she had called home for the last 19 months, firm in her resolve that she doesn’t belong there. </p><p>Anna follows along the road as she walks, trying to readjust the strap across her chest to make it more comfortable. Eventually accepting this walk would be an uncomfortable one, Eliza’s weight focused against her shoulders, the frame hitting the back of her legs as she walks, pine needles stabbing into her feet. </p><p>She had to get to Ahtohallan. </p><p>In the distance, she can hear the coyotes howling as if they were mocking her as she aimlessly walks along the road, hoping she was going the right way. She is thankful that Eliza is a sound sleeper like herself. </p><p>Anna cluches her shawl to her chest; it was a cold night for July. Not paying attention, Anna slips down the ravine, bringing her to a creek. She steps into the stream, wading through it quickly to avoid any snakes. </p><p>With much difficulty, Anna climbs her way up the other side, her hands grasping desperately at the earth and hoisting herself and Eliza up the steep side. Anna pulls them to the other side, wiping her muddied hands on the skirt of her dress. She reaches behind her, ensuring Eliza is still secure in her mossbag. </p><p>Her feet ache, her backaches as she stands straight, continuing forwards despite being uncomfortable. She walks further before stopping, unable to proceed further. Anna collapses to the earth, wincing as her knees painfully connect with the soil. </p><p>Anna tears all of the pins out of her auburn hair, allowing it to cascade around her shoulders as she stares up at the sky. </p><p>Closing her eyes, Anna hopes that if she doesn’t survive this night, someone might find Eliza. Someone who will care for her daughter or help her find her way to Elsa. Back to Ahtohallan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UPDATE: THERE IS ART FROM THE CHAPTER FROM THE AMAZING EPDRAWS!!! here is the link: </p><p>https://epbaker.tumblr.com/post/623503935048761344/this-has-been-sitting-in-my-wip-folder-for-a-month</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for all of the haphazard editing. I don’t know if this chapter turned out good so I guess we’ll see!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning songs of the Chickadees pull her out of her slumber. Anna blinks slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun peeking through the spruce trees. Sitting up, Anna looks to Eliza, who was still bundled in her mossbag, sleeping soundly. </p><p>She brushes her fingers through her hair, finding her auburn tresses matted with sap and pine needles. </p><p>Anna crawls across the grass, still damp from the morning dew, to secure Eliza’s cradleboard across her chest. Willing herself, the young woman stands, hissing in pain as she stands on her bruised and bloodied feet. She flounders forwards, hoping to get far as physically possible before Eliza woke and needed to eat. </p><p>Judging how high the sun is in the sky, Anna could tell it is early morning. She continues to ignore the pain in her feet and her back as she marches forwards. Finding her way back to the road, Anna sighs in relief, knowing she could follow the path back to Ahtohallan. </p><p>The rocks on the earth dig into her feet as she walks along the human-made land. Anna knew she had been a fool leaving Arendelle with no shoes, but it didn’t seem right to leave in shoes that were not hers. </p><p>She continues to walk; her fingers swelling as she continues forward. Anna stops in the road as she holds her hands over her head to bring down the inflammation. Looking over her shoulder, Anna sees a red river cart being pulled forward on the road. </p><p>She steps off to the side, feeling the wet grass against her feet. The man in the cart approaches fast as she moves forward. Anna doesn’t make eye-contact with the man as the cart slows next to her. </p><p>“Are you alright, ma’am?” His voice calls, his accent giving him away as Cumberland House Metis. Looking up at the man, Anna notices he is middle-aged, a straw hat sitting on his greying raven hair. </p><p>Anna weakly nods. “Thank you.” </p><p>The man looks from the young woman then to the road then back to Anna. “Let me take you to wherever it is your going.” </p><p>“That isn’t necessary.” </p><p>“Please ma’am. Let me help you.” He insists, taking off his hat. Anna stares into the man’s mahogany eyes, searching for that same cruelness she had seen in Hans’s the night before. </p><p>“I-I’m going to Ahtohallan.” She stutters, unsure if she wants to trust the man before her.  </p><p>“I’m going through Ahtohallan. You can ride in the back.” The man offers. Anna nods in response, making her way to the back of the red river cart. The Metis man doesn’t offer to lift her in the end, nor does he touch her. </p><p>Instead, the man climbs into the back, taking Eliza from Anna’s arms as she hoists herself on the wood. He hands the baby back to her mother with a kind smile. Anna sits against the side of the cart, holding the cradleboard in her arms as the man urges the horse forward. </p><p>Eliza wakes with the slow sway of the cart, her face scrunching up as she opens her eyes. Anna unbinds the cradleboard and the mossbag, freeing her daughter from her confines. </p><p>“Good morning!” Anna coos as she takes Eliza into her arms. She looks forward, ensuring the stranger was staring at the road. Deciding that the man would not be looking back at her, Anna unbuttons the back of her dress. She pulls her arm out of her dress, exposing her breast to the fresh morning air. </p><p>Anna holds Eliza against her chest while her daughter feeds herself. She knows she’ll have to get Eliza solid food once they arrived in Ahtohallan, but she hopes this would be enough for the time being. Her fingers brush against Eliza’s soft hair as she suckles at her breast. </p><p>Eliza pushes herself away from her mother’s breast, indicating that she is finished. Anna shrugs her arm back into the sleeve of her dress, fastening the buttons on the back of her dress. She adjusts the little girl on her lap, swearing to herself as she realizes that she hadn’t brought any clothing for Eliza. </p><p>Anna looks at her dress. She knows that it would be possible to make clothing for her daughter out of her dress if needed. They could do this together, alone.</p><p>She notices the familiar canopy of pine trees as they enter Ahtohallan, the smell of the pines nearly overwhelming as they move forward. Anna stares at the small abandoned farmhouse of the village’s outskirts. She had always thought the little house was sad as a child; it hasn’t changed since.   </p><p>“Tell me where to stop, ma’am.” The man calls over his shoulder, still not looking at the young woman and her child to give them privacy. </p><p>“Here will be fine, thank you,” Anna states, gathering the cradleboard and securing it across her chest as the cart comes to a stop. She slips off of the cart, gathering Eliza into her arms as she thanks the man. </p><p>He pulls away from them as Anna adjusts the toddler on her hip. She looks around at her home, the grass a bright green and the foxtails blowing in the gentle breeze. Anna continues down the road, taking in all of the houses, noticing the differences and additions to the small cottages. </p><p> Anna’s heart pounds in her chest as she approaches the familiar lot. She steps onto the grass, the blades digging into her feet as she walks towards the small cottage. The young woman has no idea what she will say to her sister. Nor is she certain how her sister will react to her return.</p><p>Anna comes to a stop, unable to move as she sees her sister, dressed in men’s trousers and a white blouse, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Elsa’s hair is pulled back into a long braid hanging over her shoulder as she hangs the laundry. </p><p>Readjusting Eliza on her hip, Anna wills herself forward. Dragging her feet against the earth, approaching the person she has missed the most over these months.  </p><p>Anna stills as her sister does, Elsa drops the garment she is hanging. With a lump in her throat, Anna proceeds forward with a weak smile. </p><p>She comes to stand in front of the brunette woman, trying to control Eliza, who wiggles in her arms. “Taanishi Elsa.” </p><p>“Taanishi…Anna.” The older sister stares at her, not believing it was Anna standing in front of her. Elsa’s eyes go to the small girl wiggling in her sister’s arms. “Who is this?” </p><p>“Eliza,” Anna answers, putting the toddler on the grass. Anna kneels behind her daughter, reassuringly running a hand over her hair. “This is ta taant.” </p><p>Your aunt. </p><p>Elsa kneels to the ground, extending her hands out to her niece. Eliza looks up at her mother as if asking permission to trust the stranger. Anna urges her daughter forward with a smile, the 12-month-old takes a few steps forward, her feet facing outward as she teeters forward. </p><p>Elsa takes her niece, steadying her by her elbows. “Hi there.” The brunette smiles at the small girl in front of her. A small smile crosses Anna’s features as she watches her sister interact with her daughter. </p><p>“Her name is Eliza Iduna. For you and mother.” Anna states. Elsa looks back at her sister, who sighs as Eliza withdraws from her aunt back to Anna. The eldest sister stares at her, the softness in her features replaced with a tentativeness. </p><p>“I suppose you want to come inside.” Elsa stands, wiping her hands on her pants. Anna nods, picking Eliza up to follow her sister inside of the house. </p><p>As they step through the door, Anna feels as if she had been taken back to her childhood. The only difference in the small log cabin was the dried herbs that hang from the ceiling, and the rabbit furs lying on the table. </p><p>Holding Eliza with her one arm, Anna takes off the cradleboard to place it against the wall. She stands in the middle of the room, looking around the cabin. Her eyes begin to well with tears, overwhelmed as she returns to her childhood home.  </p><p>Elsa clears her throat as she takes a seat at the table. Anna takes the chair across from her sister. She settles Eliza on her lap, who coos and reaches for the rabbit her on the table. </p><p>“Is it alright if she?” Anna asks. The last thing she wanted to manage right now is her daughter throwing a tantrum. Elsa nods without hesitance. The auburn-haired woman reaches forward, taking a black piece to hand to her daughter. Eliza squeals in delight at the soft touch of the fur. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Anna?” Elsa finally asks. Looking at her sister Anna can tell she already knows what happened. </p><p>Anna hesitates, not wanting to admit that her sister had been right. She looks down at the top of Eliza’s head, unable to look Elsa in the eyes. “He came home with a wife.” </p><p>The room goes silent at her revelation. Anna doesn’t make eye contact, waiting for her sister to say, ‘I told you so,’ which would be well deserving. But Elsa doesn’t. Instead, the brunette sighs and nods her head. </p><p>“Well, I don’t have a crib for Eliza. But you two could take mama’s bed down here.” </p><p>“I don’t want to put you out.” </p><p>“I still sleep in the loft in my old bed. Mama’s bed has been sitting unused since…” Elsa trails off, wanting those words to remain unspoken. </p><p>Anna finally peers up at her sister, the brunette staring back at her as Elsa picks at the skin around her nails. “We don’t want to impose.” </p><p>“Anna. Just…you don’t have anywhere else to go.” </p><p>Her sister is right. Anna realizes, there is nowhere else to go but back to Arendelle to the farmhouse. She knows she can’t go back; she will not. </p><p>With a sigh, Anna swallows her pride. “Thank you.” </p><p>Elsa stares at her niece, noticing the little girl is dressed in a nightgown. “I’m sure there is a trunk around here with clothing from when we were little. If not, I’m sure Angelique has some leftover baby clothes from Louise and Helene. I can go over to their lot later today.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Anna nods. Eliza begins to fuss on her mother’s lap, the rabbit fur discarded as the little girl begins to cry. “Sorry, she hasn’t had anything to eat today.” </p><p>Elsa stands up from the table. “Would porridge be okay for her?” the older sister makes her way to the stove. </p><p>“That would be just fine. Did you hear that?” Anna picks Eliza up under her arms, facing the crying little girl towards her. “Auntie Elsa is going to get you some food.” </p><p>Over the baby’s cries, Anna can swear she hears Elsa chuckling as she pours water into the pot. “She’s just like you were as a baby.” </p><p>Looking at her daughter’s scrunched face, Anna smiles as she presses a kiss on Eliza’s wet cheek. Now more than ever, the young woman was glad that Eliza was nothing like her father. Pulling the baby against her chest Anna begins to rub her daughter’s back, trying to comfort her while Elsa takes the porridge off the stove. </p><p>“I appreciate it.” Anna finally says. Elsa pours the food into a small bowl and grabs a small spoon as she places the porridge in front of her sister. “Alright, let’s see what auntie has made for us.” </p><p>“It may not be warm all way through. It seemed that I was pressed for time.” Elsa warns as she sits back down. Anna turns Eliza to face the table, grabbing the spoon and blowing on the porridge to cool the food. </p><p>“That’s fine, as long as it’s cooked.” She shrugs, bringing the spoon to her daughter, who clumsily grabs the spoon to bring to her mouth. Watching her niece eat the porridge sloppily, Elsa smiles at the way her younger sister interacts with Eliza. </p><p>“Motherhood suits you.” The brunette comments as Anna scoops another spoonful of porridge. Anna looks up to her sister with a small smile as she guides the spoon back into Eliza’s mouth. </p><p>“She’s been my only source of company for the year.” She comments. Elsa breaks her gaze away from her sister, staring at the ground. The brunette stands from the table, clearing her throat. </p><p>“I’ll see about those clothes.” She says, stalking away from the table. Anna watches her sister move further into the house. Her attention coming back to her daughter as she feels the warm porridge spill on her lap. <br/> <br/>Anna finishes feeding Eliza, ignoring her stomach’s grumbling as Eliza eats her breakfast. She scoops the baby up as she stands, looking around the cabin to see her sister kneeling by their mother’s bed. <br/> <br/>Garments were strewn around Elsa as she digs through the trunk, trying to locate clothing for her niece. Anna slowly approaches from behind, Eliza’s happy babbling of nonsensical words giving her position away. <br/> <br/>Staring at all of the clothing on the ground, Anna notices dresses, moccasins, shawls, and skirts from her and Elsa’s childhood. “I can’t believe mother kept all of this.” <br/> <br/>“She kept everything from our childhood,” Elsa responds, handing a little dress to her sister. Anna takes the light blue worn dress with a smile. “That is about it; everything else that would fit her is too worn.” <br/> <br/>“That’s no issue. I’ll go over to Angelique’s for baby clothing.” Anna says, making her way through all of the garments to lay Eliza on the bed. The baby coos as she is placed on top of the patchwork quilt made by her grandmother. <br/> <br/>“Are you sure? You remember what she can be like.” Elsa says, gathering all of the clothing to place them back into the chest. <br/> <br/>“It will be refreshing to see her again.” Anna states. She unbuttons Eliza’s nightgown, discarding the garment on the bed, cursing to herself as she sees Eliza’s diaper needed to be changed. <br/> <br/>With a sigh, she unpins the linen, dreading the impending task of washing it. Elsa stands next to her sister, looking at the soiled fabric. To Anna’s surprise, her sister takes the diaper from her. <br/> <br/>“Can I put this outside?” Elsa inquires. The younger sister nods, grabbing the dress beside Eliza’s body. <br/> <br/>“Please, I’ll wash it later,” Anna responds, pulling Eliza’s arm through the sleeve of the dress. The brunette walks away from the bed, discarding the diaper outside on the porch to be washed later. <br/> <br/>Anna doesn’t replace the diaper as she buttons up the front of the dress. She had no means to. Eliza sits up in the bed as her mother fastens the last button at her neck. The young woman picks up Eliza carrying her outside to the porch. <br/> <br/>As she regards the lot, Anna notices the rope that used to hang by the river has been taken down and the garden has seen better days. Other than those, the property remains as it had when she left. She descends the stairs, stepping onto the warm dirt. <br/> <br/>Anna watches as Elsa finishes hanging her laundry, making her recall memories that her sister used to hate hanging clothing on the line. The brunette looks at her as she clips a blouse into place. <br/> <br/>“You sure you don’t want me to come?” <br/> <br/>“No, I’ll be fine,” Anna assures her sister with a small smile. Elsa nods before turning back to the hanging the laundry. The auburn-haired woman makes her way down the lot towards the road, cursing herself as she realizes she had forgotten to put on shoes. <br/> <br/>Stones and twigs dig into the bottom of her feet as she walks along the path. Anna smiles as Eliza squeals at the sound of other children playing. She knows that one day Eliza would be able to play with the other children in the community if she decides to stay. <br/> <br/>Anna approaches the river lot at the end of the road, a more abundant garden than usual situated near the path. She stares as she sees a small girl, about six-years-old picking carrots from the soil and placing the vegetables in the basket she holds. <br/> <br/>The young woman steps onto the lot, approaching the little girl. Anna squats down in front of the garden as the little girl looks up at her. She knew this one had to be Louise; Angelique’s eldest. <br/> <br/>“Hi.” The little girl greets meekly, unsure if she should be wary of the stranger in front of her. <br/> <br/>“Hello.” Anna responds as she shifts Eliza. “is your mother home?” The little girl’s brown eyes burrow into Anna’s as she thinks about her answer. Biting her lip, Louise nods, pointing towards the house before going back to her garden. <br/> <br/>Anna stands meandering further onto the property, watching as she sees Angelique standing over her two boys; scolding the two of them. Angelique was a short woman, her long raven hair and facial expressions, easily give her away as Bulda’s daughter. <br/> <br/>She sees Angelique sigh, pressing a kiss to both of her boy’s foreheads before letting them runoff. The raven-haired woman turns, a grin coming to her face as she sees Anna standing on her property. <br/> <br/>Anna laughs as the other woman rushes towards her, enveloping the auburn-haired woman in her arms. Angelique giggles loudly in Anna’s ear as she rocks back and forth on the ground. <br/> <br/>“Anna! I can’t believe you’re here.” The other woman nearly screeches. Angelique pulls away from her, eyes going wide as she sees the baby in Anna’s hands. “Oh, my goodness, who is this?” <br/> <br/>“Eliza.” <br/> <br/>“Eliza, oh, how perfect. Anna, she’s perfect.” Angelique immediately takes Eliza into her arms, holding her close to her chest. Anna grins as her friend coos at her daughter, knowing the woman had her own way of greeting people. <br/> <br/>“Thank you.” Anna raises an eyebrow as her friend smells Eliza’s head. “Are you smelling my baby?”<br/> <br/>“They just don’t smell this good once they turn into children. You only have a few weeks left of this smell.” Angelique warns, pressing her cheek against Eliza’s head. The raven-haired woman’s brow knit together suddenly. “Why are you here?”<br/> <br/>Staring at her friend, Anna doesn’t know what she will say to Angelique. She couldn’t bear for the other woman to look at her the same way everyone does when your husband leaves you; eyes full of pity and the unspoken question of why it happened. Angelique would know that Anna had failed in her marriage to Hans.</p><p>“Hans is in London for the year.” Anna blurts, surprising herself at the lie. She hadn’t meant to, it just slipped out without another thought. <br/> <br/>“So, you’ve come to visit Elsa?” Angelique asks, reluctantly handing Eliza back to her mother. Anna nods, holding her daughter to her chest. <br/> <br/>“I have, I haven’t seen in her in a long time, and I thought it would be good for Eliza to see Ahtohallan.” <br/> <br/>“I’m glad you’re home.” Angelique states. “I’ll have to tell mama your back, she’ll be thrilled. We’ll have you over for dinner.” <br/> <br/>“I have to admit, though, I realized I forgot to pack most of Eliza’s thing and was wonder-” Anna is cut off by the woman in front of her. Angelique places her hands on Anna’s shoulders. <br/> <br/>“Say nothing more. I have kept everything from when the girls were little.” Angelique leads the young woman into the cottage. Looking around, Anna had forgotten how most people in Ahtohallan live; nothing like how people lived in Arendelle.  <br/> <br/>Angelique and Gabriel’s home is a small cabin, their small bed tucked away in the corner opposite of a slightly bigger bed, obviously where their children sleep together. The cabin barely had room for all six of them. <br/> <br/>“Here it is!” Angelique’s voice carries through the small home as she opens a trunk. Anna meanders over, standing behind her friend as she takes out baby clothes. <br/> <br/>Angelique begins to hand Anna everything she can find that would fit Eliza; dresses, coats, tights, shoes, moccasins and even bows. </p><p>“Angelique, I don’t need all of this.” </p><p>“Please, there’s no need for me to keep it.” The raven-haired woman looks sadly at the little dresses on her lap, her fingers brushing against the fabric. </p><p>Anna had always known the other woman wanted a large family, but there had been one rule both Iduna and Bulda had instilled on them as children; never have more children than you can grab and run with. Angelique had her four. </p><p>“I appreciate it, Angelique,” Anna says, taking the clothes from her. </p><p>“Of course! I’m just happy to see some of these going to use. If you have more children and need clothing, please write to me. I’m happy to give you anything you need.” </p><p>At her friend’s words, Anna’s heart warms, nearly overwhelmed with the enthusiastic support Angelique was giving her. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I won’t keep you long. I’m sure you and Elsa have lots to discuss while you’re here.” Angelique escorts the other woman out of the cabin, taking Anna’s arm in hers as they walk along the property. </p><p>“Your children are growing up so fast.” Anna chuckles as she sees Louise carrying her 3-year-old sister, Helene, around the garden. </p><p>“They are. The older Louise gets, the more it makes me want another baby.” Angelique sighs as she stares at her daughters. </p><p>“Well, you’re welcome to take Eliza off of my hands whenever.” Anna smiles as the other woman takes Eliza’s chubby hand </p><p>“I may take you up on that. Because she is just so precious.” Angelique presses a kiss to the back of Eliza’s hand with a smile. Anna can’t help but laugh at the other woman’s claim. She hadn’t seen Eliza on one of her bad days; the little girl could screech like a blue jay. </p><p>“Goodbye, Angelique.” She smiles warmly at her friend, who presses a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>“I’m so glad your home.” Angelique squeezes Anna’s hand as the two women withdraw from one another. <br/> <br/>Anna skips down the road, singing to Eliza as they make their way back to Elsa’s home. She finds herself excited to talk to her sister about everything, to make up and restore things as they were before she left for Arendelle.  <br/> <br/>Stepping onto the lot, Anna sees Elsa sitting on the porch, lacing up her boot with her rifle slung over her shoulder. The young woman’s smile drops as she notices her sister is ready to leave for the day. <br/> <br/>“Oh, you’re leaving?” The younger sister asks. She places Eliza on the ground to let the small girl play with the grass.<br/> <br/>Elsa looks up at her sister, standing up from the porch. “Yeah, I’m going trapping. I’ll be back after dark.” <br/> <br/>“I was hoping…we could talk,” Anna states, trying to be open with her feelings, not wanting things to be awkward or strained between them any longer. Elsa looks down at her deerskin boots, biting the inside of her lip. <br/> <br/>“You’re free to make yourself at home. Cabinets are stocked full of food for you and Eliza, so help yourself.” Elsa’s smile is strained as she walks away from her sister. <br/> <br/>The auburn-haired woman stares after Elsa as she walks away into the bush. Anna realizes that nothing would ever be the same between them. Not after all that has happened. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanna say, Eh *becomes a sock* <br/>Thanks for all of the encouragement and support for this fic it means a lot to me and to have this much support on a story is just really nice, especially because Mistress Anna is like the one fic I’ve ever written that I actually care about. <br/>So thank you guys and....ilysm....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna’s skirt is wet as she wades in the river to fetch water for the day. She watches closely as the bucket slowly fills as the hot sun beats down on her. As she carries the bucket back to the riverbank, Anna can feel the water sloshing on her dress as she struggles to bring it back to the bank. </p><p>Anna looks up as she hears a scream echoing through the wind. Eliza’s scream. The bucket drops at Anna’s feet, the water spilling on her feet as another scream reaches her. The young woman bolts forward, forgetting the bucket by the river. </p><p>Her heart pounds as she races through the bush, not caring as branches scrape against her arms. She ponders if Hans had found them already. </p><p>Would he force them back to Arendelle? Was he taking Eliza away from her? </p><p>Anna sprints faster through the wood, the forest floor digging into her feet. She didn’t know what she will do if Hans is there, she knows Elsa has guns in the house, but she has no clue how to use them. She pushes aside branches as she approaches the lot. </p><p>Bursting onto the lot, Anna stops at the sight of her daughter sitting in the grass, reaching forward to the rather large man sitting in front of Eliza, tickling her. She collapses to her knees, relieved to see her daughter was not in immediate danger, though she questions who this stranger is. Her hands are shaking, her heart pounds in her chest as adrenaline races through her veins. </p><p>As she looks up, she finds the tall man standing over her. Concern crossing his face as he stares down at her. “Are you alright, ma’am?” He asks, his maritime accent giving him away as a Newfoundlander. </p><p>“I-I’m fine.” Anna nods, placing her hand over her chest as her heartbeat slowly returns to normal. His brown eyes crease as he smiles at her, offering his hand to her. Anna takes his hand with a small smile. The brunette man helps her up, careful not to be too forceful with the young woman. </p><p>“I’m Sven Nilsen.” The man introduces as Anna comes to stand on her feet. </p><p>“Anna Arnesen.” She responds, shaking the hand she still holds. It is evident to Anna that the man before her isn’t Metis or even an Indian from the island. “May I ask why you are here, Mr. Nilsen?” </p><p>Sven chuckles at her, shaking his head. “Please, no need for formalities, just call me Sven. I’ve come west beca-”  </p><p>“Sven, I fixed the wagon so we can get going now.” Another man’s voice approaches the two of them. </p><p><br/>Her heart stops as she looks over Sven’s shoulder. Despite the same mop of blonde hair, the man standing in front of her isn’t the one who had left her behind two years ago. His shoulders are broader now, more defined, and his jaw hiding under thick facial hair. </p><p>The two of them stare at one another, a lump building in her throat. “K-Kristoff.” </p><p>“Anna.” He greets, his voice steadier than her own. Anna manages a small smile towards him, trying to dissuade the tension. Sven looks back-and-forth between the two of them, his eyes widening as the pieces fall into place. </p><p>“H-how are you?” she stutters, the pounding in her chest returns as she continues to take him in. </p><p>“We don’t have to do this, Anna.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Anna bites her lip, looking to the ground as she nods her head. Sven loudly clears his throat, walking away from the two of them, back to the baby. </p><p>Anna’s gaze is pulled away from Kristoff as Eliza squeals in excitement. Her daughter giggles as the Newfoundlander tickles her feet. Anna looks up at Kristoff again. He stares at Sven and the small girl before him, the twitch in his cheek indicating he is holding back a smile. </p><p>“I didn’t realize you were back.” Anna finally says. He meets her gaze, the twitch in his cheek gone. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been back since the spring.” </p><p>“Visiting your mother?” Anna asks, wanting to continue talking with him. He had been her best friend for her life. Now he stands in front of her since for the first time since he had left Ahtohallan. Kristoff simply shrugs in response. </p><p>“Anna!” a woman’s voice chirps. Looking over her shoulder, Anna sees Bulda approaching the two of them. The older woman’s greying raven hair is braided into two plaits, nearly reaching her waist. </p><p>“Bulda, it’s nice to see you.” She smiles as Bulda envelops Anna in a tight hug, pecking her on the cheek. Anna closes her eyes, savouring the feeling of Bulda’s arms wrapped around her body, no one had held her like this since she had left for Arendelle. Reluctantly she pulls away from the other woman. </p><p>“I’m so glad that you’re home, dear.” The older woman states, still holding Anna’s hands in her own. </p><p>“Thank you. It feels good to be home.” </p><p>“It will make things much more difficult when you leave us again. Especially since now, we’ve all met your little angel.” Bulda says. Anna takes a moment to think about what Bulda is talking in regard to. She opens her mouth to ask what the older woman meant, quickly closing it as it dawns on her. The lie. Angelique must’ve told her. </p><p>“Yeah, it really will,” Anna responds, looking over at Kristoff in the corner of her eye. The man sighs as he averts his gaze from them, staring up at the sky. </p><p>“But, I’m sure your husband is missing you and that sweet girl very much.” </p><p>“He is.” Anna blurts, unsure why she is contributing further to the lie. She knows she will have to tell the truth sooner or later. “Do you want to hold Eliza?” </p><p>“She already has,” Kristoff says, nearly scaring Anna out of her skin as he appears next to her. </p><p>“And I’m not done with her yet,” Sven calls with the toddler now on his lap. </p><p>“Sven, we should get going. We need to get to Fort Carleton by mid-day.” </p><p>“Fine.” Sven sighs, bouncing Eliza on his knees. “He’s so grumpy.” Anna giggles at Sven’s comment regarding Kristoff which is directed at her daughter. </p><p>“You two go ahead. I’m catching up with Anna.” Bulda waves her hand, dismissing her son. Kristoff sighs, rolling his eyes in response. </p><p>“I-I mean you could stay for supper.” Anna blurts, looking at the man standing next to her. He stares down at her, his brows knitting together at her suggestion. </p><p>“I’ll be back at the house.” He presses a kiss to his mother’s forehead, tucking his hands into his pockets as he turns back to Anna. “It was nice seeing you, Anna. Come on Sven” </p><p>Sven stands from the ground, Eliza still in his arms. Bulda immediately reaches for the toddler, taking Eliza with a smile. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Anna,” Sven says, running to catch up with his friend. Anna watches the two men walk away, Kristoff pushing the brunette man’s shoulder. </p><p>She sighs, watching Kristoff walk away from them. Bulda turns back to the young woman, shaking her head. “He’s been very irritable these past few days. You’ll have to excuse him.” </p><p>“Of course. It’s nice of him to at least come and visit you.” </p><p>“It’s so nice to have him home again.” Bulda comments. </p><p>As Anna stares at the woman in front of her, she wonders if Bulda knew about her son. Everything he did out east. The illegal trading. The murder of a company man. </p><p>Anna smiles at the older woman. “He is a good man.” </p><p>Bulda beings to bounce Eliza on her hip as the young girl begins to fuss. “Oh, it sounds like someone is ready for their nap.” </p><p>“How do you know when they need to rest? I’m finding it more difficult to know.” </p><p>“She’ll get irritable like this. About 30 minutes ago, she should’ve gone down, but Sven was insistent that he play with her.” Bulda hands the crying girl back to her mother. Anna winces as Eliza’s wails in her ear loudly. </p><p>“I’m so glad to see you again, Anna.” Bulda says. “I’ll let you handle the most important thing.” The older woman presses a kiss to Anna’s cheek, then to the top of Eliza’s head. </p><p>Anna watches the raven-haired woman leave the property, Bulda was the only mother figure left in her life; the only grandmother figure Eliza would ever know. </p><p>She carries Eliza inside, surprised to see Elsa sitting at the table. The brunette looks up at the sudden disturbance. Anna gives an apologetic smile to her sister. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She says meekly. “I’ll get her down as fast as I can.” Anna strides over to the bed, laying her daughter against the pillows. She doesn’t bother pulling a blanket over Eliza’s body; it was too hot for the knitted fabric. </p><p>Anna lays next to her daughter, running her finger down the bridge of Eliza’s nose as her eyes flutter shut. Slowly, she rises from the bed backing away quietly. As she turns, Anna notices that Elsa is gone from the chair. She makes her way outside to the porch where her sister stands. </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize,” Elsa states, not looking back at the young woman. </p><p>“Pardon?” Anna’s brows knit together in confusion at her sister’s comment. Elsa looks over her shoulder, shrugging. </p><p>“She’s a baby. You don’t have to apologize for her crying. It’s what they do.” The brunette faces forward, staring out into the bush. </p><p>“Thank you,” Anna responds. Finding it odd that someone was understanding of Eliza’s crying, instead of blaming her for it. </p><p>Elsa finally turns away from the scene before her to face her sister. Elsa’s arms are crossed as she stares at her sister. “Why does Bulda think you’re returning to Arendelle?” Anna bites her lip, looking down at her feet, unable to look at her in the eye. </p><p>“I told Angelique that Hans is away in London.” She admits shamefully. Elsa sighs, staring at her sister, her lips pursed. The brunette walks into the house and re-emerges with her rifle. </p><p>“I’ll be back later.” Her sister makes her way past Anna without another word. The auburn-haired woman watches Elsa walk away. They hadn’t talked yet about anything, not what had transpired between the two of them or her return. Elsa didn’t want to know anything about her time in Arendelle. </p><p>A part of Anna wishes her sister would just yell at her, blame her for everything that has happened. The silence and Elsa’s constant absence is worse than any of that. She’d rather be yelled at. </p><p>…..</p><p>Anna wakes in the morning, turning to her daughter, who lies next to her on the bed sleeping soundly. Staring the little girl in front of her, a small smile comes to her face. </p><p>One year ago, the light of her life came into her life. </p><p>Reluctantly Anna withdraws from the bed, making her way over to the stove. She prepares Eliza’s porridge on the stove, stirring the grains constantly in the pot. As the food begins to bubble, she takes the cooking vessel off of the hot surface. Grabbing a bowl, Anna pours the porridge into the vessel, placing it on the table to cool. </p><p>Anna stalks across the room to the armoire, which used to be her mother’s. She opens the doors, grabbing a white blouse and a green skirt from the rack. The young woman strips off her nightgown, leaving the garment on the floor as she grabs a chemise and bloomers from the dresser. </p><p>She places on the blouse that had once belonged to her mother, carefully fastening the frail buttons in the front. Anna notices Eliza beginning to wiggle on the bed, quickly stepping into the skirt. Walking over to the bed, she tucks her blouse into her waistband.</p><p>“Good morning, my sweet.” Anna greets as she picks up her daughter. Eliza grunts, flailing her arms as her eyes squint open. The young woman carries Eliza to the table, sitting down in front of the bowl. </p><p>The porridge is still hotter than Anna would’ve liked, meaning she would have to blow on the oats before feeding them to Eliza. She brings the spoon to her daughter’s mouth, giggling as she sees her daughter’s chubby fingers wrap around the spoon. </p><p>“Is that good?” Anna asks, pulling the spoon out of Eliza’s mouth. The small girl’s squeal of affirmation indicates that she is enjoying her breakfast. She continues to feed Eliza, careful not to get any food on her skirt. </p><p>She leaves the dirty bowl on the table as Eliza finishes her breakfast, carrying her daughter back to their bed. Anna places the small girl on the bed, Eliza sitting up as her mother walks away to grab a dress. She chooses the lilac dress, borrowed from Angelique, that hangs beside her own clothing. </p><p>Anna knows Eliza likes the feeling of linen against her skin. The fabric is light against her soft skin. Placing the dress next to Eliza, Anna unbuttons her daughter’s nightgown, throwing the garment towards the head of the bed. </p><p>Eliza coos in delight as her mother dresses her in the linen dress. “You like that?” Anna giggles as she fastens the buttons on the front of the dress. “I thought you might.” </p><p>Anna picks Eliza up by her armpits, resting the now toddler against her chest to press a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “Happy birthday, my love.” </p><p>Eliza squeals at the contact, wrapping her chubby arms around her mother’s neck. Anna carries the little girl outside, scanning the lot to see if Elsa is there; she is not. With a sigh, she steps off the porch to walk towards the road. </p><p>Anna meanders down the path, giggling as Eliza points out birds and coos at them. Eliza has always loved birds since she was a baby; ducks and the chickadees, in particular, were the little girl’s favourite. </p><p>As the young woman walks past Bulda and Cliff’s property, Anna furrows her brows as she sees Elsa standing with Kristoff, Sven, and Cliff. She steps onto the river lot, slowly approaching the group of people. </p><p>Kristoff’s arms are crossed, nodding his head as Elsa relays information to him. His brow quirks as he notices the auburn-haired woman stalking towards them. She offers him a small smile as she comes to stand behind Elsa, a gesture in which he reciprocates. </p><p>Elsa turns to face her sister, brow creasing. “Why are you here?” </p><p>“M-me?” Anna questions. “oh, we were just going on a walk and saw you. I thought I’d come to see what it was you were discussing.”  </p><p>Anna bites her lip nervously. Recalling how much Hans hated it when she interjected herself in his conversations. </p><p>“We were talking about the grass fire near Ahtohallan,” Kristoff informs her. Anna looks to her sister, her lips pursed. </p><p>“Is it serious?” </p><p>Elsa sighs, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s already destroyed the Mennonite farm five acres east of Ahtohallan.” </p><p>“But that farm is still across the river.” Anna states. “We should be safe, right?”</p><p>“Not if it jumps the river. We’re going to have to beat down the edge.” Elsa states, tucking her hands into her pockets. </p><p>“What can I do to help?” Anna asks, shifting Eliza to her other hip, closer to Sven, who was cooing at the little girl. </p><p>“Go back to the house,” Elsa instructs. </p><p>“Elsa, I can help. Let me.” The young woman pleads, wanting to be of use to her sister and her community. The brunette woman sighs, shaking her head. </p><p>“What I need from you right now, Anna is to go back to the house. Or stay here with Bulda.” Elsa repeats before walking past her sister without another word. With a huff, Anna looks back to the men before her. </p><p>Sven smiles at her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he follows behind Elsa. Kristoff approaches close behind his friend, stopping beside the young woman. </p><p>He clears his throat. “Ma is in the house.” Kristoff’s hand hovers Anna’s shoulder as if he is going to rest it on her as he once would do to reassure her. Instead, the young man shoves his hands into his pockets, leaving without another word. </p><p>Anna sighs, looking over her shoulder to watch Kristoff race down the road towards the Grant family’s property. </p><p>With a huff, Anna makes her way back towards the cabin, placing Eliza down the road. She steadies her daughter, holding the little girl’s hands as she takes small steps against the dirt. A smile comes to her face as she watches Eliza wobble along the path. </p><p>The walk home takes longer with Eliza walking in front of her mother, slowly taking little steps. Not that Anna minds, she loves watching her daughter taking her first steps. It made her so proud of her little girl. </p><p>As they reach the lot, Anna picks Eliza up, noticing the girl is getting tired. Eliza slumps against her mother’s chest as they approach the cabin. The young woman rubs Eliza’s back, coaxing the her to sleep. Despite what Bulda had said that Eliza should be outgrowing morning naps by this age, Anna had found by mid-morning that her daughter is always in need of a nap. </p><p>Anna opens the door with her elbow, pushing it open with her back as she crosses the threshold. She doesn’t bother closing the door as she enters the house. Meandering over to their bed, Anna places Eliza on the mattress. She puts two pillows on either side of her daughter, ensuring Eliza wouldn’t roll over in her sleep. </p><p>With a smile, Anna walks away from her daughter, confident that she was soundly asleep. She makes her way back outside, noticing how the air slowly thickened with smoke as the fire draws closer to Ahtohallan. </p><p> With a sigh, she steps off the porch, making her way to the clothesline. She takes the various garments off of the line, throwing them over her shoulder. </p><p> She tries to distract herself throughout the day with chores. Securing Eliza to her back, once the little girl wakes up from her nap, to carry out the various tasks throughout the property. Despite the various chores Anna was attempting to distract herself with, she couldn’t help but worry what is happening down the river. </p><p>It bothers her that Elsa hadn’t asked for her help. Instead, she had dismissed her without a second thought. She felt as if she was a child again, watching her sister walk away from her without a second thought. Leaving behind her annoying younger sister.  </p><p>And Kristoff, she wonders how he was back in Ahtohallan with everything that he’s done. She can’t help but question why no one had told her that Kristoff had returned to the community; she had a right to know. </p><p>Anna makes barley soup that night for dinner, swearing to herself when she realizes that she has scorched their dinner. Eliza fights her at dinner, pushing away her mother’s hand every time the spoon comes close to her face. </p><p>“Eliza, come on, sweetheart.” Anna attempts to plead with her one-year-old. Eliza is shrieking and shaking her head violently, which causes the young woman to spill some of the soup on her skirt. Anna drops the spoon in the bowl with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. </p><p>Between Eliza’s fussing and the dense smoke, Anna feels herself getting a headache. Anna tries not to be upset with her daughter, knowing Eliza’s throat is raw from crying and is uncomfortable with the smoke inhalation. They are both struggling together. </p><p>Relief floods over the young woman as her daughter eats the last bite of her soup, allowing Anna to have her own dinner finally. She keeps Eliza entertained by bouncing the little girl on her knee while carefully eating her soup. </p><p>Elsa still isn’t home when Anna finishes her dinner. She can’t help but feel concern for her sister, hoping that Elsa would’ve returned from the river already. <br/>She dresses Eliza in a linen nightgown, tucking the little girl into their bed for the night. Anna runs her forefinger down the bridge of Eliza’s nose, coaxing the little girl to sleep. She remains sitting on the bed, ensuring that her daughter is actually down for the night. </p><p>Once she is certain Eliza won’t wake, Anna makes her way outside. She approaches the river to look for an orange hue on the horizon, which would indicate the fire was still wild. But there is nothing, no hue, no shouting or panicking down the river—just silence. </p><p>Furrowing her brows, Anna meanders along the riverbank towards the Grant’s lot. The smoke is getting thicker as she ventures further. Her eyes begin to water, and she begins to cough heavily as she approaches the property. </p><p>Through her watery blue eyes, Anna can see various figures standing around Gerda and Kai Grant’s property, throwing wet sacks and blankets on the red river carts. Her chest hurts as she inhales more smoke, coughing as she walks up the riverbank. </p><p>“Elsa,” Anna calls out as she emerges from the smoke, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse. Her cough vibrating through her chest as she feels her head getting lighter. She falters as she walks, falling to the ground with nothing to steady herself on. </p><p>With her palms pressed flat against the grass, Anna tucks her nose and mouth into her blouse, attempting to breathe through her shirt. </p><p>“Anna!” a voice calls out to her. She looks up to Kristoff, running towards her. He kneels in front of her, his honey-brown eyes peering into sky blue ones. “Are you alright.” </p><p>With a cough, Anna nods, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without a second thought, Kristoff helps her up from the ground, his hand resting on the small of her back. She always forgets how large he is compared to her. The expanse of the hand that rests on her back nearly covers the surface. </p><p>They emerge from the smoke, Anna coughing heavily as she clutches Kristoff’s forearm to steady herself. He stares at her concerned over the amount of smoke she’s inhaled within these moments. </p><p>“Anna, are you alright?” He repeats, wanting to make sure the woman he once cared for is truly feeling well. </p><p>“I-I’m fine. Thank you.” She croaks. </p><p>He shakes his head, his hands still holding onto her elbows. “What are you doing here, Anna?” </p><p>Anna hesitates to tell him, looking down at her feet. <br/>She feels as if she was six again, following Kristoff and Elsa to the river, trying to swim out to where they were only to be sucked under by the current. Here she was again, following her sister and putting herself into danger to follow her sister into the fire without a second thought of the consequences. </p><p>Kristoff nods, not needing to hear why she is there. He knows why she came. The blonde man clears his throat, letting go of the woman in front of him. “She was helping load the blankets last I saw.” </p><p>“Thank you, Kristoff.” She says, disappointed as his hands leave her body. Anna’s head snaps in the direction as she hears her older sister’s voice ring out through the night.</p><p>“Anna!” </p><p>The young woman turns to see Elsa slowly approaching them, a scowl crossing the brunette’s features. Anna’s heart drops at the look on her older sister’s face, the same expression she had when Kristoff pulled Anna out of the river. </p><p>“Elsa, I’m fine.” She tries to reassure as Elsa stands inches away from her. The older Arneson sister’s eye narrow towards her younger sister</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Elsa demands. </p><p>“I came to make sure you were all right.” </p><p>“You can’t just show up to an emergency like this, Anna. You put yourself into a dangerous situation without a second thought. Do you know what could’ve happened to you?” Elsa’s brows knit together in a fashion that shows her disappointment. </p><p>“I know but-” </p><p>“What do you think would’ve happened if Kristoff hadn’t found you? What would I do with Eliza if you had died?” </p><p>“I would’ve been fine. Why don’t you trust me?” Anna finally asks the question that has been lingering on her mind all afternoon. </p><p>“Anna, you never took the time to understand when you were growing up here. Why would you now?” </p><p>“Just let me help!” Anna exclaims. “Why are you so difficult about this?” she doesn’t care that people are looking at the two of them. Some things needed to be said. </p><p>“Because you don’t belong here!” Elsa finally shouts. Anna recoils from her sister as if she had been slapped. “Go back to Arendelle, Anna.” </p><p>Elsa pushes past Anna, not saying another word as she walks back to the cart. Anna stares after her sister, her chest aching as the words Elsa had said ingraining into her mind. </p><p>Nodding her head, Anna strides away from the Grant’s property without another word. As she walks back towards her sister’s home, tears fall down her cheeks. Anna angrily wipes at her face, not wanting to show any weakness. </p><p>Anna doesn’t know what she’ll do, only knowing that she can’t stay in Ahtohallan. Despite hoping that Elsa would welcome her with open arms, Anna knew how her older sister felt. Of course, Elsa was right. Anna doesn’t belong here, but she will never return to Arendelle.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to Laura for giving my feedback on Elsa and Anna's fight 💕</p><p>I'm sorry if this chapter kinda dragged, I really struggled to write it and hope to revisit it eventually and fix it but I just don't have the time for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Anna doesn’t see much of Elsa after the night of the fire. The two women do their best to avoid one another throughout the day. Elsa leaves early every morning and always returns well into the night. The younger sister carries out daily tasks around the house while taking care of Eliza, remaining vigilant to stay out of her older sister’s way. She isn't sure where she'll go once Autumn comes, only knowing her best option is to go east. </p><p>It was surprising to Anna, to say the least when Bulda asked if she would be joining them for the hunt that August. The young woman had only agreed after Bulda insisted that she needed to come south with the village and participate before she returns to Arendelle. </p><p>Anna rides with Angelique and the children in the back of the family’s cart, Gabriel leading the horses away from Ahtohallan . She smiles as Angelique’s little girls play with Eliza. Louise plays peek-a-boo with the toddler while Helene holds Eliza’s hands. </p><p>“Helene, be gentle.” Angelique scolds as she sees the middle child be slightly rough with Anna’s daughter. </p><p>“It’s fine, she didn’t hurt her.” Anna tries to reassure the woman seated across from her. Angelique shakes her head in response, brushing the hair out of her younger son, Guillaume’s eyes.  </p><p>“She’s started to think it’s okay to bite her brothers now.” Angelique rolls her eyes, pulling Helene back onto her lap. The raven-haired girl now perched on her mother’s lap tries to wiggle out of Angelique’s grasp. “If you keep acting like this, I’ll send you to ride with your Noohkoom et Koohkoom. </p><p>
  <em>Grandmother and Grandfather </em>
</p><p>Anna stifles a giggle as the raven-haired girl gives up her fight, slumping against Angelique with a pout. The young woman looks back to Eliza and Louise, the older girl now wiggling Eliza’s toes with a smile. </p><p>Guillaume sits up with a toothy grin, quickly shuffling across the cart to kneel beside Anna. “Uncle Kristoff!” the eight-year-old shouts loudly. Anna looks over her shoulder to see Kristoff riding horseback next to the cart. He smiles warmly at his nephew, reaching over the gap between them to ruffle the young boy’s hair. </p><p>Kristoff urges his horse forward, weaving between the carts and various people on the road. He pulls up beside Sven and Elsa slowing, engaging with the two others. Anna watches as Sven speaks to the other two which causes Elsa to throw her head back with a laugh. </p><p>Anna hadn’t heard her sister laugh like that since arriving Ahtohallan, especially within this week. They hadn’t talked to one another since the fire. Anna had gotten what she wanted; Elsa had finally yelled at her. </p><p>
  <em>You don’t belong here. </em>
</p><p>Those words have repeated in her head, again and again, nearly sending the young woman to the brink of madness. Anna knows she could go to Red River, where her mother was from. But she knows that if she doesn’t belong in Ahtohallan she will never belong in Red River. Hans had made sure to strip every ounce of her culture away from her to make sure she would never belong anywhere again. </p><p>Eliza’s shrieks pull Anna’s attention back to the small girl on her lap. A smile crosses Anna’s face as Louise begins to tickle the underside of Eliza’s feet. Angelique stares at Eliza, the desire to have another child evident across her face as she stares at the toddler. </p><p>“Do you want to hold her?” Anna asks, her legs slowly growing numb under the weight of her daughter.  </p><p>“I would love to.” Angelique lets go of her hold on her youngest child, reaching forward to pull Eliza onto her lap with a grin. The raven-haired woman coos at Eliza, pressing a kiss to the small girl’s cheek as she settles on Angelique’s lap. Eliza stares at the other woman wide-eyed, her chin slowly receding into her neck as she regards Angelique. </p><p>Despite her initial reluctance to settle with the other woman, Eliza finally relaxes in Angelique’s arms. The baby stays on Angelique’s lap for the remainder of the journey south to Les Montagnes des Cyprès. </p><p>
  <em>The Cypress Hills </em>
</p><p>The convoy stops along the river when they reach the plateau, settling on the same fork of the creek they always have for the summer hunt. Anna holds the sides of the cart tightly as it comes to a stop, the rough wood digging into her palms as she does so. </p><p>Guillaume springs up from the bed of the wagon as it lurches forward to a stop, leaping off of the cart with glee to locate his older brother. Anna smiles at the boy’s excitement as he weaves through the various people, shouting at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Gabriel comes around to the back of the cart, lifting Louise out of the wagon with ease. The young girl sprints off, making her way to follow after her brother. Anna giggles as Angelique hands Eliza back to her, accepting help from her husband to slip off of the cart. </p><p>Anna refuses the man’s help, sliding off the cart with Eliza held tightly to her chest as she feels for the ground. Once she finds her footing on the grass, Angelique takes the young woman by the arm, holding her close. The two women walk arm-in-arm, trying to locate Bulda and Cliff in the crowd gathering around the creek. </p><p>As they inch closer to the river, Bulda’s voice carries through the crowd of people. Angelique breaks away from Anna, increasing her pace to find her mother. The auburn-haired woman stops, readjusting Eliza on her hip before continuing after her friend. </p><p>Reaching the site Anna can see the buffalo skin covering for the tipi lay on the grass, Kristoff and Sven carefully placing the poles on the covering; Kristoff secures the pole with the lifting tie at the center of the tent. Cliff stands over the other men, his hands tucked under his suspenders as he supervises his son and the Newfoundlander. </p><p>Bulda and Angelique stand off to the side, observing the bickering men, shaking their heads and laughing as the men struggle and argue. Anna approaches the two women, Eliza still perched on her hip as she comes to stand next to the older woman. </p><p>“You think papa forgot to pack a set of poles?” Angelique asks. Bulda raises her hands, exacerbated and stressing over the situation. </p><p>“All I know is that we pulled away from the lot, and I’m certain he left them by the side of the road.” Bulda sighs. </p><p>“He wouldn’t stop?” Anna asks, interjecting herself into their conversation. </p><p>“Men.” Bulda shrugs. The older woman pulls away from them, making her way to their cart to unload the woolen blankets. Angelique dramatically rolls her eyes, smirking at her friend while shaking her head.In the corner of her eye, Anna can see Louise approach her mother, shyly staring up at the young woman from behind Angelique’s skirt. Angelique places a hand on her daughter’s back, encouraging her to speak to the other woman.</p><p>“Anna, your arms must be getting tired,” Angelique states, giving up on her daughter to say the first word. </p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll put her down in a moment.” Anna insists. Unwilling to admit that her arms were getting tired; she doesn’t want to appear weak in front of these women. </p><p>“Nonsense.” The woman waves her hand, pushing her daughter forward towards Anna. “Give her to Louise, from what I hear Kai is sitting down to tell the children a story to keep them occupied while we get the encampment organized.” </p><p>Anna thinks for a moment of escorting the children to listen to the community Elder, knowing she has nothing to contribute to setting up the encampment. Instead, the young woman nods, reluctantly handing Eliza over to Louise. </p><p>Both women laugh as the seven-year-old takes Eliza from Anna, wrapping her arms underneath the toddler’s armpits and across her chest to carry her across the grass. Angelique withdraws from Anna’s side, making her way to help her mother unpack provisions. </p><p>She stands alone, her hands folded in front of her as she watches everyone around her keep busy with various tasks. Bulda and Angelique sort food, Anna knows she should help but feels as if she would only be in the way of their work. Her gaze is drawn back to the men. Sven takes hold of the long rope, as Kristoff lifts the tops of the poles, raising them high to the sky. Anna averts her eyes as Kristoff’s shirt lifts slightly, exposing his abdomen as he raises the poles higher while walking towards the base of the tipi. </p><p>Her cheeks feel flush, trying desperately not to think about the way Kristoff's muscles constrict as he raises the poles, nor how he would look now under his shirt after months of canoeing through Quebec. Playing with the skirt of her dress, Anna stares at her feet, her back resting against the back of Kristoff’s cart, trying to stay out of everyone’s way. She doesn’t know what she is doing at the hunt, she and Eliza should have remained in Ahtohallan. </p><p>“Water.”</p><p>Anna jumps at the sudden appearance of Kristoff’s voice, his deep voice rattling the young woman to her core as she looks up at him. “W-what?” </p><p>Kristoff huffs, nodding towards the cart. “Behind you.” </p><p>Looking over her shoulder, Anna sees a wooden bucket, filled to the brim with water. “Oh, …right.” She steps to the side, allowing the blonde man to access the back of the cart. Anna watches as he cups the water with his hands, noticing how droplets fall in his beard. </p><p>She resists the urge to reach up and brush the water out of the hair, knowing she had no right to be so familiar with him anymore. The young woman clears her throat, rocking on the balls of her feet. </p><p>“It’s warmer than I thought it be.” Anna comments, trying desperately to make small talk with Kristoff as he stands next to her. He looks down at her, his honey-colored eyes burrowing into her own. </p><p>He hums in acknowledgment, turning away from the cart to sit in the back. Anna feels a pit in her stomach as he doesn’t leave. Awkwardness filling the air between them as she leans against the cart once more. Anna opens her mouth to make a comment about the wind as well but closes it, deciding it is best if she says nothing. </p><p>The young couple watch as Cliff and Sven place the other poles. Cliff makes his way to the middle of the structure, grabbing the long rope to secure the poles together. Anna had forgotten about the entire process of raising a tipi. She recalls as a child waiting impatiently for Cliff to pitch the tent for both families. </p><p>In the corner of her eye, Anna notices another convey approaching. She had known that the Cumberland House convoy had been close behind their own but didn’t expect them to arrive so soon after their own. </p><p>“Is Louis coming south for the hunt?” Anna inquires, wondering if Kristoff’s younger brother might be with the Cumberland House convoy. </p><p>“He hasn’t come south for the hunts in nearly a year.” He responds, taking another sip of water. Without another word, Kristoff walks away from Anna, making his way back to his father and Sven, helping them with placing the covering over the poles. </p><p>A loud shriek resounds through the encampments, nearly stopping the bustling scene as it echoes through the crowd. For a moment, Anna thinks it might be Eliza’s, but she spots the woman rushing her way through the various people. </p><p>Anna watches this young woman weaving through the crowd, her hip-length chestnut hair flowing behind her as she runs towards their site. Kristoff’s cursing pulls Anna’s attention away from the young woman back to the men. </p><p>Kristoff holds a long pole, the other end abandoned as Sven turns away from him to face the young woman. </p><p>“Sven!” The brunette woman shrieks, nearly knocking Sven over as her body crashes into his. The brunette Newfoundlander begins to laugh as his arms wrap around the petite woman, lifting her off the ground with ease. </p><p>The young couple giggle gleefully as he sets her back on the ground. Sven places a hand on the back of her neck, crashing his lips to hers as he pulls her body flush to his. Watching the two of them, Anna smiles, remembering how passionately Hans once held her and kissed her like that. How she used to feel safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her waist. </p><p>She blinks away the tears, coming to terms that she would never feel Hans’ hands on her again. She would never feel that way ever again. Anna knew she had her chance with romance, now all that matters is Eliza. </p><p>Anna blinks, noticing the way Cliff and Bulda smile at the exchange between the young woman and Sven, and the way Angelique was practically bursting with excitement as the sight of the brunette. It suddenly dawns on Anna who this woman was. </p><p>Marguerite. </p><p>She could hardly believe that this beautiful woman before her is Marguerite. Kristoff’s youngest sister, who used to chase after them, begging to join in on the older kids’ activities. The young girl who used to clutch at Angelique’s skirts or Kristoff’s pants as she peered up at any stranger with judging hazel eyes. </p><p>Anna looks to Kristoff, noticing the way he rolls his eyes and shakes his head; the smile on his face revealing the happiness he felt for his friend and youngest sister. Angelique laughs, nudging her mother as she leans over to talk to Bulda. </p><p>“And you say Gabriel and I were bad.” Angelique teases causing her mother to chuckle. Marguerite breaks away from Sven, rolling her eyes as she faces her older sister. </p><p>“You two were!” The brunette exclaims, withdrawing from her lover. The two sisters giggle, ecstatic to be with one another again. Angelique envelopes Marguerite in her arms, the younger sister’s head coming to rest against her cheek as they clutch at one another. </p><p>Anna feels her heartache as she watches this exchange between the two of them. She wishes that her return home would have been more similar to this than what had transpired.</p><p>She blinks away tears, looking away from the scene as Marguerite comes to stand in front of her mother. Bulda cups her daughter’s face, regarding the young woman before pulling her into her embrace. </p><p>Anna wishes she could feel her mother’s arms around her one last time, for her mother to hold Eliza and dot on her. She wishes Iduna was here to help her readjust to their life, to their community. But she wasn’t. Anna had to do this one her own. </p><p>Bulda clears her throat, capturing Anna’s attention again as the two women come to stand in front of her. </p><p>“Daisy, you remember Anna.” </p><p>Marguerite smiles at the auburn-haired woman, taking Anna by the hands. “Of course, I do.” </p><p>“She’s visiting us while her husband is in London,” Bulda informs her daughter. With a strain, Anna fakes a smile and nods, confirming the lie she had been telling everyone for the past few weeks. </p><p>The brunette woman’s smile falters for a moment, staring at Anna. “How nice. I’m sure he misses you dearly. You married Mr. Westergaard from Arendelle, didn’t you?” </p><p>“I did.” Anna swallows the lump in her throat. Unable to be rid of the feeling that Marguerite knew the truth.</p><p>“He must be missing you and little Eliza dearly.” Bulda comments, placing a hand over her chest. </p><p>“Let’s not have Anna dwell on missing her husband, mama. I’m sure she doesn’t need to be reminded of it.” Marguerite pats her mother’s arms, indicating for the older woman to stop pressing the matter. </p><p>“Of course. I’m prattling on.” Bulda waves her hand. “Why don’t you two fetch more water while Angelique and I get everything set up in the tipi.” </p><p>“We’ll go further up the creek.” Marguerite states. Bulda and Angelique furrow their brows in a similar fashion. Quickly Marguerite clarifies “The water will be clearer to the north.” </p><p>“You’ll still have to boil it once you get back,” Angelique argues, unable to understand why her younger sister wishes to make more work for the two of them.  </p><p>“I know. I just want to go for a walk.” The younger sister huffs. “Grab Kristoff’s buckets; they are the best.” <br/>  <br/>“You better not lose those,” Kristoff calls as the men secure the covering to the tipi poles. Marguerite sticks her tongue out at her older brother. </p><p>“We won’t quit being a tuguy.” </p><p>Anna giggles at this, quickly covering her mouth to hide the smile crossing her features. She hadn’t heard that word in a very long time. Kristoff’s gaze snaps to Anna, the corners of his mouth quirking up at her laughter. </p><p>This is the Kristoff she remembers, the one who laughed at his younger sister and Anna’s antics as children. Not the brooding and short-tempered one she had seen for these past weeks.  </p><p>“Language!” Bulda scolds, lightly hitting her youngest daughter on her bicep. Marguerite laughs at her mother’s scolding, grabbing two buckets from the back of Kristoff’s cart. </p><p>“We’ll be back soon,” Anna says, following after Marguerite. The two women remain close to one another as they weave through the crowd. Anna expects any minute for the younger woman to break off to make her way to the creek, but she doesn’t. Instead, the two women continue further up the creek, away from the multiple convoys. </p><p>“I didn’t expect to go this far for water.” Anna jokes, breathily laughing as she notices how far they have gone from the plateau. </p><p>“We didn’t have to,” Marguerite says, finally stopping by the side of the creek. “I thought you might want to talk.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Anna’s face falls as the brunette woman peels off her moccasins, throwing them onto the grass. </p><p>Marguerite steps into the cold water, gazing up at Anna with a sigh. “I went through Arendelle a week ago to meet the new chief factor…and his wife.” </p><p>Panic overtakes Anna as she stares at the other woman, the pounding of her heart echoing in her ears as she considers her response. Marguerite shakes her head, wading out of the stream to come to stand in front of Anna. </p><p>“Are you going to tell your mother?” Anna quietly asks, looking down at her feet as shame overtakes her. </p><p>“It’s not my place to tell. I know how some of these people can be, judging others without looking at themselves. My family would never judge because of what happened to you, Anna.” Hesitantly Marguerite places a hand on Anna’s shoulder “You’re one of us.” </p><p>Anna scoffs, shaking her head in response. “Not according to my sister.” </p><p>The auburn-haired woman finally looks up, finding the courage to look Marguerite in the eyes. She expects to stare back into a cold, hard and unforgiving gaze. But instead, Marguerite’s eyes are full of understanding and warmth. </p><p>“Give her time, she’ll eventually come around.” The brunette woman offers her a smile. “But to come back to us and her, you need to tell the truth.” </p><p>Anna stares at Marguerite, wondering when did the little girl with the gap in her teeth get to be so grown-up. She sighs, nodding her head. “You’re right.” </p><p>“Besides!” Marguerite chirps, taking a step away from Anna. “If you stay here, you can marry my brother, and we can be sisters.” </p><p>Much to her surprise, this comment causes Anna to burst into a laugh. Remembering this is the Marguerite she recalls from their childhood. She regains her composure, her face hurting from smiling.  </p><p>“Which one?” Anna raises her brow, teasing the other woman. </p><p>“Kristoff, of course. Do you really think I’d subject you and your daughter to Louis?” </p><p>Anna giggles, unlacing her leather boots to discard them beside Marguerite’s moccasins as she shakes her head in response. </p><p>“No, that part of my life is over. I doubt any man would want to take another man’s child as his own.” Anna sighs. “Besides, Kristoff doesn’t want me. He’s made that clear since my return.” </p><p>“I know my brother very well. He’s an idiot. But, he’s a good man; I don’t doubt for a moment that he would treat you well and love your daughter as his own.” Marguerite says sincerely before submerging the bucket into the stream to fill it.</p><p>Anna reaches over, grabbing the full bucket from the other woman, handing her the second one. Her arms strain as she holds the full bucket while waiting for Daisy. “I’m starting to think coming out this far is a mistake.” </p><p>“It’s probably is,” Marguerite responds, emerging from the stream with the second bucket. With her free hand, the brunette picks up her moccasins, carrying them as she walks off. Anna follows close behind the younger woman, trying her best to ignore the water splashing on her skirt as they walk back to the encampment. </p><p>Both Anna and Marguerite lose half of the water in their buckets once they return to Bulda and Cliff’s site, where the first tipi is raised and a fire already burns.</p><p>“Put the buckets on the back of the cart, we’ll boil the water later,” Angelique instructs, passing the two of them with blankets in her arms. Anna follows Marguerite to her family’s cart, placing the buckets into the bed of the wagon. </p><p>Marguerite makes her way to Sven, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. Staring in the direction of the men, Anna notices Kristoff has left the site. </p><p>Her attention is torn away when Louise and Guillaume emerge from the tipi, shrieking as the daughter chases after her brother. Looking around the site, Anna tries to locate where Eliza is since the children have returned. </p><p>She meanders to the tipi, peering into the entrance only to see Helene sitting with her mother and Noohkoom.</p><p>“Where is Eliza?” Anna questions, her brows knitting together at her daughter’s absence. Both Angelique and Bulda look up at the young woman.</p><p>“Gerda held onto her while you were away,” Bulda responds. Anna nods, pulling away from the tipi to find the Grants. Kai and Gerda’s site is only a short walk away, much to Anna’s relief. With nearly 250 people in the encampment locating her daughter could’ve been much more difficult. </p><p>As she approaches the site, Gerda kneels on the grass, feeding fire embers with dry blades. The thin older woman looks up at Anna, smiling at the sight of the young woman. </p><p>“Anna, what a pleasant surprise.” </p><p>“Taaishi Gerda. I heard you have my daughter.” Anna responds with a sweet smile, folding her hands in front of her. </p><p>“I did.” The grey-haired woman responds. “but Marie came and took her from me.” </p><p>Anna sighs; she should’ve known better than to have expected Eliza to stay in one place. “Well, I’ll go to the Bernard’s site and see if she is there.” </p><p>The young woman walks away without another word, trying to locate her daughter. She doesn’t panic, knowing that Eliza had to be with someone she knew. </p><p>Eliza isn’t with Marie and Pierre Bernard, or Phillipe Laurent and his wife, Theresa. Nor is she with the Dumonts, or the Cumberland House Sayers. </p><p>Anna finds herself going in circles by the time she reaches the sixth site that day, exhausted from walking and the intense heat building in the plateau. She wipes the sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand as she approaches the river. Making her way to the McKenzie family site. </p><p>She stops in her tracks, placing her hands on the curve of her hips as her back begins to ache. Huffing in frustration, she debates going back to Cliff and Bulda’s site to wait for Eliza to be returned to her. This is becoming futile. </p><p>Her hope comes flooding back as she hears a familiar giggle. Anna’s scans the crowd, trying to locate where her daughter’s giggles are coming from. Her gaze stops at the edge of the stream, where she sees Eliza being held by Kristoff. </p><p>Eliza giggles reaching out to grab at Kristoff’s beard, causing the man to pull his head away and point to something across the river, trying to divert the little girl’s attention away from his facial hair by pointing out the pelicans; with no avail. The toddler remains transfixed on his beard, pulling at the hairs. </p><p>Anna’s heart warms as the corner of Kristoff’s mouth curves into a smile while he stares at the little girl. Then to Anna’s surprise, Eliza wraps her chubby arms around Kristoff’s neck, holding herself closer to him. </p><p>She withdraws without saying anything, knowing Kristoff would bring her daughter back to the site. Anna settles beside Angelique while they make dinner, looking up as Kristoff returns with Eliza in his arms. </p><p>The little girl coos at the sight of her mother, reaching out towards Anna as Kristoff comes closer to her. </p><p>“Hi, Sweetheart!” Anna stands from the ground, taking Eliza back into her arms. </p><p>“I found her with the Fort Qu’Appelle Giroux family,” Kristoff comments, reluctantly handing the toddler back to her mother. </p><p>“I appreciate it.” She offers a small smile as Eliza begins to play with the buttons on the front of Anna’s shirt. Her heart flutters as he returns the gesture, a sense of familiarity returning to her as he regards her warmly.  </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>She finds herself disappointed as Kristoff turns away from her, Eliza reaching after the man with a whimper. Anna looks at her daughter, brushing Eliza’s wisps of hair away from her forehead as she turns to make her way towards the site. </p><p>“Come on, my love, let’s see if Bulda has the tipi ready for you to have a nap.” Anna bounces her daughter with a smile, trying to lift the girl’s spirit. She carries her daughter towards the tent, meandering slowly as she spares a glance over her shoulder. </p><p>Anna watches as Kristoff stands next to Sven and Marguerite, shaking his head and scrunching his face in disgust as his little sister cuddles closer to Sven. Her chest constricts as he smiles again, something which Anna would never tire of.         </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tuguy is a Cree slang word which means dick/penis. <br/>Metis buffalo hunts were a really large affair, the largest recorded one was in 1840 with 1210 Red river carts and around 1,630 people. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3 <br/>Thanks to Melanie and Johanna for giving me feedback on this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a slight WARNING there is like a detailed explanation of how bison were deconstructed. </p><p>Also, I have mentions of guns in this chapter and loading one. I may have gotten this/wording wrong I know nothing of guns so I apologize for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coals from the fire keep the inside of the tipi warm that night. But even with the inviting heat enveloping Anna, she still couldn’t sleep. Turning on her side, Anna props herself up on her elbow, scanning the dark tent. </p><p>Angelique and her children sleep on the other side of the dying fire, Bulda sleeping near her daughter and grandchildren. Eliza sleeps in the crook of Bulda’s arm, bundled tightly in her mossbag. She sits up with a sigh, her back aching as a result of sleeping on the ground. </p><p>She crawls towards the entrance of the tent, grabbing the white striped blanket from the spot she had been lying in. Ducking low she steps out of the tipi, Anna shivers as the crisp summer air makes contact with her skin. </p><p>Anna wraps the blanket around her shoulders, ignoring how the wool scratches against her skin. Blades of grass tickle the bottoms of her feet as she walks away from the tipi. Anna meanders through the plateau, listening as the river babbles in the distance.</p><p>As she ventures further away from the encampment, Anna finds herself covered by a canopy of spruce trees. She winces as she walks the forest floor, pine needles digging painfully into the bottoms of her feet. </p><p>The young woman follows the sound of running water, weaving through the trees and bush towards the source. Settling herself next to the river, Anna dips her feet into the cold water to clean the dirt off of them. With a sigh, Anna leans back on her palms, looking up at the sky through the trees.  </p><p>The snapping of branches breaks the young woman out of her trance. She looks over her shoulder, scanning the dark woods as her heart pounds in her chest. Anna’s eyes dart from tree to tree, trying to locate the source of the sound. She is a fool, knowing she should’ve brought something to defend herself with, in case she encountered a predator on her walk. </p><p>She knows mountain lions, bears and wolfs stalk these forests and coteaus, yet she wandered away from the encampment so late at night. As she stands, Anna feels her feet brush against rough bark, indicating a fallen branch lies next to her. </p><p>Slowly Anna bends down, picking up the wood; it was small and flimsy, not suitable for fighting off an animal if needed but it provides comfort to her. She waits for another sound from the animal, a snarl or growl, not other sound is emitted.  </p><p>Relief floods over her as a figure of a human comes closer to her. A low chuckle echoes through the forest. She sighs as the figure steps forwards, revealing the person to be Kristoff. </p><p>His gaze shifts down to the branch she still holds in her hands, shaking his head as the corners of his mouth quirk up. “What were you going to do with that?” </p><p>Anna feels her face becoming flush, looking down at the wood, realizing that even if she had been in peril, there would be no way for her to defend herself. “I-I’m not sure.” </p><p>“It would’ve been a good try feistypants.” Kristoff steps towards her, tucking his hands in his pockets. Anna’s heart warms as he refers to her by the old nickname he coined when they were children.</p><p>“Do you want to join me?” Anna asks, suddenly feeling the desire for his company, hoping that they could restore their friendship and the closeness they once had. </p><p>Kristoff’s eyes flicker to the ground before coming to look at her. “Would your husband approve of us spending time alone together?” </p><p>She stops at his question, the lump in her throat returning as the auburn-haired girl stares at Kristoff. Anna strains a smile. “He wouldn’t mind.” </p><p>“Is that the truth?” Kristoff raises his eyebrow, skeptical of the young woman’s answer. Anna looks down at her feet, wiggling her toes against the forest floor. </p><p>“He doesn’t have to know.” She peers back up at him, trying to come up with any excuse that might make him stay.</p><p>Kristoff huffs his gaze narrowing towards her. “Anna, is that the relationship you want to have with Hans? Lying to him about your time here and who you spent it with?” </p><p>“There many things he doesn’t know.” She responds, shrugging her shoulders. Kristoff stares at her, his face unreadable as he regards the young woman.</p><p>“Are you happy?” </p><p>Kristoff’s question surprises the young woman, her eyes widening as they search his honey-brown ones. She glances down to the ground, reflecting on his question. Anna clutches the blanket closer to her body, a sense of vulnerability flooding over her. </p><p>Kristoff sighs, nodding as he looks away from her. “I understand. I think it’s best then if I leave.” </p><p>He turns away, slowly walking away from her. Panic overwhelms Anna as she watches him leave her again. </p><p>“He came home with a white woman.” She blurts, louder than intended. Kristoff stops in his steps, turning slowly to face her once more, confusion crossing his features at her revelation. </p><p>She clears her throat as Kristoff takes a step towards her, standing only inches from her. “He left me, Kristoff, for an English woman.” </p><p>Anna scrunches up her face, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill over her eyes, her voice cracking. “I’m not going back to Arendelle; I can’t.” </p><p>“Anna…” Kristoff trails off. She shakes her head, not wanting to hear those words from him. </p><p>“I know!” Anna huffs. “I know, you all told me I was crazy for marrying a man I just met. I deserved this; I was so naïve that he’d want me and that he wouldn’t cast me aside like this. But he did.”  </p><p>“Anna, I’m sorry.” He responds quickly, ceasing the woman’s tangent. “I truly am.” </p><p>She stares at him, her eyes fluttering as her tears finally spillover. Her fists clench at the blanket. “I don’t need your pity, Kristoff.” </p><p>Her gaze hardens towards him, her cheeks wet with tears as everything finally builds up in her. Anna’s life had fallen apart within an hour. She had sought refuge in Ahtohallan to be with her sister. A sister who believed she didn’t belong. A childhood friend who coldly regarded her and treated her as a stranger. The same person who stands before her now offering his sympathies. </p><p>“Anna, I want to offer my sympathies. You didn’t de-” </p><p>She holds up a finger to him, effectively cutting him off. “Don’t, do not. You’ve never approved of my relationship with Hans, do not give me your fake sympathies.” </p><p>“Anna I’m just trying t-”</p><p>“I don’t need you to do anything.” She clenches her jaw, frustrated that only now is Kristoff trying to make things right between them; now he knows that she is no longer attached. “I know I made the wrong decision; I shouldn’t have left Ahtohallan.” </p><p>Kristoff sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Why the lying?” </p><p>“Am I to believe you’ve been entirely truthful with your family?” Anna questions back, eyes narrowing towards him. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He simply responds, looking down at the ground. Something he always does when he lies.</p><p>Boldly Anna steps toward him, her body nearly pressed against his. “The illicit trading out east…does your mother know you’ve killed a man?” </p><p>“That’s different.” Kristoff shakes his head, his gaze meeting hers. “You don’t know everything.” </p><p>“What is there to know, Kristoff?” Her brows knit together, her body nearly shaking in anger. “You killed a man, a company man. Do you understand what you’ve done?”</p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p>Anna looks down at her hands, still shaking from her dissolving frustration. “Hans had a letter from the Chief Factor in Fort Albany detailing the measures of your crimes and how to carry out your capture. </p><p>“Oh?” Kristoff chuckles. Anna’s gaze snaps up to meet his again, unable to believe that he found this amusing. “and how does the company want me?” </p><p>“Dead.” She states. “They want you dead, Kristoff. If Hans finds out you’re in Ahtohallan, he will come after you.” </p><p>“And this concerns you because?” </p><p>“Because…” She trails off, her eyes fluttering as she thinks about what to say to him. </p><p>
  <em> Because if things were different, I might’ve come to love you. </em>
</p><p>She sighs, deciding to leave that unspoken between the two of them. “Because you were once my closest friend, and unlike you, I still care for your wellbeing.”</p><p>“Anna.” Kristoff stares at her, his gaze softening as she speaks. He reaches out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, to show that he still cared for her. But she pulls away from him, shaking her head. </p><p>“I should get back. Make sure Eliza is still asleep.” Anna walks past Kristoff, her shoulder brushing his as she walks further into the woods. He doesn’t call out for her, nor does he follow her. </p><p>Tears don’t fall down her cheeks as she had expected as the strides back to the encampment. She is tired of crying over everything that has happened to her, tired of crying over her failed marriage to Hans, her relationship with Kristoff, and everything with Elsa </p><p>Anna is finally going to make something of her life, never mind what Hans had tried to do; he would not take her or Eliza’s purpose in life. </p>
<hr/><p>Anna barely sleeps that night, drifting off as the sun begins to rise; only for Eliza to crawl over her mother to wake her a few hours later.</p><p>With Eliza on her hip, Anna ducks lowly as she exits the tipi. Anna sees Kristoff standing by the red river cart, loading ammunition in the rifles as he stands with his father, Sven and Elsa. </p><p>“Anna!” Bulda calls as she makes her way towards the young woman. Bulda holds Anna out at arm’s length, regarding the brown linen dress she wore. “Oh good, I was worried you’d forgotten how to dress for the hunt.” </p><p>“Angelique and Marguerite reminded me this morning.” Anna smiles recalling how both women had stopped her from putting on a white blouse;</p><p>
  <em> “Where something darker, if you can’t get the blood out, then at least the stains won’t be so evident,” Marguerite commented </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But don’t wear anything too heavy, it gets hot out there.” Angelique had warned as she dresses Helene.  </em>
</p><p>Anna had secured her hair into two long plaits, similar to Marguerite, to avoid getting blood in her hair and the task of washing it surrounding by hundreds of people.</p><p>Both women look towards the road as Kai rides by on his horse past their site; his rifle slung over his shoulder as he pulls to a stop. “We’ll be on our way soon; Pierre spotted the herd moving, so we’ll want to get there before they move further away.” </p><p>Anna watches as Cliff gives Bulda a peck on the cheek before mounting his horse, following after Kai. Everyone groans, rolling their eyes as Sven dramatically wraps an arm around Marguerite’s waist, crushing his lips to hers. </p><p>“Okay, buddy, that’s enough of that.” Kristoff shakes his head as he mounts his brown mare. As he rides past her, Anna looks down at the ground avoiding Kristoff’s gaze. Sven follows after his best friend shortly after, his speed increasing to catch up with the party. </p><p>To Anna’s surprise, only Elsa remains, her white mare still tied to the cart that the brunette stood behind. Approaching her sister, Anna can see her struggling to put bullets into the chamber, her older sister’s hands shaking as she attempts to do so. </p><p>“Would you like some help with that?” Anna asks as she comes to stand next to her sister. Elsa looks up at her, shaking her head. </p><p>“No, my hands just don’t want to work today.” She curses as they fumble once more. Not taking no for an answer, Anna takes the shells from Elsa’s hands and the rifle. With no difficulty, Anna inserts the bullets into the chamber before cracking the gun back into place, handing it to Elsa with a smile. </p><p>“Thanks.” Elsa simply says, taking the gun from the auburn-haired woman. </p><p>“Of course,” Anna responds, watching Elsa climb into her saddle. The older sister stares down at the younger as she slings her rifle over her shoulder. Anna offers her a small smile, a gesture which Elsa returns.</p><p>“I’ll see you after,” Elsa assures her, turning Nokk around. </p><p>Anna nods, stepping back from the horse. “Be safe.” </p><p>“I will.” Elsa urges her horse forward, following after the group of men. Staring after her sister, Anna recalls as a child being envious over Elsa getting to hunt with the men. As a woman, she understood that everyone had their place within the hunt. </p><p>Anna helps Bulda and her girls clean the site from the previous night, trying to dissuade bears from entering the encampment. The women laugh while the children chase after one another through the grass, Eliza sitting in the middle of it all.  </p><p>It is mid-day by the time the women in the encampment begin their journey; both Helene and Eliza secured tightly in their cradleboards. Bulda drives the cart forward with the girls and her grandchild in the back. </p><p>Louise sits on her taant’s lap, giggling as Marguerite braids her raven tresses into one long plait, similar to Angelique. Bulda stops the horses as they approach the familiar but strange scene. Anna looks out on the plain, the bodies of the buffalo strewn on the grass waiting to be processed. While the men sit in the shade, taking a short rest. </p><p>Angelique gets off the cart first, followed by Anna, who helps the other woman bring the children down. Marguerite hands Eliza to her mother before slipping off the wagon, helping her sister and friend secure their cradleboards across their chests. </p><p>With their tools in hand, the women stalk forward into the plateau; the sun already high and hot in the sky as they approach a buffalo carcass. Kneeling on the grass with a knife in hand, Anna and the others begin to cut away at the buffalo. </p><p>Angelique collects the beast’s teeth, which would be used for decoration and necklaces. </p><p>Marguerite carefully cuts away at the hide, attempting to keep it in one piece to the best of her ability, which would be used for ropes, blankets, clothing. </p><p>Anna helps Bulda with the hoofs, following the older woman’s instruction.</p><p>Remembering how these days used to drag on, she remembers the hot sun beating down on her while Iduna told her to be patient and be respectful towards the animal. A sad smile comes to Anna’s face as she recalls Iduna, pulling her onto her lap, detailing how every organ, muscle, and hair of the buffalo is used to give back to the community. </p><p>Anna would never forget as a six-year-old girl having her hands inside the animal to remove its intestines, squealing in excitement and disgust at the feeling of the buffalo’s insides on her hands. </p><p>Bulda eventually moves on to help her daughter with stripping the hide, deciding it would go much faster with two people than one. The women cutaway slowly at the bison, until every organ and bone has been harvested from it.</p><p>Angelique finishes with the head, removing the horns, used for spoons and cups. The brain to be used to soften the hides. Marguerite, Bulda and Anna gather the pieces of the buffalo, the organs places into a basket while Bulda breaks down the meat into smaller pieces.  </p><p>With a sigh, Anna wipes sweat from her forehead, not caring if blood is left behind on her skin. As they finish cutting down the meat, Bulda sits back with a sigh. </p><p>“Marguerite, why don’t you take the hide back to the cart while Anna and I get everything gathered.” The older woman instructs, rolling the sleeves of her dress to her elbows. </p><p>“I can take the hide back to the cart.” Anna volunteers when she sees the look of dread cross Marguerite’s face. </p><p>“Are you certain?” Bulda asks, knowing no one enjoyed hauling the hide back to the carts; it is heavy and cumbersome to carry. Anna nods, tying the hide in one single bundle. She struggles to get up from her knees as her balance is thrown off with Eliza, babbling away on her back. </p><p>Grabbing the end of the rope Anna hoists the hide off of the ground, it being heavier than she expected. Her one hand keeps a hold of the rope while her other grasps at the center of the bundle where she had made her knot.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Bulda asks, ensuring she isn’t putting the young woman through too much.</p><p>“I have it.” Anna reassures with a smile before walking away from the group of women. Cursing silently to herself as she realizes how far the carts are away from the hunting ground.</p><p>Anna walks through the grass, becoming more annoyed as the hide continues to bump against her knees; nearly causing her to trip several times on her walk. Her arms and shoulders hurting as she approaches closer to the cart. </p><p>“Let me help you with that.” A voice appears next to her, his voice. Anna huffs as she peers out of the corner of her eye to see Kristoff walking next to her, concern crossing his face at the strain in her body. </p><p>“I’m fine.” She reassures, trying to increase her speed. </p><p>“Anna, let me take it.” Kristoff attempts to convince her, stopping the young woman in her tracks. Her face scrunched up as she faces him, her hair that was once in two neat plaits now unruly as it comes loose, sweat beading across her forehead, holding her child and the hide close to her body as her eyes narrow.</p><p>“I don’t need your help.” She states, walking away from him with a slightly increased speed despite the pain in her body. </p><p>Women for generations have been carrying out this work with their children strapped to their backs; her grandmother had done it, as did her mother, Angelique and Bulda. So, could she, she doesn’t need anyone’s help.</p>
<hr/><p>The fringe of her buffalo skin boots brush against the foxtails as she walks in the night, wandering further from the encampment to reach where they said they would meet on the second night of the hunt. </p><p>Elsa only hopes that they would show up, but as she reaches the clearing, the brunette cannot see any figure in the night. Biting the inside of her cheek, she settles on the prairie grass, plucking a foxtail from the earth as she waits. </p><p>She runs her fingers over the bushy end of the plant absentmindedly, enjoying the sensation against her skin. Her ears perk up at the smallest sound, a smile crossing her features as she calls out. </p><p>“I can hear you, you know.” She chuckles, shaking her head as the person behind her huffs. Elsa looks up as the figure comes to stand in front of her. A grin coming to her face as she takes in Honeymaren, her hands resting on her hips as she scowls down at Elsa. </p><p>“You take all of the fun out of it.” Honeymaren shakes her head. </p><p>Elsa chuckles, holding a hand out to the other woman. “You’ll have to forgive me.” </p><p>“I already have.” The other woman takes Elsa’s hand, kneeling beside her. Honeymaren cups Elsa’s cheeks with both hands, bringing the other woman’s lips to her own. Elsa sighs into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on her lover’s waist. </p><p>Reluctantly the two women withdraw from one another; their foreheads still pressed together to remain in contact. </p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Honeymaren states.  </p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Elsa echoes, pressing a kiss to the tip of her lover’s nose. “How was the ride down?”</p><p>“Long.” The other brunette huffs, shifting to rest her head on Elsa’s breast, who begins to play with her lover’s hair. “Nikawi and Ryder were asking me why I was coming this far south.” </p><p>“Did you tell them?” </p><p>“I just said you needed a friend with you during the hunt.” Honeymaren shrugs as Elsa presses her face against the top of Honeymaren’s head with a sigh. The two women sit in silent for a moment, causing Elsa to bite the inside of her lip.</p><p>“Anna’s been acting weird.” Elsa finally voices her worries. Honeymaren lulls her head back, peering up at the other brunette. </p><p>“I mean, her entire life has been pulled away from her. Of course, she’ll be acting differently.” </p><p>“It’s not that. She hasn’t been sleeping.” Elsa explains, playing with the end of Honeymaren’s braid. </p><p>“Why hasn’t she been sleeping?” The other woman inquires, taking the foxtail from Elsa’s hand. </p><p>“I’m not sure.” Elsa’s brows furrow as Honeymaren pulls away from her, twisting her body to look at her lover. </p><p>Honeymaren raises an eyebrow at the other woman. “What did you say?” </p><p>Her question causes Elsa to sigh in response, trying not to become immediately defensive over the situation. “I…I told her she didn’t belong in Ahtohallan any longer.” </p><p>It seems childish now she says it out loud to another person, and unfair to her little sister. Knowing that Anna is trying her hardest to rejoin their community and find her place within their culture. </p><p>“Elsa.” Honeymaren turns on her bottom, crossing her legs as she stares into Elsa’s eyes. “You have to be patient with her. We both know what men like Hans do to women from our communities.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“She needs you to be her sister Elsa, not another person who will judge or pity her for her misgivings.” </p><p>Elsa looks to the ground, shame overtaking her as Honeymaren talks. Her lover is right, instead of judging Anna and waiting for her little sister to misstep, Elsa needed to have been supporting her and making sure Anna would thrive upon her arrival in Ahtohallan. She should’ve been helping with Eliza more, bonding with her niece instead of seeing her as Hans’ child.</p><p>Honeymaren takes Elsa’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, making the other woman look at her. She smiles sweetly before pressing a kiss on Elsa’s cheek. </p><p>“I-I don’t know how to help her.” Elsa shakes her head, feeling helpless and unsure of what it is that she should do. </p><p>“That is fine that you don’t. Just be there for Anna and be her sister again.” Honeymaren reassures her, resting her palm against Elsa’s cheek once more. Elsa leans into the touch, resting her own hand over her lover’s. </p><p>“I love you.” Elsa croaks. </p><p>“I love you too.” Honeymaren echoes, bringing her lips to Elsa’s once more as the two of them sit under the night sky. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! Your guys continued support and thoughtful comments have really helped me writing this 💕</p><p>Also! If you wanna read more about the Buffalo Hunt and uses of every part of the animal here’s a resource from the Louis Riel institute:  http://www.louisrielinstitute.com/buffalo-hunt.php</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulda insists that Anna, Eliza and Elsa join her family for dinner the night they return to Ahothallan. Despite the journey home took three days, and the fatigue everyone felt, the older woman and her eldest daughter practically burst with excitement when the Arneson sisters arrive at the cabin. </p><p>The women stand outside around a makeshift table, cutting vegetables for dinner while the children around them chased one another. The men and Elsa went to sit by the river, lazily fishing and drinking whiskey together, away from the noise. </p><p>Anna has Eliza perched on her hip while carefully peeling the potatoes with a small knife. Her feet begin to hurt as she stands, shifting on her legs to ease the tension building in them. </p><p>"Anna," Bulda calls, looking up at the woman across from her. "You look, tired dear, why don't you take a rest." </p><p>Grateful at the older woman's offer, Anna places the potato on the table, stepping away from the surface with a smile. Anna carries Eliza out to the field next to Bulda and Cliff's cottage, desperately wanting to find solace amongst the chaos. She settles in the prairie grass and foxtails, plucking the latter from the ground. </p><p>Her daughter sits on her lap, cooing as Anna brushes a foxtail against her cheeks. The young woman giggles as Eliza clumsily grabs the plant. </p><p>"Do you like that?" Anna asks, quickly stopping Eliza from putting the foxtail in her mouth. "Trust me, darling, you do not want to do that."</p><p>The little girl whines as Anna pulls it away from her mouth, being quickly sated when her mother hands the plant back to her. With a smile, Anna brushes an auburn curl away from Eliza's forehead, watching her little girl play with the plant's bristles. </p><p>"Do you mind if I join you?" The voice behind her causes the young woman to jump in surprise. Looking over her shoulder, Anna sees her sister standing behind her. Elsa's hands are tucked into her trousers, and the sleeves of her shirt are rolled up as she stares down at her younger sister. </p><p>"Of course," Anna responds, cursing to herself as she confuses herself with her wording. "I-I mean you can join me if you want to." </p><p>Elsa politely smiles as she kneels across from her. While the brunette settles, Eliza drops the foxtail, reaching out for her auntie instead. Without any hesitation, Anna hands Elsa the toddler. The older sister accepts the toddler with a grin, holding Eliza to make her stand on her legs. </p><p>"Taanishi shakihew." Elsa says, pressing a kiss to Eliza's chubby cheek. Anna feels a twinge in her chest as Elsa speaks to her daughter in Michif, realizing she can't understand most of the words her sister speaks. </p><p>The language she had once spoken fluently slowly faded from her memory as English took its place in Ahtohallan as more English traders came through. Hans had always discouraged her from speaking what little Michif she knew to Eliza. He'd always scold her, stating that if she were to speak another language, it should be French. Her time in Arendelle had caused further declined her ability to speak it, now only left with fragments the language her mother once spoke. </p><p>Anna's gaze remains focused on Eliza, who giggles as Elsa settles the little girl on her lap. She opens her mouth briefly, trying to speak to her sister, but no words come out, glancing back down at the ground to avoid eye contact with the woman seated across from her. </p><p>"I'm surprised Bulda has this much energy after such a long journey." Anna finally comments, unable to fathom the silence between them any longer. </p><p>Elsa hums in agreement, biting her lip nervously as she stares at her sister. "and what is that amazing smell?" </p><p>Both women inhale deeply, taking in the scent that carries through the field before both of them smile at one another. </p><p>"Bannock!" They exclaim, giggling at their synchronized response. Bulda's fried bread had always been their favorite as children. Her face hurts as she grins widely, unable to contain her excitement that they were speaking as they once had. </p><p>Elsa peers at her sister, her smile dropping as she regards her. She sighs, adjusting Eliza in her lap as Honeymaren's words echo in her head. Elsa had to make things right between them. </p><p>"Anna, the other night at Kai and Gerda's home…" She trails off, unsure what to say to her sister. </p><p>The auburn-haired woman stares at Elsa, her eyes searching her sister’s expression, knowing she struggles with what to say. "It's okay, you were right. I was reckless, and I should've stayed at home, as you said." </p><p> "What I said to you wasn't right." Elsa looks down at her hands, feeling ashamed of her behavior towards her little sister, the very person she should be looking out for, not ostracising her. "It was cruel and unwarranted and…I am sorry for how I've treated you and everything I have said to you." </p><p>On reflex, Anna reaches out, placing her hand on Elsa's. "Believe it or not, you've treated me better than most did in Arendelle." </p><p>"That doesn't matter." Elsa shakes her head, removing her hand from Anna’s grasp. "Mama would have been appalled with me and the way I've treated you." </p><p>A small smile comes to Anna's face as she thinks back to their mother. "She would've done that thing where she spoke too fast in Michif; you couldn't understand her." </p><p>"Then swats at you with whatever she was holding." Elsa's mouth curves up slightly; her gaze still focused on the small girl on her lap. "It used to terrify me when she did that." </p><p>"Me too." Anna agrees, still staring at her sister, whose smile has fallen once again, clearly thinking about their mother.</p><p>"She would have dealt with all of this much better than I have." The older sister states, knowing that Iduna would have welcomed Anna back into their home with open arms and would helped her readjust to their society. </p><p>Anna shrugs, "You've been doing the best you can manage. I know it's a lot with both Eliza and me. I've always have been a handful." </p><p>Elsa wills herself to look her younger sister, her sky blues eyes brimming with unshed tears. "That doesn't change anything. You and Eliza belong here in Ahtohallan; mother would have wanted you here with us." </p><p>"And you?" Anna inquires, her brows knitting together as she averts her sister's gaze. Elsa sighs, bringing concern to Anna. Elsa may have said that she belongs, but it didn't mean that her older sister wanted her there. </p><p>"Of course, I do." Elsa nods, finally reaching out to her sister to place her hand over Anna's. "Do you want to stay with me?" </p><p>"You're my sister." She replies, a small smile coming to her face as she squeezes Elsa’s hand slightly. "I love you." </p><p>The tears that brim Elsa's eyes finally fall down her cheek; she quickly wipes them away with the palm of her hand. She clears her throat, staring up at the sky to stop the tears. At the sight of her sister crying, Anna finds tears forming in her eyes. </p><p>"Don't cry." Elsa croaks. "If you cry, then I'll cry harder, and Bulda will know then we’ll have to talk about it." </p><p>"I don't understand how that woman knows these things." Anna giggles, wiping her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. </p><p>"Me either." Elsa chuckles, her tears finally stopping. Both of the women sigh, calming down from the various emotions they are going through. "We should be getting back."</p><p>Anna nods, blinking away the rest of her tears as she stands from the ground. She takes Eliza from her sister so the brunette can rise from the field with ease. As Elsa stands from the ground, she takes her niece back into her arms, wanting to hold her namesake as much as possible. She had missed so much in Eliza's life; she isn't going to miss anymore. </p><p>As the two women walk back towards the cabin, Anna suppresses the urge to take her sister's arm in her own; not wanting to overstep her boundaries. Bulda looks on as the two women walk back onto the property, grinning as she stares at the sisters. </p><p>"You two made it back in time.” Bulda greets the sisters with a smile, turning to the older one.  “Elsa, would you go get the men and tell them supper is ready? That is if they are sober enough to walk back here." </p><p>"Of course." Elsa politely smiles, handing Eliza to Marguerite before withdrawing from the women, making her way to the riverbank to collect the men. </p><p>"Anna, would you be a dear and grab Kristoff's knife from his bag? It seems like Cliff took mine to the river to gut the fish." </p><p>"Of course, where is his bag?" </p><p>"It's in the house; it'll be on the old bed," Bulda states, placing down the last plate in her hand. Anna nods in response, walking into the house without another word. As she passes the threshold of the cabin, a familiar smell overtakes Anna's senses. </p><p>The small cabin smells like cedarwood, overwhelmingly so causing her eyes to tear up at the scent. Looking around the small room, Anna sees the only bed tucked away in the corner of the room beside a small writing desk where a ratted bag lies. </p><p>The young woman makes her way to the writing desk, assuming the bag is Kristoff's. She feels self-conscious as she opens the bag, feeling uncomfortable with going through Kristoff's things without his permission. </p><p>Anna doesn't look in the bag, instead of letting her fingers brush against the various items, trying to locate the knife. She stops as her fingers brush something soft, woollen in texture. Furrowing her brows, Anna grabs the soft item, bringing it to the surface to get a better look at the object. </p><p>Her heart pounds as she sees an arrowed sash; the blue, black, red and white yarn interwoven; small yellow flowers beaded close to the fringe. She immediately recognizes it, though some of the colours have faded, and a few small beads have fallen off. Anna's hands tremble as she holds the garment. </p><p>
  <em>A sash for my Kristoff. </em>
</p><p>That's what she had told Hans in what seemed like an eternity ago. Brushing her thumb over the beads, a small smile comes to her face. Nostalgia hitting her as she thinks back to that time when everything had been more uncomplicated in her life.  </p><p>Anna looks over her shoulder as she hears footsteps in the cabin. Kristoff stands behind her, hands tucked into his pockets, his eyes focused on the sash in her hands. She turns to face him, her fingers still brushing over the garment. </p><p>"You kept it." She states, her voice hoarse as her gaze remains fixated on him. </p><p>He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-yeah, I did." </p><p>"Why?" Anna remains unblinking as she waits for his answer. Kristoff looks down at his shoes, then finally looks up to meet her gaze. </p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" He sighs. Anna stares back down at the sash, the corner of her mouth quirking up as she recalls the painstaking effort she put into making this gift. </p><p>"I'm just surprised." She clears her throat. "You typically lose every sash given to you." </p><p>"Yeah…well, this one is different." </p><p>"How so?" Anna knows she is pressing buttons, but she doesn't care. The need to understand why Kristoff kept the sash she made him, bothering her to no end. </p><p>"Because…" He trails off with a huff. Anna stares at him, still unblinking as he thinks about his next words. Her heart races as she waits for his answer. He doesn't talk, instead  peering down at her as if she already knew the answer. </p><p>Anna nods, placing the sash behind her on the writing desk. "Yo-your mother needs a knife. I was searching for it, but now you're here, so…you can bring it to her." </p><p>She slips past Kristoff, her shoulder brushing his bicep as she walks towards the cottage's door.</p><p>Everyone is crowded around the table as she steps out of the cottage, Eliza settled upon Marguerite's lap as Sven tickles her feet. Bulda carries around her youngest grandchild, while Louise trails after Angelique. Cliff and Gabriel sit at the end of the table, arguing over politics while the Olaf and Guillaume chase one another, weaving through the maze of adults. </p><p>Elsa looks up to her sister from beside Marguerite, a reassuring smile coming to her face. Anna descends from the porch, coming to stand beside Bulda. </p><p>"I couldn't find Kristoff's knife," Anna states, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "He's looking for it now." </p><p>"Thank you for looking, dear." Bulda looks up from the table, scanning the area. "Why don't you go sit beside Sven, that way you are closer to Eliza." </p><p>Anna nods, withdrawing from the woman to sit next to the Newfoundlander. He turns to her with a smile. </p><p>"You're not getting your child back." He jokes, nudging Anna's shoulder as she sits down. She giggles at his words, watching as Eliza buries her head into the crook of Marguerite's arm as if she was trying to hide from Sven. </p><p>She watches as Kristoff emerges from the house, the knife in his hands as he approaches his mother. He hands the knife to Bulda with a smile, the older woman places her hand on his neck, causing him to bend slightly so she can press a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>Anna feels self-conscious as Bulda points at her, unable but to feel as if she has done something wrong. Kristoff nods before stalking away from his mother, coming to sit in the empty seat next to her. </p><p>She looks down at her lap to avoid eye-contact with him, her chest constricting at how close they were seated as their shoulders nearly touch one another. Eliza's squeals tears Anna's gaze away from the purple of her skirt, instead of looking towards her daughter. </p><p>The little girl reaches forward towards her, leaning forward on Marguerite's lap. The adults laugh at the toddler's reaction. </p><p>"Looks like you were wrong." Marguerite teases Sven, handing Eliza over to Sven, who then hands her to Anna. Eliza stands on Anna's lap, being held up by her armpits. </p><p>"Hello, my darling." Anna coos, pressing a kiss to her daughter's chubby cheek. Her brows knit together as Eliza tries to turn away from her. Eliza's arms are still outstretched to her side, reaching to the man seated next to her. </p><p>Kristoff watches the little girl with a smile, pinching her nose between his thumb and forefinger lightly, emitting a loud shriek from Eliza. Anna smiles as she watches her childhood friend interact with her daughter, her gaze fixated on the way Kristoff grins while he plays with Eliza. </p><p>"Here, Anna, I'll take her." He offers, glancing up at Anna briefly before focusing his attention back on the toddler. </p><p>"Are you certain? She's not the easiest to handle at mealtime." </p><p>"Of course, I'm certain," Kristoff reassures her. "Come here, moon face." He picks Eliza up from her mothers' lap to settle her on his own. Anna can't help but smile at the nickname Kristoff had called her daughter. </p><p>"Moonface?" She questions, raising her brows in response. Kristoff chuckles as Eliza buries her hands into his beard. </p><p>"Yeah…well…because she has really round cheeks, her face looks like a moon." He replies. Anna stares at him, noticing the blush that spreads up his neck. Bringing her gaze forward, she sees Bulda staring at the three of them, a smile spreading across her face as she watches them interact with one another. </p><p>Anna stares back down at her lap, avoiding eye contact with the other woman who continues to stare at the couple knowingly. In the corner of her eye, she catches the smile Kristoff flashes her before turning his attention back to Eliza. A small smile crossing her features as her daughter giggles loudly. </p><hr/><p><br/>Anna had been putting this off for months now. When she first arrived in Ahtohallan, she couldn't bear the thought of visiting without the support of Elsa, but now everything is changing between them, ever since their conversation nearly a week ago. </p><p>She dresses in the green dress Iduna had made for her two years ago, the last time her father would visit them as a family. As she finishes buttoning the back of her dress, Anna makes her way to the armoire. She stands in front of the open doors, grabbing a lilac dress for Eliza, who sits happily on the bed. </p><p>"Alright, sweetheart." Anna coos as she approaches her daughter, pushing away Eliza's chubby arms as she attempts to undress her from the nightgown. The woman throws her daughter's nightgown towards the pillows before slipping the dress over Eliza's head, careful not to be too rough when putting her arms through the sleeves.  </p><p>"There we are!" She exclaims, picking the toddler up from the bed. As they walk towards the cabin door, Anna straightens out the skirt of Eliza's dress; covering her daughter’s bottom before leaving the house. </p><p>She squints as they step through the threshold of the cottage; the sun already high and hot in the sky. Anna steps off the porch, searching the property for any evidence to see if Elsa is still on the lot. The tracks of her sister’s boots in the dirt, which lead away from the house, give the young woman an indication that Elsa has already left for the day. With a sigh, Anna makes her way towards the road, disappointed that her sister isn't with her. </p><p>It isn't going to be easy. </p><p>Her heartbeat hammers in her ears as she approaches closer to the place; she shakes with anxiety with every step. Anna holds Eliza close to her, the presence of her daughter bringing some comfort to the young mother. </p><p>Anna stops as she approaches the church, the high wooden steeple looming over her as she stares at it. Stepping onto the wooden pathway, Anna lets out a shaky breath trying to steady her shaking hands, so she doesn't drop Eliza. </p><p>She steps off of the pathway onto the grass halfway to the church building. The high and unkempt grass tickles her legs as she walks through the bush as they approach the gated off section. Anna shifts Eliza on her hip as she slowly pushes the iron gate open, leaving it unlatched as she walks through the rows of crosses. </p><p>Her eyes scan each name inscribed on the white wooden crosses as she passes each one, stopping as she finally comes across the name. Anna kneels in front of the cross, placing Eliza on her lap as she numbly stares at it: </p><p>
  <em>Iduna Josette Baptiste</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1811-1852</em>
</p><p>Anna doesn't say anything; the only noises are the birds chirping, and Eliza's babbles as she plays with the foxtails growing near her Noohkoom's grave. A smile crosses her features as Eliza wobbly stands up, putting her hands against the wood. </p><p>She moves closer to the cross, placing a hand on her daughter’s back. "Yeah, honey, that's your Noohkoom." She pulls Eliza back onto her lap, resting her cheek against her daughter's head. </p><p>Her eyes begin to flutter as tears start to form, thinking about how her daughter would never meet her grandmother. Tears spill over as she begins to reflect that she'll never hear or speak to her own mother ever again. Anna had always assumed as a child and young woman, that Iduna would be there helping her with motherhood, but she isn't. </p><p>She hadn't even been able to mourn her properly; Hans had disallowed her to attend the funeral to mourn with her sister and her community. He had forbidden her from cutting her hair after the burial, stating it would take away from her femininity. </p><p>Staring at the grave, Anna notices how the white paint of the cross is already chipping away from the wood. Anna collects Eliza into her arms as she stands from the grass, unbothered by the burrs that stick to the fabric. </p><p>Reluctantly she turns away from the cross, stepping through the brush to make her way back to the road. Anna looks back to her mother's cross as she closes the iron gate. Her hand drags against the cold metal as she pulls away from the cemetery, tears still pooling in her eyes as she walks down the road back to their home. </p><hr/><p><br/>Sitting on the edge of her bed, Anna stares into the darkroom of the cabin. She looks over her shoulder to ensure Eliza still slept soundly beside her, nestled between two pillows. Carefully Anna rises from the bed cautious not to disturb her sleeping daughter.</p><p>She shivers as she walks towards the table, the cold floor sending chills into her body with every step. Anna sits at the surface, frustration bubbling up inside of her due to her inability to sleep. She knows she has been blessed with a child who, for the most part, sleeps soundly throughout the night; yet it evades her.</p><p>As Anna taps her fingers against the pinewood, her forefinger brushes against a cold metal object, pulling the young woman out of her thoughts. On instinct, Anna pulls her hand away before she hesitantly reaches out to the object. It’s Elsa’s knife, the curve and point of the steel and carved handle unmistakable in her hands. Anna traces her fingers against the indentations of the handle, staring down at the item.</p><p>Standing from the table, Anna looks over her shoulder to confirm that Eliza is still sleeping. She quietly pads across the room, knife still in hand as she makes her way towards the front door. As she opens the door, Anna winces as it creaks loudly on its hinge. She quickly slips through the doorway, gently shutting it, trying not to make any more noise.</p><p>Anna settles herself on the porch, her feet dangling off the side as she ignores the shiver that pulses through her body. Much to her relief, the moon provides enough light for her to complete the task ahead of her; she had forgotten a lamp inside and knows she won’t carry through with this if she returns inside.</p><p>The ribbon that secures her loose braid falls away as Anna tugs on it. She brushes her fingers through her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.</p><p>She hadn’t cut it since she was a child when her Noohkoom passed, she was nine-years-old. Now her hair nearly touches her waist, something which always irritated her as a teen. She hated the way it tangled and collected various bits of nature; leaves were commonly found in her curls at bedtime. </p><p>Recalling Iduna patiently brushing sap out of her daughter’s hair, telling her and Elsa that their hair is a connection to their culture and heritage, only to be cut when someone in the community passes or when they have experienced significant loss. </p><p>It wasn’t until Arendelle did Anna learn to love her hair; Hans had always called it her greatest beauty. She always savoured the way Hans would run his fingers through it when he made love to her, how he used to tell her that it made her seem more ladylike; despite her unladylike disposition.</p><p>Her face drops as she thinks about all of the compliments he used to give her, knowing he most likely has used them with <strong>her</strong>; that he whispers the same sweet words he once whispered to Anna, how he places his lips against the shell of her ear to whisper them as his forefinger brushes against her shoulder before lowering her onto their bed to take her.</p><p>She had experienced loss since leaving for Arendelle. Anna had lost her mother to disease before the birth of her daughter. She had lost her language, her identity and her culture; everything her hair is supposed to symbolize. She had lost the man she loved. </p><p>Without any thought, she grabs the ends of her hair, striking at it with the knife. A few pieces fall to the porch, pooling on her thighs as she cuts away at it. Her focus intensifying, wanting it gone so desperately she doesn’t hear the door open.</p><p>“Anna?” Elsa’s voice rings throughout the darkness. Looking at her younger sister, the ends of her hair jagged and strewn about the porch. Elsa takes a step closer to Anna, offering her a small smile. “Would you help with that?”</p><p>The auburn-haired woman nods, feeling like a child as Elsa kneels behind her. Elsa’s hand is outstretched, requesting the knife still in Anna’s hand. Anna relinquishes the blade over to her sister, placing her hands on her thighs, jumping slightly as Elsa brushes the hair back to collect it.</p><p>Anna draws her knees up to her chest, sitting still as possible while Elsa cuts away at the past. Neither of them speak, the older sister focusing on the hair falling away while the younger stares out into the night.</p><p>“Here.” Elsa finally says, holding out the auburn tresses over Anna’s shoulder. With her opposite hand, Anna takes the hair, bundling the strands with the ribbon. Reaching behind her back, Anna feels her hair has been cut to the middle of her shoulder blades.</p><p>“Thank you.” She says, tears pooling in her eyes as she stares at the cut hair. On instinct, Anna leans back, resting against her sister. Elsa’s hand hovers over Anna, surprised at the affectionate gesture. With a smile Elsa crosses her arm over Anna’s chest, resting her chin on her sister’s shoulder. </p><p>“Do you think she’s really up there?” Anna asks, breaking the silence between the two of them. Elsa sighs, a tear slipping down her cheek as she ponders about their mother’s spirit. </p><p>“I do.” She croaks, trying to hide her tears. Anna places her hand over her sister’s, relaxing in her embrace as they sit together looking up at the sky, tears pooling in both of their eyes as they reflect on the past. Both of them vowing to move forward to heal and to help one another, no matter what happened now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, in many Indigenous cultures hair is seen as sacred due to varying different reasons depending on the tribe/band and traditionally is only cut when someone close has died or they experienced loss. </p><p>I'll be completely honest, I tried to find anything on Metis haircutting traditions and didn't really come up with a lot. So I based most of this chapter on Cree views of cutting hair (mostly because the girls have Cree ancestry). One article I found was on the cutting of hair at Residential schools for Metis children, so that gave me the impression that they hold it in the same regard. But I apologize if that's not actually the case. </p><p>THANKS TO LIV!!! FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL AND SMART. Helping me with wording for this chapter and teaching me English rules, it's very appreciated and ilysm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry for the half-assed editing. I am just in a fog recently and it's been a very pushing forward situation with this chapter.<br/>Please let me know if you notice any egregious errors or SUPER awkward sentences, thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna wiggles her toes against the sand as she stands on the riverbank, waiting patiently for anything to catch on her line. With a sigh, she looks up at the sky, finding this more unbearable than Eliza’s screaming back at the cabin. </p><p>The toddler was in the middle of a fit when Elsa suggested Anna take the afternoon to go fishing; The younger sister had agreed quickly, wanting a little break from being a mother. She loved Eliza, but would not pass up this opportunity for some peace. </p><p>She had forgotten how much she hated fishing by herself. it is quite funny to her, fishing had always seemed to be a part of Anna’s favourite childhood memories, but as she stands on the riverbank, Anna can’t recall what she loved about it. </p><p>The sun beats down on her, the long sleeves of her blouse, not helping her temperature. Wiping the sweat that beads down her forehead Anna huffs, growing more uncomfortable by the minute. She places her cane pole on the boulder next to her, steadying it the best she can against the uneven stone. </p><p>Without a second thought, Anna begins to unbutton her blouse, shrugging the garment off her shoulders and untucking it from her spruce coloured skirt. Anna throws the blouse onto the stone, sighing in relief as she stands in only her skirt and chemise. </p><p>Picking up her fishing cane Anna comes to stand under a tree, preventing herself from getting a sunburn. Casting her line back into the water, Anna rolls her eyes, starting to think that dealing Eliza’s temper tantrum of the day would be better than this. </p><p>Anna looks over her shoulder quickly as she hears someone approaching from behind, the snapping of branches and dried pine needles announcing the presence of another person. Her heart pounds in her ears as the steps come closer towards the riverbank. </p><p>Elsa had warned her not to go too far away from the property, warning about the influx of white traders, merchants and missionaries coming through Ahtohallan. But Anna silently insisted that she would be fine, knowing the fishing is better nearly a mile away from their property. </p><p>Now she feels like a fool, standing alone a mile away from any other living soul scantily clad with nothing to defend herself.</p><p>Relief overtakes her as Kristoff steps through the bush, confusion crossing his features as he takes in Anna’s form standing close to the river. </p><p>“Oh…Anna, I didn’t realize you would be here.” He finally says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his brown trousers. </p><p> “Elsa sent me fishing for dinner tonight.” Anna comments, looking down at her bare feet in the sand. “She was going to send me to gather, but…we both know how that would go.” </p><p>Kristoff can’t help but chuckle in response, knowing that the young woman before him had no talent in gathering food. Recalling the time an eight-year-old Anna had collected nearly every winterberry that she could reach, only to be informed by both her mother and Bulda that they were poisonous to humans. The young girl had spent the afternoon spreading the berries along the side of the road for the birds. </p><p>He clears his throat, looking down at his buckskin boots. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll leave you to it then.” </p><p>“Kristoff, wait!” Anna exclaims, surprising herself at her outburst. She folds her hands in front of her in an attempt to make herself small. “It’s getting boring out here; it’d be nice to have some company.” </p><p>“Are you certain?” He inquires, not wanting to make the young woman uncomfortable with his presence. He shakes his head, chuckling as he notices Anna’s state. “You seem like you’re getting quite comfortable.” </p><p>Anna furrows his brows, not understanding the meaning of his teasing. She can’t help but feel self-conscious at his comment, looking down at herself to see what he is referring to. A blush spreading across her cheeks as she notices her state of impropriety. </p><p>“O-oh.” She breathes, striding across the riverbank towards the stone where her blouse sat. “I’m sorry, I thought I’d be alone.” </p><p>“Anna, it’s fine.” Kristoff insists as she grabs her blouse, the cotton hot from lying in the sun. “It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.” </p><p>Shocked, Anna allows the garment to fall from her hands as she gapes at the man standing across from her. Kristoff’s eyes go wide in realization as it occurs to him what he had said to his former friend. </p><p>“I didn’t mean like that.” He sputters. “I just meant that we went swimming together often as teenagers. It’s just I’ve seen you in your under…clothes before.” </p><p>“R-right.” Anna nods, squatting to grab her blouse from the ground. She shakes the minerals from the garment before placing it back on the stone. “It’s just so hot today, and I thought since I was alone, it wouldn’t hurt…” </p><p>“Anna, it’s fine.” He insists, walking past her to stand beside the river. Anna watches as the muscles in his shoulders tense through his thin linen shirt as he casts his line. Quickly glancing away as Anna realizes her gawking at her childhood friend.  </p><p>Her gaze goes to her shirt, her hand still resting on top of the fabric. With a sigh, Anna pulls away from the stone, coming to stand next to Kristoff in the shade. Despite the hot air enveloping her body, goosepimples prickle across her skin as she stands only inches away from him. </p><p>The couple stand in silence as Anna casts her line out into the river. She gazes up at the man beside her, offering him a smile when he glances down at her, returning the gesture. </p><p>“This used to be more fun as children.” Anna comments, finally breaking the silence between them. </p><p>Kristoff raises a brow questioningly, unsure what the young woman meant. “You mean fishing?” </p><p>“Yes, I mean as children we used to have so much fun fishing, but now it’s…yeesh. So tedious, not the mention hot; I don’t ever remember it being so hot.” She rambles, rubbing her fingers against the polished wood of her fishing cane. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I mean…” He trails off with a chuckle, shaking his head. “You used to complain about fishing when we were kids too.” </p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Anna says, her brows knitting in denial as she looks up at Kristoff, her free hand coming to rest on her hip. </p><p>Kristoff’s laugh resonates through the trees at her response. “You absolutely did. You used to whine that you didn’t want to go fishing because it was too hot or boring, or you were sewing. You always made some sort of excuse to weasel your way out of it.” </p><p>“I did not!” Anna exclaims, trying to hide the smile, crossing her features as her gaze goes back to the river. “We used to swim after catching fish. I remember when I was 13, I was all dressed up to prepare for papa’s arrival and you splashed me with water!” </p><p>“We only went swimming after so that you would stop complaining about the heat, and if I recall, correctly, you splashed me first.”   </p><p>“Only because you were an ass.” Anna retorts with a giggle. “I showed up all dressed up in a new dress mama made, and you made fun of me, I recall you saying that ‘I nearly looked like a lady’ and then laughed.” </p><p>Kristoff shrugs, his face dropping as she brings back the memory. He clears his throat, taking a step away from her. “I never liked it when you dressed like that.” </p><p>“Like what?” Anna inquires, unable to even glance at the young man. In the corner of her eye, she can see him turn to look at her, regarding her for a moment before looking in front of him again. </p><p>“Like a lady, …like an English lady.”</p><p>“Why did that bother you?” She asks, glancing down at the wood in her hand. </p><p>“Because it was never suited you. I always hated it when your father came to Ahtohallan because I knew I’d lose the Anna I knew.” </p><p>Anna looks back at him, biting the inside of her lip as guilt overtakes her. He is right, of course, anytime Agnarr visited Ahtohallan, she had always put on a part to play; the perfect lady. Always putting on her best dresses and making sure every hair was in place so her father would finally see that she could be more than his savage daughter. She had gotten what she wished for. </p><p>She studies Kristoff’s features, noting the way his nose curves and the roundness of his strong jaw. Her gaze comes back to rest on his eyes, still focusing on the river before him; she had always loved the flecks of dark brown in his honey-coloured eyes. Her mother used to say Kristoff’s had the eyes of an old soul, something which Anna never understood as a child, but she does now. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kristoff.” He meets her gaze, his eyes searching her sky-blue ones. “Not only for how I acted then but recently as well. I shouldn’t have lied about Hans, and I shouldn’t have lashed out at you during the hunt and I-” </p><p>“Anna, it’s fine. You don’t need to do this.” Kristoff raises his hands slightly at his sides, not up to her as Hans would in order to silence her.</p><p>“I do!” Anna exclaims, her fishing cane slipping from her fingers and falling to the ground softly. “The way I acted was childish. You were my closest friend, and I shouldn’t…” She trails off, looking to where her cane has fallen.</p><p>“You’re not that girl anymore.” Kristoff shrugs. “You’re not as naïve as you were then, and you have a child now, a wonderful little girl.” </p><p> “Thank you.” She responds, her mouth curving into a smile as she continues to stare at him. Anna raises a brow at him questioningly. “You really think I was naïve?” </p><p>“Well, I mean.” He chuckles, pulling in his fishing line with some struggle. “You did agree to marry a man you just met.” </p><p>“I mean honestly Kristoff no man in any surrounding community would’ve married me. The Legarde boys made that very clear when I tried to give François a peck on the cheek; I wasn’t even trying to be romantic; I just wanted to thank him.” </p><p>“I would’ve.” Kristoff shrugs nonchalantly, but his gaze remains on her for a few moments before turning back to the river, giving his pole one final tug out of the water, a large jackfish dangling from the hook. </p><p>Anna stares at him as he sticks his finger into the fish’s mouth, disconnecting it from his hook. Anna had always entertained the thought of marrying Kristoff; she had no clue that he had similar thoughts about her.</p><p>Hesitantly she takes a step closer to him, peering up at him from under the fringe of her bangs. “Kristoff.” She croaks, causing the man to look down at the young woman; her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape as she thinks about her next words carefully. “Why did you keep my sash?” </p><p>She had to know. </p><p>With a sigh, Kristoff runs a hand through his hair, the jackfish still dangling from his fingers as he glances at her. “I nearly left it in Montreal, but…It was the last thing you ever gave me. I couldn’t leave it behind…” </p><p>“So, you kept it?” Anna urges him to continue as he trails off. He nods instead, placing the fish into his bucket. “Well…I’m glad you kept it, I worked hard on that sash, and I would’ve been offended if you had left it behind.” </p><p>“I would not have expected anything less from you feisty,” Kristoff smirks at her, casting his line back out into the river. The two stand together, fishing in silence for a moment. “So, what do you say whoever catches more owes the other a new pair of moccasins?” </p><p>Anna grins up at him, beaming with excitement. “I would not have it any other way.” </p><p>“Good,” Kristoff responds. In the corner of her eye, Anna can’t help but notice the way his eyes dart to her from time to time as they fish, lingering with each look. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Kristoff wins, of course, he always won during their fishing competitions. But Anna can’t find it in herself to care, elated that some sort of normal is returning to her life. </p><p>“Just stay for dinner.” Anna insists as they walk through the wood, Kristoff now carrying the fish and the fishing canes. </p><p>“I do not want to impose on Elsa.” He defends, readjusting Anna’s poles, so it does not fall to the earth. </p><p>“Impose on Elsa? Do you really think she does the cooking? It’s all me, and I say it is not imposing, so you have to stay, no buts.” She jabs him in the side with her forefinger, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. </p><p>“Don’t do that.” He states, frowning down at her as Anna smirks up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye as they approach closer to her lot. </p><p>“Besides! It’ll be easier for you to stay. As opposed to splitting the fish between us.” She shrugs, stepping over a fallen branch.  </p><p>“Fine, if your so insistent on it, I’ll stay. Besides, sharing one fish between three people would be difficult, considering I caught most of these.” </p><p>“You cheated!” She exclaims, turning her body slightly to look at him. </p><p>“How does someone cheat in fishing?” </p><p>Anna thinks for a moment, ducking to avoid a spruce branch. “I don’t know, but you figured out a way. You smell like worms.” </p><p>“I think you’re just bad at fishing.” Kristoff laughs, staring down at the auburn-haired woman beside him; her face scrunching up as she feigns annoyance and anger, her sky-blue eyes fixating on him as they walk. </p><p>Anna stops as the step through the bush onto the property, noticing a man standing on their river lot alone. </p><p>The man stands by the riverbank, his fingers clutching to the strap of his buckskin quiver. He wears European clothing, a white linen shirt and buckskin trousers; his brown hair is long, braided into one plait down his back, indicating to her that he is most probably Cree. </p><p>Her heart pounds in her chest as he looks over at them; panicking, she tries to comfort herself that Kristoff is standing next to her and wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her. Anna looks up as Kristoff moves forward, holding up his hand to greet the young man. </p><p>“Taanishi, Otêhtapiw.” He greets with a smile as the stranger moves towards Kristoff. </p><p>“Tanisi.” The other man greets, clapping Kristoff on the arm with a grin. Anna watches as the two men exchange words, unable to understand anything they were saying between the two of them switching back and forth between Michif and Cree. </p><p>The other man’s eyes come to rest on Anna, offering her a kind smile. Kristoff looks over his shoulder, dropping the fishing canes as he waves her over. The young woman steps forward, making her way to stand by Kristoff’s side. </p><p>“Anna, this is Otêhtapiw. He is a close friend of mine and trading partner.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Anna.” Otêhtapiw reaches out, grabbing her hand to shake it. She can’t help but giggle at the man’s forwardness; he is younger than she had initially thought.</p><p>“It is very nice to meet you too…” She trails off, realizing she hadn’t paid any attention in pronouncing the young man’s name. </p><p>“It’s alright. Most people just call me Ryder.” He chuckles.  </p><p>“I apologize, I haven’t spoken Cree in quite some time.” Anna defends, unable to help but feel self-conscious at her stumbling. </p><p>“It’s really no issue.” Ryder insists. “I’ve heard Metis men butcher my name worse than you, it’s really nothing to apologize about.” </p><p>Anna nods, giving him a small smile before turning to Kristoff. “I should go find Elsa and gut these. It was nice meeting you, Ryder.” </p><p>“You too.” The young man responds as Anna takes the bucket from Kristoff. </p><p>She walks away from the men without another word, glancing over her shoulder to see them meander to the river. Ryder begins to pull out various furs from the canoe, handing them over to Kristoff to inspect as he sorts them into two piles. </p><p>Smiling to herself, Anna ascends the porch stairs, mentally preparing herself for Eliza’s tantrum that was inevitably happening on the other side of the door. With a sigh, she pushes open the door, surprised to find no crying or screaming echoing through the small room. </p><p>Instead, Eliza sits happily on a woman’s lap, sucking on a wooden object. Elsa sits beside this woman, wiggling her niece’s feet while the other woman bounces the toddler slightly. Staring at the strange woman, Anna can’t help but feel that she has met her before, her brows knitting together as she tries to recall. </p><p>At Anna’s entrance, Eliza’s attention is taken away from the two women, focusing instead on her mother. The wooden toy falls away, forgotten as the young girl reaches her chubby arms to Anna. </p><p>“Mama!” She shrieks, her voice echoing through the small room almost painfully. Anna smiles as she removes herself from the door, making her way to the other women. </p><p>“Hello, darling.” Anna greets, picking Eliza up from the brunette woman’s lap, pressing a kiss to her temple as the toddler wraps her arms around Anna’s neck to hold herself close. “Was she much more trouble?” </p><p>Elsa shakes her head as she picks up the toy, carved as a doe. “No, I put her down for a nap shortly after you left, and she woke up just fine.” </p><p>“Good, I’m glad she didn’t give you two much trouble.” Anna sighs, running her hand over Eliza’s hair. </p><p>“She’s been nothing but sweet.” The woman states, wiggling Eliza’s hanging leg. Anna’s attention goes back to the woman; her warm brown eyes gazing into Anna’s own. </p><p>“Anna, this is my friend Honeymaren.” Elsa says, finally introducing the two women. “Honey, this is my little sister Anna.” </p><p>“We’ve met before,” Honeymaren states, smiling up at Anna. “It’s nice to see you again.” </p><p>“You too.” She responds, shifting Eliza to her hip. “So, are you and Ryder…?” </p><p>Honeymaren giggles, shaking her head. “He’s my brother.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry I just assumed that you two were married.” Anna blinks, feeling slightly embarrassed at her incorrect assumption. </p><p>“It’s alright. It’s not every day you see siblings successfully working with one another.”</p><p>“Speaking of your brother.” Elsa stands from her chair, placing her hand on the table to steady herself. “I should go help him and Kristoff with the furs. Are you coming, Honey?” </p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Honeymaren sighs, standing from the table. “God know those two don’t know how to pick a good pelt.” Elsa giggles at this as she makes her way to the front door, Honeymaren following close behind her. </p><p>As the women exit the cabin, Anna places the bucket of fish onto the table, removing the jackfish to be scaled and gutted. Anna sets Eliza on the floor, handing her the discarded toy to entertain herself while she prepares dinner. </p><p>Anna grabs the knife sitting on the table as she stands in silence. Cutting open the jackfish to remove the intestines and organs and throwing them into the bucket in front of her as she watches the others sort through furs, wishing she could be with them instead. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Their laughter echoes through the property later that night as Anna sputters, the burning sensation travelling down her throat, making a pit in her stomach. </p><p>“I told you it’s horrible!” Ryder howls, taking back the bottle of liquor from the young woman.</p><p>“That’s awful.” Anna coughs. “What is it?” </p><p>“The American traders called it ‘Firewater’ it’s whiskey, tobacco, molasses and…. I’m not sure what else.” Ryder places the bottle next to him on the ground, sliding it under his chair with his foot. </p><p>“I still think you wasted your money,” Kristoff comments before his attention is drawn back to the toddler on his lap, who sucks on her toy and watching the fire intently. With a smile, Elsa hands Anna another bottle. </p><p>“Oh God, what is this?” Anna asks, taking the bottle hesitantly. </p><p>“Good whiskey.” Honeymaren laughs, taking a sip of the whiskey that had been poured into her mug. With a sigh, Anna pours herself a small amount, offering some to Kristoff who refuses. She hands the bottle back to Elsa, who places it between herself and Honeymaren. </p><p>Anna leans back in the chair, readjusting the blanket around her hips as she sips the whiskey, trying to ignore the burning sensation down her throat. Ryder’s arms swing wildly as he discusses his last voyageur trip, Honeymaren intercepting from time to time to correct him on his facts. </p><p>Eliza’s whine pulls Anna’s attention away from the story, seeing her daughter reach for the ground. Looking beside her, Anna sees that Elisa had dropped the wooden deer on the grass. She reaches her hand down to grab the toy, but instead her hand brushes against Kristoff’s. </p><p>Anna looks up to see Kristoff staring at her, his cheeks slightly pink as their fingers intertwine for a moment as they hover above the toy, Anna stares deeply into his eyes as they touch. </p><p>Abruptly Anna jolts her hand away from his as laughter erupts again, resting it on her lap while Kristoff grabs the toy, brushing it off on his pant leg before handing it back to Eliza. </p><p>She tries not to linger on the brief contact between them, finding it more difficult as she recalls the way his calloused fingers felt against her skin. Her neck becoming flush as she tries to push ideas of how his hands would feel against her body. She takes a deep breath and taking another sip of her whiskey, convincing herself it was the alcohol.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not totally happy with this chapter (I'm not used to happiness in this story) but here it is!! </p><p>So one thing to note in this is Otêhtapiw is Cree for Rider, it specifically means horse rider. </p><p>BIG THANKS TO JOHANNA!! For helping me with this chapter and giving me feedback on it, it's really appreciated and I love you so much!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: This chapter has content that may be sensitive to survivors or family members of those who survived Residential Schools/Indian Schools. </p>
<p>Thank you to Liv and Laura for checking my grammar and choice of words to make sure everything made sense. Love you guys SO much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna wipes the sweat beading at her hairline with her forearm as she walks up the ravine, her laundry basket perched on her hip. As she approaches Bulda’s cabin, she can spot Marguerite standing in front of the clothesline, removing dry laundry. Anna had made her way to the property earlier that morning, offering to help Bulda and her daughters with chores around the lot while the men and Elsa went trapping.</p>
<p>She approaches the other woman, placing the basket full of wet laundry on the ground to help the brunette take down the dried laundry. </p>
<p>“Are those the bedsheets?” Marguerite asks as Anna appears opposite her. </p>
<p>“They are,” Anna confirms as she unclips a garment from the line, placing the wooden clothespins into her apron pocket. </p>
<p>“Good, mama will be pleased we got them up this early in the day.” Marguerite sighs, grabbing the linen object from Anna to throw it in the wicker basket next to her. Anna nods as she moves onto the next garment, glancing to her right as she hears Eliza’s shrieks of joy. </p>
<p>A smile comes to the young woman as she watches Angelique’s children chase one another, Eliza sitting in the middle of the chaos watching the older children play intently. The toddler shrieks again, trying desperately to get the other children’s attention. </p>
<p>Anna observes as Eliza shakily stands, wobbling slightly as she straightens up, prepared to make her way over there when her daughter falls. Instead, Louise breaks away from her brothers, hurrying over to the toddler, taking her by the arms to steady her and march her towards the others. </p>
<p>Marguerite makes her way over to the basket, which holds the wet bedding, hanging it up on the line with some struggle. Anna grabs the other end, helping the brunette straighten out the thin sheet. </p>
<p>“Damn it.” Marguerite curses from the opposite side of the sheet. “Anna, do you have pins on hand?” </p>
<p>“I do,” Anna confirms, reaching into her pocket and grabbing two wooden pins to secure the garment. </p>
<p>“This is why I can never become a mother. I can barely take care of myself.” Marguerite laughs as she pulls another damp piece out of the basket. </p>
<p>“You don’t want children?” Anna inquires as she walks beside her friend, separated by the clothesline.</p>
<p> Marguerite shrugs with a sigh. “It’s not that I don’t want any …it’s just…you know how it is growing up here. I wouldn’t mind a boy, then he at least has a chance out there.”</p>
<p>Anna looks back to where Eliza is, sitting again with Louise and Helene, clearly entertained by whatever game they are playing.</p>
<p>She couldn’t deny she had thought about the disadvantages Eliza would have in life as she grew into a woman, especially as a Metis woman. Eliza would know how it would feel to never belong in a white society or within the tribes; despite belonging to both, there would never be a place for her. It was something she didn’t like to dwell on as a mother, knowing that Eliza would have the same difficulties as Anna had experienced as a child and even as an adult. </p>
<p>Still, watching her little girl smiling and laughing with excitement, Anna can’t help but look forward to what sort of woman her daughter would grow up to be. Looking back at her friend, Anna raises a brow at her. </p>
<p>“This discussion about children wouldn’t happen to be occurring due to a tall Newfoundlander, would it?” Anna teases, giggling as Marguerite’s face becomes flush with colour and avoids eye contact with the auburn-haired woman. </p>
<p>“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Marguerite feigns innocence, hanging up her bloomers on the line. Anna smirks as she grabs a white blouse from the basket, her cheeks beginning to hurt as she hangs up the garment. </p>
<p>“You’re not fooling anyone, Daisy. You two practically hang off of one another.” Anna states, grabbing clothespins out of her pocket. “And weren’t you supposed to go back to Cumberland House after the hunt?” </p>
<p>“Mama thought I should return home instead.” Marguerite clears her throat, grabbing another garment from the basket. </p>
<p>“Sven had nothing to do with your abrupt return home then?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” Marguerite bluntly states as Anna grabs another damp garment. </p>
<p>“You mean you and Sven aren’t going to keep each other warm this winter?” Anna teases, nearly surprised by her own forwardness. Marguerite looks up at Anna, a hand fanning across her chest with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Marguerite says, displaying the sarcasm in her voice. “I am a good Catholic girl. I’ll have you know.” </p>
<p>Anna can’t help herself but giggle at her friend’s response. “Then by those standards, I’m still a married woman.”  </p>
<p>Marguerite giggles, tossing a damp shirt at Anna, who catches it quickly. The two women begin to cackle, unable to help themselves any longer. The shirt in Anna’s hands starts to form a wet spot on her skirt as she keels over. </p>
<p>“What are you two so giggly about?” Bulda’s voice resonates above the laughter, causing both women to look towards the matriarch. </p>
<p>“N-nothing Mama.” Marguerite breathes, wiping away a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Anna straightens up, taking deep breaths to control her laughter as Bulda and Angelique stand before them. </p>
<p>“I hope you were telling my daughter that marriage isn’t all that bad. She needs to settle down with Sven.” Bulda comments. </p>
<p>Marguerite rolls her eyes in response to her mother’s comment. “Mama, if you want new grandchildren, just tell Angelique I’m sure she’ll give you a few more.” </p>
<p>“She has enough children already; I just want to see you happy.” Bulda insists, approaching the clothesline and re-pinning some of the garments. </p>
<p>“Then pester Kristoff for grandchildren. He’s basically a father to Eliza, and now that Anna is unattached, they might as well marry.” Marguerite huffs in frustration. </p>
<p>Anna freezes as her friend speaks. Her ears burning as Bulda and Angelique’s expression mirror one another, staring at the young woman in shock. Marguerite closes her eyes and mutters a curse under her breath as she realizes what she said. </p>
<p>“Anna, is this true?” Angelique asks, pulling at her burgundy skirt.</p>
<p>“I was kidding,” Marguerite states, trying to diffuse the situation caused by her words. Anna’s mouth is dry; a lump climbs up her throat as she stares at the two women, unsure what to do. She doesn’t know if she should continue the lie, one which she isn’t ready to come forward about. </p>
<p>“It is.” She finally croaks, closing her eyes to prepare herself for being berated, something she knew she deserves. </p>
<p>“Anna,” Bulda calls to her. But Anna keeps her eyes closed, unwilling to look at the older woman. She jumps slightly as a hand comes to rest on her cheek. “Anna, look at me sa jang.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Sweetheart  </em>
</p>
<p>She fights the urge to screw her eyes shut, instead slowly opening them to find Bulda’s dark chestnut eyes gazing into her own. Bulda smiles reassuringly at the young woman, her thumb brushing against Anna’s cheekbone. </p>
<p>“Kwaayesh kaa ishpayin.” Bulda says, reaching up to press a kiss to Anna’s cheek. The young woman nods at the words her mother once said to her before she left for Arendelle. </p>
<p><em> It is going to be all right </em>.</p>
<p>“I-I couldn’t. I’m sorry.” Anna shakes her head, shame overtaking her as she finally admits her failed country marriage. </p>
<p>“You have nothing to apologize for.” Bulda insists, squeezing Anna’s shoulder to comfort the young woman, despite the absence of tears. “No one can blame you for leaving, I know your mother didn’t.” </p>
<p>At the mention of her mother, Anna begins to feel her eyes well with tears. “She didn’t?” </p>
<p>“No, she was excited that you found someone who you cared for. She was excited about the baby.” Bulda’s voice falters, taking a deep breath to control her emotions. “And she made me promise before…she passed that I would watch over you and the baby. I intend to keep that promise, no matter what happens.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Bulda.” The young woman croaks, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Bulda squeezes Anna’s shoulder once more before moving away from the auburn-haired woman, wiping her cheeks as she does so. </p>
<p>Angelique steps towards her, taking Anna’s hand into her own as she smiles. “I am so happy you’re not leaving us again.” </p>
<p>Anna smiles as the other woman squeezes her hand reassuringly before Angelique follows after her mother. She looks to Marguerite, who stands next to the clotheslines, her hands folded behind her as she rocks on the balls of her feet. </p>
<p>“Well, that went better than it could have.” Marguerite jokes, giving her friend a strained smile. Anna rolls her eyes dramatically at the other woman, smirking as she shakes her head. </p>
<p>“You’re so dead.” Anna teases, throwing the damp shirt back at Marguerite as they giggle. Anna isn’t mad at Marguerite; she knew that the younger woman had low impulse control. Kristoff often had to get his younger sister out of trouble due to her impulsiveness. That wasn’t how she had planned on telling the truth, but Marguerite was right; it had gone better than she thought it would. </p>
<p>As they continue to hang laundry, their laughter echoes through the property. It feels as if a weight has been lifted off of her chest. Knowing there is no longer the need to tip-toe around the people who have taken her in since July. There is no more coming up with excuses about Hans and why she hadn’t returned to Arendelle. No more lying to the people she loved. </p>
<p>Her and Marguerite bring the wicker baskets into the house as the finish hanging laundry on the line, discarding the empty one beside the door. Anna follows after Marguerite with the basket holding the clean laundry on her hip. Marguerite opens the drawers to the armoire indicating which garments belong in which drawer. </p>
<p>“Anna, once you’re done that, will you set the outside table for lunch?” Bulda calls from the stove. </p>
<p>Marguerite huffs, taking the basket from Anna before turning to her mother. “It’s October Mama, wouldn’t you agree it would be better to eat inside?” </p>
<p>“I know it is October. That’s why we need to enjoy this weather while we can, a late winter means a late spring.” Bulda looks over her shoulder at her daughter. </p>
<p>With a smile, Anna meanders into the kitchen area, grabbing several bowls from the raw edge shelf mounted above the stove. She carefully walks across the room, focusing all her strength on carrying the dishes outside. Anna comes to a stop as Olaf whizzes past her, Guillaume following close behind his older brother. </p>
<p>Sneaking past the hoard of children, Anna begins to place the dishes on the long table. Anna jumps as Angelique comes to stand beside her, placing a jug of water in the middle of the table. As she looks up from the table, Anna can see a group of men walking through the field next to the house. </p>
<p>“It looks like the men are back early.” Angelique comments, placing a bowl of bannock on the table. Anna nods, putting down a bowl in her hand at the end of the table. As the dish leaves her hand, Anna looks up again as boisterous laughter rings through her ears. Her gaze comes to rest on Kristoff, walking beside Sven with several rabbits in his hand. </p>
<p>Gabriel pulls ahead of the men, striding towards the table. As he reaches the surface, he extends a hand, trying to steal some bannock; only for his hand to be swatted away by his wife. </p>
<p>“Are those rabbits in your hand?” Angelique asks, pulling the bowl away from him. </p>
<p>“They are,” Gabriel confirms, holding up three rabbit carcasses to her. </p>
<p>“Then go wash your hands before dinner. Don’t even think about bringing those into the house, put them on the porch, skin them after lunch.” Angelique instructs her husband, who sighs and rolls his eyes as he pulls away from the surface. </p>
<p>With a huff, Angelique follows after her husband into the cabin, leaving Anna outside on her own. </p>
<p>“Anna, it’s nice to see you.” Cliff greets the young woman with a smile as he walks past her, placing the rabbits and his traps on the porch. Anna smiles as the stocky man settles himself into his rocking chair on the porch, fanning himself with his straw hat. Elsa follows closely behind the older man, discarding her catch with the others.</p>
<p>“What’s for lunch?” Sven’s voice causes Anna to jump in surprise, not expecting the Newfoundlander to be standing next to her. She cranes her neck to look up at the tall brunette. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Bulda,” Anna responds with a smile. Sven sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes in a fashion similar to Marguerite. </p>
<p>“You are no help,” Sven comments, placing his hands on his hips. Anna giggles, shaking her head as she moves to the next spot. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go ask Bulda yourself? She seems eager to have you for a son-in-law.” Anna comments, placing down another dish. </p>
<p>“She terrifies me when she cooks.” The large man sighs. “The last time I walked into her kitchen before the meal, she yelled at me.” </p>
<p>Anna stops her motions at this; she had never heard Bulda yell before but could imagine it wasn’t a pleasant affair. </p>
<p>“It was funny.” Kristoff finally speaks as he sits in his usual spot. Anna glances at the blonde man, smiling before returning to her task. </p>
<p>“You just think it’s funny because, for once, she wasn’t yelling at you.” Sven retorts, sitting one chair away from his friend. Anna giggles as she watches Sven sit up in his chair as Bulda emerges from the house, carefully carrying a full pot across the porch; Gabriel following close behind her. </p>
<p>Marguerite slips past her mother on the porch, striding over to the table with a plate of pemmican in her hands. Haphazardly she drops it on the table as Sven’s hand encircling her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Marguerite places a hand against his chest, crushing her lips to his. </p>
<p>Kristoff groans, rolling his eyes as he turns away from them. “You two have been separated for a morning. Sven! Get your hands off of my sister.” </p>
<p>The blonde smacks Sven on the shoulder, causing the other man to pull away from the passionate embrace. Sven’s laughter causes Anna to flinch as his booming voice rings loudly in her ears. </p>
<p>Bulda places the pot of soup in the middle of the table, looking up at Anna. “Anna, why don’t you take your usual place next to Kristoff and Sven.”</p>
<p>The young woman nods, settling herself in the wooden chair next to her friend. His arm lingers on the back of the chair for a moment, quickly removing it as she leans back in her chair. Looking around the property, Anna furrows her brows, noticing that Eliza and Louise are nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Kristoff offers her some water; she nods, accepting the gesture as she extends her back to get a better look. </p>
<p>“Children, come lunch is served,” Angelique calls as she steps off of the porch. Anna giggles as Olaf sprints past his mother, coming to stand beside Kristoff, desperately trying to get his uncle’s attention. </p>
<p>“Uncle Kristoff!” The young boy calls, fidgeting relentlessly. Kristoff turns away from Anna to face his nephew. </p>
<p>“What?” The older man asks, leaning back in his chair as Olaf begins to fumble his way through a story. </p>
<p>“Cliff!” Bulda calls to her husband, still seated on the porch in his chair. The older man’s hand stills from fanning himself, scowling at his wife. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Lunchtime, come on.” She responds, taking her seat. A chuckle emits from both Kristoff and Marguerite as their father grumbles something as he stands, with much difficulty he rises out of his chair. </p>
<p>Cliff approaches the table, his thumbs tucked under his suspenders. But the older man does not sit. Instead, his gaze fixates on the road, his brows knitting together as he watches carefully. </p>
<p>“Bulda.” He says, warningly, effectively stopping the chatting among his family. Bulda places the pot of soup on the table, staring at him, questioning as she comes to stand next to him, her eyes widening as she looks out to the road. “Girls, grab the children and get them inside.”  </p>
<p>On instinct, Anna stands from the table, watching as Angelique strides toward Helene, swiftly picking up the small girl as she ushers Guillaume towards her. Marguerite stands from Sven’s lap, leaving her lover as confused as Anna is. The other woman stalks around Anna placing a hand on Olaf’s shoulder, guiding him to the cabin. </p>
<p>A hand comes to rest on Anna’s elbow, pulling her away from the table. Anna snaps her head to see Elsa, who is attempting to guide her little sister into the house. </p>
<p>“Elsa, what is it?” Anna asks. Elsa looks at her sister, her eyes wide as she stares at Anna. </p>
<p>“Missionaries.” The brunette states. With this one word, panic instills in Anna, shaking the young woman to her core. Jerking her elbow out of Elsa’s grasp, Anna shoves past her sister, her eyes searching the property for Eliza. Her heart pounds, her eyes still searching as she ventures further out into the field. Anna jumps as a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Looking to her side, she sees Kristoff standing behind her.</p>
<p>“Anna.” He says, attempting to be a calming presence. “Get into the house.” </p>
<p>She looks up at him, her eyes pleading as she shakes her head. “I-I can’t find Eliza.” </p>
<p>Despite trying to remain calm, Anna notices how Kristoff’s pupils dilate, and his face pales. “Get into the house with Ma, she might be there.” </p>
<p>“She’s not.” Anna clutches at his arm, looking back to the road to see the wagon approaching the property. Her ears perk up as she hears Gabriel and Cliff’s voices call out for Louise. Kristoff’s gaze goes to the field, situated on the next property on the river. </p>
<p>“Louise must’ve taken her back to Angelique’s river lot.” Kristoff surmises, running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>Without a second thought, Anna bolts from Kristoff’s side, her heart pounding as she runs through the field. She runs as fast as her legs can carry her, the prairie grass brushing against her skirt. </p>
<p>She ignores the way her chest burns as she continues forward through the brush, her eyes scanning every inch of the flat land in search for her daughter. The Missionary’s cart was past Bulda’s property. With every fibre of her being, Anna pushes herself forward, trying desperately to continue. </p>
<p>She had to find the girls and soon. As she runs, Anna can recall racing through the fields as a child, Elsa holding her hand, telling her to run faster. She remembers watching other children run away from the road with her and Elsa, hiding behind tree trunks, anywhere they could find to hide from the missionaries. </p>
<p>A dull ache pulses through her legs as she pushes herself faster, determined to reach the girls before the strange men. </p>
<p>As children, their mother used to refer to missionaries as Rugaru; a monster who consumes the flesh of people, motivated by their greed. </p>
<p>A figure emerges from Anna’s side, causing her panic to increase. As he pulls ahead of her, Anna is relieved to see it is Kristoff. Even as children, he had always been faster than her, as a child, she hated it; more now than ever, she is grateful. </p>
<p>She feels her heart leap as she notices two small figures in the distance. Look over her shoulder, Anna sees the men approaching them at an increasing speed. </p>
<p>Anna calls out to Kristoff, her voice raw, and her chest aching as she points to the girls, settled among the foxtails. Without another word, Kristoff increases his pace, moving towards the girls with purpose. Relief overtakes Anna as he reaches Louise and Eliza, crouching low to take his niece in one arm and Anna’s daughter in the other. </p>
<p>Anna halts to a stop as Kristoff makes his way to the river away from the road. The Missionary’s wagon is stopped on the side of the road, watching the commotion in the field. She chases after Kristoff, unable to feel her legs any longer. </p>
<p>Kristoff carefully makes his way down the ravine, glancing over his shoulder, eyes wide in concern as Anna slips on the slope. </p>
<p>“Anna.” He calls quietly, trying not to worry the girls in his arms. </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Keep going.” She insists. With much struggle, she stands up on the uneven earth, following Kristoff down to the riverbank. </p>
<p>As they walk on the riverbank, Anna recalls this trail and what they were doing, searching for the dogwood along the river where the water is shallow. </p>
<p>Eliza reaches over Kristoff’s shoulder, shrieking loudly for her mama. Anna holds her forefinger up to her lips, Louise mimicking the young woman’s gesture with a giggle. They approach the dogwood. Kristoff carefully steps into the river, the water coming to his hip as he walks along the riverbed. </p>
<p>Anna comes to stand by the river, the water is kissing her toes as she arrests. </p>
<p>She remembered standing on this edge as a child, clutching her chest and frozen in fear; Elsa was already across the river as the Frenchmen’s voices drew nearer. Kristoff was the only person left in the water, reaching out to her, his honey-brown eyes pleading for her to jump into his arms. His words echoing through her head, </p>
<p>
  <em> “Trust me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Those very eyes stare at her now, seeming to say the same words he spoke to her all those years ago. Anna plunges into the cold water, her breaths shallow as she swims against the current to reach the other side. </p>
<p>As they reach the other side of the river, the couple ascends the ravine, disappearing from sight. They settle behind an oak tree, mud-caked to their clothing and hair as they pant with exhaustion. </p>
<p>With shaking hands Anna takes Eliza into her arms, holding her daughter close to her shivering body. </p>
<p>“Uncle Kristoff.” Louise says, only for Kristoff to gently shush her. The 6-year-old huffs, relaxing in her uncle’s lap as she begins to play with fallen leaves. </p>
<p>They sit in silence, trying their best to keep the girls quiet until they hear the church bell. The brass bell echoes through the community, signifying that the men were gone. A system that was established long ago to tell parents their children were safe. </p>
<p>Anna follows behind Kristoff, her legs wobbling with every step as she holds Eliza tight. Reluctantly she hands Eliza over to Kristoff as they prepare to cross the river. She almost doesn’t have the energy to swim across, but she pushes through the pain. </p>
<p>As she emerges on the riverbank, Anna takes Eliza back into her arms. Kristoff looks down at her, concerned over her state, cuts marring her cheeks and hands. </p>
<p>“Anna I can take her.” He offers, shifting Louise in his arms. Anna shakes her head, unable to speak. Without another word, Anna shoves past him, making her way up the muddy ravine. He calls out for Anna as she stands on the plain, careening for the road. </p>
<p>She ignores his calls as her body still shakes, knowing she couldn’t return to Bulda and Cliff’s home. She had to return to her own. Kristoff stops pursuing Anna when she reaches her property, deciding to let her be on her own. </p>
<p>The door swings open as Anna pushes through, closing it tightly behind her. She doesn’t bother to take off her shoes, making her way to the bed, unbothered by the mud on her dress as she dirties the quilt. </p>
<p>She leans against the pillows of the bed, still clutching Eliza to her; Smelling her hair, running her shaking hand over her daughter’s head. Trying to distract herself from the tears threatening to spill. </p>
<p>For the first time, Anna wholeheartedly agrees with Mrs. Wesleton and Mrs. Harris’s constant statements regarding Rupert’s Land; this land is cruel and unforgiving, except it had nothing to do with nature.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canadian residential schools were implemented by the first Prime Minister of Canada, John A MacDonald. As a way to eradicate Indigenous culture and separate children from their parents. Children were often forced to attend these schools and were subjected to all kinds of abuse by teachers, priests/pastors, and Indian agents. </p>
<p>Residential schools operated from the 1870's until 1996, with the closure of Gordon's Indian school. It is believed and widely accepted however that the forcible removal of Indigenous children to Missionary schools started as early in the 1700's. </p>
<p>It is believed around 150,000 children attended and it is unknown how many children died, it is estimated at around 3,200 to 6,000.</p>
<p>The Residential School systems have now been regarded as an act of Genocide enacted by the Canadian Government.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the bad editing, I'm just so excited. </p><p>BECAUSE in very exciting news my friend Leaves_of_Laurelin has made a playlist for Mistress Anna (I love it so much) and with her permission here is the link: </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5i00FG3ZjdWCLkbtZ7ZsaQ?si=lLrw2s5URsmkbxXcJniSUQ </p><p>(God I hope that works).</p><p>Big thank you to my close friend, Sophie (who apparently knows now that I write fanfiction and has for years) for editing some parts of this chapter for me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza squats low in the grass as her toy falls to the ground. Grabbing the wooden deer, she drops to her bottom as she sticks the toy into her mouth. Anna watches her daughter from the porch, her hands clutching her shawl closed as she absentmindedly brushes her forefinger against the soft yarn. Her gaze remains similarly fixated on Eliza as a hawk would eye its prey. </p><p>This is what it had been like for the past week since that day, carefully watching Eliza every waking moment. Anna wakes up throughout the night to ensure Eliza is still by her side. And every night, her daughter lies next to her sleeping soundly. Yet it brought no comfort to the young mother. </p><p>She wonders if her mother ever felt this fear, if Iduna had ever woke in the nights to ensure she and Elsa were still there. How many times did Iduna watch Anna while she played unknowing of the fear that consumed her mother? </p><p>A hand rests on the young woman's shoulder, causing her attention to divert briefly from her daughter. The corners of Anna's mouth quirk up as her sister stands beside her; Elsa's brows are furrowed as she stares at Anna.  </p><p>"Anna, come inside." Elsa tries to guide her younger sister inside, but Anna's gaze goes back to Eliza. </p><p>"Sure, just let me get her." Anna breaks away from her sister, picking up her skirts as she steps off the porch. She ignores the audible sigh that emits from the brunette.</p><p> As Anna approaches her daughter, Eliza looks up at her mother, calling out for the young woman. Despite being only 15-months-old Anna wonders if Eliza knew her mother watches her closer than usual. </p><p>Eliza whines as Anna scoops her up, clearly displeased that her mother has disrupted her playtime. Despite her daughter's protests, Anna carries Eliza into the house, </p><p>Elsa is sitting at the table as Anna steps through the door. She settles Eliza on the wooden floor, leaving the toddler be as she walks to the stove, putting on the cast-iron kettle. </p><p>"Anna, we need to talk." Elsa finally says, turning in her chair to face her sister. </p><p>"Would you like some tea?" Anna asks, avoiding the statement. She grabs the china teapot, an item gifted to Iduna from Agnarr. Anna wonders if he had gifted it to her mother as a consolation gift after leaving her for a white wife. She wonders if Hans will ever return to her, offering her gifts and whispering pretty words to her as Agnarr once had to Iduna. </p><p>"Anna." Elsa calls while standing up, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder as she grabs the tin which holds the earl grey. </p><p>"Is earl grey tea fine with you?" Anna asks, putting in two tablespoons of tea leaves into the pot, not waiting for her sister’s answer. </p><p>"We need to talk about what happened last week." Elsa states. </p><p>Anna sighs, knowing her sister would want to discuss her behaviour this past week. She knows Elsa had noticed the way Anna watches after Eliza now, seeing the increased paranoia around others; she didn't want to talk about it. Anna doesn't want to discuss that a week ago she nearly lost Eliza, the most important person in her life. </p><p>"There is nothing to discuss." Anna shrugs, grabbing the matching teacups. </p><p>"Anna, you haven't let Eliza out of your sight since that day." Elsa sighs, taking her hand off of her sister. "You can't spend the rest of your life watching Eliza." </p><p>Anna remains quiet at her sister's remark. She knows she can't watch after Eliza every waking moment. But she could for now, while Eliza is still young. </p><p>She hadn't understood as a child when her mother would tell her and Elsa, but she does now; never have more children than you can grab and run with. </p><p>"I know." Anna responds after a few moments of silence. "I know I can't watch her for every moment of the day, but I just…" she sighs, chewing the inside of her lip. "I can't let anything happen to her." </p><p>"I understand. But you're going to have to trust the community." </p><p>"It's harder said than done, Elsa…it's…" Anna sighs, closing her eyes. </p><p>"I know it is." Elsa places a hand on the auburn-haired woman's shoulder. Anna puts her hand over her sister's. </p><p>She knew that running from the missionaries was always tough on Elsa, as the older sister she always had to look after Anna. Children with Anna's complexion were often targeted by missionaries and traders, they were easier to pass off as white within the city’s, easier to assimilate. Eliza would be no different and that thought terrifies Anna. </p><p>"I don't understand how mama could let us out of her sight." Anna shakes her head. Elsa smiles, chuckling as her arm comes across Anna's shoulders, holding her close. </p><p>"I don't think she ever wanted to, but she knew we had to live our own lives." Elsa guesses. With a smirk, she pokes Anna in the side with her forefinger, causing her little sister to squeak. "If it had been up to me, I would have never let you out of my sight." </p><p>Anna nudges Elsa with her shoulder. "If you had, maybe I wouldn't have ever left." Both of the women giggle at her remark, resting their heads together. </p><p>The high-pitched whistle of the kettle echoes through the cabin. Anna grabs the cast iron vessel, covering her hand with the hemline of her apron to pour the boiling water into the teapot. </p><p>She places the teapot onto the table, surprised as she turns around to see Elsa squatting in front of the stove, snuffing out the fire. As she grabs the teacups, Anna meets her sister's eye, sighing she places the cups on the table. </p><p>Sitting at the table, Anna pours some water into her cup before pouring it back into the teapot. Elsa raises her brow as she watches Anna re-pour the tea, a seemingly redundant action. </p><p>A loud shriek emits from Eliza, who stands up slowly from the ground. With a smile, Elsa rushes foreword, picking her niece up by her armpits. Anna smiles as Elsa covers the little girl's face with kisses. </p><p>"I'm kind of glad I did let you out of my sight." Elsa states as she stares at the red-haired girl in her arms. Anna stands from her seat as Eliza reaches out to her with a grunt. </p><p>"Why is that?" Anna questions. She walks towards her sister and daughter, running a hand over Eliza's hair as the small girl lolls her head back to look at her mother. </p><p>"Because if I had not, you wouldn't have had Eliza." The brunette states, pressing a kiss to Eliza's temple before handing her off to Anna. As she takes her daughter into her arms, Eliza leans forward on Anna's chest, the breath getting knocked out of her from the force of the small girl's body propelling forward. </p><p>Anna holds Eliza close to her body as she follows Elsa outside. The brunette sits on the edge of the porch, haphazardly sewing a split in her buckskin jacket. Elsa looks up at her sister questioningly as Anna places Eliza on the porch. </p><p>"Would you mind watching her while I'm gone?" Anna hesitantly asks, still holding Eliza's hand in her own as she crouches low. She had planned on bringing Eliza with her this afternoon, but Elsa is right. She has to trust her sister to watch after her daughter. </p><p>"Of course. What task has Bulda talked you into helping her with today?" The brunette inquires, turning on her bottom to face her family. </p><p>"It isn't Bulda." Anna informs her, pressing a kiss to the back of Eliza's hand. "I promised Kristoff that I would help him forage." </p><p>A smile creeps over Elsa's face, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I see. You know…you've been spending a lot of time with Kristoff recently."</p><p>Anna stares down at her sister, her face heating up at the implication of her sister's words. She hates the way she blushes, knowing she is encouraging Elsa. </p><p>"Wait, what?" She questions, shaking her head as she blinks rapidly. "It's not like that, he's just been so helpful with Eliza recently that I owe him." </p><p>"Anna, it's okay. I'm only teasing. Have fun." Elsa hums, clearly amused by her sister's reaction, feeling only a little remorse. </p><p>The auburn-haired woman turns her attention back to Eliza, giving her a kiss as she smooths back Eliza's hair. "I love you. Be good for Auntie Elsa." With a groan, Anna stands, her knees clicking painfully as they straighten. </p><p>"Don't worry, we'll be good." Elsa reassures her, reaching over to her niece to wiggle her small foot, causing the little girl to giggle and bend forward to reach out to Elsa. Anna waves to her sister and daughter before stepping off of the porch, picking up the skirt of her dress as she steps through the mud.</p><p>As she walks along the road, Anna readjusts her shawl around her shoulders, the wind blowing right through her. She comes into view of Bulda's property, smiling at the familiar sight; Kristoff stands on the road in front of the river lot, kicking his feet against the dirt. Anna can't help but giggle to herself as she thinks back to him being a 15-year-old boy waiting for her to go fishing, she was always late. </p><p>She pushes forward, breaking into a jog as she approaches the man. "Kristoff!"  </p><p>"You're late." The blonde man states the smirk on his face indicating he held no ill will against her. "Come on feisty, what's your excuse this time?" </p><p>"I had a prolonged goodbye with Eliza." She states, taking the basket from his hands. Kristoff sighs, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"You could have brought her with, I would have loved to see her." Kristoff comments as the two of them begin to walk down the road. </p><p>"You saw her yesterday; you aren't tired of her shrieking and grabbing at your beard?" Anna questions, knowing how hard Eliza will tug at Kristoff's facial hair. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles as he begins to pull at his buckskin jacket. "I'll never tire of her. She's always so sweet." </p><p>"I'll be sure to give her to you next time she decides to have a tantrum." Anna's cheeks begin to hurt, her smile not wavering since he had come into her view. </p><p>"I don't mind. I love her so much." Kristoff shrugs. Anna looks up at him, halting abruptly as he continues forwards, staring at his back she feels her chest constrict as her mouth quirks up. </p><p>Kristoff turns around, his brows knitted in confusion. "Are you coming?" He inquires, placing his hands into his pockets. Anna nods, ignoring the tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as she moves forward to his side. </p><p>The young couple continue further east down the road, stepping off into the ditch anytime a wagon crossed their path; Kristoff's front faces away from the road in case anyone would recognize him.</p><p> As they face the forest, Anna holds her breath while the wagon rumbles past, the riders clearly interested in the two strangers on the side of the road. Her breath hitches as she feels Kristoff's forefinger brush against her knuckles, she looks up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>He smiles down at her, taking her hand into his and squeezing it reassuringly. "It'll be alright." Anna nods in response as she chews the inside of her lip, despite his comforting words, her heart still pounds in her chest. Anna's other hand comes to rest over their intertwined hands, pressing her shoulder against his bicep as the wagon rolls past them. </p><p>Kristoff watches as the men pass them, still holding onto Anna's hand. "We should get off the road." </p><p>Anna nods in agreement, relieved at the man’s suggestion. Kristoff's keeps his hand in hers, helping to keep the young woman steady as they make their way into the ditch. Anna keeps her legs stiff as she clambers down the slick grass, focusing her attention on not slipping and not on the fact that her hand still remains in Kristoff's. </p><p>Anna slips her hand from Kristoff as they come to stand on flat land. They meander into the forest; the crunching of pine needles echoes through the crisp cold air of the wood.</p><p>As they walk, Anna looks up to the grey sky, noticing the long-dead tops of the evergreens; she recalls Cliff telling her about a fire that passed through these woods when he was a child, it was only now that parts of it were coming back to life. </p><p>The two amble further into the woods, venturing away from the road where they would be safe from view. Anna watches as Kristoff scans the forest floor, paying attention to the moisture still evident from the rainfall. </p><p>"How long do you think we'll be out here?" Anna inquires, scanning the ground for any evidence of mushrooms.</p><p>"I'm not sure. We might not find anything." Kristoff shrugs with a sigh. "It all depends if wild animals got to them first. I know Marguerite has been trying to bring Sven out here to hunt mushrooms, they could have gotten here first." </p><p>Anna looks over at the young man, the urge to tell him that his sister and best friend would not have been looking for mushrooms if they were allowed to venture this far out of Ahtohallan bubbles up inside of her. She stops herself before giving him this information, despite the desire to scandalize her friend. </p><p>"Ah!" Kristoff exclaims, startling the young woman next to him. He kneels to the ground in front of a spruce tree, inspecting the fungus planted at the tree trunk's base. Anna approaches him from behind, looking over his shoulder to see the colony of mushrooms. </p><p>"Aren't morels poisonous?" Anna inquires, remembering a time when Kristoff nearly crushed her wrist to stop her from eating them. Kristoff chuckles, looking over his shoulder. </p><p>"They are if you don't cook them." He informs her. Sliding over, Kristoff makes room for Anna to take a spot next to him. She proceeds further, kneeling on the damp ground, her shoulder pressing against Kristoff's arm as he cuts away at the stem of the fungus. </p><p>As he turns it over to inspect, he sighs before showing it to Anna. "You see that?" He asks, pointing to the mushroom. Looking at the organism alone, she can't tell if anything is wrong with it, only a few holes scattered through the fruit. She shakes her head, eyeing Kristoff as his chuckles and nods, handing it to Anna. </p><p>Upon touch, Anna feels her hair stand on edge as the mushroom comes into her hand; it was soft and slimy. "Is it bad?" </p><p>Kristoff nods. "Yeah it is a little past where we want it. And if we take it and cut it open." He grabs the mushroom back from her, cutting it in half to reveal maggots already decomposing the fungus. Anna scrunches her nose up at the sight and the putrid smell. She is overly relieved when Kristoff throws it into the forest. </p><p>"Does this mean everything around this tree is rotten?" Anna inquires, slightly hopeful that they could leave and go back home. </p><p>"Not necessarily." He responds, cutting another from the ground. He slices it in half, no maggots to be found in the fruit much to her disappointment. Anna reaches over, brushing her fingers over the mushroom, soft and spongy at her touch. "That's what it is supposed to feel like. You take these ones; I'll go find another patch."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Anna asks, alarmed as Kristoff rises from the ground, two darkened spots on his trousers' knees. "You can't leave me, what if I make a mistake and pick a bad one?" </p><p>"Then we'll throw it out later. You are fine, Anna, I trust you." His hand comes to rest on her shoulder for a moment. Anna watches him as he wanders away from her, finding another colony a short distance away. </p><p>Her heart hammers in her chest as she looks back to the mushrooms in front of her, worried that she'll make a mistake. Anna has never been well-versed in foraging, uncertainness overtakes her as she plucks a mushroom from the ground, studying the fruit carefully; she does not want to mess this up. </p><p>The young couple continue to forage, Kristoff is much faster at harvesting than Anna is, but she takes her time in inspecting every mushroom she plucks from the ground before placing them into her basket. They go through multiple colonies of morels, picking a few meadow mushrooms as well on their way. </p><p>Anna's anxiety is soon replaced by excitement as they weave through the trees, gleefully pointing out colonies as she comes across them. Enjoying the way Kristoff immediately stalks over to them, even if it interrupted a task he hadn't yet completed. She notices how he smiles every time her laughter echoes loudly through the trees, how he chuckles whenever she teases him. </p><p>The sun peaks through the forest for the first time that day, casting a yellow hue on the young couple. Despite the sunshine, a few light droplets fall on Anna's forehead, she pauses as the cold water evaporates into her hair. She looks up at the sky, closing her eyes as it lightly rains, her palms upturned to the sky as she savours the feeling of the rain against her skin. </p><p>She had always love sun showers.  </p><p>Opening her eyes, Anna can't help but feel self-conscious as she feels Kristoff's eyes on her. Her gaze meets his with curiosity. There is no evidence of an amused smirk on his face as Anna had expected, no witty comment passes through his lips. Instead, his honey-brown eyes take in every inch of her before coming to meet her gaze. </p><p>Kristoff strides over to Anna and stands in front of her. She feels like his prey, ready to devour her at any moment. Anna notices the way his pupils dilate as he continues to stare at her, the way his adam's apple bobs as he swallows. He raises a hand as if to cup her cheek, but he stops himself, instead redirecting it to rest on the back of his neck.</p><p>"W-we should head back." He croaks, his voice hoarse as his eyes continue to burrow into her own. Anna nods, peering up at him through her lashes, a sigh passing through her lips as he walks past her. </p><p>Her heart hammers in her chest as she looks over her shoulder to watch Kristoff walk away. Anna places a hand over her breast, taking a few deep breaths to try to compose herself before following after him. </p><p>The two walk back to Ahtohallan in silence, Anna picks at the wooden basket as a shiver courses through her body as a slight breeze passes the couple. She wraps her shawl around her tighter, trying to generate some heat from the damp wool. </p><p>Kristoff looks over at her, noticing the way Anna shrinks into her wrap with a shiver. Without any hesitation, he shrugs off his buckskin coat, placing it over her shoulders with the hope it will warm her. </p><p>She looks up at him as the weight of his jacket comes to rest on her. "W-Won't you be cold?" Kristoff smiles gently at her question, shaking his head. </p><p>"No, I-I run warm anyhow." </p><p>Anna seems to accept this answer, stopping to pull her arms through the long sleeves. Kristoff can't help but smile at the sight of Anna in his jacket, the sleeves come past her hands, and the coat falls to her mid-thigh. </p><p>She sighs at the slight warmth the coat brings back to her body, causing the chill in her body to dissipate. They continue their way home, Kristoff smiling as Anna begins to talk with him again, not stopping until they reach Ahtohallan. </p><p>They come to stand on the edge of the river lot. Anna stands in front of him, beaming as the basket hangs loosely in her hands. "Come in for supper. I'm sure Elsa would like to have someone to talk about trapping with." </p><p>"Anna." Kristoff chuckles, shaking his head. "I do not want to impose on you two." </p><p> "Since when have you ever been an imposition? You never turned my mother down whenever she asked you to stay for dinner." </p><p>"Because you always used to beg me to stay." Kristoff answers, tucking his hands into his pockets as Anna purses her lips. </p><p>"Well I'm begging you now. Please, keep Elsa and my daughter entertained for a little bit, please just for me to focus on making dinner." Anna places her palms together as if she is praying. "Please, Kristoff." </p><p>She says in a way that Kristoff can't refuse, pleading and breathy as her eyes go wide. "Fine, I'll stay for dinner. But I'm leaving as soon as Elsa breaks into the whiskey after supper, it is always bad." </p><p>"Okay!” Anna beams up at him, leading the way through the property to the cottage. As they push through the door, Anna sighs as the cabin's heat envelops her, the tips of her fingers tingling as they warm. </p><p>"Oh, there you are. I was started to wonder about you two." Elsa comments, stoking the coals of the furnace. </p><p>"We got caught in the rain." Anna states, shrugging off Kristoff's jacket before handing it back to the young man. He takes it, unable to ignore the way is smells like her; sweet like bergamot.  </p><p>Eliza sits on the floor; her toys lay abandon as she takes notice of Kristoff. The toddler shakily stands, taking a few steps toward the man reaching her chubby arms out to him. </p><p>Anna giggles as Kristoff races toward her daughter with a smile. She knew Eliza had Kristoff wrapped around her little finger. The blonde picks Eliza up by her armpits as she shrieks loudly. </p><p>Eliza's next words cause Anna to stop, panic instilling in her as they resound in the quiet house; Papa. </p><p>Anna feels her ears burn as she turns to face him, shakily swallowing as her chest constricts. "Kristoff I'm sorry, I-I don't know where that came from." She makes her way forward, ready to take Eliza from his arms. But Kristoff holds Eliza closer to him as the little girl becomes enraptured by his facial hair. </p><p>"Anna, it's fine." Kristoff reassures her, his face flushes as he shakes his head "She probably just strung a few sounds together. It's not an issue." </p><p>The young woman nods, trying to find comfort in her friend's words but finds none. She turns back towards the table, her hands still shaking as she tries to prepare supper. Because despite what Eliza called him and what could have transpired between them that afternoon, Anna knew the reality that even if she asked him too, Kristoff would never stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Editing will not be great in this one I kinda burned myself out this week with work. </p><p>BUT MORE EXCITING NEWS, THERE IS ART FOR MISTRESS ANNA NOW! Created by the wonderful EPDraws, here is the link!: </p><p>https://epbaker.tumblr.com/post/623503935048761344/this-has-been-sitting-in-my-wip-folder-for-a-month</p><p>I'm still so excited about it, thank you so much for doing that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her arms ache as she carries firewood through the snow, attempting to make her way through the white powder. Anna shifts uncomfortably as the wet spot on her skirt begins to freeze. She closely follows Elsa, trying desperately not to trip over her snowshoes as she had been all morning. </p><p>"How are you doing back there?" Elsa asks, looking back at her sister, taking long strides through the snow. Anna looks up from her feet with a sigh, she couldn't believe she had forgotten how much work it is to live in Ahtohallan during the winter. </p><p>"I'm fine," Anna calls back, wanting nothing more but to continue forward, the weight in her arms is becoming unbearable. Elsa pushes forward, reluctantly so does Anna. Her cheeks burn as the wind whips past them, her chest constricting as she suppresses a violent shiver. She can feel her toes becoming stiff with every step, her leather boots and woollen socks now at their limit, no longer keeping the cold at bay. </p><p>Overwhelming relief floods over her as the house comes into view, knowing soon that she'll be warm in their cabin. She ascends the porch steps with tired legs, watching as Elsa discards her bundle of firewood next to the door. Anna places hers on top of the pile, sighing as her arms fall to her sides. </p><p>"I'm going to fetch the last bundle." Elsa states. "Are you coming?" </p><p>Anna shakes head, sitting on the rocking chair, unbuckling her snowshoes. "I'm going back inside. Eliza will be up from her nap now. Besides, I think my toes have nearly frozen off." </p><p>"Suit yourself." Elsa shrugs, carefully stepping from the porch. "Remember supper at Bulda's tonight." </p><p>"I know. I’ll be going over there soon." Anna nods, grabbing her snowshoes from the porch with her gloved fingers. Elsa looks back at her sister, taking in the way she is dressed, in only a woollen shawl, thin gloves, and leather boots. Unable to ignore that her sister is dressed as the European women dress during their winters in Rupert’s Land; the same reason why many of these women catch colds through the season.</p><p>"You know, most of your winter clothes have been packed away if you want to grab them. If nothing fits, I'm sure some things in mama's chest that would fit you." Elsa offers, looking down at her own hands, which are covered in her beaver fur mitts. </p><p>Anna sighs, she had been avoiding looking in those chests, full of items she denied before leaving for Arendelle. Hesitantly she nods, "I'll take a look." </p><p>"Good. I hate watching you freeze. I will see you in a little while." Elsa waves to her sister before trudging through the snow back to Kai's property. Anna's gaze remains on the brunette as she makes her way through the white landscape. </p><p>With a sigh, Anna enters the house, the heat a welcome sensation as she closes the door behind her. Looking over to the bed, she sees Eliza still soundly asleep on their bed, snuggling the doll she and Elsa had made for the toddler for Christmas. </p><p>She smiles as she discards the snowshoes against the wall next to the door. The young woman comes to sit at the table, shucking off her boots with much difficulty thanks to her frozen hands. Peeling off her socks, Anna hisses as she exposes her toes to the warm air; they sting painfully as she flexes them. </p><p>Looking at the socks in her hands, Anna notices the moisture clinging to the fabric. She stiffly rises from the chair, walking on her frozen feet to place her socks over the warm stove. Resigned Anna knows she can't continue this way during the winter, she needed real winter clothing. </p><p>She shuffles across the floor towards the two chests tucked away in the corner of the cabin. Her fingers brush against the top of the trunk, displacing the dust that had settled on the lid. With a sigh, she unlatches the buckle, lifting the top with shaking hands. </p><p>Upon opening the first chest, Anna knows this one was her own. The moccasins that once had been her favourite garment lay atop the other clothing that she had left behind. Hesitantly Anna reaches forward, picking up her ceremonial buckskin moccasins embroidered with red and pink flowers. White beads covering the deer hide; the very ones she wore the night she met Hans. </p><p>Her mouth quirks up at she sees another pair of moccasins, her tanned moose hide moccasins beaded with green and orange flowers in the centre of the vamp. Placing the white ones back into her chest, she grabs her moose hide moccasins, allowing them to fall to the ground. Anna slips her feet into the slippers, wiggling her toes against the soft fleece.</p><p>She slides the wooden chest off of the other, trying her best to guide the heavy object to the floor. Pulling out various garments, Anna runs her hands over the fabrics and ribbons that she had left behind. At the bottom of the trunk, tucked into the corner, are her mukluks. </p><p>The brown rabbit fur, which lines the exterior is still soft to the touch as she removes them from the chest. Her thumb brushes over the embroidery and beadwork detailed on the vamp and the upper leather above the boot's fur. The orange, white and dark red flowers beaded into the leather are loose against the buffalo hide. </p><p>She knows she will have to re-secure them onto the boot, but they would work for now. Peering back into the trunk, Anna smiles as she sees green wool covering the wood, her capote coat. </p><p>The fabric has pilled slightly over the years, but it would still keep her warm through the winter, she grabs the burgundy sash that accompanies it; placing the long garment over her legs as she slips the coat over her shoulder. </p><p>The wool scratches against the skin exposed on her wrists, but she smiles, flipping the oversized hood over her head. She giggles as the fabric covers her eyes slightly, readjusting it, so the hood met her hairline. </p><p>Kristoff had always made fun of her for wearing a man's coat throughout winter; he still cited that while it was common to see Elsa in men's clothes but never her. Despite the convention of women wearing only blankets around their shoulders during the winter, Iduna insisted the girls wore real coats; without any men in the house, they needed to do all the work. </p><p>She grabs the sash resting atop her thighs as she stands, wrapping the coat around her body tightly before circling the sash around her waist to close the capote. Anna stops going through her trunk as she hears movement from the bed, indicating that Eliza is up from her nap. </p><p>Reluctantly Anna pulls herself away from the trunk, seeing her daughter sitting up in their bed, bouncing against the mattress. "Mama!" </p><p>The young woman smiles as Eliza grabs for her, the doll discarded next to her. As Anna picks up her daughter, she wonders if she couldn't find any of her old baby moccasins in one of the neglected trunks. </p><p>She carries Eliza back to the corner, shoving aside her, now empty, chest as she settles on the ground in front of the one which must be her mother's. Her breath hitches as she opens the lid, resting her hands over the silk fabric which lays at the top of the trunk, Iduna's fancy shawl. </p><p>Her mother only ever brought this garment out for St. Joseph's Day, or when she danced, Iduna always kept special care of the shawl. All Anna knew about the wrap that it was made by her Cree Câpân.</p><p>Great-Grandmother.</p><p>With Eliza seated between her crossed legs, Anna reaches forward, the long fringe and ribbons clinging to the chest as she pulls it to her. Her fingers brush over the flowers and stars stitched into the fabric. </p><p>Anna warmly smiles as Eliza reaches forward to touch the shawl. The woman giggles, tickling her finger against her daughter's belly, emitting a laugh from both of them. Anna takes the shawl, wrapping Eliza's small body into the fancy shawl, much to the little girl's delight. </p><p>With Eliza secure in the shawl, Anna uses her free hand to search the trunk, slowly moving garments and items around neatly to locate baby moccasins. As she feels rabbit fur, Anna moves her hand against the item, deciding that based on the size and the leather bottoms she had located them. She grabs the shoes, pulling them from underneath a few of her mother's dresses. </p><p>The moccasins in her hands are deer hide, trimmed with white rabbit fur and beaded with blue flowers; Elsa's moccasins. </p><p>Placing them onto the ground in front of her, Anna reaches back into the chest in the same area she had found Elsa's moccasins. Her heart leaping as she finds another pair, pulling them out with the same amount of force as she previously had. </p><p>She grins as she pulls out the small buffalo hide moccasins, trimmed with copper fur and green flowers; Her baby moccasins. </p><p>Upon looking at both pairs, Anna knows they will be slightly too big for Eliza, but she would grow into them in time. Grabbing the moccasins with her free hand, Anna stands with much difficultly as Eliza wiggles in her arms. </p><p>Stalking towards the bed, Anna deposits Eliza onto the mattress, the little girl giggling as she bounces on the surface. Much to Eliza’s dismay Anna unwraps the toddler from Iduna's shawl, placing the garment at the end of the bed. With much effort, she grabs Eliza's wiggling feet, putting the moccasins which once belonged to her, onto her daughter's small feet.</p><p>Anna's mouth curves into a smile as Eliza coos at the feeling of the buffalo fur footbed, enjoying the sensation. Grabbing Eliza's wrist gently, Anna stops her daughter from grabbing at the rabbit fur to salvage what was left on the moccasins. </p><p>Picking up her daughter, Anna makes her way towards the door, grabbing the white point blanket hanging beside the entrance. She wraps Eliza in the blanket, fighting with the toddler as she struggles against the scratchy wool. Tucking the bottom of the blanket up, Anna makes sure Eliza's feet are covered. </p><p>Anna meanders over to the spot that she had left her mukluks with her daughter in her arms, slipping her feet into the wide boots. As she steps forward, the young woman finds it initially awkward to walk in the mukluks but quickly falls into the routine. </p><p>Awkwardly Anna slips her hand from under Eliza opening the door, shutting it tightly with her freed hand. She curves Eliza to her breast, protecting her face from the cold winter wind. The wind whips painfully past Anna as she makes her way to the road. </p><p>She recalls what she was doing last year, seated comfortably in front of a fire in the library, feeding Eliza as she sang to her daughter. Her hood slowly slips off her head, her ears burning painfully, for the first time since leaving Anna wishes to be back in Arendelle. </p><p>Reaching the road, the wind is not as harsh as the coverage the trees provided along the path, much to Anna's relief that she does not have to worry over Eliza. She takes wide steps through the deep powder, her mukluks covered in white as she wades through the undistributed terrain.  </p><p>Despite the cold and the harsh temperature, Anna could not help gaze in awe as the hoar frost sticks to the trees, creating a canopy of white over her. The urge to run through the willow trees overcomes Anna, wanting nothing more than to disturb the frost to cause the crystalline flakes to fall. But she suppresses it, shifting Eliza in her arms as she continues forward. </p><p>She had to reach Bulda's before the cold becomes too much for the toddler in her arms. Holding Eliza closer to her body Anna continues along the road, travelling as fast as her legs will allow her to. Relief floods over the young woman as Bulda's house comes into her view. </p><p>With a wide step, Anna steps over the snowbank connecting the road to the property, a chill going through her body as snow falls over into her mukluk. She does her best to ignore as the flakes melt against her barefoot. </p><p>Anna looks up in surprise as she approaches the front porch of Bulda's home. Marguerite emerges from the house, a red point blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she prepares to walk into the cold. The auburn-haired woman furrows her brows as she notices Bulda's youngest child is carrying a pair of men's moccasins. </p><p>"Daisy," Anna calls as she walks towards the other woman. Marguerite gives her a strained smile as Anna steps onto the porch, noticing how the brunette fiddles with the moccasins' leather in her hand. </p><p>"Anna," Marguerite says, sharing the auburn-haired woman's surprise at her presence. "I did not know you were coming over this evening." </p><p>She nods, readjusting Eliza against her body. "Your mother invited Elsa and me over for dinner tonight." </p><p>"Of course, she did." The brunette huffs, rolling her chestnut eyes before focusing them on the landscape before them. Looking over her shoulder, Anna sees two unmistakable figures walking towards them; Sven clad in a brown capote coat and Kristoff in his capote similar to the colors Eliza is wrapped in. She faces Marguerite with a sly smile. </p><p>"I should leave you to it." Anna comments, walking past Marguerite to reach the door. Her hand hovers above the door handle as she turns her head to look at her friend, who walks further away from the house. </p><p>Turning the handle, Anna walks into the house, her cheeks warming as she crosses the house's threshold. Bulda and Angelique are not crowded around the stove as she had expected. Instead, the two women stand at the window, ignoring Helene as she pulls her mother's and Kookoum's skirts.</p><p>At the sight of the newly 4-year-old, Eliza begins to move her body as much she can in the tightly bound blanket. Anna places her daughter on the kitchen table, unwrapping her quickly before unleashing the toddler onto the Bisset-Labelle family. </p><p>Still holding onto the woollen blanket, Anna walks towards the women as she folds it. Her shoulders shake as she chuckles, noticing that Angelique and Bulda stood so close to the window that their breath melts the frost caked on the glass. </p><p>"What are we looking at?" Anna inquires, folding the point blanket over the back of a chair. Angelique steps away from the window momentarily to take Anna by the wrist, jerking her to stand in front of the window. </p><p>"Just scratch at it." The raven-haired woman instructs. Furrowing her brow, Anna begins to pick away at the frost on the window, the tip of her finger turning cold as she slowly defrost the glass.  </p><p>As the crystals melt from the pane, Anna sees Kristoff and Sven standing on the property, Marguerite standing in front of them. Kristoff walks past his younger sister, ruffling her hair as he strides towards the house. Sven pecks the young woman on the cheek as he attempts to get past her, the dry cold clearly bothering the Newfoundlander. But Marguerite grabs him by the elbow, guiding him to stand in front of her. </p><p>The door opens, allowing an unwelcome gust of wind into the cabin. The three women look away from the window to the front, all of them clearly displeased with Kristoff's lingering in front of an open door. He closes it as he raises a brow, interested in why they were crowded around the window. </p><p>"What are we looking at?" He asks, tracking snow into the house as he meanders to stand next to Anna. Both Angelique and Bulda shush him before turning their attention back to the scene before them. Kristoff raises his hands as if he was defending himself, causing Anna to giggle as she faces the window again. </p><p>She stills as Kristoff braces his arm against the wall, standing behind her. Her back is only inches away from the rise and fall of his chest, trying to best not to move as not to touch him. With a deep breath, Anna focuses on the scene before her. </p><p>Marguerite pulls her blanket tighter around her shoulders as Sven tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Anna can't help but smile as Marguerite's cheeks redden, the woman who has never been bashful. </p><p>The brunette looks up at her lover, pushing him gently by his shoulder as he makes a comment. Sven looks down the moccasins, pointing to the slippers in Marguerite's hand. Bulda and Angelique giggle excitedly as Marguerite shoves the moccasins to Sven's chest, speaking to him as her head is tilted to the ground. </p><p>Anna furrows her brows as Sven collects Marguerite into his arms, nearly wrapping himself around the petite woman's frame as he holds her close. Looking behind her, Anna comes to stare at Kristoff; his gaze focused on the scene before him, a gentle smile occupying his face as he watches his sister and best friend. </p><p>She observes his features closely, noticing the redness of his cheeks from the cold, slightly burned from the sharp winds. She wonders if she reached up to touch them if they would be chilled to the touch, but she suppresses the urge as his gaze meets hers. </p><p>Kristoff's smile widens as his eyes search hers, the corners of Anna's mouth turn up to return the gesture. She jumps as Angelique and Bulda shriek loudly, clasping each other's hands. Anna turns towards the window, wanting to see the young couple once again. </p><p>She finds herself smiling, despite not know what is occurring in front of her. Glancing back down at the moccasins in Sven's hands, the tradition comes racing back to the young woman. If a young man accepts a pair of moccasins made by his lover, an engagement is made, and a marriage contract is established. </p><p>Sven is lifting Marguerite from the ground, spinning her in a fashion that reminds Anna of how Kristoff used to hold her. The moccasins still gripped in the man's hands, Sven places Marguerite down as he captures her lips with another kiss. </p><p>Behind her, Kristoff groans, removing himself from the window. Bulda tears herself away from the window, only noticing that her eldest still wears his mukluks. </p><p>"Take those off. I don't want my floors wet because of you." The older woman huffs as she walks towards the stove, lifting the lid off a pot to check on the soup. Kristoff nods, sitting at the table as he unlaces the binding around his boots. </p><p>"I know, Ma." Kristoff nods, pulling his foot free from the mukluk as he begins to unwind his other foot. </p><p>"They are coming back!" Angelique exclaims, grabbing Anna by shoulders to lead the young woman away from the window, settling her in the chair next to Kristoff as Angelique goes to stand next to her mother. </p><p>Marguerite holds onto Sven's arm as they enter the house, Sven bending slightly as they walk through the doorway. She detaches herself from his side as the Newfoundlander shuts the door behind them, removing the point blanket from her shoulders. </p><p>"Mama, I saw you and Angelique standing by the window," Marguerite states as she folds the blanket over the back of the chair over Anna's. Angelique and Bulda both let out shrieks of excitement, Bulda nearly shoves her oldest daughter to the side to take her youngest child's face into her hands. </p><p>"I am so happy for you." The older woman pecks Marguerite on the cheek, letting her out of the grasp to move towards Sven. Bulda beckons for her future son-in-law as she stands in front of him. Chuckling, the tall brunette leans over, allowing her to cup his cheeks, smiling as Bulda pressing a kiss to his cheek, repeating the motion she had performed only moments ago.  </p><p>As Angelique holds her sister's hands and bounces on the balls of her feet, the raven-haired woman reaches out for Anna. She stands from the chair, taking the two sister's hands into her own joining Angelique on bouncing excitedly. </p><p>"It's been so long since we've planned a wedding!" Angelique exclaims, causing her sister and brother to laugh in response. The scraping of a chair against the wood floors results in the girls quietening as Kristoff stands and makes his way to his youngest sister. He places his hands-on Marguerite's shoulder, patting them as he whispers a congratulation to her before Angelique drags her deeper into the house. </p><p>Anna stands alone, fidgeting with her pigeon berry coloured skirt, as Bulda withdraws from Sven. "I think this calls for a drink! Cliff's chokecherry wine from two summers ago should be ready to drink now." </p><p>The older woman ventures into the kitchen, opening up various cupboards. Marguerite and Angelique sit on their parents' bed, going through a small box of mementos from Angelique's wedding. </p><p>The brunette looks up from the dried flowers in her hands, her brows knitting together as she looks towards her mother. "Where is papa?" </p><p>"He is ice fishing with Pierre and Gabriel," Kristoff responds, walking to his mother's side as she struggles to reach the wine, stocked on the highest shelve in the kitchen; placed there by Cliff intentionally, so his wife would not be able to access it.</p><p>"You do that on purpose." Bulda rolls her eyes as she grabs the bottle from her eldest child. He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of his mother's greying hair. </p><p>"I do." He responds, smirking as he hands her the corkscrew. </p><p>"Alright, well, make yourself actually useful and open this." Bulda nearly shoves the clear bottle back into Kristoff's hands, handing the corkscrew back to him. The older woman grabs six mugs from the raw edge shelve above the stove, placing them as the room echoes with the popping of the cork being freed from the bottle. </p><p>Kristoff comes to stand in front of the table, pouring the wine evenly in each mug as Bulda hands out the tin vessels. The sister’s removed themselves away from the bed, standing before the table. Sven and Anna approach the table, she stands between Bulda and Angelique. The Newfoundlander stands next to his fiancé and Kristoff, taking the wine with a grin as he places an arm around Marguerite's shoulder. </p><p>Bulda raises her mug into the air, everyone surrounding the table mimics the gesture as the matriarch of the family speaks over the screaming of children. </p><p>Anna does not pay attention to the woman's toast directed towards her daughter and future son-in-law. Instead, her eyes slowly drift from the young couple to the man standing next to Sven, staring at him with a small smile occupying her features as his gaze meets hers. Their gazes remain locked as Bulda continues, Kristoff's smile dropping as he regards her further. </p><p>Her own smile drops as he stares at her tenderly, her hands shaking from the pounding present in her chest. Anna blinks away as Bulda finishes her toast, </p><p>"May your union be a blessed one!" The older woman's words echo through the room as everyone repeats her finals words, finally able to drink the wine. The wine is tarter than Anna remembers, trying her best not to sputter at the unexpected flavour.  </p><p>Her gaze scans up to meet Kristoff's once more as Sven laughs, clapping his friend on the back and uttering to him. "You are next." </p><p>Kristoff's cheeks darken in colour at the comment, still staring at Anna. Under his gaze, Anna's eyes flicker back down her wine, staring at the light red liquid in her mug. Unaware that Bulda looks back and forth between her son and the young woman, and the way Sven grins knowingly at the couple. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is literally just me mourning that winter is nearly here for me again. </p><p>But yeah, in my search for Metis wedding traditions I found that it was common for the woman to propose to the person she courted by presenting moccasins to him, it seems this tradition died out in the mid-1800's but I thought it's very fitting. Here's the article if you wanna learn more! </p><p>https://teaching.usask.ca/indigenoussk/import/metis_women.php</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna initially thought that Eliza had been experiencing anxiety over her departure to help Bulda with Marguerite's wedding, leaving her daughter in Elsa's care for the morning. She quickly learns that this is not the case as Eliza's wailing continues throughout the hour.</p><p>Anna bounces the red-faced toddler on her hip, desperate to stop her unwarranted crying. She looks up from Eliza to her sister.  </p><p>"Are you sure she doesn't need to eat?" Elsa asks as she raises a brow. </p><p>"I'm certain." Anna huffs, once again trying to coax an arrowroot biscuit in the toddler's mouth, only to be refuted as Eliza turns her head away. "Did anything happen while I was away?" </p><p>Elsa shrugs as she crosses her arms. "Nothing, I fed her when she woke up then dressed her. We played for a little before I went about doing chores around the house." </p><p>"And she went down for her nap, right?" Anna asks as she throws the biscuit onto the kitchen table. The cabin is consumed by silence at the question, Elsa stares at her sister with wide eyes and her mouth agape. Anna sighs, "Elsa…she needed to nap. Now she's overtired." </p><p>"I'm sorry." Elsa states. "She wouldn’t fall asleep, so I thought it would be okay if she skipped it."</p><p>Anna closes her eyes, trying to ignore Eliza's crying and the frustration building inside her. "She's going to be irritable for the rest of the day now." </p><p>"You go to the ceremony; I'll stay with Eliza and try to get her to sleep. I can meet you back at Bulda's for the reception." </p><p>"Els, you're not doing that. I'll put her in her mossbag for the ceremony, it should calm her down enough to put her asleep." Anna meanders away from the table towards the bed, placing her crying daughter in the middle of the mattress. </p><p>She steps away from Eliza for a moment, making her way to the armoire, her eyes scanning the contents inside. Anna grabs a red dress hanging in the corner of the armoire, taking the garment off of the hanger. She throws the dress over her arm as she opens a drawer, grabbing a pair of black tights. </p><p>Closing the walnut doors of the armoire, Anna reluctantly makes her way back to her crying daughter. Elsa sits next to the toddler, holding up Eliza's doll in an attempt to calm her. Instead, Eliza sniffles, taking the toy into her hands, tears welling in her eyes as she whimpers. </p><p>Anna slowly approaches the bed, hoping not to further agitate the small girl. Carefully she unbuttons the front of Eliza's dress, paying close attention to her daughter's expression as she slips the garment off of Eliza's shoulder. </p><p>She throws the dark green dress to the side, picking up the red dress lying next to Eliza's frame. Gently Anna lifts her daughter's arms, slipping her arms into the long sleeves of the dress, pulling with some force to get Eliza's hands past the cuffs. Anna can't help but smile a little as Eliza's head peeks out of the garment, her lip jutting out as her mother settles the dress on her body. </p><p>Anna straightens out the white-collar, smoothing it against the red fabric. She grabs the knitted tights from her daughter's side and lifts Eliza's legs to slip the garment over the toddler's feet. Picking Eliza up by her armpits, Anna rests her against her own body as Anna continues to raise the tights to just above Eliza's linen diaper. </p><p>As Eliza begins to whimper, Anna picks her up from the bed, running her hand soothingly against her daughter's back. She hopes Eliza will sleep through the ceremony and not disturb her friends’ nuptials.  </p><p>Anna paces around the room with Eliza in her arms, trying her best to soothe the toddler. Twisting her body to see Elsa standing up from the bed, to find sanctuary in the loft. </p><p> A chill goes through the house, causing Anna to spin on her heel to see Kristoff standing in the doorway; the sash Anna had made him is tied around his waist, securing his white striped capote coat in place.  </p><p>"Hey ma sent me over and I-" He stops, taking noticing of the stressed young mother and the wailing toddler. "What is going on?" </p><p> "Eliza didn't go down for her nap." Anna huffs, bouncing on the balls on her feet once more as the blonde man stalks towards them. He reaches out, placing his hand on Eliza's head, his palm nearly covering her crown. </p><p>"Where is her mossbag?" Kristoff asks, peering at her with slight concern. Humming, Anna looks around the cabin spotting the papoose lying on her mother's writing desk. </p><p>"It is on the desk." Anna nods towards the wooden surface, shifting Eliza to her other hip. Watching Kristoff closely as he strides across the room in moments, he grabs the mossbag from the desk, making his way back toward the dining table.</p><p>Anna rests her head against Eliza's as Kristoff places the papoose on the surface, waving for the young woman to come towards him. Furrowing her brows, she steps towards his side, her shoulder brushing against his bicep. Without another word, Kristoff takes the crying toddler into his arms. </p><p>"Alright, sweetheart." Kristoff groans as he places the 17-month-old toddler against the deer hide, securing Eliza into her mossbag. As he ties her into the papoose, Eliza’s cries begin to quiet into a whimper. Kristoff picks her up from the table, resting her over his shoulder to rub Eliza's back through the hide. </p><p>In any other situation, Anna would smile at the scene of Kristoff holding her daughter tenderly, whispering inaudibly to Eliza. But she cannot bring herself to do so, too stressed over the situation. The last thing she wanted is to carry a screaming child into the church for Marguerite's wedding. </p><p>She is surprised as Eliza's cries stop, her small body jerking violently as she begins to hiccup. Kristoff looks up at Anna with a grin as the little girl's crying ceases before handing the bundled toddler to her mother. </p><p>Anna takes Eliza, a weight lifting from her chest, as her daughter's sky blue eyes flutter shut. She mouths a thank you to the man beside her, who responds with a simple nod. Knitting her brows together, the young woman recalls Kristoff had come to their house for something. </p><p>"What was it you were here for?" She quietly asks, brushing past the young man as she walks towards the bed. Placing Eliza down on the bed, Anna turns back to face Kristoff; his thumbs tucked into his capote's pockets. </p><p>She comes to stand in front of him, peering up to meet his honey-brown gaze. Kristoff takes a step closer to her, leaving only inches between them. </p><p>"I need chairs for the gathering at Ma’s house. Can I take some?" He whispers in response. Anna smiles up at him, taking his hand into hers to squeeze his much larger hand. </p><p>"After what you just did, you can ask for anything you want." Kristoff chuckles, nodding in gratitude as he pulls his hand from Anna's. The auburn-haired woman finds herself disappointed as he walks away from her, grabbing two chairs from the table. He stacks the chairs on one another before grabbing the other set. </p><p>With each arm, Kristoff grabs the two stacks of chairs, carrying them towards the door. Anna rushes forward, slipping in front of the man to open the door for him. He smiles down at her as he walks through the threshold of the house. </p><p>"Do you need any help?" She asks her back pressing against the door as he turns to face her.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Ma is kicking the men out of the house soon; I don't want to give her any excuse to bite my head off any more than she has already." </p><p>"Kristoff…it really would be no trouble." Anna shakes her head, her cracked fingers playing with the hem of her brown apron. </p><p>"I know, but she'll get after me for bothering you or Elsa with it. It's fine, really, Anna. She's nearly thrown Louis out of the house three times for trying to play tricks on Marguerite. I feel like if anything else occurs incited by either me or him, she'll have us out on our asses in a moment." </p><p>Anna giggles, imagining Bulda chasing her two enormous sons out of the cabin with a broom or a rifle, her voice carrying down the road as she yells at her boys.</p><p>"Alright, I guess I'll see you at the church then." Anna nods, biting her lower lip as she stops her laughter. Kristoff mimics the nod, the corners of her mouth upturned as he turns his back on her, stepping off the porch with a groan. </p><p>She watches closely as the blonde man wades through the freshly fallen snow, creating large footprints in the powder. Anna enters the house with a sigh, closing the door behind her as she blinks to readjust her eyes.</p><p>February always brought the most unpredictable weather. Despite the snow that had fallen earlier that morning, the air isn't cold as it should have been. It always made this month more preferable to marry in than January. </p><p>Anna looks up as her sister moves around in the loft, which used to be the room they shared as children. </p><p>"You have to make an effort for Marguerite's wedding." She calls up to her sister. The brunette looks at the floor below with a huff, raising her arms exacerbated. </p><p>"I know!" Elsa exclaims, muttering to herself as she digs to the bottom of her chest for anything she could wear to the wedding. Giggling to herself, Anna moves forward to the bed, checking on Eliza quickly to find her daughter sleeping soundly, much to her relief. </p><p>Anna quietly stalks towards the armoire, opening the doors silently as she overlooks her clothing, debating what to wear to her friend's wedding. Her eyes come to rest on a mustard, long-sleeved dress. Smiling as she grabs it from the rack, Anna looks over the fabric for any holes or defective features. </p><p>The buttons that cascade down to the skirt are all perfectly intact, and the lace that adorned the sleeves and chest closer resembled the colour of cream rather than milk but still complimented the dress well. </p><p>Resting the garment on the back of the chair, which sits at the writing desk, Anna begins to hurriedly unbutton her blouse, pulling the cotton out of the waist of her skirt. Haphazardly the young woman tosses the shirt to the floor as her fingers make work of the buttons on the back on her brown skirt, stepping out of it as it pools around her ankles and kicks it away towards the blouse. </p><p>Left in only her bloomers and chemise, Anna shivers slightly as the cold makes contact with her skin, her nipples pebbling against the cotton of her undergarments as she grabs the dress. She unbuttons the bodice, stepping into the dress. Her breath catches as she raises it, the waist catching on her hips as she shimmies it over them. </p><p>Releasing her breath, she is relieved that she can get the garment over her now rounded hips. It hadn't occurred to the woman how carrying Eliza had changed her body, she had never had to put on a dress in this fashion since giving birth to her. </p><p>She slips her arms through the 3/4 length sleeves, adjusting the lace around the cuff, so the fabric doesn't tuck up into the sleeve. Looking down at herself, Anna finds herself sucking in her abdomen as her fingers make work of the buttons of the bodice. Only releasing her breath when the last button sitting in the middle of her chest is fastened. </p><p>Stepping away from her dirty laundry Anna makes her way to the mirror situated next to the ladder used to access the loft. A smile comes to the young woman as she regards her reflection, smoothing the lace that reaches just below her collarbone against her skin and straightening the dress's skirt. </p><p>Anna hadn't felt this elated by dressing up since the night her father had gifted her the jewelled beetle dress, the night she and Hans nearly shared a kiss.</p><p>Her toes wiggle against the wood of the floor, bringing their bareness to the young woman's attention. Without a second thought, Anna races across the room to where her chest sat, pushing the lid open to see the items she was looking for. </p><p>Grabbing the object, Anna gently places them on the ground, curling her toes as she slips her feet into the moccasins before her. She smiles, brushing her loose auburn curls behind her ears as she looks down at the white ceremonial moccasins on her feet. </p><p>As her heart pounds Anna races back to the mirror, overlooking herself again with a grin. She hadn't worn these moccasins, which once had been her favourites, since the night she and Hans had nearly kissed. </p><p>She recalls the way Sokanon's smile slipped when Anna had requested to wear European shoes, as they better suited the dress she had worn that night. Anna remembers how she had felt in that ridiculously extravagant dress, the way her heart had sored similar to now. </p><p>She can remember how Hans had smiled at her, making her heart flutter as she stumbled over the shoes. </p><p>
  <em>They suit you very well. </em>
</p><p>He had told her, those emerald eyes glimmering as he peered into her soul and the warmth of his hands against her skin. She now wonders if he knew what those words meant, if his comment was meant to be kind, or if it was the beginning of him "civilizing" her. </p><p>The white beads adorning the tops of the moccasins catch her gaze, she wiggles her toes against the felt interiors, a small smile crossing her features. She brushes her fingers through her wild auburn hair, allowing the tresses to fall loosely around her shoulders. </p><p>"It has grown since we cut it." Elsa comments as she descends the ladder. Anna glances up at her sister, blinking in surprise as she sees Elsa emerging from the loft wearing a white blouse and a skirt the colour of ice, white and black ribbons adorning the bottom of the garment. </p><p>"Els…you look…wow." Anna states. Her mouth slightly agape as she stares at her sister, unable to recall the last time she has seen Elsa wear a skirt or dress of any kind. </p><p>"I hope it will be okay, it is the only thing I have that would be suitable." Elsa sighs, playing with the lace applique around the cuff of her blouse. </p><p>"It is beautiful." Anna smiles reassuringly, reaching forward to brush her fingers against the material. She had always loved ribbon skirts, desperately wanting one like her mama's as a child. But it had never happened. </p><p>"You got her to sleep?" Elsa asks, nodding towards the bed where her niece lay sleeping in her mossbag. Anna nods, shrugging. </p><p>"Actually, Kristoff managed to get her to sleep and then he stole chairs from us." </p><p>"Did he seem in a rush?" Elsa inquires, walking into the kitchen. </p><p>"I’m not sure. But from what I heard, Bulda is more than stressed and may have the men killed by the end of the day."  </p><p>"God, that woman is terrifying." Elsa giggles as she opens a cupboard. </p><p>"She can be." Anna agrees as she meanders over to her sister, who pulls out a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. The brunette holds it up triumphally, raising an eyebrow at her sister questioningly. </p><p>"Do you think we have time for one?" </p><p>"I think so." Anna nods, grabbing two mugs from the counter. The youngest sister leads the elder to the front door, opening the door quietly as possible. Anna steps onto the snowless porch, crossing it as Elsa shuts the front door before joining her on the veranda's edge. </p><p>The two sisters sit on the edge, Anna's feet hovering above the snow-laden ground as Elsa's just brush the powder. Anna holds out the two tin mugs as Elsa pours an even amount of whiskey, grabbing her cup as she places the bottle down between them. </p><p>"I can't even imagine what it's like in Bulda's home right now." Elsa shakes her head as she sips from her mug. </p><p>"Me, either." Anna agrees, blowing on her whiskey as habit before sipping the burning alcohol. "Be grateful you never had to go through this process with me. Could you imagine if I had married Hans when I left for Arendelle." </p><p>The auburn-haired woman shakes her head, thinking about it now, remembering clear as day the type of wedding she wanted at seventeen. Anna would have insisted they marry in the spring, despite tradition, asked to wear a white dress as Queen Victoria did to her wedding, and nearly everyone in the community would attend. It would have been an expensive affair. </p><p>"You would have had mama, and I worked to the bone." Elsa nudges her sister with her shoulder. Anna giggles as she goes to take another sip of her whiskey, blowing on it before placing the cup against her lips, coughing as the liquid burns down her throat. </p><p>Elsa laughs as her sister's coughing. "Why do you blow on it before drinking it? It isn't going to help with the burn." </p><p>"I don't know." Anna coughs, hesitantly taking another sip. </p><p>"You're so odd." Elsa comments, causing Anna to grin widely at her sister as they both take a sip of their whiskey. Anna's ears perk up as she hears the ringing of bells and shouting. The two women look to the road, watching as Guillaume and Olaf run down the road, yelling and ringing cowbells, indicating to the community the wedding is to start soon. </p><p>"We should get going." Anna sighs, standing up from the porch. She takes the mug from Elsa, still seated on the wood. She doesn't wait for Elsa to follow her, Anna walks into the house, placing the cups on the counter. </p><p>Elsa enters the house, placing the bottle of whiskey on top of the trunk next to the door, as Anna grabs her dark grey shawl from the spot beside it. As she turns towards the door, confusion crosses over the young woman as Elsa stares at her, the brunette's brows knit together as she stares expectantly at Anna. "What? Do I have a mark on my dress already?" </p><p>"The baby." </p><p>"Shit." Anna curses, striding across the room to where her daughter lies in her mossbag, soundly asleep. Carefully Anna slips her hands under Eliza, one positioned on her bottom and the other at her shoulders. </p><p>She makes her way back to Elsa, trying to suppress her laughter as she opens the door, unable to believe her sister nearly forgot Eliza.</p><p>The two women step out of the house, Elsa following closely behind her sister. Anna giggles as she steps through the snow, trying to match the footprints left behind from Kristoff's visit to the property. She can hear Elsa behind her chuckling as Anna stretches her legs to match her friend's strides. </p><p>"I can nearly make it!" Anna defends as she hears Elsa pick up her pace behind her. </p><p>"Anna there is now a second set of footprints in the snow; you're not nearly making it." Elsa pokes her sister in the side, causing Anna to jerk slightly as they reach the road. The two Arneson sisters walk together, giggling as they make their way towards the church. </p><p>Anna bounces on her knees as they come to stand in front of the church, the crowd piling into the building, moving too slowly for the young woman’s liking. She feels a hand on her shoulder, belonging to Elsa who silently tells her sister to have some patience. </p><p>The two find a seat in the church near the front, seated a few pews away from where Bulda, Angelique and her family sat. Anna furrows her brows as she and Elsa take their seats, Eliza still bundled sleeping in her mossbag as she notices a tall young man seated next to Bulda. </p><p>Anna nudges her sister, nodding towards the man. "Who is that?" </p><p>Elsa glances around the church before realizing who her sister is referring to. "It's Louis." </p><p>"He came to the wedding?" Anna inquires, recalling Kristoff telling her that the youngest Bisset son hadn't been home in years. </p><p>"I guess. I mean it is his sister's wedding, why wouldn't he?" Elsa states. Anna's gaze is drawn away from the young man as the padding of feet echoes through the church, Guillaume and Olaf run down the aisle; their faces red from the cold weather as they sit next to their sisters in the front pew. </p><p>Movement in the corner of her eyes causes Anna to look away from the Bisset family, Sven ambling down the aisle of the church, Kristoff following close after his friend. The blonde man smiles as he passes Anna, his hand brushing against her shoulder as he continues forward. </p><p>Sven stands at the front of the church, tugging at his black vest. Unsurprisingly, he is dressed as a European man, wearing black trousers and a black jacket with a white shirt. </p><p>She glances at Kristoff noticing he wears nearly the same thing as his friend, the only different garment being the sash wrapped around his waist under his jacket. </p><p>Louis stands from the pew, leaning over as he pulls out his fiddle. Music echoes through the small white church as the priest urges the congregation to stand. With Eliza still in her arms, Anna stands from the pew, craning her head back to see Marguerite and Cliff floating down the aisle. </p><p>She had never seen Marguerite so well put together; a few strands of her chestnut hair escaping her intrinsically braided coiffure. The dress she wears is the colour of the sky in summer, decorated gaily with white flowers, lace trimming the low neckline of the bodice that laces in the back. </p><p>Anna can't help but smile as she sees her friend's expression; her tawny eyes focused on the man standing at the front of the church, smiling widely as she approaches closer. Sven and Marguerite's laughter echoes through the church as he takes her hands into his own.  </p><p>They watch the ceremony in silence as the priest's words echo through the building. Anna can't help but glance at Kristoff through the service, how his eyes remain fixated on his best friend and little sister as they affirm their love and commitment to one another. </p><p>Her gaze goes back to the couple as the priest begins to wrap Sven and Marguerite in an Assomption sash in the form of the infinity symbol, the symbol of the Métis people. The priest declares the young couple husband and wife, urging the Newfoundlander to kiss his wife. </p><p>Cheering erupts through the church as Sven wastes no time capturing Marguerite's lips with his, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he crushes his body to hers. </p><p>The commotion is enough to wake Eliza from her nap, knitting her brows in her confusion as she regains consciousness. Anna unlaces the top of the mossbag, freeing Eliza's arms from their confines. She near expects Eliza to start crying, but the toddler does not instead looking around the church curiously. </p><p>Bulda and Cliff make their way to the couple, sharing words with them as Angelique crashes into her sister. Anna watches as Kristoff looks over his family before his gaze comes to rest on the Arneson sisters. </p><p>He pushes his way through the crowd, who are making their way out of the church to receive the couple outside. Elsa and Anna both tuck their legs in towards the pew to make room for others to leave. The blonde man comes to stand in front of the sisters, smiling down as Eliza reaches out for him. </p><p>"Papa!" She shrieks loud enough for everyone in the church to hear. Anna feels slight embarrassment at the outburst, but Kristoff just laughs as he takes her into his arms. </p><p>"You’re in a much better mood than when I last saw you, moonface." He greets, smoothing a hand over her hair as she leans against his chest. </p><p>"You know you won't be able to put her down for the rest of the evening, right?" Elsa questions as she exits the pew. Kristoff chuckles, shaking his head. </p><p>"It is a risk I had to take." Kristoff responds. "Are you two coming to Ma's for the reception." </p><p>"We are, do you really think we'd pass up the opportunity for your mother's cooking?" Anna inquires as she readjusts her shawl around her shoulders. </p><p>"I thought so. Elsa, you better be bringing that whiskey." Kristoff comments, causing the brunette to wave her hand dismissively. </p><p>"I know, I'll run home to get it." She places a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'll meet you at Bulda's." </p><p>Anna nods as her sister brushes past her. "I'll see you then!" She calls after Elsa as she weaves her way through the crowd. "Well, since you have my daughter and she has no intention of parting from you. Shall we go outside and receive your sister and your new brother-in-law." </p><p>"I guess so." Kristoff rolls his eyes, offering his arm to Anna. Looking up at him, she notices a smile cross his features as Anna takes it, allowing herself to be escorted out of the church. </p><p>Outside of the building, two crowds are gathered on both sides of the wooden walkway, waiting for the newly wedded couple to emerge from the church. Anna and Kristoff come to stand near the front of the crowd, closest to the doors. </p><p>Eliza plays with Kristoff's beard, which he kept trimmed despite the cold weather. Anna chuckles, reaching up to try to stop her daughter from tugging too hard. </p><p>"It's okay Anna, even when she tugs it doesn't hurt." </p><p>"I still feel bad, though." Anna sighs, her hand withdrawing from the daughter. The person next to Anna moves, nudging the young woman slightly and causing her to stumble. Kristoff wraps his arm around Anna's waist, holding her close to him as he smiles down at her. "You alright?" </p><p>"I am." Anna nods, expecting the man to let go of her, but he doesn't. Instead, his arm remains around her, steadying her from the rowdy crowd. Anna tries not to focus on how easily his arm wraps around her waist, how the expanse of his hand nearly covers her. </p><p>Cheers and shouts echo through the people, Anna flinches slightly as guns are shot into the sky as the couple emerges from the church. </p><p>Eliza buries her head in the crook of Kristoff's neck as the loud shots resound, the thunderous noise slightly scaring the toddler. Anna giggles, grabbing Eliza's hand and pressing a kiss to it reassuringly. The couple smiles down at the toddler, Kristoff rubbing Eliza's back as Anna strokes the back of her daughter's hand with her thumb. </p><p>The crowd follows after the newly married couple, leaving Anna and Kristoff alone at the church's front. The blonde man lets go of her, offering her his arm once more; she takes it gladly, and the young couple walk together to the Bisset home. Hardly noticing Cliff and Bulda walking a few paces behind the pair.</p><hr/><p><br/>Anna stands against the wall of Bulda's house, her fingers brushing against the crystal of her glass as she watches people converse with one another and dance. Bulda had all of the furniture moved to the loft, creating space for people to dance, and dining chairs have been set up along the walls for the older guests to sit and rest.</p><p>Eliza, now long freed from her mossbag, has been led around by Louise, holding hands all night. The three girls are on the floor, the eldest girl twirling around the little ones as they giggle madly. </p><p>Marguerite and Sven's time has been occupied with talking to guests and offering thanks to those who attended. Angelique and Gabriel have been dancing with one another for the majority of the reception. While Bulda stands around the dining table, filled with various foods; pastries, cake, pemmican, bannock, and wild game. </p><p>Once Elsa arrived with a crate of whiskey, pulled on a sled, she had become the most popular person at the property as she carefully poured guests small amounts of whiskey through the night, drinking while she did so. </p><p>Louis and the male cousins had spent their time playing music throughout the night, the deep bass encompassing through the house while Louis kept up with his fiddling. They had started with the <em>Red River Jig</em>, ensuring the night would be a lively affair. </p><p>Anna slowly sips her chokecherry wine, watching the festivities occur around her with a small smile. She watches how Eliza giggles every time Louise spins her and how she plays with the edge of her dress while she bounces to the music. </p><p>"You sister is handing out something much stronger." Kristoff appears by her side, leaning against the wall holding up his glass of whiskey. </p><p>"She gave you a larger serving size, I see." Anna giggles, noticing how his glass is slightly fuller than the others. Kristoff shrugs, chuckling. </p><p>"As she's getting tipsier, she's more generous with it." Anna sputters at his comment, catching the bit of wine that dribbles out of her mouth with the back of her hand. </p><p>"Well, I'll stick with the wine. Thank you very much." </p><p>"Suit yourself. Also, what is it that I've heard that you blow on your whiskey before drinking it?" Kristoff asks, grinning at the woman beside him. </p><p>"Okay." Anna huffs, smirking up at her friend as she takes note of the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Without another word, Anna snatches the glass from his hands. </p><p>"Hey!" Kristoff exclaims as he tries to take the glass back from Anna, who shakes her head. </p><p>"You're being mean, so I've confiscated your whiskey, sir." Anna states matter of factly as Kristoff shakes his head, staring at her incredulously. </p><p>"Anna, you can't treat me like your 17-month-old daughter and take away my things when I'm mean to you." </p><p>"I can, and I have. You should learn to be nicer to me." Anna responds, taking a sip of the brown liquor to further spite the man. Kristoff crosses his arms, shaking his head as he smiles. Anna looks down at her hand, confused as her glass of wine is plucked from her grasp. </p><p>Shaking her head as Kristoff smugly smiles down at her, taking a sip of the sweet wine. He raises a brow as he swallows the liquid. "Truce?" </p><p>"Fine." Anna huffs, trading his whiskey for the wine. Looking across the room, Anna notices a group of young women standing with Marguerite, most of them staring at the two. The cousins from across the Medicine Line. "Is it just me, or is Daisy trying to encourage something over there." </p><p>"Oh no it's not just you, Ma and Sven have been making pointed remarks to me all night about dancing with a pretty young girl." Kristoff sighs, taking another sip of his whiskey. </p><p>"Should we give them what they want?" Anna asks, holding out her hand to him, expecting the young man to take it.</p><p>"I don't dance." Kristoff responds. Anna nods, leaving the subject alone but unable to keep her knee from bobbing to the music, humming along to some of the familiar tunes. </p><p>Angelique dances with Olaf now, leading her eldest son around the room before stopping, pointing at Anna and urging the 11-year-old boy towards the wall. </p><p>Anna smiles as he approaches, his ordinarily unruly hair is slicked back, and he wears a black suit for the occasion. </p><p>"Would you care to dance?" He asks, Anna suppresses the urge to laugh at his formalness. Kristoff extends his hand, taking her glass from her as she nods. </p><p>"I would love to Olaf." Anna responds, allowing herself to be led to the floor by her friend's son. Olaf awkwardly takes Anna's hand into his own sweaty palm and places the other on her waist, looking up the at the young woman helplessly with wide eyes. </p><p>"I can't dance." </p><p>Anna giggles at his frankness, nodding. "Well don't worry, I'll show you." </p><p>She leads them through the next dance, Olaf stepping on her feet through the dance. Smiling and shaking her head to assure him it is alright. Anna watches the boy stumble through as his own gaze remains fixated on their feet as they sway. </p><p>Anna does not notice the way Kristoff is staring at her as her laughter brightens up the entire room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to my friend who did a read-through of this chapter and TO LIV!! Who helped me with a sentence that was really causing me some issue! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!</p><p>Also I’m not a mother, if i get development milestones incorrect please let me know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna stands on the porch, smiling as she watches Eliza water the newly planted garden. The Arneson sisters had planted their vegetable garden for the summer yesterday morning. Eliza, being enamoured with the process, stood in the garden throughout the entire planting. Amusingly, while she was putting her daughter to sleep last night the toddler continued to ask about the plants. <br/> <br/>Despite Anna trying to reason with her 19-month-old daughter that nothing would sprout for weeks, Eliza spent most of her morning in the garden watching the soil as if seeds would magically appear out of the ground. <br/> <br/>The young woman steps off the porch, the slight breeze brushing against her brown skirt as she approaches her daughter. She giggles as Eliza’s voice carries towards her. <br/> <br/>“Here, plants.” The red-haired girl says as the last droplet falls from the tin watering can. <br/> <br/>“Eliza, come here, sa jang.” Anna calls, as she stands on the border between the grass and dirt. The toddler looks up at her mother, then back to the soil, holding her ground as she slowly flips the watering can to ensure all of the water is gone. <br/> <br/>Anna waits patiently on the edge of the garden, an eyebrow slowly rising. Her daughter begins to stalk to the other side of the dirt. Shaking her head playfully, she follows after the toddler, stepping through the soil barefoot.  <br/> <br/>Eliza faces away from her mother as she continues to pretend to water the garden. As Anna approaches the toddler, she drops to her knees, inching closer to her daughter. She wraps her arms around Eliza’s body, pulling the little girl onto her lap. Eliza squeals as Anna begins to pepper kisses on each of her daughter’s freckles. <br/> <br/>Eliza’s laughter resounds through Anna’s ears as the little girl tries to push her mother away with her chubby hands. Reluctantly she lets go of her daughter, who stands from Anna’s skirts, pressing her hands against the ground. <br/> <br/>Looking at Eliza’s dirt-covered hands, Anna sighs, knowing she will have to fight with the toddler to wash her hands before lunch. She reclines back on her hands, watching Eliza as she continues to play in the garden. <br/> <br/>She feels the wet dirt under her palm as she notices Eliza has only watered one row of potatoes and nothing else. She sighs, thinking about the work she’ll have to get done once Eliza is finished.</p><p>She stares lovingly at her daughter in her cotton emerald dress, as she talks to the plants below the surface. Anna can’t help but grin at how gentle Eliza is with the soil as if she was touching a small animal.<br/>Despite being so young, Anna knew Eliza is all her, the way she smiles and bounces when she is excited. The only thing she had noticed different being the way Eliza’s eyes widen and focus forward when shocked, eerily similar to Kristoff’s manner. <br/> <br/>Eliza’s hair had slowly darkened with time, not the light auburn colour it had been when she was born but becoming closer as the colour of rust. But even though Eliza’s hair wasn’t the same as hers, Anna knew her daughter was all her and nothing like Hans. <br/> <br/>The grumbling of her stomach pulls Anna from her thoughts, signaling that it is time to head in for lunch. With a groan she stands, her knees clicking as they straighten. <br/> <br/>“Alright, Eliza, it’s time for lunch.” Anna approaches her daughter. The little girl’s sky-blue eyes look from her mother back to the ground, a concerned hum emitting from the young girl. <br/> <br/>“Plants,” Eliza says sadly as her face drops. Anna giggles at the toddler’s response, picking up the girl from the ground. Eliza’s shoes kick against Anna’s back and belly slightly, leaving dirt on her skirt. <br/> <br/>“It’s okay.” She reassures, poking Eliza’s jutted lip back into place. “You can come out to see the plants after lunch and your nap, okay?” <br/> <br/>Eliza is skeptical of her mother’s words. Her lips purse as she stares at the woman who birthed her with suspicion, as if judging whether to trust her or not. Reluctantly the little girl nods, glancing back at the plants as Anna walks towards the house. Noticing how her daughter longingly stares after the garden, Anna chuckles. <br/> <br/>“I promise.” She assures her pouting daughter and rubs Eliza’s back as the two of them walk into the house. </p><hr/><p><br/>Anna goes back to water the garden after putting Eliza down for her nap, giving her 2 hours of free time. She carefully rations the water from plant to plant, avoiding the potatoes Eliza had watered earlier. <br/> <br/>It had been nearly 9-months since she had left Arendelle. Last summer, her hands hurt by the end of the days labour; her palms were torn and bruised after doing menial work around the property. Her hands are now calloused and tough from work around the house, as they had once been in her childhood. <br/> <br/>She wipes the sweat beading down her temples as the hot sun beats down on her. Despite Bulda’s insistence that it would be a long winter, the middle of April brought an intense heat that was unusual for Ahtohallan. The community had gone from being covered in snow to dry and lush within a week. <br/> <br/>Anna drops the watering can to the ground, rolling the sleeves of her blue blouse to her elbows as she stares at the property. Her brows furrow as she notices two heads appear from the riverbank, revealing Sven and Kristoff. She steps forward, thinking it is odd that the two are entering the lot through the back, and not by the road as everyone does. <br/> <br/>Elsa is the first to greet them, a pair of freshly caught rabbits in her hands as she talks with the men. The younger Arneson sister makes her way to the trio, becoming curious as she approaches. Her sister is looking towards the river, nodding her head as Kristoff continues talking, clearly proud of whatever he has been showing off. <br/> <br/>As she approaches the trio, their laughter resounds in her ears, making her pause, worried that her presence would be unwelcome among them. Biting her lip, Anna contemplates returning to the garden. Her eyes catch Kristoff’s as she goes to turn away from them. A smile occupies his features as he notices her, and waves at her. <br/> <br/>The simple gesture from the young man keeps Anna secure in her initial resolve, and she continues forward until she stands next to her sister. Elsa puts an arm around Anna’s shoulders with a smile. <br/> <br/>“I didn’t think you’d be out here.” Elsa comments, knowing Anna usually liked to nap for a small period after lunch. </p><p>“Turns out Eliza isn’t as much of a help in the garden as I thought,” Anna says with a shrug, causing the group to laugh. <br/> <br/>“Who would have thought?” Sven questions with a smirk and a shake of his head. Anna giggles, noticing the absence of Sven’s wife, who is usually inseparable from her husband of two months. <br/> <br/>“Where Marguerite?” Anna asks, her brows raising. <br/> <br/> Sven sighs, his smile dropping as he looks to his feet. “She hasn’t been feeling well these past few weeks. She is with Bulda.” <br/> <br/>“Is she alright?” Elsa anxiously inquires. <br/> <br/>“She is,” Kristoff affirms. “Ma said it isn’t anything serious.” <br/> <br/>Looking between the two men, their expressions mirror each other with slight worry. Anna suppresses the urge to tell them what she believes Marguerite’s condition to be, as she knows it’s not any sort of ailment they might suspect. <br/> <br/>Even if her suspicion is incorrect, it will surprise Anna if the young woman is entering her monthly. Since they have begun spending more time together, Anna and Marguerite have often found themselves menstruating at the same time.<br/> <br/>“Well, if Bulda says it’s not serious, then I’m certain she’s correct,” Anna reassures the men before her. <br/> <br/>“I’m going to see how she’s doing.” Sven shrugs, tucking his thumbs under his suspenders as he withdraws from them. <br/> <br/>“What about the canoe?” Kristoff questions. <br/> <br/>“You’re a big guy,” Sven states as he walks backwards towards the road. “You can carry it back yourself.” <br/> <br/>Kristoff huffs as his friend turns his back on them, muttering something to himself. Anna’s head whips back to the blonde man, a grin slowly creeping onto her lips. <br/> <br/>“Did he say a canoe?” Anna questions, trying to conceal her excitement. Elsa sighs, shaking her head as Kristoff’s eyes go wide. Elsa crosses her arms, grinning up at the blonde man clearly amused. <br/> <br/>“And you thought you could go the entire week without her noticing.” <br/> <br/>“Shut up.” Kristoff nudges the brunette woman slightly, causing her to chuckle in response and attempt to push him back. <br/> <br/>Unable to help herself any longer, Anna bolts forward, racing towards the river with long strides; her auburn hair flowing freely behind her. As she stands at the top of the bank, there sits a canoe; the stern seated in the river as the bow is perched on the sand of the riverbank. <br/> <br/>She slips down the incline rushing to the canoe. Running her hands over the polished wood, Anna can’t help but smile as she notices the care and work that has been put into the canoe. <br/> <br/>“Do you like it?” Kristoff asks, smirking as he crosses his arms as she looks up. Anna squeals, clapping her hands and bouncing with excitement. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckles. <br/> <br/>“Where did you get it?” She questions. <br/> <br/>“I’ve been working on it with Sven since the fall.” </p><p>“This has been your winter project?” <br/> <br/>“Among other things.” Kristoff shrugs as he approaches the canoe. He places his hand on the edge of the bow, his eyes watching Anna as she circles the boat, the bottom of her skirt soaked through. <br/> <br/>“Can we take it out?” Anna’s head snaps up as she walks towards the shore, her hand still running along the canoe’s edge. Kristoff groans, his head falling back as he looks to the sky. <br/> <br/>Elsa chuckles, looking up at the man with a smirk. “There is no way out of this. Which one of us is risking our lives?” <br/> <br/>Kristoff sighs, looking back to the river, shrugging as he steps forward. “I’m the better swimmer.” <br/> <br/>“Hey!” Anna exclaims, putting her hands on her hips slightly offended by her sister and her friend’s comments. “I canoe wonderfully.” <br/> <br/>Kristoff hums as he grabs one of the paddles from the boat. “Sure feisty...let’s get this over with.” <br/> <br/>“I’m steering!” She raises her hand, grabbing the oar out of the canoe.<br/> <br/>“Absolutely not,” Kristoff responds, wading into the water. He grabs the canoe at the stern, his pants getting wet as he waits for her. <br/> <br/>“You’re no fun.” Anna juts her lower lip out. <br/> <br/>“Just get in.” Kristoff shakes his head, smirking. She smiles, stepping to the canoe’s side, carefully entering the boat as Kristoff holds it steady. Her oar rests across her thighs while he pulls the canoe from the shore, positioning it into the direction he wants to go. <br/> <br/>Anna holds the sides of the canoe as the boat rocks slightly. Looking over her shoulder, Anna can see Kristoff hoisting himself into the canoe. She smiles back at him as he settles, dipping his paddle into the water to launch the boat forward. <br/> <br/>Picking up her oar, Anna allows the blade to hover over the clear water. She hesitates for a moment before dipping the paddle into the water, a smile spreading over her face as she watches the movement under the water. Her biceps become tighter as she paddles forward. <br/> <br/>“Just let me know whenever you want to switch!” Kristoff calls. Anna nods, barely hearing his words as the breeze and the momentum from the canoe whip past her ears. As they move through the water, Anna pays close attention to her surroundings. <br/> <br/>With her gaze focused ahead, Anna begins to use more force in her technique, causing them to go faster. Anna takes notice of how droplets of water fall from her oar as she paddles, savouring the sensation of the water splashing on her as the blade dips back into the water. <br/> <br/>The two reach a fork in the river, the canoe slows drastically when Kristoff sticks his oar straight into the water. She isn’t sure why they’ve stopped, but she looks between the two streams, something eerily similar about these paths. <br/> <br/>Her hair whips as she looks back at Kristoff, his eyes darting between the two paths; he can’t remember which way to go. The motion of the waves bobs against the bottom of the boat, causing them to drift slightly to the north-west path as if the force of nature is telling them to continue that way. <br/> <br/>“I think we should go north-east.” Kristoff finally says. Firm in his conviction as Anna continues to look north-west, knowing better than to trust the women’s inclination. As Kristoff begins to move them away from Anna’s desired path, she sticks her oar straight into the water, halting the canoe. <br/> <br/>Kristoff curses as the boat rocks rapidly, trying his best to steady it. With the blonde man preoccupied with the stability of the canoe, Anna puts her oar in the water and moves it in a manner that resembles a hook, slowly angling the boat towards the north-west.<br/> <br/>She begins to paddle quickly, urging the canoe towards the path she chose. Kristoff curses behind her as he realizes what the young woman is doing. It is too late for him to redirect them, his heart hammers in his chest as he notices the pace of the water quickening. <br/> <br/>Anna isn’t made anxious by the racing water; her heart quickens with excitement as she paddles with the current. She laughs when Kristoff curses behind her as he steers them out of the way of a boulder. <br/> <br/>“This is a new canoe!” He calls to her, knowing he should have refused her back at the property. <br/> <br/>“You better have your wits about you then,” Anna shouts back with a grin. The rapids wouldn’t be far from them now. She sees the white water ahead of them, her eyes scanning the water to find the best way through them. <br/> <br/>“Steer right!” The woman shouts at Kristoff. He switches sides, angling the canoe just as Anna instructed; even as teenagers canoeing through white water, Kristoff has always trusted Anna. <br/> <br/>As they crash through the waves, narrowly missing the rocks, Anna can’t help but laugh while paddling quickly. The sense of giddiness building up inside of her, since the moment she had seen the canoe, is finally reaching its release. Kristoff again curses behind her as he does his best to steer them out of the white water. <br/> <br/>Suddenly, the canoe is launched forward from the rapids and into serenity. The water beyond the white water is calm and still in the clearing. Large spruces and evergreens surround the young pair, but closer to the shore is the marsh where reeds and cattails stick high out of the water. The sky nearly reflects perfectly on the water, creating the illusion that the horizon before them is all blue.<br/> <br/>A loon floats not too far away as it flaps its wings. Anna’s eyes are wide as she looks around the clearing, her mouth agape as she takes in everything. <br/> <br/>“Jesus Anna, you’re someone’s mother.” Kristoff jokingly scolds, shaking his head. But Anna doesn’t listen to him. Instead, she hangs her head, covering her mouth as a sob escapes from her lips. Her shoulders shake as tears fall down her cheeks, her chest aching. <br/> <br/>“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” Kristoff shifts, trying to get closer to her but instead he dangerously rocks the canoe. He holds the sides, steadying the boat once more as he watches the back of her head shake. <br/> <br/>“It isn’t you...” Anna trails off, her hand falling from her face as she stares up at the scenery before her. “I’ve missed this.” <br/> <br/>Her comment is met with silence, the canoe only rocking slightly as a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Glancing back, Anna sees Kristoff on his knees on the boat, his hand outstretched towards her. “I know.” <br/> <br/>“I should never have left Ahtohallan.” <br/> <br/>“Anna…” Kristoff says, squeezing her shoulder as if he is telling her there is no need to dwell if she does not want to. <br/> <br/>“He took everything from me Kristoff…what was left of my language, my culture and my family. I should have listened to you; I was a fool for engaging myself to a man I hardly knew.” <br/> <br/>Kristoff shrugs. “Who am I to talk? My mother only knew my father for a day before agreeing to marry him.” <br/> <br/>Anna nods, knowing he is not referring to Bulda and Cliff but his birth parents; Lars and Eva, a young immigrant couple who came to the New World from Norway to find their fortune. Eva had passed the winter after they arrived in the north-west, only a year after Kristoff’s birth. Lars would die as an unfortunate casualty from a Dene raid of a Cree encampment. <br/> <br/>“Even still, I should have known better. I believed everything he told me. I even believed the letter I found on his desk.” She scoffs, looking to the sky. “Now that I think about it, he probably left if there on purpose to sully my opinion of you.” <br/> <br/>The air goes silent as Kristoff’s hand retracts from her body. “What letter?” <br/> <br/>Anna pauses, unsure If she should continue. Carefully she shifts in the canoe, slowly turning her body to face him. As she settles on the netted seat, she notices his eyes avert hers and immediately stare at the water. <br/> <br/>“When Hans was in London, I found a letter from Fort Albany regarding the illicit business you were conducting in the east,” Anna explains, picking at her hangnail. Kristoff’s hardened gaze remains transfixed on the water. <br/> <br/>“Did it mention a Mr. Caron, perhaps?” He croaks. Anna’s heart drops as he says the name, confirming she knew what the second half of the letter pertained to. She hesitantly nods her head as his gaze finally meets hers. “What did it say?” <br/> <br/>“It said you m-murdered him.” She wants to ask him if it is true, but the way he stares at her, his expression so raw as he tells her everything. “How could you, Kristoff?” <br/> <br/>The blonde man sighs, sitting up straight as he settles himself back on the netted seat. “It…escalated so quickly. I barely thought about it...” <br/> <br/>“What happened?” Anna questions, remaining firm in her resolve to get a straight answer from this man in front of her. He looks to his dirtied, calloused hands with a sigh before running one through his hair. <br/> <br/>“Sven and I were at Fort Albany conducting some trade with some Americans.” Kristoff rests his oar across his thighs. “There was a Seneca woman waiting for her husband to return from the trading post. Mr. Caron emerged from the bar, drunk and belligerent. He approached the young woman and the things he said to her…” <br/> <br/>Anna stares at him, glancing at her feet, momentarily. She knew that scene all too well; drunk men would approach young women who stood  alone, calling them that horrible word before continuing to harass them. <br/> <br/>“He grabbed her roughly by her wrist, and she jerked away from him. He called her a whore and then struck her. I interceded, placing myself between him and the woman.” His fingers rub against the oar, absentmindedly. “He pulled a knife on me, and I managed to grab his wrist…” <br/> <br/>Anna holds up her hand, stopping him from continuing as she knows what transpired next. She didn’t want to know how Kristoff managed to wrangle the knife from the French-Canadian man’s hands and then proceeded to take his life with it. <br/> <br/>“So, you did kill him...” Anna accuses, her voice barely above a whisper as if there were people around them. Kristoff averts his gaze from her once more, unable to look at her. He nods silently, rubbing the back of his neck as he continues to stare at the water. <br/> <br/>“Why did you help her?” Anna inquires, chewing on her lip. Kristoff looks up at her questioningly, his brow raised. “The Seneca woman, why did you help her?” <br/> <br/>“Why wouldn’t I?” Kristoff retorts, meeting her gaze once more. “She didn’t ask to be bothered by him, she was just standing there minding her own, and he took it upon himself to try something with her, despite her refusal. I saw what he was doing, and I had to stop it.” <br/> <br/>The auburn-haired woman stares at him, wordless as she recalls walking with Hans that afternoon during their courtship. The Cree woman standing on the street waiting and being harassed by two British soldiers. Hans had done nothing to stop it. He simply witnessed what was happening and justified it. <br/> <br/>How was a man like Kristoff, who tried to help this woman, considered dangerous and wanted? While men like Hans, who do nothing but watch injustice take place around them, deemed honoured and respected? </p><p>Anna reaches out to him, placing her hand over his as she tries to meet his gaze. He reluctantly looks up, staring into her sky-blue eyes. She offers him a small smile, squeezing the back of his hand reassuringly. </p><p>“It seems we’ve both gone through a lot over these past years.” Anna states. Kristoff smirks at the comment, nodding in agreement, both of them knowing it was a significant understatement. </p><p>“Yeah it does seem that way.” Kristoff nods, turning his hand over to take Anna’s into his own. She gazes at their intertwined hands, noticing how much larger his is in her own. </p><p>Her heart pounds in her chest as their gazes meet, Kristoff offering her a small smile as he squeezes her hand. Staring at one another, Anna knows that despite everything that has happened, he is still her Kristoff. </p><p>With a hint of mischief creeping onto her face, Anna pulls her hand from his. She places her hands onto the canoe’s side, rocking the boat until it tips them. Both Anna and Kristoff’s laughter echoes through the clearing and the trees as they emerge to the surface on that beautiful spring afternoon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think now it is a good point to point out the M rating on this fic, because from here on out there are going to be M themes.</p>
<p>Also, there is a bit of a POV switch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna’s head lulls back against the water, as she allows the current to carry her, floating on her back. The cold water felt wonderful against her scorching skin, a tinge of pink kissing her shoulders. Her clothing sits on the riverbank in a heap, leaving the young woman in only her linen chemise. </p>
<p>She flips onto her belly, her arms moving against the river current as she moves through the water. Her auburn hair sticks to her back and cheeks as she swims towards the riverbank so her feet can touch the riverbed. </p>
<p>The young woman kneels in the sand, approaching the shore to grab the bar of castile soap resting on her apron. She submerges the bar into the water, lathering it over her hands to produce bubbles. Once satisfied with the amount of soap lathered onto her hands, Anna tosses the bar back onto her apron. </p>
<p>Raising her arms in the air, Anna dunks her head into the water. Emerging from the river, Anna lathers her hair with the soap, scrubbing her scalp thoroughly before leaning back to submerge herself. Her fingertips scrape against her skin as she washes the soap out. </p>
<p>Sitting up, Anna pushes her dripping bangs out of her eyes, blinking the water from her lashes as she rinses her hands. The water from her shoulders has nearly evaporated from her skin, the June heat is nearly too intense for her liking. She and Eliza had been finding refuge in the water more than usual, finding temperature almost unbearable. </p>
<p>With her chores done in the morning and Eliza being down for her nap, Anna has managed to steal away for an hour or two. She allows herself to float away from the riverbank, giggling as she splashes some water against her chest. </p>
<p>Her skin breaks out in goose-pimples as a cloud covers the sun, a slight breeze brushes through the river, her nipples pebble as a sudden coolness overtakes her body. The young woman considers leaving the river but stays as the sun emerges from behind the cloud. </p>
<p>She closes her eyes, enjoying the cold water against her skin as the sun beats down on her face, her cheeks warming up. Splashing it against her face, Anna wipes the water from her eyes as she focuses on the figure standing on the bank. </p>
<p>“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” The man comments with a grin. Regularly Anna would submerge herself into the water, wanting to disappear from view. Instead, she sinks slightly below to water to cover her chest as her chemise outlines the shape of her breasts. </p>
<p>“I am.” She responds, smirking up at her friend standing on the shore. “Why are you on my land?” </p>
<p>“Elsa said I could look for clams and mussels. Your family’s section of the river has always had the best population in this end.” Kristoff comments, rolling up his khaki trousers to his knees. She watches him as he wades into the water, bending over as he searches the riverbed carefully. </p>
<p>Anna notices he is not dressed in a shirt, only in a white undershirt, not an uncommon sight in Ahtohallan during the summer. Even still, she sees how the muscles in his shoulders are tense every time he leans over; how his bicep flexes every time he shucks open a bivalve. </p>
<p>As a teenager Kristoff, like the majority of the men in Ahtohallan, was broad. Now, as an adult, his muscles are more defined from canoeing. Kristoff catches her gaze, smirking as she looks away with a blush. </p>
<p>She swims towards the shore, finding her footing as her feet touch the riverbed. Walking on the sand Anna comes to a stop as the water reaches her hips.</p>
<p>“Do you want help?” She inquires, her auburn tresses falling over her breasts. Kristoff smiles at the young woman, taking her in as she stands before him. </p>
<p>“I would like that.” He nods, bending over to pick up a mollusc resting at his feet. </p>
<p>Anna races a few paces in front of him, water splashing as she picks up her legs. She squeals as her toes brush against a flat surface, bending over quickly she grabs the item. As her hands emerge from the water a clam rests in them. She feels like a child, rushing back to Kristoff with a grin, but is unable to find it in herself to care. </p>
<p>Approaching the young man, Anna’s foot slips against an alga covered rock. As she stumbles forward, Kristoff races forward to catch Anna by her elbows. He peers down at her with concern. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>“I am.” She breathes, withdrawing from him as she looks down at her hand; the clam gone from her grasp. Shyly she brushes her hair behind her ear as she squats in the water, searching for the shellfish that had escaped from her grasp. </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Kristoff chuckles as he watches Anna flounder in the water, her hair wild and frizzy as it slowly dries. He studies the way her sun-kissed cheeks make her sky eyes somehow sparkle more. His eyes gloss over her shoulders, her freckles scattered throughout her skin. The young man blinks, trying to push away thoughts of kissing every one of the freckles on her shoulders and how her skin would feel under his touch. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Kristoff finally wills himself to look back at Anna as she calls out to him, holding up a mollusc up with a grin. He chuckles as the auburn-haired woman makes her way to him, smiling up at him as she places a clam into his bucket. </p>
<p>She runs back into the river, feeling for clams or mussels with her feet. Running a hand through her hair, Anna giggles as she feels a fish swim brush against her leg. Kristoff smiles, over these past few months it came as a relief to see his childhood friend slowly return to her old self.  </p>
<p>Kristoff’s face drops as guilt soon replaces the feeling of nostalgia; he should have never left Ahtohallan when Anna announced her engagement. He should have remained at home; he could have protected Anna from Hans and everything that man had done to her. </p>
<p>If only he had told Anna how he had felt about her, how he still felt about her. She nearly consumes his every waking thought. Despite the desire to tell her that he loves her, he knows it isn’t fair.</p>
<p>One day, he tells himself every day. Once, she has found herself again when she has reconnected with herself and sister. But even then, the young man isn’t sure where it may go; he couldn’t stay in Ahothallan forever. He would have to leave.</p>
<p>Everything had been simple when he first came west; he would stay with his ma and pa for a few months and spend time with his family before he sought refuge behind the Medicine Line. It became more complicated when Sven became involved with Marguerite, but he had accepted the possibility of going south by himself. </p>
<p>Then, Anna had arrived back in Ahtohallan with Eliza. Kristoff had tried his best to remain distanced from her. It had nothing to do with the hurt she had inflicted that caused him to leave in the first place. The young man felt that it would remain easier that way. It had already been a difficult decision to leave Rupert’s Land. He did not need another person tying him to this land. </p>
<p>It did not take Anna long to become a complication in Kristoff’s life, once the truth had come out about Hans, Kristoff found himself unwittingly falling back into his relationship with her. Eliza had become a complication as well; he initially wanted nothing to do with Hans’ child. But as he quickly learned the little girl was nothing like that man. Kristoff quickly found himself bewitched by the same charm Eliza possessed as her mother. </p>
<p>He was only supposed to remain in Ahothallan for six months; it had been an entire year as of February. It’s dangerous he knows, the potential that company men could show up on his land any day from now to have him hanged. But still found himself unable to leave. </p>
<p>Even now, he isn’t sure if it’s fair to Anna and Eliza; he inserted himself into their lives, a life they were trying to build together, only to leave again. Knowing he could never ask Anna to leave her home again, he would never be like Hans. </p>
<p>Kristoff looks away from the opposite shore, tearing his eyes from the dam where Anna wades in the water, studying the water carefully. A thin line creasing in her forehead as she concentrates, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. </p>
<p>As she looks up at him with a smile, that familiar constricting feeling returns to his chest, his breath hitching as she stalks towards him, a suspicious smile crossing her features. </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Anna’s laughter echoes through the forest as she splashes Kristoff with the cold water, causing the man to yell out. He glares at the young woman, making her second guess her action, afraid that she may have overstepped her boundary.  </p>
<p>The feeling dissipates as he smirks at her. “Alright, get over here!” without hesitation, Kristoff wades deeper into the water, following after Anna as he discards his undershirt. She swims quickly to retreat from her hunter, hoping to reach the opposite side of the river before he can catch her. </p>
<p>Anna is jerked back as an arm wraps around her waist, her back pressing against his chest as his hand rests on her sternum, holding her against him. Kristoff laughs as he captures her. </p>
<p>“I have you now.” He states, his breath hot against Anna’s neck. The blonde withdraws his hand from Anna’s abdomen, resting it on her waist instead as his other arm loops under her knees, carrying her bridal style. Anna flails, trying desperately to get out of the hold, concerned what his payback would be. </p>
<p>Smirking down at the woman in his arms, Kristoff throws Anna into the water. She shrieks, flying through the air before meeting the water with a splash. Kristoff laughs as she re-emerges with a gasp, glaring at the man who had tossed her as if she was nothing more than a bag of potatoes. </p>
<p>He shrugs in a cocky manner, half apologetically, with a slight justification of his previous actions. Anna sighs as she relaxes, allowing the river current to carry her body away as she once did as a teenager. She smirks, hearing Kristoff groan and the splashing of water as he races after her. </p>
<p>Anna laughs as Kristoff’s hands wrap around her back, making the woman sit up and rest her hands on the young man’s shoulders as her laughter resounds. On instinct, Anna wraps her legs around his waist. </p>
<p>She doesn’t notice the blush the spreads across Kristoff’s face as she throws her head back with laughter. Calming down, Anna looks down at her friend, his hands resting dangerously low on her waist. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against her own. </p>
<p>Her breaths become short as she continues to peer at him, his pupils dilating as he holds her close. Anna’s hand slips from his shoulder to the side of his neck, her heart hammering in her chest. The urge to touch him overwhelming as a familiar heat pools lowly in her belly. </p>
<p>“Kristoff.” Anna breaths, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. His embrace tightens around her, somehow pressing her body closer to his; her pebbled nipples noticeable to the young man. </p>
<p>A loud shriek belonging to a toddler causes Anna to look towards the shore, blushing as she becomes aware of her situation.</p>
<p> “I-I need to go.” She untangles her legs from his waist as he lets go of her hips, nodding. Pushing herself away from him, Anna swims towards the shore, suddenly self-conscious about her chemise’s transparency. </p>
<p>She doesn’t turn, fearing that he would see her breasts and the auburn patch at the apex of her thighs if she does so. Neither of them say anything as Anna collects her clothing, ascending the riverbank to the cabin. </p>
<p>Shame overtakes her as she changes into a dry chemise, the guilt that she allowed herself to be held that close and expose her body to a man that is not her husband. Throughout the night, Anna tries to deflect her sister’s questioning gaze about the perpetual blush across Anna’s cheeks. </p><hr/>
<p>It is too hot to sleep in the house, much less with three people in one bed. Elsa has recently joined Anna and Eliza in the bed, stating it is too hot to sleep in the loft overnight. Anna recalls summer nights, she and Elsa often slept outside to escape the loft’s unbearable heat. </p>
<p>She carefully rolls off the end of the bed, quietly padding across the cabin to not wake up her daughter or sister. Grabbing a point blanket and a thin cotton blanket, Anna slips out of the house, the door already open to let air into the small space. </p>
<p>Anna steps across the porch, walking around the house to the fields next to the cottage, full of prairie grass and yellow cornflowers. Laying the woollen point blanket on the earth, Anna lies on it, the wool scratching against her bare arms. </p>
<p>She folds the thin blanket up, tucking it under her head as she stares up at the sky. Sweat and dirt cling to her skin from the air’s humidity, nearly driving the young woman mad. Anna contemplates going back to the river to wash. </p>
<p>
  <em>The river. </em>
</p>
<p>She had managed to push away what happened at the river from her mind while she completed her chores for the day but now finds herself unable to think about it. How she walked away from the river, desire still pooling inside of her as she stalked away from Kristoff. </p>
<p>Squeezing her thighs together, Anna tries to relieve the ache between her legs, which she had not felt in a long time. Anna bites her bottom lip as she tentatively bunches her nightgown to her thighs, reaching between her legs. Sighing, she circles her clit gently, unable to recall the last time she had touched herself like this. Or the last time anyone had paid any attention to her in this way. The thought of Kristoff consuming her mind as her touches become bolder. </p>
<p>The way his hands would feel on her bare skin. Caressing her breasts, trailing down the plain of her abdomen as they come to her core. </p>
<p>His hands would be calloused from work, but gentle while he strokes her, his eyes boring into her own. His breath would be hot against her neck, ragged as he whispers in her ear. </p>
<p>Kissing her neck and every freckle scattered on her shoulders as he inserts a finger into her. They feel nothing like her own. How he would feel inside of her, groaning as he presses into her. </p>
<p>Inhaling Anna’s hand comes to rest on her breast, her fingertips brushing lightly against her nipple. Keening as she rolls the sensitive bud between her fingers. </p>
<p>He would kiss her small breasts before taking one into his mouth while she rolls her hips against his. Feeling the weight of him on top of her as her legs would wrap around his hips, similarly to this afternoon. Unable to deny any longer that her core was pressed against him, how she felt his stiffening cock against her leg. </p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Anna focuses on her ministrations on her sensitive bud, closing her eyes as she feels her release building. Anna’s hips buck as she comes undone, crying out loudly as pleasure overtakes her. Collapsing against the blankets, her breasts heaving as she comes down from her release. </p>
<p>Sweat clings to her skin as Anna stares up at the night sky once more, thinking about the name that had been on her lips when she climaxed. </p>
<p>
  <em>Kristoff.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of a shorter chapter I know, but I think the next one should be decent sized! </p>
<p>Multiple people to thank for this chapter, my partner for giving me this idea for Anna to reclaim her sexuality. Laura for giving me feedback on whether or not to include a scene and Molly &amp; Liv for agreeing with her. and to my friend who did a read through and gave me feedback. THANK YOU, GUYS!!!💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any awkward sentences, I'm just very excited about this chapter. Thank you to Mary for giving me advice and picking out plot-points for my indecisive brain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mother's recipe is simple enough to follow; mix water, flour, salt and the fat together in a bowl. The mixture forms a sticky dough, sticking to her fingers. Anna tries her best to scrape the dough off of fingers as she reaches into her flour jar, sprinkling it over the table. </p><p>Throwing the mixture onto the floured surface, Anna kneads the dough until it is no longer sticking to her hands. Wiping her flour-covered hands onto her apron, she places a pan on the stove, dropping butter into the skillet. She walks away from the hot element back to the table, rubbing an itch on her forehead with her forearm. </p><p>With a sigh, she looks up to where Eliza is napping on the bed, cuddling close into her doll. She looks back down at the dough on the table, separating it evenly. As she pulls apart the mixture, Anna places it on a plate, making the process of carrying the dough over to the stove simplier. </p><p>Elsa steps through the door, carrying a small crate retrieved from their root cellar containing what is left of their pemmican. The brunette places the crate on the table across from Anna, a sigh escaping her mouth as she begins to unwrap the dried meat from its brown packaging. </p><p>"How is the bannock coming along?" Elsa asks, sneaking a piece of pemmican for herself. Anna shrugs with a sigh. </p><p>"It is coming along. This is my fifth batch, I should enough for about seventy people if I counted correctly." Anna places her hands on her hips, looking over her hard work. Both of the Arneson sisters had decided to skip the St. Joseph's Day morning Mass to make their share of food for the afternoon festivities. </p><p>Mass had always been Elsa and Anna's least favourite part of the holiday, sitting in a hot church while listening to the priest drone on about the patron saint of the Métis. The only thoughts that consumed them throughout the service were about the activities for the afternoon. </p><p>"How much time do we have?" Anna asks as she grabs the plate of dough. </p><p>"About an hour before Angelique knocks on our door, asking why we were not in church." Elsa responds, unwrapping the last package of pemmican. Anna nods as she drops the first piece of dough into the hot pan. She flinches away as the oil spits up at her, searing her forearms for a moment. </p><p>Consciously she drops another piece into the oil, followed by another. With five pieces of dough in the skillet, she waits for them to turn golden brown. Using a fork, she flips one of the pieces of the fried bread, revealing the other side to be perfectly golden. </p><p>Using the fork to grab the now finished bannock, Anna places the fried bread on the plate sitting on the rest. She grabs the handle of the pan with her apron to protect her hand as she takes the skillet off the heat. </p><p>Anna places the plate back onto the table, allowing the bannock to cool off before packing it up with the other food prepared for the celebration.  </p><p>"Mama!" Eliza's voice calls loudly, nearly startling the young mother who is unaware that Eliza had woken from her nap. "down." </p><p>"Alright, give me a moment." Anna responds, wiping the table of any excess flour. She nearly expects Eliza to start whining or yelling, but the toddler surprises her. Eliza bounces on the mattress of the bed towards her doll, playing with the toy while she waits patiently. </p><p>Disposing the excess flour into an empty jam jar, Anna wipes her hands onto her apron as she walks over to Eliza. The young woman picks Eliza up by her armpits, placing the toddler on the floor. </p><p>The auburn-haired girl remains at her mother's feet, tugging on Anna's brown skirt. "Mama, want Nellie." </p><p>"Right, okay." Anna nods, grabbing Eliza's doll off the bed before handing 'Nellie' to her daughter. A smile crosses the young woman's features as Eliza runs off, her toy tucked under her arm as she runs through the open the door to outside. Anna silently prays that her daughter will not somehow find mud or dirt to cake on her sage coloured dress.</p><p> With Eliza growing quickly, Anna and Elsa had resorted to re-purposing some of Iduna's old dresses for the toddler. Meaning the number of dresses Eliza has is incredibly limited as they were saving fabric for the future. </p><p>Both Anna and Elsa recall wearing dresses made out of potato bags as children; those garments were the most hated pieces they owned. Anna vowed not to subject Eliza to that fabric, she would rather resort to cutting up her own clothes for her daughter. </p><p>It feels surreal to Anna that Eliza will be two years old in a week, this will be the first time her daughter will attend St. Joseph's Day. Two years ago, Anna had been heavily pregnant with her daughter. One year ago, she had been waiting on the veranda nearly every day waiting to hear anything about Hans' return from London. </p><p>The last time Anna had attended the festivities of St. Joseph's Day she was 17 years old, now at 20-years-old the young woman felt the same giddiness that used to course through her body before the festival. </p><p>She races over to her armoire, untying her apron Anna looks over the garments, considering what to wear. Tossing the black apron onto the floor, she begins to unfasten her skirt, kicking away the clothing as she stands in her drawers, humming as she further considers. </p><p>Elsa's boots thud against the wooden floor behind Anna, making the young woman turn to face the brunette. Elsa stops at the table, sneaking a corner off a piece of bannock as she looks up at her sister. </p><p>"Church bell is ringing, sounds like mass has ended." The older Arneson sister comments, chuckling as a groan emits from Anna. </p><p>"I don't know what to wear." The auburn-haired woman huffs, her gaze coming to rest back to the contents of the armoire. Elsa approaches Anna from behind, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. </p><p>"I have something for you." Elsa states. Anna turns to face the brunette, raising her brow questioningly at her sister. The eldest shrugs. "I was going to give it to you on your birthday this year, but it wasn't finished. Then, I was going to save it for Christmas, but now is as good a time as any to give it to you." </p><p>Anna's gaze follows after Elsa as she makes her way across the cabin, the redhead turns her body to see her sister digging through their mother's old chest. Anna withdraws from the armoire as Elsa turns around with an item held against her chest. </p><p>Stepping forward, Anna meets Elsa in the middle of the small cottage, playing with the hem of her blouse as she waits for her sister to speak. Elsa clears her throat, looking pointedly at her younger sister. </p><p>With a sigh, Elsa hands the item to Anna, who delicately takes it. The object in her hand is wrapped in her burgundy shawl, the very one she escaped Arendelle in. Anna stares at her sister as she pulls away the covering. </p><p>As she throws away the garment, Anna looks down at the object in her hand. Her thumbs brush over the gift, taking a moment to realize what it is she holds. The item is the same colour as the evergreen trees that surround their river lot. She unfolds the garment, revealing it to be a skirt, her heart hammering and hands shaking as she carefully looks over the skirt. </p><p>Elsa wipes her palms on her trousers, biting her lower lip. "Mama started it once she recieved the news of your pregnancy with Eliza…but she…passed before she could finish it. I completed most of it after she passed, but there were a few things that I needed to finish before gifting it to you. D-do you like it?" </p><p>"I do." She croaks, fully knowing she is now ugly crying. Her nose scrunching up as she sniffles, wiping it against the back of her hand. "I really love it." </p><p>Elsa blinks away the tears forming in her own eyes, looking to the ceiling. "Well, you best put it on. Bulda will scold us if we are late." </p><p>The younger Arneson is unable to do anything but nod in response, overwhelmed by the gift in her hands. An item she never thought she would ever receive within her life. Her gaze still fixated on the garment. Anna makes her way towards the mirror, standing in front of her own reflection. </p><p>With shaking hands, she unfastens the buttons that cascade down the back of the skirt, stepping into it with care. Anna settles the waist on her hips, clutching the back on the skirt to keep it from falling as she fastens the top button. Another pair of hands join Anna's, fastening the remainder of the buttons. Looking to the glass in front of her, Anna sees Elsa standing behind her, helping her with the skirt. </p><p>Anna stares at her reflection, unable to tear her gaze from the skirt secured on her body. Her blouse is tucked into the waist. Her eyes resting on the detail at the bottom of the skirt. </p><p>The ribbons wrap around the garment, starting with a black ribbon, fading to a dark blue, then a teal and finally into a pink. Purple crocuses are stitched onto the middle of the ribbons. Anna's nostrils flare as she tries to fight back the tears forming in her eyes again as she realizes the importance of this garment; her very own ribbon skirt. </p><p>Elsa places her hands on her sister's shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Let's go."</p><p>"Okay." Anna sniffles, wiping her wet cheek with her palm as she tears herself away from the mirror. The two women make their way across the house, Elsa grabbing the food as they meander towards the door. </p><p>As they come to the door, Anna stops, looking down at her bare feet before she rushes over to her trunk. Grabbing the pair of deer hide moccasins that sit on the surface, Anna hurriedly laces the moccasins around her ankles before following her sister through the cabin's threshold. </p><p>Elsa closes the door behind them as Anna approaches Eliza, who stands in the garden looking over what has been recently deemed 'her plants.' The young woman squats next to her daughter as she takes Eliza's hand into her own. </p><p>"Are you ready to go to church?" Anna asks, smoothing Eliza's wild red hair back. The small girl stares at her mother, deciding if she is finished in her garden. Eliza turns to face her mother, biting the inside of her cheek as she silently contemplates. Anna giggles at her daughter's delayed response, picking her up without another word. </p><p>"We'll have fun, I promise." Anna reassures the toddler as they exit the garden, meandering towards the road where Elsa stands, waiting for her sister and niece. </p><p>"Where Papa?" Eliza asks as the women begin to walk down the road, twisting her body to locate Kristoff. </p><p>"He'll be at the church, baby." Elsa responds, taking hold of Eliza's foot and wiggling it. Eliza kicks her moccasin covered foot towards her aunt, trying to shake Elsa off of her. </p><p>"No." Eliza states. Anna and Elsa giggle as Eliza's mouth sets into a straight line and brows knit together. The toddler's expression nearly mirroring Kristoff's when he is clearly displeased. </p><p>"She's starting to take after her papa." Elsa teases, raising an eyebrow at her sister, who sighs in response. Knowing eventually, she will have to tell Eliza the truth one day, unsure how to explain to her daughter about Hans and the events surrounding her birth. Anna smiles, able to find the humour in her sister's comment. </p><p>Approaching the church, Anna feels a familiar excitement built inside her as laughter and music resound in her ears. Nearly the entire community is gathered in the field, among the crowd stand Louis and a few other men playing music. </p><p>"I'll go drop these off at the table, then I'm going to see if the shooting has started." Elsa informs her younger sister, holding up the plates of bannock and pemmican in her hands. Anna opens her mouth to respond but already finds the brunette making her way through the crowd. </p><p>Eliza wiggles violently in Anna's arm, wanting desperately to be free from her mother's grasp. Acquiescing to her daughter's demands, Anna squats with Eliza in her arms, straightening the toddler's dress before allowing her to run free through the churchyard. Anna follows after her daughter, able to catch up with the small girl quickly. </p><p>Anna smiles as Eliza runs towards a shaded spot where Bulda, Angelique and Marguerite sit on a blanket with Angelique's daughters and the Laurent girls. Eliza's shrieks resound through the crowd as Bulda pulls the toddler onto her lap, kissing Eliza's cheeks.</p><p>The matriarch of the family lets goes of Eliza as Angelique reaches for her toddler, kissing her on the forehead. Despite the attention being paid to her by Angelique and Bulda, Eliza's gaze remains on Marguerite's slightly protruding belly. </p><p>Ever since Marguerite broke the news of her pregnancy, Eliza has acted especially cautious around the expectant mother, despite Louise's insistence that she doesn't need to be. Eliza pushes herself out of Angelique's lap, inching towards Marguerite. </p><p>The brunette reaches out to the toddler, pulling Eliza onto her lap, letting the small girl touch her baby bump. Marguerite looks up at Anna with a smile, patting the place next to her. Anna occupies the spot next to her friend, watching the festivities occur around her. </p><p>Eliza delicately climbs off Marguerite's lap onto her mother's, looking around the churchyard, clearly trying to locate Kristoff in the crowd. </p><p>The crowd of people move to the sides of the churchyard as two men dressed in black trousers, white shirts and their assomption sashes tied around their waist occupy the middle of the circle. Anna looks at the dancers with curiosity as Eliza settles onto her lap. Anna's ears perk up as a familiar tune echoes through the crowd. </p><p>As the fiddle music echoes through the crowd, Anna bounces her daughter on her lap to the bouncy tune, watching the jiggers while smiling at her daughter. Eliza giggles as she bounces on her mother's lap, enjoying the movement. Watching the dancers, Anna notices the figure of the man Eliza had been searching for since arriving. Kristoff's eyes focused on the young woman across from him with a smile. </p><p>Anna returns the smile, her heart pounding in her chest as their gazes meet. Knowing that this will be a good day. </p><hr/><p><br/>By the end of the day, Anna and Elsa had won a total of £40 between them by betting on the foot races and shooting competitions. It felt good to have some money between the two of them, Anna already knew she was going to take it to the trading post and buy some fabric. </p><p>Eliza lays on her mother, sleeping soundly as it is well past her bedtime for the night. Anna leans back, her fingers brushing through her daughter's auburn curls as she sways to the slow music and watches several young and old couples dance. </p><p>Elsa lies next to her sister on the blanket, her hand resting on Eliza's moccasins as she sips her whiskey. Marguerite and Sven dance slowly with one another, the young woman's head resting against her husband's chest as they sway. Anna couldn't imagine being pregnant this late in the summer; she could barely stand being pregnant throughout June and the majority of July. </p><p>As her eyes scan through the churchyard, Anna's gaze rests on Kristoff. He stands against the church, politely nodding as a young woman continues to prattle at him, a slight a blush kissing her cheeks as she clearly flirts with the blonde. </p><p>Between the day's festivities, Anna and Kristoff have had difficulties connecting through the day, one of them being whisked away whenever they managed to steal a moment away for the two of them. Even now, as everything is settling, Anna can't help but notice the young women trying to get his attention. </p><p>She ignores the pang of jealousy that goes through her, trying to remind herself that she has no claim to Kristoff's affections; despite her fantasies. Her heart hammers as their gazes meet once more, she offers him a small smile, one which he does not reciprocate. He stares at her intently, no longer listening to the woman in front of him. </p><p>He finally speaks to the Laurent girl, brushing past her as he makes his way through the crowd; his gaze focused on his childhood friend. It feels similar to their day in the forest, that same intensity in his eyes that afternoon present in them now. Anna feels as if she is prey being hunted once more as he stands in front of them. Elsa sits up, looking up at the man in front of her. </p><p>"Finally, broke free from the clutches of the Laurent girls?" Elsa smirks, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff's gaze doesn't break from Anna, ignoring the elder Arneson sister's comment. He clears his throat, looking down at the ground as he rubs the back of his neck. </p><p>"Anna." He finally says. "W-Would you like to dance with me?"</p><p>She stares up at him, looking down at the sleeping toddler in her lap as she glances back up at Kristoff. "I thought you didn't dance." </p><p>Kristoff nods, removing his hand from his neck. "I uh…normally don't." </p><p>"I would love to." Anna smiles up at him, thankful as Elsa shifts Eliza's sleeping form from Anna's lap to her own. The auburn-haired woman stands as Kristoff extends a hand to help her from the ground, a gesture which Anna accepts. Kristoff takes in the young woman before him as she stands and straightens her skirt. </p><p>"You look beautiful." He states, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realizes what he said to her, quickly shaking his head. "I mean good, you look…good." </p><p>Anna grins up at him, taking his arm without any prompting to lead them for a dance. "Thank you." </p><p>Anna stands in front of Kristoff, her gaze never wavering from his as he places a hand on her waist. She gasps as his palm presses against her as his other hand grabs her own; his calloused hands rough against hers. Anna presses herself closer to Kristoff's body as they begin to sway to the music. </p><p>Her body is entirely flush against his, she knows he can feel the rise and fall of her chest against him. Anna brushes his forefinger with her thumb as she stares up at him, suddenly aware of how close they are to one another. She finally looks away from him, off to the side as she presses her cheek against his chest. She closes her eyes, smiling as she can hear and feel his heartbeat. </p><p>They slow as the music stops; she glances up at him, her breath hitching as her sky-blue eyes meets his honey-brown ones. </p><p>"Would you like me to walk you home?" He whispers, noticing the fatigue of the woman in front of him. She bites her lip, nodding her head in response as they walk back towards Elsa and Eliza. </p><p>"I'm going to go home. Are you ready to go?" Anna asks as they approach the brunette. Elsa's eyes dart back and forth between Kristoff and Anna, shaking her head. </p><p>"No, I'm going to stay for a little while longer." Elsa responds. Anna nods, kneeling to take Eliza from her sister into her own arms. With much difficultly, the young mother stands with the toddler in her arms.</p><p>The young couple walk to the road, as they stand on the edge of the churchyard Kristoff stops, turning towards her. For a moment, Anna wonders if he's changed his mind and if he wants to stay longer. </p><p>"Anna, give her to me." Kristoff says, stepping forward to take Eliza into his arms. Anna hands the toddler off to the young man, smiling at the sight of her daughter sleeping soundly against his chest. Her heart swells, looking up at Kristoff's expression as he stares down at Eliza. </p><p>The two of them walk back to the river lot in silence, stepping further away from the noise of the churchyard's festivities. Anna opens the front door to the cottage for Kristoff, allowing the man to walk through the threshold first. </p><p>She keeps the door open as she steps into the cottage. Leaning against the doorway, Anna watches as Kristoff lays Eliza on the bed. Kristoff withdraws from the bed, making his way towards the door. He sighs, leaning against the doorframe as he shoves his hands into his pockets. </p><p>"It seemed like you had a good time today." Anna states, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, glancing down at the ground briefly. "Yeah I did. I made about £60 on the foot and horse races today." </p><p>"So, you definitely had a good night." Anna giggles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she glances up at him. Stepping back into the house, Anna silently pads across the floor to the kitchen, grabbing the whiskey bottle from the dining table. She makes her way back towards the door as she hold sup the bottle. </p><p>"Drink?" She asks as she steps onto the porch, Kristoff chuckles. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll have a drink with you." He nods, stepping away from the doorway as he follows the young woman down to the river. </p><p>Anna settles herself on the ground by the river, opening the bottle of whiskey as Kristoff settles next to her, his bicep pressed against her shoulder. She sighs, taking a sip out of the whiskey bottle before handing it to Kristoff. </p><p>"You didn't blow on it." He chuckles, putting the bottle against his lips to take a sip of the whiskey. </p><p>"It is hard to do when it's in a bottle." Anna nudges Kristoff's body with her own, making no impact on the man. She snatches the bottle back from Kristoff, holding it away from her friend as he tries to grab it back from her. </p><p>Anna giggles as she scrambles up to her feet from the ground, picking her skirt up with her free hand as she races away from Kristoff. She can hear him approaching fast behind her.</p><p>As a child, Anna had always thought that her size would allow for a speedy escape from her best friend, but as a young woman, it came as a disappointment to learn the height of Kristoff would always win. </p><p>A hand wraps around her body, resting on her abdomen as Kristoff pulls Anna to him, her back pressed against his chest. In a swift movement, the young man's other hand rests on her hip, spinning the woman in his arms to face him. Her smile lingers on her face as she holds the bottle behind her back as she giggles mischievously. </p><p>Both of his hands rest on her hips, sneaking around to her back, and grabbing the bottle from her much smaller hands with a smirk. His other hand remains low on Anna's back, still holding her flush against him while his hand with the bottle of whiskey drops to his side. </p><p>Anna's gaze remained fixated on Kristoff as he holds her in his arms, with no intention of letting her go. That intensity back from earlier, his eyes searching hers, his lips slightly parted as if he has something to say, but nothing comes out. His pupils dilate as he continues to stare at her, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. </p><p>Her chest constricts as she stares up at him through her lashes, feeling as if her heart would leap out of her chest at any moment as her hand comes to rest lowly on his bicep. Her eyes are wide as if trying to convey the millions of thoughts going through her head. One screaming among the others. </p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare turn away. </em>
</p><p>"Anna." He croaks, his thumb brushing against the cotton of her skirt. Anna presses herself closer to him, her breasts pressing against his sternum as she becomes bold in her actions. </p><p>"Yes?" She inquires, barely above a whisper. Fighting the urge to look away or break eye contact with the man standing before her. Anna barely has any time to process what is occurring before his lips are pressed against hers.</p><p>She presses her mouth into his, desperate as her hands clutch the front of his shirt. Not wanting this to end. The bottle of whiskey falls to the ground, shattering as it connects with the pebbles along the river as Kristoff lets go of it. His hand sliding up into her wild auburn hair, intertwining into her tresses gently. </p><p>His lips are gentle and soft as she had imagined them to be. Anna leans up on her tip-toes, her hands sliding up his chest as they come to rest on his shoulders, clutching at the fabric beneath her fingers tips. She smiles against his mouth as Kristoff softly sighs, her chest aching as he pulls away from her. </p><p>Kristoff bends over; for a moment, Anna believes he will capture her lips once more, but instead, the young man rests his forehead against hers. </p><p>She is reluctant to meet his gaze, worried about how he will respond. Her brows furrowing as his thumb brushes against her cheekbone as if encouraging her to look at him. </p><p> Anna clutches his forearms as her gaze meets his with curiosity. Kristoff smiles at her as he peers down at the young woman, his other hand leaving her waist to cup her face. Anna's hand comes to rest over his, brushing her fingers against his knuckles as the young couple smile at one another before Anna captures Kristoff's lips with hers once more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna has never felt so safe in her life as she does standing by the river in Kristoff’s arm. He breaks the kiss between the two of them, Anna staring up at him as she smiles once more. He returns the gesture, pressing a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He whispers, his thumbs brushing against the fabric of her ribbon skirt. Anna giggles, resting her hands on his chest to run her fingers against his shirt's embroidery. </p><p>“Me either.” Anna responds. “I nearly expect our families to be waiting on the riverbank for us. I have a feeling our sisters are already planning our marriage.” </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, shaking his head as he envelopes Anna into his arms, her head resting against his chest. She inhales deeply, the scent of cedarwood and sweat overtaking her senses, burying her face into his shirt, not wanting this to end. </p><p>“Anna.” Kristoff looks down at the woman in his arms. She rests her chin on his chest, peering up the man questioningly. “For the moment being I’d like to keep this…between the two of us.”  </p><p>Anna nods in agreement, wanting to keep the nature of their new relationship quiet from their families as well. Knowing the meddling from both sides would only further complicate both of their predicaments. </p><p>“Agreed. But I am telling Elsa you stole that bottle of whiskey.” The couple look to the earth to the broken bottle, the shards of glass shining in the light of the setting sun.</p><p>“Shit.” Kristoff curses. Anna isn’t sure if it because he knows Elsa will likely blame him or if it is due to them wasting perfectly good whiskey. </p><p>Anna’s ears perk up, listening intently as she hears a little girl’s voice carry through the river lot. She isn’t sure if it is real, or a figment of her imagination trying to pull her away from this. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, shaking his head, withdrawing from the young woman. “I think there is someone more important who needs you.” </p><p>She nods, unable to deny Eliza yelling from the cabin any longer. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” </p><p>“You will.” Kristoff confirms, smiling at the woman before him. </p><p>“Goodnight.” Anna smiles, folding her hands in front of her body as she turns away from him.</p><p>“Goodnight.” He responds, watching the woman he loves walk away. Unable to help herself, Anna spins on her heel to race back toward Kristoff. Throwing her arms around his neck as she crushes her lips to his. Enjoying the sensation as the blonde man wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground, something he hadn’t done since Anna had left for Arendelle. <br/>
Anna pushes away from Kristoff as he sets her down. With a sigh, the auburn-haired woman places a hand to his chest, resisting the urge to remain any longer. Reluctantly, Anna withdraws from him once more, not saying another word, afraid that she wouldn’t leave if she does. </p><p>She ascends the riverbank, her smile never wavering as she approaches the cabin, where Eliza stands on the porch. </p><p>“Mama!” She calls loudly from the veranda, reaching out for Anna as she approaches the house. Anna picks up her skirt, running towards her daughter. Lifting the toddler as she reaches the cabin and presses a kiss to Eliza’s chubby cheek gleefully. </p><p>“Let us get you back to bed.” Anna comments, walking through the front door. She dresses Eliza and herself for the night, thoughts of Kristoff consuming her every waking thought as she secures ribbons in her daughter’s hair for the night. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Eliza sits on Anna’s lap, babbling nonsense as her mother unties the ribbons secured in her auburn hair on the porch. Anna hums in response to her daughter’s strung together words as she focuses on brushing Eliza’s hair. </p><p>Anna cannot believe how much Eliza has grown in the past two years. Smiling, Anna places the brush on the porch, wrapping her arms around her daughter as she presses her nose into Eliza’s hair. Angelique had been right; she doesn’t smell the same as she did as a baby, but Anna still loved the way the toddler smells. </p><p>It had been two years since she had given birth, surrounded by unfamiliar people, barking orders at her. On her birthing bed, Anna never imagined Ahtohallan would be where she and Eliza would return to. Two years ago, she hadn’t ever expected to see Kristoff again. But yet, here she has been in his embrace for the week, stealing away to be with one another in every moment they can. </p><p>A smile crosses her features as a familiar figure walks up the property, meandering towards the cabin with his hands tucked into his trouser pockets. Anna winces as Eliza shrieks loudly, thrashing out of her mother’s arms as the toddler stands. She watches as Eliza clambers down the steps of the porch. </p><p>Eliza races as fast her legs can carry her towards Kristoff, her arms outstretched to him. Anna smiles as Kristoff hurries forward, picking the toddler up by her armpits. Eliza giggles as he raises her in the air, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. Kristoff smiles as he perches the little girl on his hip, making his way towards Anna. </p><p>As he comes to stand in front of the young woman, Kristoff brushes his hand against her bare knee, smiling down at Anna. </p><p>“We were not expecting you until later this evening.” She comments as Kristoff places Eliza on the porch, holding her hands as the toddler bounces her knees. </p><p>“I know, but I thought I should come to see you two before dinner tonight. Then I get some time with her before my family bombards you two.” Kristoff explains. Brows knitting together, Anna notices Kristoff reaching into his pocket. She pulls Eliza back onto her lap as Kristoff pulls an object out of his pocket, handing the item to the toddler. </p><p>Eliza grabs the present from the young man without any hesitance, as she usually would display when offered something from someone who isn’t her mother or auntie. Anna looks down at the object, a wooden toy carved into a coyote. </p><p>Anna glances up from her daughter to Kristoff, smirking up at him as she slightly shakes her head at him. A coyote, a joke between the two of them and Kristoff’s nickname for Anna anytime she was feeling particularly mischievous. </p><p>Looking back down at Eliza, Anna smiles as her daughter shows her the new toy. </p><p>“How wonderful!” Anna exclaims, stroking Eliza’s cheek as the toddler’s gaze goes back to the coyote. Examining the toy, Anna can tell it is handmade by the man before them, the rough edges giving it away as being made by Kristoff, unlike his father’s, which were always smooth. “What do you say to your papa?” </p><p>It still feels odd referring to Kristoff as Eliza’s papa, months ago it had embarrassed Anna that Eliza continued to confuse the young man as such. Now despite still finding it odd, she had become accustomed to it. </p><p>“Thank you!” Eliza stands up from her mother’s lap, toddling to Kristoff to wrap her arms around him. </p><p>“You’re very welcome, moonface.” Kristoff chuckles, brushing his hand over her hair. His gaze meets Anna’s, a smile crossing his features as they stare at one another. </p><p>“I didn’t realize you were here, Kristoff.” Anna looks over her shoulder to see Elsa emerge from the house, her rifle in her hand.</p><p>Reminding Anna of the task that is before her today. She had never gotten used to firearms. Cliff used to hunt rabbits and other small game for her mother. It wasn’t until Elsa began to take part in buffalo hunt that rifles started to appear around the cottage.</p><p>But Elsa is insistent that she needs to learn how to shoot a rifle accurately and adequately. Something which Anna has been avoiding since her elder sister presented that idea that she should learn. </p><p>“I was walking past and saw these two on the porch, I’d thought I would say hello,” Kristoff states, posing an excuse to the older Arneson sister, who remains unaware of the nature of Anna and Kristoff’s relationship. Though it bothered Anna to keep it from her Elsa, the person who has become her closest friend since returning to Ahtohallan. </p><p>“Well,” Elsa sighs, reaching into her trouser pockets. “Your welcome to stay, I’m teaching Anna how to shoot.” </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest as Eliza settles herself on the porch to play with her new toy. “I am definitely staying to watch.” </p><p>Anna sticks her tongue out at the man, clearly insulted that he does not believe in her shooting abilities. Silently vowing to show him. Kristoff settles himself on the porch’s edge, pulling Eliza onto his lap as he grins at the young woman. </p><p>With a huff, Anna stands, straightening her skirt as she does so. Elsa brushes past her sister, stepping off the porch. With a sigh, Anna follows after the brunette to the edge of the river lot, far enough away from Kristoff and Eliza not to disturb the pair. But close enough that if Kristoff needed to get either of the Arneson sister’s attention, it could be quickly done. </p><p>“Alright.” Elsa sighs, tying her hair back as she hands Anna the rifle. “You stand directly across from your target.” </p><p>Anna looks up from the gun as her sister points out several glass bottles lined on tree stumps across from them. She nods, taking hold of the weapon in both hands as she listens to her sister. </p><p>“You’re going to stand with your feet shoulder-width apart.” Elsa instructs, observing as her sister takes the stance. “Your left hand should hold the forestock, and your right holds the grip.”  </p><p>As Anna readjusts her grip, Elsa repositions the auburn-haired woman’s position, ensuring the butt of the rifle is snug against her shoulder. The elder Arneson steps away from Anna, nodding to indicate that she is ready. </p><p>Shakily taking a breath, Anna’s finger brushes against the trigger of the gun, pressing it with a slight force. Her body jerks back as a loud shot rings out, missing the bottles by a wide margin. </p><p>“Try again.” Elsa smiles, trying to encourage her younger sister. Anna nods, repositioning once again to take a shot, only to miss again. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Elsa is unrelenting in her instruction, adamant that Anna will hit one of the bottles by the day’s end. By mid-day, Anna’s blouse is discarded on the earth, clad in only her chemise, finding the sun's heat and rifle nearly too much for her body to bare any longer. </p><p>Anna huffs as she reloads the weapon once more, now able to do so quickly from the monotony of the morning. She and Elsa are barely talking anymore, growingly increasingly frustrated with one another. </p><p>“I’m not doing this anymore.” Anna huffs, blowing her bangs up, frustrated with the situation. </p><p>“You are not quitting.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter this much Els. You hunt for us.” </p><p>“You need to learn how to shoot.” Elsa states, her voice rising slightly. </p><p>“Why? Mama didn’t learn how to shoot. Why do you need me to learn so badly?” Anna asks, knowing her sister just wants a hunting companion during the winters when Honeymaren travels south. </p><p>Elsa stares at her sister, shaking her head. “Mama did not have a dangerous man looking for her.”</p><p>“Hans isn’t looking for me; he would have found me by now.” Anna’s voice lowers, not having spoken his name out loud in a long time. </p><p>“You don’t know that. It isn’t like news travel fast or reliably through this country. He may not know you are here. But in case he does find you, I can’t be around always to protect you.” Elsa sighs, looking past her sister to the porch. “And neither can Kristoff.” </p><p>Staring at her sister, Anna hadn’t considered Elsa is worried after her safety. It had been something Anna had considered, Hans finding her and Kristoff. She didn’t like to think about what would happen if he would return, knowing that Hans would have Kristoff hung and take Eliza away from her. The only thing she never considered what would happen to herself, would Hans kill her or force her back to Arendelle to be his mistress once more. </p><p>Looking down at her blistered hands, Anna nods, agreeing to continue her training further. Her arms ache as she holds the rifle, grazing a bottle with a bullet. </p><p>“Elsa.” Kristoff calls behind them. Looking over her shoulder, Anna sees Kristoff holding Eliza as he approaches closer to the sisters. “Why don’t you take Eliza in for her nap and take a break. I’ll see if I can’t help Anna with this.”</p><p>The brunette reluctantly nods, meandering towards the young man, taking her niece into her arms as she makes her way inside. </p><p>“I could use a break too.” Anna states, raising a brow at her lover. He chuckles, inching towards her. </p><p>“Hit one of the bottles first; then we can talk about a break for you.” </p><p>Anna retakes the position while huffing, her feet apart, her left hand holding the forestock and her right on the grip, her elbow pointing out as she closes one eye. Shaking his head Kristoff comes to stand behind her. </p><p>She gasps as he presses himself against her back, his hand coming to rest on her elbow to reposition it. </p><p>“You want your elbow pointed out but not so exaggerated as you have been positioning it.” His breath is hot against her neck. Anna cheeks flush, allowing Kristoff to reposition her grip on the rifle. His hands rest on her bare bicep, softly stroking the skin under his fingertips. “Keep both of your eyes open. If you close one, it decreases your perception of the situation.” </p><p>“O-okay.” She nods, failing to retain her composure with Kristoff’s hands on her body. </p><p>“Now shoot.” He instructs, still pressing against him. Anna’s finger presses against the trigger, the shot resounding in her ears as the bullet shatters a bottleneck, scattering glass to the earth’s surface. </p><p>Anna’s gaze remains fixated on the bottles before her, a smile slowly spreading across her face at her success. Kristoff chuckles lowly in her ear, enamoured of her excitement at making the shot. Her heart flutters Kristoff trails his lips along her shoulders, kissing each of her freckles as his hands caress her biceps. </p><p>Glancing over her shoulder, Anna’s nose brushes against Kristoff’s soft hair as he continues to kiss along her shoulder. She smiles at the gesture as her skin breaks out into goose-pimples. He sighs, withdrawing from her shoulders as Anna turns to face him, his hands coming to rest her waist. </p><p>Anna’s eyes dart towards the house, ensuring her sister is not lingering on the porch but inside, as she stated. Her eyes return to Kristoff’s, coyly smiling up at him as she places a hand on his chest. Kristoff leans over, capturing Anna’s lips with his own as his arm envelopes around her waist. </p><p>Closing her eyes, Anna does not notice the figure emerging from the house, standing on the porch with her hands on her hips as she takes in the young couple’s embrace. Kristoff withdraws from her, much to Anna’s dismay. He chuckles lowly as he glances towards the porch, taking a step away from her. </p><p>“It seems like we have company.” He whispers, removing his hands from her. Anna turns to see Elsa approaching them with her brow raised. Kristoff rubs the back of his neck, looking back to Anna to avoid eye contact with the elder Arneson sister. </p><p>“It sure does.” Anna giggles, reaching forward to take his hand into her own, running her thumb over his knuckles gingerly. </p><p>“I should be going.” Kristoff states, smiling at the woman’s gesture. “I’ll see you tonight.” Anna nods, a smile crosses her features as Kristoff leans over to press a chaste kiss against her cheek.</p><p>“Coward.” Anna teases as she lets go of Kristoff’s hand. </p><p>He rolls his eyes at the young woman. “I’m not a coward, I’m just not in the mood to deal with Elsa and a gun at the present moment.” </p><p>As Kristoff smiles at her, Anna giggles. Kristoff stalks away from her without another word and giving Elsa a polite nod as he makes his way off the property. Glancing down at the rifle in her hand, Anna turns back towards the bottles. </p><p>Leaning over, she grabs a bullet and the cloth lying on the ground next to her. Anna lays the fabric across, fitting the lead ball on the barrel of the rifle. Placing the butt of the gun against the ground, she pulls the ramrod attached to the barrel's bottom. She pushes the ball and powder down to the bottom of the barrel. </p><p>Anna glances up at Elsa, standing in front of her, scrutinizing her sister’s actions as she loads the flintlock rifle. The brunette’s arms are crossed over her chest, her brow still raised. </p><p>“You know,” Elsa begins with a sigh. “You two are going to have to be more discreet at supper tonight.” </p><p>“I know.” Anna nods. </p><p>“How long has this been going on between you two?” Elsa asks her brow falling, as the corners of her mouth quirk up. Anna’s face flushes, glancing down at the ground briefly. </p><p>“About a week,” Anna discloses, feeling as if she is 17 years old once more; a giddiness she has not felt towards a man since the night she met Hans overcoming her emotions. “When he walked me home from the church on St. Joseph’s Day. We shared a bottle of whiskey by the river.” </p><p>Elsa’s brows knit together, her gaze falling to the ground as she mutters. “I knew I was missing a bottle of whiskey.” </p><p>Anna’s smile slips as she bites her bottom lip, her fingers nervously brushing against the gun's metal. “Are you mad?” </p><p>Anxiety replaces Anna’s giddiness as she recalls Elsa’s reaction to the news of Anna’s intent to stay with Hans in Arendelle. Anna remembers how her sister’s face soured and scoffed in disbelief. After that, they barely spoke for a full year. </p><p>With a shaky breath, the auburn-haired woman peers up at Elsa. Her heart is hammering in her chest at her sister’s unreadable expression. </p><p>Elsa sighs, taking a step towards Anna. “About the whiskey? Yes. But, I’m glad you’re happy, Anna.” </p><p>“Els…” Anna feels a familiar tingle in the bridge of her nose. “I really am.” </p><p>“He is a good man,” Elsa smiles at her sister, wrapping an arm around Anna’s shoulders. The brunette pats Anna with a sigh. “Alright, shoot.” </p><p>Anna huffs, rolling her eyes as her hands come to rest on the forestock and the grip, her feet shoulder-width apart as she takes the shot, the lead ball hitting a bottle. She looks to Elsa as the glass shatters, a smile coming to her face as Elsa nods with approval. </p><p>“You’re getting there.” Elsa comments. Anna looks back towards the targets, pride swelling in her chest as she repositions herself to take another shot. </p>
<hr/><p>Eliza’s giggles resound through the bush later that afternoon, squatting over to pick a wildflower from the ground as her mother taught her. Anna smiles as she watches her daughter, picking a wild rose from its bush, her skirt becoming wet as it presses against the greenery. </p><p>She places the flower into the basket, reminding herself to remove the ants and various bugs from the flowers before bringing them into the house. </p><p>“Mama.” Eliza calls as she walks towards Anna, a flower in her outstretched hand. The young woman lowers the basket, allowing the toddler to place her flower amongst the others. </p><p>“Thank you, baby.” Anna says, watching as Eliza walks away from her towards the foxtails to pick them. Scanning the forest floor, Anna spots orange flowers amongst the green, she kneels to the ground to pull the prairie lilies. </p><p>“Mademoiselle Arneson,” A voice calls from the road, breaking Anna away from the task before her. Resting her hands on her lap, she looks over her shoulder to see Madaam Brissette standing on the side of the road. </p><p>The middle-aged woman wears a clean silk light blue dress, decorated with pink rosettes. It reminds her of the one Hans’ new wife wore when she arrived in Arendelle. The hat Madaam Esther Brissette wears is unique, something which irks Anna. It is no secret the Brissette family is wealthy in the community. It is widely known in Ahtohallan that Pierre Brissette made the majority of his money by trapping and selling furs to Americans illegally, and then some by marrying a white woman, Marie, from Montreal before bringing her back to Rupert’s Land. The very woman who stood before Anna now.  </p><p>Anna stands from the ground with some struggle, her knees clicking as she straightens them. “Boon matayn Madaam.” </p><p>
  <em>Good Morning. </em>
</p><p>“Good Morning, Mademoiselle Arneson.” The light-haired woman responds, remaining on the road as she converses with Anna. It always soured Anna’s mood whenever the older woman refused to speak Michif; instead, she uses English or French, never adapting to their way of living. </p><p>“What can I help you with?” Anna inquires, not moving from her place. Madaam Brissette looks around, clearing her throat as she picks up the skirt of her dress as she steps onto the grass. </p><p>“Your Eliza is growing quite fast.” The woman comments, smiling politely at the auburn-haired woman. </p><p>“She is. It seems every time I blink, she grows some more.” </p><p>“How wonderful for you. I see that Bulda’s adopted child has a vested interest in your daughter.” Madaam Brissette comments, folding her hands in front of her. </p><p>Anna’s smile drops, an uneasy feeling overtaking the young woman. “Kristoff has been very kind to us.” </p><p>“And what a relief that is,” The woman reaches out to Anna, placing her hand on Anna’s forearm. “I have to admit, I was worried about you and your family’s reputation when I heard you left Eliza’s father. Afterall a child should never grow up without their father.” </p><p>Anna clears her throat, glancing down at her boots briefly before meeting Madaam Brissette’s gaze once more. Swallowing her pride, Anna smiles. “I appreciate the concern.” </p><p>“I’m just doing my duty as a Christian woman. But the other night when I saw Mr. Bjorgman’s interest and the way you two stared after one another.” The woman sighs. “I just have to say it is such a relief that you have a potential beau for you and the devotion he already shows toward little Eliza; it is just so sweet. Besides, if you two marry, I’m sure your sister will be thrilled to see more of Eliza.” </p><p>“Well, my sister sees Eliza every day.” Anna states, her brows knitting together in confusion. </p><p>“Yes, she does. But I mean, if you were to marry the Bjorgman boy, I highly doubt that he will want a child sired by another man under his roof.” The older woman comments, removing her hand from Anna. </p><p>“Kristoff loves Eliza.” Anna states, her hands settling at her sides as her fingers brush against her skirt's linen. She tries her best to keep her temper in check, something she had gotten used to since living with Hans. </p><p>“Oh. I know, just seeing how he acts around Eliza warms everyone’s heart. But well…you know how it goes.” The blonde woman sighs. </p><p>“No, I don’t believe I do.” Anna’s eyes narrow towards the woman, who reminded her so much of those women in Arendelle. </p><p>The woman sighs. “I mean, while you two don’t have your own children at the present moment. Sure, he showers her with affection, but once you two have your children, that will change. Eliza will no doubt be sent away to school in the East or to live with you sister, while you two live in your family home and start a new family.” </p><p>Anna’s nostrils begin to flare, her jaw clenching as the other woman continues to talk. She knew of instances where this happened, Genevieve Larose had been in a country marriage with a man in Fort Carlton who left for London and never returned to Rupert’s Land. Their union produced two boys, who now live with their Koohkum and Mooshum since her marriage to a Metis man in Cumberland House. </p><p>She would never give up Eliza. </p><p>“Well, then I guess it is fortunate I have no plans on marrying in the foreseeable future.” Anna states, “I should get back to my daughter. Good day.” </p><p>She turns from Madaam Brissette without another word, not allowing her to have the last word. Smiling as she approaches Eliza, who is crouched by a prairie dog hole, waiting for the critters to emerge. </p><p>“Hi baby.” She greets as she kneels behind Eliza, pulling the toddler onto her lap. Pressing kisses into Eliza’s hair, Anna holds onto her daughter as if she could disappear from her at any moment. She rests her cheek against Eliza’s hair, trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. Somewhere in her rationale Anna knows Kristoff would never send Eliza away from her, he is devoted to raising the toddler as much as Anna is. But yet, deep within her Anna wonders if there is some truth in the other woman’s words. </p>
<hr/><p>She doesn’t say anything to him throughout dinner, smiling politely when he brushes her knee under the table, though it breaks her heart to smile at him and pretend as nothing is the matter with her. Everyone disperses once Anna puts Eliza to bed, refusing Kristoff’s help to put her daughter to rest.</p><p>She wanders down towards the river as Elsa occupies Kristoff’s attention with a new trapping line. Wrapping her arms around herself, Anna glances around the riverbank. Recalling how only one week ago, they stood on this very ground, wrapped up in one another’s embrace. </p><p>Her ears perk up as she hears heavy footsteps behind her, two arms wrap around her waist, her back pressing against his chest. Kristoff presses a kiss to her neck, then to her cheek.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” He asks quietly. Reluctantly Anna turns in his arms, pressing her lips against his once more. She inhales, taking in the scent of cedarwood, savouring the way his body felt under her hand. </p><p>She shakes her head, placing it against his chest. “I can’t do this.” </p><p>“Anna…” Kristoff pulls away from her, trying to get a better look at her face. His hands cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. Tears pooling in her eyes as she continues to shake her head. “Baby…hey, it’s okay.” </p><p>“I need to think of Eliza first and foremost.” Anna states, removing his hands from her as she steps away from him. Kristoff stares at her, his brows knitting together in confusion. </p><p>“I know.” He nods, taking her hands into his once more. Anna looks down at their intertwined hands, squeezing his much larger ones. </p><p>“She is my whole life, and I need to know if you are fully prepared to understand that.” She meets his gaze once more. His eyes flicker across her face, concern occupying them. </p><p>“I understand.” He nods, removing his hand from hers to cup her cheek once more. His thumb brushes against her cheek, wiping away a tear falling down her cheek. </p><p>“She isn’t…” Anna captures her lower lip between her teeth to stop it from trembling. With a sigh, she blurts, “She isn’t your daughter.” Her statement isn’t accusatory or angry, more matter of factly as if she is reminding him and herself of the truth. </p><p>Kristoff nods, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he soothes back the auburn curls. “It makes no difference to me, Anna. I love her despite not being my blood. She is my daughter in every way.” </p><p>“Kristoff…what if we were to have a child together. Then what?” Anna peers up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean by ‘then what’? We’ll raise our children.” Kristoff states. Anna fights back the urge to smile at his use of children and not child. For a moment, she knows she may be acting silly, allowing Madaam Brissette’s words to get to her. Anna nods prepared to tell Kristoff of her foolishness but stops herself as she thinks of the reality of the situation. </p><p>They would not raise their children together; there would be no children between them as there would be no future or marriage. She steps away from him, out of reach from his arms. </p><p> “You can’t stay, though.” Anna states, folding her hands in front of her. </p><p>Kristoff sighs, looking at his feet. Reluctantly the young man nods. “I can’t. I-I need to tell you now. I have plans to leave before the first snowfall this year. It’s not safe for me to remain any longer.”</p><p>It has been something they both avoided discussing, wanting to enjoy their time together as much as possible. </p><p>“It’s for the best.” She wipes away, her tears falling down her cheeks. Anna hopes he won’t ask for her to come with, she wouldn’t leave Ahtohallan for a man again. It wouldn’t be fair to Elsa. But he doesn’t. Instead, his eyes meet her own. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “I love you, Anna.” </p><p>Anna can’t stop the tears in her eyes from falling at his declaration, turning away from him without another word or kiss. Ascending the riverbank, she wipes away the tears with her palm, her chest aching with every breath she takes. </p><p>As she composes herself outside of the house, Anna curses their situation. Wishing she had never left Ahtohallan for a man who never once declared his love for her. Knowing that if she had only stayed, Anna could have given herself to Kristoff with no hesitance or complication. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M SORRY! I'LL FIX IT I PROMISE!</p><p>I initially was going to leave this out but unfortunately, there is a major plot point that kinda revolves around their deciding to end things between them. also, it is me I have to throw in a little angst before letting them be happy for a little while.</p><p>I apologize for the not great editing, my editor was out this weekend. I edited once while being tipsy and early this morning so I apologize so much. I'm a little worried that the dialogue between Anna/Kristoff at the end flows well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always is scorching in the south, even with the wind blowing through the plateau, the air is hot and humid; this is something Anna always forgets. As she stands in the grass, she pushes her bangs back from her sweaty forehead, regretting her choice of wearing a wool skirt that morning. Glancing behind her, the young woman notices Elsa unloading some of their belongings from the back of their cart and throwing them onto the earth, among them are the tipi poles.</p><p>With a sigh, Anna tears herself away from her spot towards her sister, grabbing a pole from the back of their Red River cart. Grunting as she slides the pole from the cart onto the ground next to the ones Elsa has unloaded. Elsa grabs the thirteenth and final pole from the cart as Anna grabs the buffalo skin covering. </p><p>“We’ll raise the tipi once Cliff and Bulda arrive,” Elsa states as she rolls aside the longest and strongest pole. Anna nods, placing her hands on her hips, overlooking the convoy making its way along the road. They had been lucky to get an early start in the morning, being among the first members of the caravan to arrive in the foothills. </p><p>Glancing over her shoulder, Anna spots Eliza squatting near the river, looking closely into the water. Furrowing her brows, Anna isn’t sure what her daughter is staring at. But a smile crosses the young woman’s features as she notices a family of ducks on the creek. Anna giggles as Eliza quacks at the ducks as if she is trying to communicate with the animals. </p><p>Reluctantly she turns away from the scene to face the cart one more to grab the water bucket from the back. As she removes the wooden pale, Anna watches Elsa venture into the woods across the road, observing as her sister makes her way through the oxen, horses and carts to gather firewood. </p><p>Anna turns from the cart, meandering towards the river to settle beside her daughter. The little girl looks up at her mother, Eliza’s grin is contagious as she points out the ducks. </p><p>“Mama, look!” The auburn-haired girl shrieks. </p><p>Anna nods, dipping the bucket into the running water. “I see them!” Her focus goes back to the bucket, observing as it fills, trying to avoid the incessant tugging on her sleeve and the chorus of ‘mamas’ perpetrated by the small figure beside her. </p><p>With raised brows Anna finally looks down at her daughter, pulling the bucket from the river. “What is it, sweetheart?” </p><p>“Where Papa?” Eliza asks, her brows knit together as she looks around curiously. Anna’s heart drops to her stomach at the question. It wasn’t that she is avoiding Kristoff nor discouraging Eliza from spending time with him, but Anna found that Kristoff has been increasingly distancing himself from them. </p><p>“He’ll be here shortly.” She sadly smiles down at the toddler, brushing her hand over Eliza’s curls. Anna dreads the day Kristoff finally leaves for the Unorganized Territories, unsure how she will tell her 2-year-old about his departure and why he had to leave. </p><p>With a sigh, Anna glances over her shoulder to see Elsa returning to the site with firewood tucked under her arms. The young woman looks back to Eliza, concerned with how close the toddler sat to the river. </p><p>“Do you want to help me with collecting wood for Auntie Elsa?” Anna asks, resting a hand on Eliza’s back. The little girl hums, looking back to the ducks from her mother as she debates what she would like to do. Anna chuckles at her daughter’s indecision, hoping the trait will not be one Eliza keeps as she grows older.  </p><p>The woman stands from the ground, grabbing the bucket as she straightens up. She walks towards her sister, placing the pale on the dirt next to Elsa, who squats lowly in the grass to organize her kindling. </p><p>“I have water to boil once you have the fire ready.” The auburn-haired woman states, wrapping her arms around herself. </p><p>“Alright, I think either Marguerite or Angelique has the pots with them,” Elsa replies, not looking up from her kindling pile, which closely resembles the structure of a tipi.</p><p>“Angelique has them, Marguerite and Sven have the blankets,” Anna confirms, placing her hands on her hips as she observes her sister settle the kindling on the ground. “Eliza and I will get you more firewood.” </p><p>“Are you certain?” Elsa asks, finally glancing up at her sister.</p><p> Anna nods in response. “It will be good for us to move around for a little while, especially after the journey down here.” </p><p>Elsa raises her brow at her sister’s excuse, knowing Anna is avoiding Kristoff’s arrival, which could be at any moment now. While the brunette understood why Anna had ended things between her and Kristoff, Elsa could not understand their decision to distance themselves from one another. </p><p>“Alright, bring me some bigger pieces, and I will cut them down to size later,” Elsa instructs as her focus goes back to the task before her. Anna turns from her sister, striding towards her daughter with purpose. </p><p>As the young woman comes to stand beside Eliza, the toddler looks up at her mother curiously as Anna holds a hand out to her. When the little girl doesn’t take the gesture, the auburn-haired woman crouches to the ground pulling her daughter to her. With some struggle, she stands with Eliza in her arms. </p><p>Eliza is clearly disappointed that she is pulled away from the river but can’t help but be curious about what the task that she and her mother would be carrying out.</p><p>With Eliza perched on her hip, Anna makes her way through the grass, weaving through the convoy, stopping to allow the carts to go past. Weaving through the various people, Anna doesn’t look up, for fear of spotting him again. She feels relief as she breaks through the wall of people, coming to stand on the bluff’s edge. </p><p>Stepping through the forest floor, Anna’s grip tightens on Eliza as the toddler begins to wiggle in her arms, eager to run through the trees. She remains determined not to let go of her daughter until they are further from the road, not wanting risk the chance of Eliza running into the middle of the path. </p><p>“Alright sa jaang.” Anna leans over, allowing the auburn-haired girl to run free through the trees. She trails after the toddler, a small smile crossing her features as Eliza takes in everything around her at high speed. “Stay close, Eliza!” </p><p>The toddler stops in her tracks, turning back towards her mother with a grin, clearly enjoying being in the bush. Anna scans the forest floor, trying to find logs on the ground while paying attention to where her daughter is. </p><p>She kneels on the damp dirt under an Oak tree, starting to collect larger pieces of wood in a pile from around the tree’s trunk, glancing up to see Eliza squatting low to grab a few sticks and then bouncing up to run back towards her mother. </p><p>“Thank you” Anna says as Eliza places two small sticks on Anna’s pile. </p><p>“Welcome.” Eliza responds, wandering away from her mother to collect more firewood. Anna chuckles, watching her daughter weave through the plants and talking to herself. She stands from the ground, picking up the two rather large and awkwardly shaped pieces of wood. </p><p>“Eliza, come on. Let’s bring these back to Auntie Elsa.” Anna calls through the wood, the auburn-haired girl toddles back towards her mother. “Grab your firewood.” </p><p>“Okay.” Eliza nods, crouching to grab the small sticks she has left with her mother, mimicking the way Anna carries her pieces, nestled under each of her arms. As they walk through the forest, she ensures Eliza is following close behind her, especially as they find their way through the convoy to the other side. </p><p>As they approach their site, Anna stops at the sight of the entire Bisset-Labelle-Byrne family already unpacking their belongings from their carts. Her breath catches as she spots Kristoff standing with his father, Sven and Gabriel, clearly plotting where to set up their tipis. </p><p>It had been nearly a week since Anna had called their short-lived romance off, despite her conviction that it had been the right thing to do, the young woman still struggled with her feelings and his declaration to her that night. </p><p>I love you. </p><p>She regrets not saying it back to him, unable to declare her feelings to the only man who had ever said those words to her. In all of their time together, Hans never said, ‘I love you’ not in his words or actions. In the week they were involved, Kristoff showed Anna how much he cared for her more than Hans ever had in nearly two years. </p><p>“Papa!” Eliza shrieks, dropping the bundle of her sticks on the ground to race over to the blonde man. Anna observes as Kristoff squats low to the earth, a grin crossing his features as he allows for the toddler to run into his arms. </p><p>Kristoff stands with Eliza still in his arms, continuing his conversation with his father and brother-in-law. Anna pauses as their gazes meet, he gives her a polite nod, a gesture which she does not return. Instead, she looks away, walking towards where Elsa sits, still making the fire. </p><p>“Will this be enough?” Anna asks, discarding her pile beside her sister. </p><p>“It should be for the time being, I’ll send Sven or Kristoff if we need more.” Elsa states. Anna nods, wiping splinters off of her cotton blouse as she notices the last of the convoy arriving in the Cypress Hills. A lone rider brings up the back, a woman, more conspicuous than others in convoy. </p><p>Anna squints to get a better look at the rider, as the woman begins to move towards their site. Upon first sight, it is not anyone who Anna can recognize; her chestnut hair braided into one single plait, wearing a dark blue skirt and white beaded blouse. </p><p>A smile crosses Anna’s features as the figure approaches closer, shaking her head at herself that she didn’t notice the Cree woman who had become Elsa’s most intimate friend over these years. </p><p>“Tansi, Honeymaren.” Anna greets in Woodland Cree as the brunette stops her horse near the two Arneson sisters. </p><p>“Taaishi Anna.” Honeymaren responds in Michif, dismounting from her horse to approach the Metis woman in front of her. </p><p>Elsa stands from her spot, striding towards her sister and lover with a smile. “I didn’t realize you were coming this year.” </p><p>“Of course, I am. I’ve come nearly every year.” Honeymaren shrugs, holding her horse in place by his reigns.</p><p> Anna looks between the two women curiously. “You weren’t here last year, I would’ve remembered.” </p><p>The auburn-haired woman notices the way Honeymaren quickly looks to her feet and how Elsa looks to the sky, clearly avoiding eye contact with her sister. </p><p>“We should get the tipi up before it turns dark, now that there are enough people here.” Elsa suggests, clearing her throat as she turns from the other two women. Anna raises an eyebrow at Honeymaren questioningly in regard to her older sister’s behaviour. But, Honeymaren only simply shrugs in response. </p><p>The two women follow after Elsa, standing where the tipi poles lay on the ground to begin assembling their shelter for the night. <br/>……..<br/>Anna wakes to the sound of footsteps on the grass outside of their tipi. Opening her eyes, she can see the sun shining through the buffalo hide of the shelter. She sits up from the pelt under her, feeling every bone in her body ache from sleeping on the ground with nothing but furs to cushion her. </p><p>Eliza sleeps soundly beside her, cuddling close to her doll against the buffalo fur and tucked under a point blanket. Across from them, Elsa and Honeymaren sleep near one another, both having slept with no blankets at all. These events occur in an oddity, Anna is the first awake among her family. Carefully she stands from her space, stepping over Eliza to dress for the day. </p><p>She slips her drawers on under her nightgown before she discards the thin garment onto the pelts. Anna places on a brown linen dress for the day, knowing that blood wouldn’t appear in the fabric as noticeably. </p><p>Anna moves towards the front of the tent as she fastens the last buttons of her dress, untying the rope to open the tipi. She leans over as she steps out of the tipi, closing the flap as she steps away from the tent. </p><p>There is no one in sight, leading the young woman to believe that nearly everyone in the Bisset family is still asleep, but the smoke from the other side of one of the three tipis belonging to the family informs her otherwise. </p><p>She stalks through the tall grass, her tangled hair sweeping up with the slight breeze as she ambles towards the only awake person in her party. As she meanders towards the fire, Anna arrests at the sight of the figure. </p><p>Kristoff sits alone by the morning fire, cooking something in a pot over the flames. For a moment, Anna is firm to turn around and go back to her tipi. But as she takes a step back, Kristoff looks up from the fire, his gaze meeting hers in a moment. </p><p>She feels small under his gaze, her mouth slightly agape as if she is about to speak, but nothing comes to her. The young man instead offers her a polite smile as Anna begins to fiddle the fabric of her skirt. </p><p>“I didn’t realize it was you.” Anna states, her gaze not breaking from his. “I’ll go back to the tipi until Elsa or Honeymaren wakes up, I just thought whoever is out here might want some company.” </p><p>“Anna, it's fine. Are you hungry?” Kristoff asks. She is about to decline his offer but ultimately is unable to ignore the grumbling of her stomach at the smell of food. Kristoff chuckles, shaking his head. “Come join me. It’s just porridge.” </p><p>She steps forward, taking a seat across from Kristoff, not wanting to get too close to the young man. The young couple remains silent as Kristoff stirs the pot. Anna finally opens her mouth, but once more is unable to form a sentence. </p><p>“Would you like some coffee?” Kristoff asks, noticing the young woman’s inability to make conversation with him. Anna nods, watching as the young man grabs a pot from his side, pouring the piping hot liquid into a tin mug. She accepts the beverage from the blonde man with a smile. </p><p>Anna cannot recall a time of ever drinking coffee in her 20 years of living. Her mama only ever had tea around the house, and it was all Anna was allowed to drink at Arendelle under Hans and Hilde’s supervision. </p><p>She blows into the mug, attempting to cool the liquid before placing the tin to her lips. The flavour isn’t at all what she is expecting, thinking it would be more similar to drinking an over-steeped English breakfast or Earl Grey, not that. It tastes like the way dirt smells on a hot day, roasting in the sun with a metallic after taste. </p><p>As she swallows the coffee, Anna’s nose involuntarily scrunches up in disgust and runs her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying desperately to be rid of the taste. </p><p>Watching the young woman in front of him, Kristoff can’t help but chuckle at her reaction to the coffee. Anna looks up at the man, frowning at his response. </p><p> “How can you drink that?” She asks, putting the mug on the ground next to her foot. “It tastes like dirt.” </p><p>“You get used to it after a while.” Kristoff responds, taking another sip of his coffee as if show up Anna. She rolls her eyes dramatically at the young man, not quite believing him. </p><p>“Maybe you just have a dependency.” Anna suggests, raising her eyebrows as she sits back. </p><p>“Maybe.” Kristoff shrugs, leaning forward to stir the porridge. Anna can’t help but notice the way his bangs fall over his eyes as he bends, resisting to urge to reach forward to brush the hair out of his face, knowing she no longer had the right to do so.</p><p>“Kristoff.” She calls, causing the young man to look up at her. Anna isn’t sure what she is going to say, unable to find the words as she gets lost in Kristoff’s honey-brown eyes. Her lashes flutter as she bites her lower lip. She opens her mouth to apologize for everything that has happened, for her leading him on and abruptly breaking things off between them. </p><p>But as the words are about to pass through her lips, Anna notices the figure of Sven emerging from his and Marguerite’s tipi. The Newfoundlander strides towards his friend, clapping Kristoff on his back as Sven sits down next to the blonde man. </p><p>“Good morning!” The brunette man greets, immediately grabbing the pot of coffee and himself a mug. </p><p>“Good morning.” Anna and Kristoff respond together, glancing at one another once more before looking away to Sven pouring his coffee. She smiles politely at the men across from her, standing with some difficulty with the ache still in her bones.</p><p>“Well, if Sven is up, then Eliza is for sure.” Anna comments as she brushes dead grass from her skirt. “I’ll see you two shortly.”</p><p>She turns from the men without another word, glancing over her shoulder briefly as she meanders back to her tipi. Only to find Kristoff still staring after her, unable to mask the same feeling of longing Anna feels towards him. <br/>…………<br/>Anna rides in the back of the red river cart with Angelique and the children as Bulda steers the wagon with Marguerite at her side. She closes her eyes, enjoying the slight breeze brushing against her two braids and the coolness against her warm cheeks. </p><p>They had been tracking the herd for nearly two hours now, so it comes as a relief to Anna as the wagon rolls to a stop. Especially with having to hold down an unhappy toddler for the last 30 minutes. </p><p>“I know we’ll be there soon.” Anna tries to reassure her daughter, but instead, the little girl shrieks loudly, frustrated by the travel and the heat she is being forced to sit through. </p><p>Angelique chuckles, watching the toddler and her friend. “I do not miss the constant tantrums.” </p><p>“She’s normally so good. But whenever she decides to act out, it’s always on the most unfortunate days.” Anna huffs as she tries to get Eliza to sit up. </p><p>“It always is.” Angelique giggles, “Here, give her to me.”</p><p>Anna hands Eliza to the other mother without hesitation, the little girl still limp in Angelique’s arms. As her daughter leaves her hands, Anna notices Marguerite looking back at them, her dark brows furrowed together. </p><p>“You have this to look forward to.” Anna jokes, causing the brunette woman to groan in response, placing a hand on her swollen belly. The women all laugh in response to Marguerite while Bulda pats her youngest daughter’s hand. Louise looks at the women around her, giggling in response, despite not knowing the situation. </p><p>They travel further through the coteau tracking the buffalo herds until they come to a stop in the plains. Bulda lets go of the reigns, stepping off of the cart with much difficulty. Anna and Angelique are the first to slip off the back, helping the children, other than Guillaume and Louise out of the cart. </p><p>Angelique picks Eliza out of the back, placing the red-faced girl on the ground as Anna grabs Helene, allowing for the 4-year-old to run after her siblings. Still hiccupping from her cries, Eliza trails after the older children, her thumb in her mouth. </p><p>“Where are the boys?” Angelique ponders, looking around the convoy for any sign of her father, husband who has their eldest son, brother, or in-law. Anna shrugs, coming around the cart to help Marguerite off. The brunette’s back faces Anna, who places a steadying hand on her back. </p><p>“I don’t need help.” Marguerite groans. </p><p>“You’ve been attempting to get down for the last three minutes.” Anna points out, raising a brow. “You need help.” </p><p>Anna glances over her shoulder as her hair whips against her neck, noticing the man situated on a horse behind her. </p><p>“Daisy.” Sven groans, dismounting from his horse, leaving the creature unattached as he races towards his wife. “I told you to wait for me.” </p><p>“I can do this.” She insists as Anna steps away from her friend, allowing the Newfoundlander to take her place. Sven wraps his arms around her ribs, pulling Marguerite away from the cart. The brunette woman is clearly displeased with her situation, her lips pursed in a pout, and her brows knitted together. </p><p>Sven places her down with a grin, pressing a kiss to her temple. Marguerite turns around, her hand still resting on her abdomen before removing it, attempting to shove her husband away from her. The impact isn’t enough to even make the large Newfoundlander stumble; instead, he laughs. Walking away from his wife without another word to retrieve his horse. </p><p>The auburn-haired woman comes to stand beside Bulda at the back of the cart, helping the older woman unpack their knives and tools for deconstructing the buffalo. Bulda hands Anna a steel knife, placing the tool into her apron pocket, ready to do her job.<br/>………..<br/>The women stalk forward across the plateau with their tools in hand, the children following close behind their mothers, aunties, and grandmothers in the field. Anna walks beside Marguerite, watching the expectant mother closely to ensure she is not overexerting herself. </p><p>They approach a rather large buffalo carcass, shot through the head, lying on the ground. Bulda, Angelique, Marguerite and Anna all kneel on the grass around the buffalo, beginning to slowly cut away at the beast. </p><p>Marguerite is given the small tasks, collecting the teeth from its mouth and retrieving the horns. While Bulda, Angelique and Anna focus on stripping the fur from its body in nearly one piece. </p><p>Anna is the one to cut open the buffalo this year; she doesn’t recoil at the sight of the inside of the beast as she did last year. Marguerite moves towards Anna, settling beside the auburn-haired woman between the buffalo’s legs. </p><p>With a pot between the two women, Anna and Marguerite both reach into the body, removing the organs and intestines carefully. Anna can’t find herself to care that her dress is becoming stained with blood as she removes the large intestine, placing it on her lap as she pulls it out. </p><p>“Anna, would you carry the hide back to the cart, once you are done with that?” Bulda asks, cutting away at the hoofs.</p><p>“I can do that.” Anna says, placing the intestine into the pot as she stands from the ground. Her bloodied hands grab the rope lying near them. Kneeling on the grass, Anna ties the hide into one single bundle. Rising from the ground, Anna grabs the end of the rope, hoisting the hide off of the earth. </p><p>The hide is as heavy as she remembers it being last year, no one asks if she can handle it, everyone trusting Anna’s ability to take care of it. The hide continues to bump against her legs as she walks through the tall grass, her arms and shoulders aching as she approaches closer to the carts. </p><p>“Anna!” A voice calls out. The young woman stops, looking in the direction of the sound to see Honeymaren running towards her. </p><p>“Maren, I thought you were with the men.” Anna comments, knowing the brunette hunted with the men this morning. Generally, by this time, the men often sat in the shade, having lunch and mid-day coffee. Anyone who participated in the hunt never helped with processing the buffalo bodies. </p><p>“I was, but I saw you, and I thought I would come to help you.” The Cree woman shrugs, grabbing the other side of the hide. Anna sighs as some of the pressure is relieved from her arm, nodding in thanks.  </p><p>Last year, Anna had been determined to do this all on her own, needing to prove to herself and everyone that she was capable enough to carry out these tasks. Now, she understood that it doesn’t show weakness to accept help from members in the community, it only strengthens ties. </p><p>Anna wipes the sweat from her forehead with her arm, confident that she’s smeared some blood across her head. The two women haul the hide towards the cart, loading it onto the back with some difficulty. Once they have it on, they push it to the side, making room for more pieces of the buffalo. </p><p>Stepping away from the cart with a sigh, Anna wipes the blood off of her arms with her dress, watching as the men sit around in the shade. She spots Sven, Cliff and Gabriel sitting amongst the other men. Anna furrows her brows, unable to find Kristoff sitting with them.  </p><p>Instead, her gaze is brought to the middle of the plateau, spotting the tall blonde man standing with his hands in his pockets talking with the Laurent girls and a couple other young women she doesn’t recognize. The women overexaggerate their laughter aimed at anything Kristoff says, a raven-haired woman taking the initiative to place a hand on his forearm, lingering a little longer than to Anna’s liking. </p><p>Honeymaren glances at the young woman, noticing the scowl crossing her features. The Cree woman comes to stand next to Anna, spotting the scene before them. </p><p>“He is a good man.” Honeymaren comments, nudging Anna’s shoulder with her own. </p><p>“He is.” Anna nods, looking down at her hands, now fiddling with her skirt. Honeymaren smirks as she notices the flush across Anna’s cheeks. </p><p>“You two seem to care about one another quite a bit.” She comments, pressing the issue further. </p><p>“Well…yeah, I mean he’s my closest friend in Ahtohallan. We’ve been close since we were children.” Anna stutters, catching the other woman’s gaze, staring at Anna with a raised brow. Anna sighs, knowing Honeymaren isn’t taking it. “I care for him.” </p><p>“I thought so, it’s obvious the way you two stare at one another.” </p><p> “He has to leave soon, anyhow. There is no future for us. Not anymore.” Anna states, trying to convince herself more so than Honeymaren. </p><p>The brunette woman shrugs. “Maybe there doesn’t have to be a future in it. Why not be with the person you want to be with, even if it for a short time.” </p><p>Honeymaren pats Anna on the shoulders before walking away from the young woman. Anna watches as the Cree woman stalks across the coteau, standing with Elsa. Anna observes how Elsa and Honeymaren stare at one another, the way they discreetly brush one another’s hands as they smile at one other. </p><p>Anna recognized that look all too well, it was the way she once stared at Hans and the way she stares at Kristoff now and how he gazes at her. Perhaps if her sister had found happiness with someone she loved, so could Anna. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the bit of a wait, I felt like I needed a break from writing for like 3/4 days so I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted, but I'm back and this chapter ended up being split into two parts so the wait for the next chapter won't be long as it's nearly complete.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to my friend Sophie for editing this chapter, I hope it is alright I didn't do a second read-through of the parts she edited because I trust her. </p><p>ALSO!! EMMA DID MORE ART FOR MISTRESS ANNA!!! I love her so much, anyway here is the link to it and it is so beautiful. Thank you so much I cannot express my excitement over it: <br/>https://epbaker.tumblr.com/post/627668200631533568/i-needed-to-draw-some-feel-good-ness-so-kristoff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is cold inside of the tipi, the coals of the fire having died off hours ago. Anna has wrapped Eliza in a few blankets, ensuring the toddler would remain warm throughout the night. It doesn’t matter how many blankets she layers over her own body; Anna feels the cold down to her bones. </p><p>She can’t sleep, her mind racing with thoughts of Kristoff; the way he talked with those girls, how they flirted with him. </p><p>It makes her blood boil but she tries desperately to convince herself that she has to let go of that jealousy. Kristoff would marry a nice girl across the medicine line, they would have children and settle in the Unorganized Territories. She reminds herself that she would not be that girl.  </p><p>Sitting up, Anna glances across the tipi where Honeymaren and Elsa slept, her thoughts coming back to Honeymaren’s words earlier that afternoon. Perhaps the Cree woman is correct; there doesn’t need to have a future commitment, all that matters is being with one another in the time they have. </p><p>She piles her blankets over Eliza, ensuring her daughter would be warm through the night as Anna stands from her sleeping spot. Quietly she pads across the tipi, not wanting anyone in the structure to wake up and inquire where she is going. She opens the front flap, ducking low as she steps out of the tipi. </p><p>Anna shivers as the crisp air makes contact with her skin, causing goosepimples to break out and her nipples to pebble against her linen nightgown. Her feet brush against the grass, and she is unable to tell if it is wet or cold against her feet. </p><p>The tipi she walks towards is smaller than the ones surrounding it, indicating only one person sleeps there. There is smoke billowing from the top, telling Anna that he is still awake. She arrests in front of the tipi, bending over to untie the front flap. </p><p>She emerges through the low opening on her knees, revealing herself to Kristoff. It is warm in his tipi, the warm glow of the fire casting shadows against the buffalo hide. The blonde man sits in front of the fire, a white point blanket resting over his shoulders; his brows knit together in confusion at her presence. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” Anna starts, slowly rising from the ground, as her nightgown falls into place just below her knees. “About us.”</p><p>“Anna,” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t need to-”</p><p>“I do!” She interrupts him. “I do because…I love you, and I don’t care if it isn’t forever. I want to spend as much time together as we can before you leave.” </p><p>The tipi goes quiet. Kristoff stares at the woman in front of him, noticing how her shoulders shake from the cold. He outstretches his arm to the side, the blanket opening up to her. With a small smile, Anna crosses the tipi, occupying the spot next to Kristoff. He curls his arm over her shoulder, and the blanket covers them. </p><p>“I love you too.” He finally says, his gaze meeting hers as she settles next to him. As she looks up at him, Anna feels as if she could cry at that moment at his declaration. They share a smile as his hand cups her cheek, pulling her lips to his. </p><p>Anna shifts onto her knees, which makes her more level with Kristoff so she can press further into his embrace. In a moment of boldness, she licks her tongue against his, begging for entrance, a request which he obliges. </p><p>She lazily slides her tongue against his, tasting the whiskey on his mouth. Much to Anna’s surprise, he reciprocates by licking his way into her mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. </p><p>Unable to deal with the distance between them, Anna shifts herself once more, positioning one knee over his hip to straddle him. The blanket is now fallen off of both of them. Her nightgown bunched dangerously up her thighs as her hands find their way into his hair. </p><p>The familiar sensation returns to her, that desire pooling lowly in her belly as she presses herself against him; her core pulsing as her thighs become slicker from her wetness. The way his hands brush against her neck, sending electric currents down her body with every stroke. </p><p>She withdraws from him, her lips swollen from the kiss as their heavy breaths are the only sound in the tipi, except for the fire’s crackling. </p><p>“Kris.” She breathes, not having used his childhood nickname since returning. “Please.” </p><p>His eyes search hers, the young man’s thumb brushing against her lower lip. “What do you want, Anna?” </p><p>“You,” She starts, nearly panting as she feels his cock stiffen under her thigh. “I want you so bad, Kristoff.” </p><p>Kristoff’s gaze takes in all of Anna, sitting in his lap with parted and swollen lips, begging him to take her. He reaches up, brushing her hair behind her ear as his gaze meets hers. </p><p>“Are you certain?” </p><p>Anna nods without hesitation, reaching for the hem of her nightgown and lifting it over her head in one motion. The garment falls from her hands as she exposes herself. </p><p>Kristoff’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Anna’s naked form, his hand coming up to cup the outline of her small breast. Without hesitation, Kristoff runs his thumb over her nipple gently, causing the woman on his lap to gasp. He smirks at Anna, her lower lip caught between her teeth as her hands come to rest on his shoulders.</p><p>The light from the fire casts a halo around her wild hair, revealing her form perfectly to him as his hands caress her, taking in every freckle, feeling the rise and fall of her breast. Kristoff’s hands feel exactly as Anna has imagined, calloused and rough from work. </p><p>Anna’s hands cup Kristoff’s neck as she presses her lips to his in a bruising kiss as she rocks herself against him. Keening as he rolls her sensitive bud between his calloused fingers. Kristoff’s lips trail from her lips to her cheek before placing kisses along the column on her throat, causing Anna’s head to lull back towards the sky. </p><p>As he reaches her collarbone, Kristoff grabs Anna’s legs, positioning them over his hips, causing her core to press against his trousers. He moans against her skin as she rocks her hips against his, her core pressing against his hardened cock. </p><p>In nearly an animalistic way, Kristoff growls impatiently, shifting his weight forward to change their positioning, pressing her back against the ground, covered in fur. Kristoff pulls away from the woman beneath him, his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him. </p><p>Anna laying against the buffalo pelts, her wild fiery hair splayed under as she stares up at him, the desire she feels towards him evident across her face and between her thighs. His hands come to rest on her thighs, brushing the soft skin with his fingertips as he begins to press kisses against the smooth skin. </p><p>She raises her head, watching as her lover presses light kisses along her thigh, trailing up higher towards her core painfully slow. Anna’s legs spread as Kristoff positions her knees over his shoulders as he gets closer. Gasping softly as she feels his breath against her wet cunt. A louder one emitting from her as he brushes over her pussy with his lips and nose to reach her other thigh. </p><p>“K-Kristoff.” She groans in frustration as he begins to pay attention to the freckles on her thigh. He smirks up at her, raising an eyebrow to feign ignorance, pressing one more kiss to the skin before withdrawing. </p><p>“What is it?” He asks, drawing circles against her thigh lazily. Anna props herself up on her elbows to stare at the young man, frustration and desperation coursing through her body as her gaze meets his. They stare at one another, silently challenging the other before Anna finally relinquishes, unable to handle her arousal any longer; she needed him. </p><p>Allowing herself to fall back against the ground, feeling the fur soft against her back. “Please.” </p><p>She moans loudly as Kristoff finally traces his tongue against the outline of her folds, his nose pressed into her curls as he explores her, his tongue dragging along the entrance of her cunt. </p><p>Anna’s hands tangle into the fur under her as he continues his ministrations, her eyes closed as she focuses on how his mouth feels against her. Her back arches as his tongue swirls around her clit, her thighs clamping around his head as he sucks on her sensitive bud. </p><p>“F-fuck Kristoff!” She cries, her hips bucking as Kristoff places a hand on her hip bone to keep her still while his other slides up her body to her breasts, rolling her nipple as he continues. Her brows knit together as she feels her release building, her hand-winding into his hair as she finally reaches her climax. </p><p>Her chest heaving and her body quivering Anna relaxes against the pelts, sweat clinging to her skin. Still shaking, Anna sits up to reach for Kristoff, crushing her lips against his as her trembling hands unfasten his shirt’s buttons. </p><p>His hands join hers, speeding along the process to rid him of his clothing. His shirt discarded across the tipi as Anna pulls him over her body, pressing fervent kisses along his neck, coming to his ear, her teeth dragging against the sensitive skin. </p><p>As Kristoff groans loudly at the gesture, Anna smirks as she licks along his jaw, avoiding his facial hair. Her hands slide down his chest, her fingers taking notice of every muscle and scar’s detail.</p><p> As they connect with his trousers, Anna withdraws from Kristoff’s neck to glance down at the garment, hurriedly unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants. Kristoff’s hands join her to push the garment off of his hips, discarding them in a similar haphazard way as his shirt was. </p><p>With her hand resting on his chest, Anna takes in the man before her, similar as he did with her earlier. Capturing her bottom lip with her teeth as her gaze follows the darkened patch of hair from his navel lower to his cock. </p><p>Reaching forward, Anna takes his cock into her small hand, stroking his large member gently as she stares up at him. Kristoff sits high on his knees, eyes closed, and head lulled back at the feeling of her hand against his hardness. </p><p>“Christ Anna.” He opens his eyes, staring down at the woman before him, her hand stilling as he says her name. “I’m not going to last long if you continue that.” </p><p>She pulls his body over hers, guiding him by the shoulder as she spreads her legs to accommodate him between her thighs, nipping his earlobe once more before whispering. “I need you inside of me, Kris.” </p><p>Kristoff doesn’t wait as he had all of his life, he enters her slowly, groaning as he feels her tight and wet around him. A soft gasp escaping Anna as he presses fully into her, nearly surprised he could fully fit inside her. </p><p>His head rests in the crook of her neck, regaining his composure at the sensation of being inside her. Anna’s hands grasp Kristoff’s shoulders as he finally begins to move. He withdraws from her almost entirely before filling her again, causing her to cry out loudly. </p><p>On instinct, she covers her mouth with her hand to muffle to the sound of her pleasure, knowing she is too loud during sex. Instead, Kristoff grabs her wrist to pull her hand away from her lips. </p><p>His lips brushing against her ear as he whispers, “I want to hear you.” </p><p>She nods deliriously, wrapping her legs around his hips as he pounds into her, Kristoff’s head dropping low to take her nipple into his mouth and his hand sliding along the plain of her abdomen towards her cunt.  </p><p>Everything about this is what Anna imagined, all of those nights thinking about him. It is even better than anything her imagination could conjure. She feels safe in his embrace, nothing like when being with Hans. </p><p>The way he whispers in her ear as he moves and the feeling of his weight on top of her own nearly drives Anna mad, crying out as his fingers make contact with her sensitive clit. She digs her nails into Kristoff’s shoulders as he pounds into her while simultaneously rubbing her bud. </p><p>“Oh, God, Kristoff!” She whines, throwing her head back against the ground as her body begins to shake uncontrollably, feeling her release build up again inside of her. “I love you so much, Kristoff. Fuck!” She cries out loudly as her walls clamp around his cock as she finally comes undone, her pleasure finally reaching its peak. </p><p>“You want another?” Kristoff whispers, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear. Anna shakes her head, trying to catch her breath and still floating from the sensation.</p><p>“I want you to finish inside of me.” She whispers in response. Kristoff pulls back to look at the woman underneath him, cocking his head questioningly to ensure she is sure. She nods enthusiastically, wrapping her legs around his hips to encourage him. </p><p>Kristoff leans forward, capturing her lips with his as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, her body thoroughly flush against his as he moves inside of her. His head falls to the crook of her neck, his breath hot and heavy against her skin. </p><p> “Oh God Anna, I-fuck” He curses, his body shuddering as he cries out almost as loudly as Anna as he spills inside her. Anna wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him close as he regains his composure. Sighing, Kristoff withdraws from her. Anna gasps at the sudden loss of contact as he rolls next to her, their arms touching as they lay next to one another. </p><p>Her hand comes to rest on her sternum, brushing her fingers against the soft skin as she nibbles on her bottom lip. Waiting for him to turn away, telling her to leave the tipi or expecting her to lay alone through the night. Anna closes her eyes, expecting the rejection from the man beside her. </p><p>She barely notices the shiver that courses through her body, her anxiety overtaking her entire being as she thinks though everything they had just done. </p><p>“Are you cold?” Kristoff questions, noticing her shoulders shaking and goosepimples breaking out across her arms. Turning her head to face him, Anna peers up at the man next to her, nodding her lip still captured between her teeth.</p><p>He holds out his arm, inviting the young woman into his embrace. Her eyes survey his honey-brown ones as if she is searching to ensure he is sincere in his offer.</p><p>“Aren’t you too hot?” Anna inquires, recalling that was the excuse Hans always used after their unions. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, shaking his head in response. “If I was, I’m certain you’d cool me down.” </p><p>Without another word, Anna allows herself to cuddle into Kristoff’s side, resting her head against his chest. His body is warm against her own. Kristoff pulls the discarded point blanket over their bodies, covering the young woman’s shoulders as he places a kiss against her forehead. </p><p>She rests her chin on Kristoff’s chest, peering up at the man as her hand comes to rest on his chest, tracing his collarbone lines with her fingertip. She trails her finger down his chest, curiously examining a thin line on his right peck. </p><p>“What is this from?” She lifts an eyebrow, running her finger against the white line. Kristoff cranes his neck down to see what she is referring to.</p><p>Chuckling, Kristoff props his head up with his arm to get a better look at Anna. “Oh yeah, that. I got it log driving in Quebec.” </p><p>Anna’s head snaps up to stare at him, her brows drawing together. “I didn’t know you drove logs.” </p><p>“Where did you think I met Sven?” Kristoff smiles, threading his hand through her auburn tresses. “I went east to make some money, some man in Trois-Rivières offered me a job. He lost some of his men in the season. Sven was working on the team to make money to head west to British Columbia, some yokel in Newfoundland told him about the land being covered in gold.”  </p><p>Anna scans the rest of his chest, taking in every mark on his body that she had felt earlier. Her fingers drop to the rounded one just below his hip. “What about this one?” </p><p>“Ah, well, some young solider recognized me as Sven and I were crossing through Ontario and well…yeah” </p><p>“You were shot?” Anna exclaims, sitting up. The woollen blanket pooling around her hips as she stares at her lover, concerned as she stares at the scar. </p><p>“It’s fine. It wasn’t anything major.” </p><p>“Kris, you were shot! Getting shot anywhere in your body is serious.” Anna protests, unable to believe how cavalier he is about this. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, it hurt like hell, but I got treated for it once we reached the next town.” Kristoff sits up, shrugging in response. His amused smile fades as he notices how Anna’s forehead creases, and her lips pursed as she continues to stare at the scar. </p><p>Kristoff reaches forward to cup her cheek, making the young woman meet his gaze. He offers her a small smile, pressing his lips lightly to the apples of her cheeks. She manages a small smile at the contact, as he drags his thumbs against her jaw.</p><p>Anna shifts closer to him, pushing him against the buffalo pelts as she hovers over him, pressing kisses to each of his scars. The one from log driving, a few of the wounds he developed in their childhood antics, and the gunshot scar. She meets his gaze while pulling away from his hip, her heart pounding as he softly smiles at her. </p><p>Her gasp resounds through the tipi as Kristoff grabs her by the waist, pulling her down next to him. She sighs as the soft pelt brush against her back and arms, as Kristoff shifts to his side to face her, propping his head on one hand while places his other hand against her belly. </p><p>His hand drifts down from her stomach to her hips, causing her to giggle as the movement tickles her. Kristoff offers an apologetic smile, one which Anna does not believe is sincere as his hand rests on her hip. </p><p>His brows knit together as his fingers brush against the white scars cascading down her hips and lower belly. </p><p>“What are these from?” He asks, brushing against the scars gently, worried he might hurt her. </p><p>“Most of them are from growing as a teen.” Anna explains, grabbing his hand to place them on her hips to feel the long and most prominent marks. “I developed these before I started my monthly. They used to be dark purple until I turned fifteen.” </p><p>His hand migrates back to the ones on her lower belly, which she always had been more self-conscious about. “And these?” </p><p>Anna clears her throat, holding her breath as his fingers lightly tickle her. “Those…are, from when I carried Eliza.” </p><p>She grabs the blanket lying by their feet, pulling it past her hips to cover her skin, suddenly self-conscious of the marks that Hans and Hilde often critiqued. Kristoff grabs the point blanket, pulling it away from her body to expose the skin once more. </p><p>He leans forwards, his hair brushing against her belly as he presses lips against the stretch marks along her abdomen and hips tenderly, causing the young woman to smile at the sweet gesture. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Anna.” He mutters, his lips brushing against her skin. The familiar desire stirring lowly in her belly returns, watching Kristoff press feather-light kisses to a part of her, which she always tried to cover. </p><p>Placing a hand on his shoulder, Anna urges him away from her belly, pushing him against the buffalo pelts as she straddles him, cupping his jaw to crush her lips to his in a searing kiss, brushing her fingers against the coarse hair. Kristoff buries his hands through her hair, moaning in response to her apparent re-emerging arousal as he feels her getting wet against his thigh. </p><p>Anna gasps against his lips as she feels his cock beginning to stiffen again, withdrawing from him with a grin. “Can you go again?” </p><p>“Absolutely.” Kristoff responds, throwing his head back with a moan as Anna begins to stroke him. She giggles at his reaction, rubbing herself against him before lowering herself down onto him once more. <br/>……..<br/>The sound of laughter wakes Anna the next morning. The young woman’s blue eyes snap open, blinking to adjust her eyes to the morning light shining through the hide. She shifts in Kristoff’s arms, facing the young man beside her. </p><p>Anna stares at the man by her side, still sleeping. She smiles at his sleeping form, noticing how his eyelids flutter and the length of his lashes. Reaching forward, she brushes his bangs out of his eyes, noting that they need a trim once they return to Ahtohallan; his beard is overdue for a trim as well. </p><p>She smiles as his eyes slowly open, his forehead creasing as his eyes adjust to the light. Recognition washes over his features as he sees Anna lying next to him, wrapping up in a point blanket with him, completely naked.  </p><p>“Good morning.” She greets, her hand coming to rest on his cheek, stroking the hairs. </p><p>“Good morning.” He repeats, resting his hand on her waist to pull her close to his body. Anna cuddles close into him, nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck. He chuckles lowly in her ear, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair. “How did you sleep?” </p><p>“It is the best I’ve ever slept on a hunt.” Anna responds, her voice slightly muttered by his collarbone. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles, taking in her tangled hair and the wet streak still present on her cheek. “Man, you still look so dishevelled in the morning.” </p><p>Anna pushes herself away from him, wiping her cheek as she sits up from the ground. Trying to shove Kristoff off as he sits up with her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders while she tries to brush her hair through with her fingers. </p><p>“Get off.” She giggles </p><p>“Hmm, too tired.” He replies, resting his forehead against her shoulder as she laughs in response. Anna shifts, causing Kristoff to let go of her, allowing the young woman to turn to face him. He leans forwards, pressing his lips to hers gingerly, cautious about starting anything between the two of them once more. </p><p>“Kristoff!” Sven’s voice appears from the other side of the tipi, causing Anna’s heart to stop in response. Oh, God. She hadn’t realized that it was so late in the morning, and she had hoped to sneak out earlier before anyone else had woken. </p><p>Hurriedly Kristoff places a finger against her lips, looking towards the front of the tipi. “W-what is it, Sven?” </p><p>“It’s nearly 8am, your ma sent me to get you up for breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us.” The Newfoundlander responds. </p><p>“Alright, tell her I’m up. I’ll be out in a moment.” Kristoff responds, his eyes going wide, hoping that his friend wouldn’t try to enter his tipi. He withdraws his hand from Anna’s lips, certain his friend has stepped away from the structure. </p><p>“Kris, how am I going to leave?” Anna whispers. </p><p>“I-I don’t know.” He shakes his head, genuinely unsure how to sneak Anna out of the tipi without his and her family noticing. “Do you just want to stay here all day?” </p><p>Anna smacks his shoulder at the suggestion before standing from the ground, striding over to where her nightgown still lay. Slipping the garment over her head, Anna sees Kristoff pulling on his trousers. </p><p>Despite their situation, Anna can’t help but smirk at her lover as she catches his gaze as he fastens his pants around his hips. Kristoff scratches his head, looking around for the shirt that they had haphazardly discarded the previous night. </p><p>“It’s right there.” Anna points to the tipi edge where his brown sweater lay, nearly camouflaged against the buffalo fur. He sighs, careening towards the garment, slipping it over his head. </p><p> Anna comes to stand at the front of the tipi, her body shaking. She tries to think of excuses of why she is alone in Kristoff’s tipi in her nightgown. </p><p>“Hey, it’ll be alright.” Kristof tries to re-assure the woman in front of him. “We’ll just say you had to ask me if I had any leftover pemmican for Eliza.” </p><p>“Alright.” Anna nods, biting her lip as Kristoff kneels down to untie the tipi opening. Lifting the flap, he bends low to step through, holding the opening up to allow Anna to step through after him. </p><p>Nearly everyone in the family is awake with the exception of Olaf, Guillaume and Louise. Both Anna and Kristoff’s families sit around a fire, drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Kristoff steps towards the group first, Anna trailing after him, her brows furrowed as she thinks their excuse through. </p><p>Was this what she really wanted? Living under the pretenses that she and Kristoff were just friends? If anything, last night had convinced her otherwise, they didn’t work as just friends. Anna stares at his back as he approaches their families, already shrugging of the scandal of it all.</p><p>She steps forward, her heart pounding as she takes Kristoff’s hand into her own. The young man looks down to their intertwined hands, looking back up at her with a raised brow. Squeezing his hand in her own, she manages a small smile to indicate she is ready for this, no matter what is to happen between the two of them. </p><p>Bulda looks up from her grandchildren as she notices the young couple approaching their families, her gaze immediately drifting to Anna and Kristoff’s intertwined hands. The matriarch places a hand on her eldest daughter’s lap, grabbing Angelique’s attention, who gasps at the sight of them.</p><p>Elsa smiles at the sight of her younger sister, gazing up at Kristoff beaming with joy. The brunette nudges Honeymaren who is preoccupied with keeping Eliza entertained. Honeymaren glances up from the toddler to her lover, raising a brow at the sudden disturbance, only to giggle as she notices the couple. </p><p>“No wonder she didn’t return to the tipi last night.” The Cree woman teases, trying to keep Eliza from wiggling off of her lap. </p><p>Anna withdraws her hand from Kristoff’s to sit on the blanket laid out on the ground, Kristoff joining her with a groan as he settles himself on the earth. Eliza shrieks at the sight of her parents, pushing off of her Auntie Honeymaren’s lap to race towards the young couple. </p><p>Kristoff collects the toddler onto his lap, pressing kisses onto her chubby cheeks as Eliza giggles at the affection. Anna can’t help but titter at the scene before her, reaching forward to push Eliza’s auburn curls out of her face. Her hand comes to rest on the back of her daughter’s head as she looks up to catch Kristoff’s eye, leaning her head against his shoulder as their families begin to bombard them with questions. </p><p>Despite the chaos of multiple people talking, some shouting and laughing. Anna finally feels firm in her decision for the first time in her life.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna ignores the sweat beading down her face as she perches on her tiptoes, attempting to take down the now dried bedding from the clothesline. The pillowcases had proved to be the easiest to take down and have been discarded into the wicker basket sitting next to her feet. The sheets and quilts prove to be much more challenging to keep them from blowing away in the wind. <br/>
 <br/>
Grabbing an edge of the thin cotton blanket, Anna keeps it close to her chest as she releases the other edge from the clothesline. She bundles the blanket in her arms, tossing it into the basket. <br/>
 <br/>
As she reaches the patchwork quilt, the auburn-haired woman doesn’t notice the figure creeping behind her. Anna grabs the quilt’s edge, allowing the blanket to hang as she unpins the blanket’s other side. She nearly drops the quilt as hands settle on her hips, surprising the young woman. Her heart still pounding in her chest, Anna smirks at Kristoff’s low voice in her ears. <br/>
 <br/>
“I have something to show you.” He greets, pressing a kiss to Anna’s temple. His arm snakes around her body, grabbing the quilt from her as she turns to face him. <br/>
 <br/>
“I need to finish the laundry while I still have light,” Anna states, attempting to grab the brown quilt from her lover. Kristoff holds the item away from her at arm’s length, ensuring Anna cannot reach the blanket. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna huffs, crossing her arms over her chest to stare up at him, frustrated by his childish antics. Kristoff smirks down at the woman, clearly amused by the situation. “It will only take a moment. I promise.” <br/>
 <br/>
“Fine. But give me the quilt.” Anna acquiesces, holding her hand out to receive the object. Kristoff nods, handing the blanket back to the young woman. She places the quilt into the wicker basket, bending over to grab the basket. <br/>
 <br/>
Kristoff chuckles, watching as Anna carries the laundry over to the front porch to place the basket on the veranda. He approaches his lover as she settles on the porch’s edge as she grabs a garment from the basket. Anna glances up to him as Kristoff stands in front of her, her brow raised questioningly. <br/>
 <br/>
 “What is so important that you have to show me?” She questions, folding the quilt. <br/>
 <br/>
“You’ll see,” Kristoff responds, settling himself on the other side of the basket. Anna smiles as he begins to fold the pillowcases. “is Eliza down for her nap?” <br/>
 <br/>
“Yeah, she’s been down for about an hour now.” Anna nods, grabbing the thin cotton blanket to fold. “Why? Do your suspicious afternoon plans involve our daughter as well?” <br/>
 <br/>
“I think it would be nice for her to come along with us.” Kristoff shrugs, matching the corners of the second pillowcase. <br/>
 <br/>
“Well, we have about thirty minutes left of her nap,” Anna informs him, placing the thin sheet back into the basket and stacking the quilt on top of it. Kristoff sighs, following Anna’s actions and putting the pillowcases on the blankets. <br/>
 <br/>
 “Alright, I guess we’ll have to wait for her.” <br/>
 <br/>
Biting her lip, Anna pushes the basket behind them, sliding closer to Kristoff so that their thighs touch. “But I can think of a few things that could keep us occupied until then.” <br/>
 <br/>
Kristoff chuckles in response as she leans in closer to him. He mimics the action, their shoulders touching as Anna places a hand on his thigh. He closes the gap between the two of them, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as she squeezes his thigh.  <br/>
 <br/>
Anna moans into the kiss as his tongue licks against her lips, begging for entrance, a request which she obliges. Kristoff’s other hand comes to tangle into her auburn tresses as he slides his tongue against hers. She fights to urge to crawl onto his lap; it is scandalous enough to sit on the porch together in a passionate embrace. <br/>
 <br/>
 “Christ, you two.” A voice startles the two apart from one another. Elsa stands in front of the porch, holding two rabbits in her arms; her gun slung over her shoulders. <br/>
 <br/>
“Hi Elsa, I didn’t realize you were out.” Kristoff greets, rubbing the back of his neck as a blush spreads across his cheeks. Elsa shakes her head as she ascends the porch stairs, not saying another word as she enters the house. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna giggles in response, resting her hand on his chest to clutch the fabric of his shirt to bring Kristoff’s lips back to hers. Despite the burning desire to continue what Anna had been starting, the young man remains firm in his resolve not to start anything for fear of his lover’s sister. <br/>
 <br/>
“I’ll come back in an hour.” Kristoff gently grasps Anna’s wrist, pulling it away from his shirt. <br/>
 <br/>
“Are you sure?” Anna inquires, watching as Kristoff stands from the porch.  <br/>
 <br/>
“Yeah, Ma needs me to help her out with a few things on the property.” He shrugs, “I’ll be back for you and Eliza in a little while to show you two the surprise.” <br/>
 <br/>
“Just tell me!” Anna exclaims, unable to handle his insistent teasing. Kristoff chuckles, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. He withdraws almost entirely from her, his chapped lips hovering just inches away from her own. <br/>
 <br/>
“Never.” He whispers, pressing his lips to hers briefly before withdrawing from her. As he stalks away, Anna manages to reach forward, smacking his bottom as he tries to leave. Kristoff slowly turns around, scoffing as he shakes his head. “Mademoiselle Arneson! That was not very lady-like.”  <br/>
 <br/>
Anna giggles in response as she leans back with a grin. “Too bad I’m not a lady.” She nibbles her bottom lip as Kristoff turns away from her. Crossing her ankles, Anna continues to stare after her lover as he leaves the property, her mind still racing with what he had to show her. <br/>
 <br/>
She lets out a frustrated sigh as she lays down on the porch, her back cracking as it straightens out against the wood. Closing her eyes, Anna tries desperately to quell her desire that had started to build only moments ago. <br/>
 <br/>
The journey home from The Cypress Hills allowed Anna and Kristoff to have much more time alone than they found they could in Ahtohallan. It has been nearly two weeks since they returned to their community, and Kristoff and Anna had been only able to find a few moments alone together. <br/>
 <br/>
She groans, sitting up as she tries to dispel the thoughts of the one afternoon they foraged mushrooms, only to return empty-handed but having her neck covered in several marks left by Kristoff; not that she left him entirely unmarked. Anna tries to force out the feeling of rough bark against her back as he held her up in the forest that afternoon. <br/>
 <br/>
“Is he gone?” Elsa’s voice pulls Anna out of her fantasy. The younger Arneson sister clears her throat, smoothing the lines out of her sage coloured skirt. <br/>
 <br/>
“Yes, he is,” Anna confirms, leaning back on her palms as she stares out onto the property. Elsa groans as she sits next to her younger sister, her hips clicking as she settles onto the wood. <br/>
 <br/>
“Thank god.” Elsa shakes her head. “I mean, I am happy for you two. But seriously, you two are like rabbits.” <br/>
 <br/>
“Elsa!” The younger Arneson sister exclaims, scandalized by the brunette’s comment. “Kai and Gerda on the end river lot could hear you from here.” <br/>
 <br/>
“Nearly everyone in the community has heard you two.” Elsa nudges Anna’s shoulder with her own, her tongue sticking out as she teases the younger. Anna stares at her hands folded on her lap, feeling her face warm up as a blush spreads across her cheeks. <br/>
 <br/>
“You are incorrigible.” Anna sighs, rolling her eyes dramatically.<br/>
 <br/>
“I know,” Elsa responds, brushing a curl off of her sister’s forehead. Anna leans her head on Elsa’s shoulder, the corners of her mouth quirking up as she feels the brunette’s shoulders shake with laughter. <br/>
 <br/>
A loud thud resounds in both of the young women’s ears, causing them to look towards the house. Anna sighs as she stands from the porch, taking a moment before entering the house to prepare herself to see what Eliza had gotten into. <br/>
 <br/>
She passed through the cabin’s threshold, meandering towards the bed she and Eliza have shared for the past year to see the toddler sitting on the floor in front of the bed, clearly having fallen. <br/>
 <br/>
Eliza looks up her mother, her eyes searching Anna’s own as the toddler decides if she is fine from the fall or not. Anna titters, shaking her head as she walks over to her daughter. <br/>
 <br/>
“You’re alright.” She reassures, picking Eliza up from the floor by her armpits. The red-haired girl hums as Anna gathers her into her arms, the toddler’s hands grasping her mother’s white blouse. <br/>
 <br/>
Staring at her daughter, Anna feels no sympathy for the child, knowing Eliza most likely tried to climb down from the bed herself. The young woman straightens out Eliza’s blue dress made from the garment Iduna had made for Elsa the day Agnarr announced Anna would leave for Arendelle. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna has often wondered after her father’s whereabouts since being forced from his position as Chief Factor in Arendelle. She had heard that he went East to work for the company in Ontario, as well that he went south to the United States. It is certain to Anna that he never tried to reach out to her or Elsa before leaving the Territory. Leaving no doubt in her mind that Elsa’s words years ago rang true, Agnarr is ashamed of his Metis family. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna would never see her father again. <br/>
 <br/>
Months ago, that thought would have disturbed her, but now, Anna couldn’t help but blame her father for what had happened to her. Looking down at Eliza, Anna smiles as she presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, knowing Eliza has a father who loves her. <br/>
 <br/>
She readjusts Eliza on her hip, carrying her daughter out to the porch. As they stand in front of the cabin, Anna smooths back Eliza’s wild curls as she looks to her sister. <br/>
 <br/>
“We’re going to go find Kristoff; he says he has a surprise for us.” Anna shrugs her shoulders, expecting her sister to be as perplexed as she is. <br/>
 <br/>
Instead, the brunette smiles up at Anna. “You’re going to love it.”<br/>
 <br/>
“What is it?” Anna asks, her brow rising as she grows increasingly frustrated that everyone knew about the secret but herself. <br/>
 <br/>
“It isn’t for me to tell.” Elsa shrugs. Anna groans at her sister’s response, stepping off the porch with long strides with her daughter still in her arms. She careens towards the road as fast as her legs will carry her. She couldn’t wait any longer. <br/>
 <br/>
Eliza points out several birds as they walk along the road’s side, shrieking with excitement every time a flock scatters from branches. Anna giggles while she pats her daughter’s lower back, her fingers brushing against the cotton of Eliza’s dress. <br/>
 <br/>
Noticing her daughter’s restlessness, the toddler tries desperately to free herself from her mother’s hold. Anna begins to bounce Eliza as they continue down the path, humming at the little girl. <br/>
 <br/>
Come, and you will hear me sing <br/>
A song of a true and a brave thing <br/>
The nineteenth of June our band of Brule boys <br/>
Arrived of soldiers full of joy. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna can’t help but throw her head back in laughter as she attempts to continue with the song, unable to believe that her mother used to sing her and Elsa about the Battle of Seven Oaks. She ceases to sing as she reaches Cliff and Bulda’s river lot. <br/>
 <br/>
As they come into view of the cabin, Anna spots Kristoff standing outside of it, sawing a wooden plank in half.<br/>
 <br/>
“Papa!” Eliza nearly screams as she recognizes the figure. Anna grins as he turns around from his task, kneeling to the ground as she sets Eliza free. Kristoff’s laughter echoes through the property while he runs towards the toddler. He scoops her up into his arms, holding her close as he presses a kiss to her temple. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna gives a half-smile as she observes Eliza cuddling close into her papa’s chest, her chubby cheek pressed against his brown sweater. Her heart swells as she notices the way Kristoff stares tenderly at his daughter. Watching the two of them, Anna feels close to crying, unable to handle the scene before her. <br/>
 <br/>
Kristoff bounces Eliza slightly in his arms as the toddler looks up at him, beginning to talk nonsense to her father. He walks towards Anna, nodding along to Eliza’s words as his gaze meets Anna’s. Standing in front of the young woman, Kristoff extends an arm out to place a hand on her hip before pressing a kiss to her cheek. <br/>
 <br/>
“You ready to see the surprise?” He questions. Anna isn’t sure whether if he is speaking to herself or Eliza, but the same excitement is present in both of them. <br/>
 <br/>
“Wanna see!” Eliza exclaims. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna can’t help but giggle at her daughter’s excitement, finding it infectious. “I’ve had enough teasing for the day. Just show us!” <br/>
 <br/>
“Fine, fine.” Kristoff nods, placing a hand on Anna’s back to lead her away from his adoptive parent’s cabin. He removes his hand as they walk down the road, past Kai and Gerda’s home, past the Laurent family’s lot, and finally past Anna’s land. <br/>
 <br/>
“Where are we going?” Anna glances up at him, her brows furrowed as they inch closer to the community’s edge. <br/>
 <br/>
“You’ll see. Just be patient.” Kristoff responds, readjusting Eliza in his arms. <br/>
 <br/>
“Be patient.” Eliza scolds, looking down at her mother. Anna and Kristoff can’t help but laugh at the little girl’s mimic of the young man’s words. Anna reaches forward, grabbing her daughter’s moccasin covered foot to wiggle it. <br/>
 <br/>
“The sass on you today.” Anna shakes her head, letting go of Eliza’s foot as they continue to walk on. They reach the end of the canopy of the evergreens and birches, indicating they have left the community officially in Anna’s mind. <br/>
 <br/>
“This way Anna.” Kristoff gently calls as she moves forward, not noticing the man beside her had stopped. Facing him, Anna sees the old abandoned farmhouse behind him. He holds his hand out to her, a gesture which she accepts. <br/>
 <br/>
Stepping off the road, the couple make their way closer to the house, walking along the slightly overgrown cart tracks. They approach closer to the cabin; it is in better shape than Anna remembers. <br/>
 <br/>
A small fenced off area that was once used for a garden sits only a few steps from the front porch. Examining the wood house closer, Anna notices the railing around the veranda had been replaced, as had most of the windowpanes. <br/>
 <br/>
“Kristoff, what is this?” Anna raises a brow, letting go of his hand as she walks in front of him. <br/>
 <br/>
He smirks at her. “Why don’t you go in and see?” <br/>
 <br/>
She hesitantly turns away from the man, stopping in front of the porch stairs, questioning to trust the wood not to crack under her weight. Placing one foot on the step and then the other, Anna is relieved to find the stairs able to support her, undoubtedly a new addition. <br/>
As she comes to stand in front of the screen door, Anna cannot find it in herself to enter the building quite yet. <br/>
 <br/>
She saunters past the entrance to the one side of the porch, tentatively placing her hands on the now sturdy railing. The wood has been sanded and re-finished recently, confirming her suspicion that there has been work done to the house. <br/>
 <br/>
Kristoff stands at the bottom of the porch chairs, resisting Eliza’s wiggling to allow Anna the first glimpse of the farmhouse. Anna places her hands on the square bannister as she gazes at her lover. <br/>
 <br/>
“What is all of this?” She asks, lifting an eyebrow, unable to help her curiosity. Kristoff smirks up at her, switching Eliza over to his other hip while shrugging his shoulders. <br/>
 <br/>
“You should go in and see.” He responds. Anna glances back at the door, withdrawing away from the bannister towards the door. Next to the entrance sits an old bench, settled under the window to overlook the land. <br/>
 <br/>
Carefully, she turns the brass doorknob stepping through the house’s threshold, sliding her hand against the wood. The light streaming in from the windows cast enough brightness for Anna to take in every detail of the log house. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna glances to her left to see a large stone fireplace against the wall, the space surrounding it clearly meant to be a sitting room, despite being void of furniture. She comes to stand in front of the fireplace, resting a hand on the mantle. <br/>
 <br/>
In the corner of her eye, Anna sees Kristoff bend over to release Eliza, who runs into the house towards the kitchen. Anna turns around to follow her daughter into the small kitchen area, walking past a dining table sitting between the sitting room and the kitchen. She glances back to Kristoff, who leans against the front door frame, watching his lover and daughter explore the house. <br/>
 <br/>
Resting her hand on the table’s surface, Anna observes the smooth finish, indicating that the table has only been recently crafted. <br/>
 <br/>
“Are there chairs to accompany the table?” She inquires, removing her hand to wipe the sawdust on her skirt. <br/>
 <br/>
“There is,” Kristoff confirms. “Pa and I are working on those this afternoon.” <br/>
 <br/>
She raises a brow at him, taking a step away from the table towards the woodstove. Anna smiles as she takes notices of the brick chimney the stove connects to. Her attention shifts from the brick to the wooden shelves, constructed into the wall, that are meant to hold pots and pans. <br/>
 <br/>
“I was thinking,” Kristoff begins, finally stepping into the house. “That we could get a cabinet for the wall next to you for plates.” <br/>
 <br/>
Anna looks to her side to indeed find the wall next to her bare. “That would be lovely. It would have lots of storage.” <br/>
 <br/>
“That’s what I am thinking.” Kristoff’s mouth quirks up as he watches Anna look around the cabin in awe, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He watches as Eliza races out of the kitchen towards him. With her finger hooked into her mouth, the toddler instead looks to her side, moving towards the only separate room. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna follows after Eliza, walking past the wooden ladder that reaches the loft. She stops in front of the door, looking over her shoulder with a raised brow. <br/>
 <br/>
“Can I go in?” She inquires, her hand hovering over the brass knob. <br/>
 <br/>
“Of course.” Kristoff chuckles, moving towards Anna and Eliza, scooping up the latter in his arms as Anna pushes open the door. <br/>
 <br/>
It is a bedroom, the only room that had any furniture in it. The bed sits against the south-facing wall under the window, the dresser between the two windows on the west wall. She turns around, her breath hitching at the sight of another stone fireplace across from the bed's foot. <br/>
 <br/>
“Do you like it?” Kristoff asks from the doorway, ignoring Eliza as she pulls at his shirt's fabric, trying to get his attention. <br/>
 <br/>
“It’s beautiful.” Anna responds, resting her hand on one of the posters of the bed frame. <br/>
 <br/>
“Good, because it’s yours if you want it.” He smiles as her eyes widen and mouth drops at the revelation. <br/>
 <br/>
“W-what do you mean by that?” she stutters, her brows knitting together in confusion at his declaration. Unable to believe that he had done this all for her. <br/>
 <br/>
“Your mother’s cabin is too small for you, Elsa and Eliza. I thought I could fix you up a place that you could call your own.” <br/>
 <br/>
Anna cannot believe it as Kristoff turns from her, walking back into the main room from the bedroom. She stays still for a moment, gazing around her bedroom, tears welling in her eyes. Clearing her throat, Anna regains her composure to follow after Kristoff. <br/>
 <br/>
He stands in the open space, pointing out various objects in the house to Eliza. <br/>
 <br/>
“This…” Anna begins, resting her hand on the ladder. “How long has it taken for you to do all of this?” <br/>
 <br/>
“Not long.” He shrugs. “With Pa and Sven’s help, it went pretty fast. The bones in the cabin were strong. We fixed the railing and the porch, as well as the floors and the loft.” <br/>
 <br/>
“It’s very well done.” <br/>
 <br/>
“And the loft,” He points up to the flat roof. “Nearly covers the entire house; we could add a couple rooms on the loft with no issue.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Well, there wouldn’t be a need for rooms. Eliza would be the only one living up there.” She peers up at the top of the ladder, trying to better look to the loft. <br/>
 <br/>
“I mean…” Kristoff rubs the back of his neck, chewing on his lip nervously. “I thought that who knows? Maybe in a few years, this entire thing with the company might blow over and…I could return…back to you two and that maybe…we could add to our family.”<br/>
 <br/>
Anna’s eyes glisten with unshed tears at his intent, creasing her forehead to stop herself from crying. She looks up to the roof with a sigh, blinking rapidly. <br/>
 <br/>
Kristoff sets Eliza on the ground, stepping forward as concern crosses his features. “I mean, of course, if you would have me…would you?” He winces, afraid of her answer. <br/>
 <br/>
At his question, Anna’s tears finally spill onto her cheeks, nodding as she covers her face with her hands. “I would.” Her voice muffled by her hands, but still audible to Kristoff. He chuckles, taking a step towards her. Anna’s hands drop from her face as Kristoff’s arms envelop her into an embrace, in turn Anna wraps her arms around his waist. <br/>
 <br/>
“I haven’t even shown you the best part.” He says, resting his cheek against her head. She peers up at him, her eyes rimmed red from her tears. <br/>
 <br/>
“There is more?” <br/>
 <br/>
Kristoff nods, withdrawing from her to gently grab her wrist. Anna allows herself to be led out of the house onto the porch. He lets go of her wrist, glancing back into the house where Eliza still stands. <br/>
 <br/>
“Go around to the back of the house. Eliza and I will meet you out there.” Kristoff instructs, brushing past the woman to grab his daughter. The young woman steps off the porch, walking around the cabin. She stops as she reaches the back of the cottage. <br/>
 <br/>
The wheat field behind the house shines brightly against the deep blue sky, the gradient of colour cascading along the horizon until it merged with the gold of the crop. Anna takes a step forward into the field, her skirt catching on the wheat as she stands among the grain. <br/>
 <br/>
Anna looks behind her as she feels Kristoff’s hand rest on the small of her back as he comes to stand beside her, Eliza cuddled into his arms as the toddler stares out at the scene before them. The light breeze brushes past them as Anna glances up at him with a smile, moving closer to him as she places a hand on his chest. <br/>
 <br/>
They look back out to the horizon, both knowing that this is the beginning of moving forward from the past and finally looking towards their future. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only 3 chapters left...I don't think I'm ready for this to be over. I apologize for bad editing I'll fix it soon, I plan on going through and fixing some of MA once I finish and do some re-editing.</p><p>I also based the scene of Kristoff staring down at Eliza from this piece of art: https://epbaker.tumblr.com/post/627668200631533568/i-needed-to-draw-some-feel-good-ness-so-kristoff<br/>By EpBaker because it makes me so soft</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am sorry if this chapter isn't well edited I didn't have much time. Also, I hate how many times I've used the term "make love" ew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of hardboiled eggs that Elsa peels, nearly overtakes Anna's senses. The scent almost causing the young woman to halt as if she hit a brick wall. The auburn-haired woman's hand flies to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Nausea has been building inside of her all morning, finally reaching its peak as she races over to a pot, spilling her stomach contents into the cast-iron. </p><p>Anna straightens up to pull her face away from the cooking vessel, now filled with her bile.  Sighing as she knows that she will have to clean out the object later in the day. Wiping her mouth Anna turns from the counter to see Elsa staring at her younger sister, the brunette's brows knit together in concern. Eliza sits on her auntie's lap, playing with her doll unbothered by her mother's vomiting. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Elsa asks, placing Eliza onto the ground as she stands from the table. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna nods, pushing her hair back behind her ears, deciding if she will be sick again. Elsa stands behind her sister, placing a hand on her sister’s back to lightly rub the fabric of Anna's dress. The younger Arneson sister spits into the pot, trying to get the acidic taste and burning sensation out of her throat. </p><p>Elsa pushes Anna's bangs out of the way, feeling her forehead for any indication of a fever. The brunette's sky-blue eyes search her sister's face for any other signs of illness. </p><p>"You don't seem to have a fever. Have you been vomiting often?" Elsa inquires. </p><p>Anna shakes her head. "No, Elsa, it really isn't anything. I mostly get nauseous in the morning, but I am usually fine throughout the day." </p><p>"No headaches? Back pain? Discomfort? Do you have any spots?" Elsa beings to inspect for any flat red spots against her sister's skin. </p><p>"Elsa I'm fine." Anna pulls away from her sister, thinking Elsa's panic is unneeded. "It's just some vomiting and a little tiredness." </p><p>Elsa continues to stare at her sister, unconvinced and worried over Anna's health. The auburn-haired woman's face falls as she realizes that her sister is looking for any indication of smallpox. The disease their mother had succumbed to. </p><p>Anna steps towards Elsa, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Els, I'm fine. This happened to me while I was pregnant with Eliza, and it turned out to be…"  </p><p>She stops, her brows knitting together as the realization of her condition occurs to her. Everything between her and Kristoff had happened so fast that Anna hadn't even thought to take precautions. It has been so new and exciting neither of them thought about the potential of having a baby. </p><p>Elsa glances down at her sister before meeting her gaze once more. "I'll be right back." </p><p>Anna blinks in surprise as her sister flies from her side to outside. The younger sister races towards the door, standing in the frame to watch Elsa leave the property. A giggle escapes her lips as Elsa comes to the road, stopping on the path before deciding to take a left towards Anna and Kristoff's future home. </p><p>She wraps her arms around herself as a crisp autumn breeze blows past her into the house, taking the young woman out of her trance. Anna pulls away from the door frame, closing it tightly behind her. </p><p>Eliza sits in the middle of the rug, playing with her toys while chatting to herself. Anna stalks towards the dining table, taking a seat in front of her daughter. </p><p>"Mama look!" The toddler holds up her carving of the Coyote that Kristoff had made for Eliza's second birthday. </p><p>"I see him! What's his name?" Despite knowing what Eliza calls each of her toys, Anna asks her daughter, knowing the toddler enjoyed telling everyone about her toys.</p><p>"His name…is K-Kayot." </p><p>Anna smiles at that as Eliza goes back to playing with her toys, ignoring her mother's presence. Overlooking her daughter's toys, Anna knows most of them are named what each animal is called in Michif. </p><p>
  <em>Kayot. Coyote </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shevru. Deer </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ors. Bear</em>
</p><p>Though Eliza struggles with the language, Elsa has been diligent in teaching both Anna and Eliza small and basic words to speak from time to time. Anna hopes that this new child will grow up learning the language she once spoke as a child. </p><p>Absentmindedly Anna places a hand over her belly, where perhaps in a few months will protrude. She knows she couldn't be very far along in this pregnancy. As she sits alone, Anna rests her cheek against her hand while staring at her daughter. </p><p>She doesn't know how to feel about a new baby; with Eliza, she had been ecstatic until Hans quashed her excitement about her baby. Anna furrows her brows, afraid of how Kristoff will react to the pregnancy. </p><p>She sits up, startled by the door swinging open to reveal Elsa standing on the porch, several stalks of fresh cut wheat tucked under her arm. </p><p>"Alright, get out here." The brunette commands, walking away from the door. Anna sighs, standing from the table to follow her sister. She leaves the door open as she steps out onto the porch. Elsa stands in front of the house, laying the wheat onto the ground in a pile. </p><p>"Elsa what is all of this?" Anna questions, staring at her sister quizzically as the elder sister looks up to the cabin. </p><p>"From what I've heard, you urinate on the wheat. If your pregnant, then it will bloom; if not, then it won't." Elsa explains, standing from the earth with a groan. Anna raises a brow at her sister, placing her hand on her hip and crosses her other arm over her sternum. </p><p>The Arneson sisters stare at one another for a moment, waiting for the other to move, but neither do. Anna ponders for a moment whether to go back into the house and ignore her sister or if she should follow her sister's instruction. One part of her wanting to know for sure if she is indeed with child, another wanting to remain in blissful ignorance. </p><p>Anna is the one to finally move, stepping off the porch to stand next to her sister. She looks down at the wheat sitting against the earth; never in her life did she think the grain could ever be so daunting. </p><p>She picks up the skirt of her dress as she squats over the grain, looking up at her sister with a sigh. Elsa crosses her arms, smirking down as she watches her younger sister urinate on the crop. </p><p>"Does this actually do something? Or are you trying to humiliate me?" Anna raises an eyebrow, trying to keep her balance. She is glad she decided not to wear bloomers for the day. </p><p>"I mean," Elsa starts, glancing up at the sky as she shrugs. "A little bit of both. But this is how Mama got women to test to see if they were pregnant." </p><p>Anna glares up at her sister as she finishes, standing from the ground. She steps over the wheat, overlooking the crop—no flowering on the stalks. </p><p>"Well that settles it." The auburn-haired woman sighs, unable to deny the slight disappointment settling in the pit of her stomach as she looks down at the grain. </p><p>Elsa gazes back at her sister, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. "It takes some time for it actually to process. We need to wait for at least five minutes." </p><p>Anna lets out a breath, walking over to the porch to sit at the edge, staring down at the wheat as she nibbles on her bottom lip. Elsa carefully steps over the grain, settling next to her sister. </p><p>"What am I going to do, Els?" Anna questions, leaning forward to rest her arms on her thighs. The brunette places her hand on Anna's back, drawing small circles against her dress's linen fabric. "I mean, raising Eliza on my own, I can do. But a toddler and a baby? I don't know what I am going to do." </p><p>Elsa sighs, flattening her hand against her sister's back. "You are not doing this alone. Bulda and Cliff will be the most involved grandparents your children will ever have. Maren and I are always here for you to help you in any way we can." </p><p>"But even still with Kristoff going away, to not have him there when I give birth and then be absent for however long." </p><p>"I know. You know…the Territory is quite large." Elsa states, withdrawing her hand from her sister's back. Anna cocks an eyebrow at her elder sister questioningly. "What I mean is, Kristoff has been here for over a year now. If the company was actively hunting him, they would have found him by now." </p><p>"You really think so?" Anna asks, resisting the urge to sniffle. </p><p>"And even if he can't. You're not alone, and I'll help you in every way with this new baby." Elsa links her arm with Anna's. The brunette leans her head against her sister's shoulder; in turn, Anna rests her head against Elsa's. </p><p>"Thank you, Elsa." </p><p>"Of course. Are you ready?" The older sister asks. Anna tightens her grip on Elsa's arm, nodding hesitantly. The two women let go of one another, looking to the ground, Anna's heart quickening as she sees the wheat seeds. Her mouth curves into a smile, tears forming in the corner of her eyes at the wheat. Confirming her suspicions, she and Kristoff are going to have a baby. </p><hr/><p><br/>Kristoff is more than relieved that it isn't hot that afternoon. Nailing shingles onto the roof isn't something he wants to do in the extreme heat, but the sporadic gusts of wind are not very welcome either. </p><p>He looks towards the road, expecting Anna and Eliza to show up at any moment as they had multiple times throughout the past week. It had become more common for Anna to spend the night in the cabin with him. </p><p>With every passing day, Kristoff hated the idea of leaving them so soon but knows it needs to happen. He could always send letters to them to check in on them. Trying desperately not to dwell that he wouldn't be able to watch Eliza grow and learn new things each day as he had this past year. But it would be what is best for everyone, not putting his family in danger. </p><p>Kristoff wiggles his nose, attempting to stop the tears forming in his eyes at the thought of leaving again. He found it ironic that only two years ago, all he wanted to do was leave this place and everyone in Ahtohallan behind, but now he would do anything to stay. </p><p>Never in his life did Kristoff think this is how his life would turn out. As an eleven-year-old living in a whorehouse in Fort James, he thought he would die in the same cold, unforgiving Winter that had taken both his mother and father's lives. It wasn't until Cliff Bisset road into the Fort searching for him, claiming that he had made a promise to Kristoff's biological father to care for him. </p><p>As a teenager, he saw himself travelling through the Territories, trading in various towns and forts to make enough money to finally ask Agnarr for Anna's hand in marriage. Of course, that never happened. Hans happened, and once again in his life, Kristoff was lost, never expecting to see Ahtohallan again. </p><p>Everything felt right again; even with his departure across the Medicine Line soon, Kristoff knew he would have his family waiting for him in Ahtohallan. He would soon return from the Unorganized territories, immediately marry Anna, and settle in the house together and fill it with children. As many as she wanted. </p><p>With a groan, Kristoff rolls his neck, trying to work out the tightness in his shoulders. Looking up from his task, he notices the lone figure of Anna walking along the road. He hurriedly places down his hammer, dropping the nails in the empty tin can next to him. Carefully, Kristoff stands on the roof to make his way over to the ladder resting off the cabin's side. </p><p>He climbs down the ladder carelessly, overstepping every other rung to reach the earth quicker. As his feet hit the ground, Kristoff quickly straightens out his blue sweater and reties his burgundy sash before careening towards his love, meeting her halfway. </p><p>"I was expecting you earlier," He chuckles, approaching Anna as he wipes his hands on his black trousers. As she comes to stand in front of him, Kristoff's face drops, noticing her eyes are red and puffy, indicating that she has been crying. </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry it's just…" She trails off, glancing down at the ground. Kristoff's brows knit together as he observes her eyes welling with tears. He steps forward, cupping Anna's face tenderly as he stares down at her. </p><p>"Hey, are you all right?" He asks, his chest aching at the sight of Anna's distress. Clearing her throat, Anna wills herself to finally meet his gaze. Her hands go to his neck, pulling him down to her, pressing her lips against his. </p><p>Kristoff hums at the contact but can't help noticing the way she grips at him, having to pry her hands off of his body. He steps away from her, withdrawing from her embrace, holding her wrists in his hands. </p><p>"Anna, Sa Jaang. What is it?" Kristoff cups her face once more, peering down at the woman he loves, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks. He doesn't force her to look at him, allowing her to stare at the ground as she chews her bottom lip. His heart hammers in his chest as the colour begins to drain from his face, thinking about the possibilities.</p><p> Was it Hans, had he found Anna and Eliza? Is Eliza sick?</p><p>"Kristoff," She finally meets his gaze, placing her hands over his. "I…" she sighs, unable to form the words. He puts his forehead against Anna's, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to hold her close. </p><p>"It's okay," Kristoff presses a kiss to the top of her head as she clutches his sweater. "Whatever you have to say. I'll do anything I can." </p><p>"I'm pregnant." She blurts, her cheek resting against his chest. Kristoff stills at her declaration, going completely silent. </p><p>
  <em>Pregnant</em>
</p><p>Kristoff always has known he wants a family with Anna but hadn't expected it to be this soon into their relationship. But even still, pregnant. Anna is pregnant with his child, their child. </p><p>"W-what?" He stutters, withdrawing from her to hold his lover at arm's length to better look at her. "A-Anna are you certain?" </p><p>Her forehead creases, trying to stop herself from crying as she nods. "Elsa had me…relieve myself on some wheat, with this idea that if it sprouts, then I am pregnant, and the buds sprouted." She shakily sighs. "I've been throwing up in the morning and I’ve been so tired lately; I recalled with Eliza and I…I'm so sorry. I know everything is complicated enough, and I underst-"  </p><p>"Anna." Kristoff begins, not wanting to hear what she had to say next. His eyes flutter as he feels tears prick in the corners of his eyes. "W-you're having a baby. My baby?" </p><p>"Yeah." She nods. Without any hesitancy, Kristoff pulls her back to him. Wrappings his arms around her, lifting her high in the air to twirl her in his arms as he once did as teenagers. He gently places her down, glancing down to her abdomen. "You're happy?" </p><p>"My God, Anna, yes. Are you kidding?" He questions, cupping her face once more. Anna finally manages a smile, relieved at her lover's reaction. "I mean, it's sooner than I thought but…holy shit." </p><p>He can't help himself anymore, his tears finally falling from his eyes as he covers his mouth, overwhelmed and deliriously ecstatic at the news. He peppers small kisses along each of her freckles cascading on her cheeks, then to her forehead, to her closed eyelids and finally to her mouth's corners. Kristoff searches her face, observing every feature, wiping the happy tears away from her cheeks. </p><p>"K-ki shaakiihitin." She croaks, smiling up at him, still grasping at his sweater.</p><p>
  <em>I love you </em>
</p><p>"Ki shaakiihitin." He repeats, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm not going across the medicine line." </p><p>Anna steps away from her, eyes widening as her forehead creases in confusion at his statement. "What are you saying?" </p><p>"I'm not leaving Ahtohallan," He repeats. </p><p>"Kristoff…you have to leave. What if the company finds you? They'll arrest you, take you back across to Fort Albany, and if you survive the travel, they will hang you." </p><p>"Maybe. But there is a chance they'll never find me; I've already been here for over a year, and there are tons of places to hide. I mean, they've basically given up looking for me, all but the authorities in Arendelle." Kristoff takes Anna's hands into his own, running his thumbs over her knuckles. </p><p>"Which is the nearest Fort to us." She raises her brows. </p><p>"Anna, I'm not going anywhere." He states again, raising her hand to his lips to press his lips against the back of her hand. "I'm staying here to be with you, Eliza and this baby. There is no way I can leave you and our children behind." </p><p>She squeezes his hands in her own, peering up at him with a smile. Kristoff pulls her close once again as he notices Anna's eyes begin to well with tears once more. Anna cuddles into his chest as his arms wrap around her shoulders, her hand clutching the back of his sweater and they become enveloped in one another. </p><hr/><p>Anna gasps loudly as she rolls her hips against Kristoff's, his hands digging into her waist as she withdraws from him almost entirely before sinking back onto him. Kristoff moans loudly as she fully sheaths him. He leans forwards, kissing her chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. </p><p>"Mmm, Kristoff!" She moans as his tongue swirls around her nipple and then the other. Her palms lay flat against the mattress beside her lover's head as she grinds her clit against his body. </p><p>Anna throws her head back, closing her eyes as her hands begin to grasp their linen sheets. Her forehead creases as her mouth falls open, a staggering cry escaping her as her walls clench around Kristoff's cock. Anna leans forward to bury her face into the crook of his neck, panting as she tries to come down from her orgasm. </p><p>Kristoff stills, running his hand along her bare shoulder. He presses a kiss to her temple, breathing heavily in her ear. Anna props herself up to meet his gaze, offering him a small smile before crushing her lips against his. She can still taste herself on his mouth from earlier. </p><p>Anna loves how his beard brushes against her face and how soft his hair is as she tangles her fingers into his blonde locks. Kristoff's hand steadies against her shoulder and waist, flipping her onto her back. </p><p>In a moment, her body is pinned under his, Kristoff's lips trailing from her lips to her throat's column. Anna gasps again as he thrusts, hitting that familiar spot inside of her as his movements become more erratic. </p><p>"Oh Christ, Anna." He moans, his forehead pressing against the crook of her neck as he shakes above her, loudly crying out as he spills inside of her. He collapses on her for a moment, shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. </p><p>Anna sighs as Kristoff withdraws, already missing the sensation of him filling her as he rolls next to her. She rests her hands on her sternum, listening to Kristoff's heavy breaths beside her. Lolling her head to the side, Anna stares at Kristoff, observing how he gazes up at the ceiling, his arm resting above his head as his other lays across his sternum. </p><p>She smiles as he turns his head to peer at her, a grin crossing his features as their gazes meet. Anna extends her hand out to him without any hesitation, brushing his hair back from his face, something she loved to do after they made love. Kristoff sighs at the feeling of her fingers brushing through his hair, closing his eyes. </p><p>Kristoff shifts to lay on his side, propping his head on his hand as he faces her. He grabs the thin linen sheet's edge, lying at their feet, pulling it over to cover their bodies. At the slight warmth brought by the blanket, Anna cuddles closer to Kristoff's body. </p><p>His hand rests on her lower belly, his thumb brushing against the soft skin. Anna watches her lover's face as his eyes rest on the spot where his hand is. In a rarity, the young woman cannot read his face. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" She inquires, placing her hand on top of his.</p><p>"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He questions, glancing back up at her face. Anna giggles, noticing the excitement in his tone and the way his eyes sparkle in glee. </p><p>"I'm not sure. It's all so new to me," She shrugs, propping herself up on her elbows. Raising a brow, Anna bites her lower lip. "What do you want?" </p><p>Her heart pounds as soon as she asks, knowing the answer. Of course, he'd want a boy; no man ever wanted to have a girl. Hans and her father had instilled that on her, Kristoff would be no different. </p><p>"Honestly," He begins with a sigh. "I hope we have another girl. I mean, I'll be happy if we have a boy as well. But…I love the idea of Eliza holding her little sister's hand." </p><p>Anna giggles at that, imagining Kristoff with two daughters. "You want three girls in this house? Are you sure about that?"  </p><p>"Anna, I'd die a happy man whether or not all of our children are girls." He chuckles, removing his hand from her belly, allowing the auburn-haired woman to roll onto her stomach. With her cheek pressed against the pillow, she smiles up at him, scrunching her nose. </p><p>"I'm going to hold you to that." </p><p>"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." He chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. Anna hums at the pressure of his lips against her skin, closing her eyes as she settles into their bed as Kristoff extinguishes the lamp next to the ground. </p><p>Anna faces away from him, shifting closer to him until her body touches his. Sighing in content as Kristoff shifts towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her backside flush to his chest. </p><p>"Ki shaakiihitin." Anna whispers in the darkness. </p><p>
  <em>I love you. </em>
</p><p>"Ki shaakiihitin." Kristoff repeats, kissing the back of her hair before the two of them settle into silence. Both of them knowing all is right in their lives. </p><hr/><p><br/>Since announcing her pregnancy to Kristoff, Anna had spent nearly every night in their cottage. Both of them decided not to move Eliza into the house until they married after Marguerite and Sven's baby's birth in November. </p><p>It no longer brought Anna panic to wake in Kristoff's arms, now that both of their families knew about the nature of their relationship. Neither of them had said anything about the baby nor the plans to marry, but everyone knew a courtship in Metis communities never lasted long. It is almost expected that Anna and Kristoff will marry come Winter. </p><p>Anna's eyes snap open at the sound of someone pounding against the wooden door. Kristoff already rising from the bed with his brows furrowed as he places on his trousers and brown woollen sweater. She sits up from the mattress, clutching the thin sheet to her chest as her forehead creases. </p><p>"What is it?" She inquires, her voice hoarse from the previous night's activities. Kristoff glances back at her as he fastens his Assomption sash around his hips. </p><p>"I'm not sure, but stay here just in case." He leaves the room without another word, closing the bedroom door behind him. Anna stares after the door, throwing the blanket off of her. Shivering as her feet touch the cold wooden floor, Anna leans over to grab her chemise lying on the ground. </p><p>The young woman puts the cotton garment on, adjusting the lace collar as she reaches for her sage coloured skirt on the ground. In a hurry, Anna steps into the garment, quickly fastening the back's buttons as she moves towards the door. </p><p>In defiance, Anna opens the bedroom door, stepping out into the house's main room. Kristoff stands by the front window, peering through the dark curtains as he loads his gun. Her heart hammers in her chest as she observes the seriousness crossing Kristoff's features. </p><p>"Kris? What is it?" She questions absentmindedly, placing a hand on her abdomen as she moves towards her intended. The young man snaps his head towards her at the sound of Anna's voice, his face paled as his eyes flicker to where her hand rests. </p><p>He withdraws from the window towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders as his honey brown eyes burrow into her sky-blue ones. "I need you to get up into the loft and not make a sound." </p><p>She nods with no hesitancy, her brows knitting together as the pounds against the door get louder. Kristoff removes his one hand, using the other to guide his lover towards the loft ladder. Anna's skirt swishes around her ankles as she turns to climb the ladder, looking over her shoulder to see Kristoff striding back towards the window, where his gun sits. </p><p>Looking up, Anna climbs the stairs, ignoring the way her skirt brushes against her ankles as she steps on each rung. She slides onto the wooden planks of the loft, dust sticking to her skirt's fabric as she crawls away from the ladder to stay out of sight. The young woman crawls towards the small window in the loft, settling next to it. Beside her the wooden planks are spaced enough to look onto the main floor. </p><p>Kristoff stalks towards the door, preparing to open it but isn't given the opportunity. The door swings open by force, five men flooding into the house, quickly disarming Kristoff in a moment. His rifle is thrown across the cabin, out of his reach as one of the men strikes the young man with the butt of his gun, sending Kristoff to the ground on his knees, hissing in pain. </p><p>Anna watches on, trying to control the protests building in her throat as she watches these strangers poke and taunt her lover. One of the men binds Kristoff's wrists together, ordering the others to search the house. </p><p>"I'm the only one here!" Kristoff protests, only to be struck in the face. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up." The man's English accent resounding through the cabin. Anna's knees draw up to her chest, attempting to remain quiet as these strangers ransack her home. They don't take anything, she observes as they begin to leave the house, two of the men march Kristoff outside. </p><p>"Did you check the loft?" She hears one of the men ask, stopping her breath in response to the question, praying for a miracle. </p><p>"I haven't." The other responds. </p><p>"Take a quick look, then meet us back at sight." Anna closes her eyes, placing a hand over her belly as she listens to footsteps leaving her house as another pair make their way to the ladder. </p><p>The last pair of footsteps stop at the base of the ladder, lingering at the spot. Anna waits for heavy steps climbing the rungs, but it never comes. Instead, they turn away, meandering towards the front door. </p><p>Shakily Anna releases the breath she held, relieved the company man is too lazy to check the loft. She glances over her shoulder to the window, shifting onto her knees as she peers out. The men march Kristoff along with the property towards the road. Carefully the young woman counts each unfamiliar man, confirming that they all had left the house. </p><p>Anna's hands shake uncontrollably as she sees them turn towards the community, never having felt this helpless in her life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Use of outdated language, mentions of infertility and forced abortion (it doesn't happen it's a threat used)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna's foot nearly misses the second rung of the ladder, causing her to slip against the wood. She clutches the ladder with her shaking hands, her heart hammering in her chest as she slowly makes her way down the floor. </p><p>Her barefoot brushes against the wooden floor, still clutching the ladder as she steadies herself on the ground. The young woman lets go, reluctantly turning to look into the same space Kristoff was taken from only moments ago. Anna quietly pads across the room, taking in her house, nothing missing or destroyed. The men were only interested in retrieving Kristoff, nothing else. </p><p>As she stands in the middle of her home, Anna begins to ponder who could have taken him? It might be company men, it would be the most likely outcome. It could be possible that it could be hired men. But it is definite, the Hudson's Bay Company had taken him. </p><p>Glancing towards the window where Kristoff sat watching the men, Anna notices his gun is nowhere to be seen. She spins on her heel, racing towards the bedroom, their sheets scattered on the ground. Anna drops to her knees, painfully sitting at the bed's side, reaching under the frame until her fingers brush against a narrow chest. She slides the wooden object towards her, opening the lid to reveal two more rifles and bullets. </p><p>Anna grabs Kristoff's Mississippi rifle with shaking hands, sighing in relief as she notices a few paper cartridges in a small tin box in the corner. God, she loved this man. She grabs two of them, pushing one into the barrel with some force, detaching the ramrod from the barrel, Anna makes the cartridge go further down, ensuring the powder and bullet are at the bottom. </p><p>She grabs the percussion cap, placing it over the cone with shaking fingers. The auburn-haired woman stands with the rifle in her hands, placing the other paper cartridge in her skirt, confident it will not stay, but it is her only option. </p><p>Anna steps forward with a deep breath, striding out of the bedroom and then through the open front door. Stepping onto the porch, Anna looks towards the road, her forehead creased as she looks for any indication of the men. She steps off the veranda, turning away from the road, racing through the golden wheat fields with the rifle in her hands. </p><p>She runs towards Elsa's property, disappearing into the woods to remain out of sight. Dry pine needles stab into the bottoms of her feet as she stalks through the trees. Her eyes carefully take in her surroundings as she nibbles her lower lip. </p><p>She isn't sure where the men would have taken him; they had said something about 'the sight' where their camp is evades Anna. The forest nearly covers the land after passing Ahtohallan, sleeping in the woods has never been a comfortable thing to do. Any flat land belonged to farming families or Metis land. It could be possible they took him to one of the properties but thinks it improbable; there would be no point in arresting him and not immediately removing him from the community. Unless…. </p><p>A branch snaps behind her, alerting Anna to the presence of someone. She spins on her heel, raising her gun to have a barrel of a rifle pointed in her face. Her mouth is pressed into a thin line, her forehead creased as she does not relent. Aiming the Mississippi rifle up the stranger behind her. </p><p>The man in front of her is just a boy, not much older than Ryder. The chestnut-haired boy's stance shakes with his raised gun, his eyes wide in fear as Anna does not relent. The clicking mechanism next to her pulls Anna's attention away from the boy, another rifle pointed at her. </p><p>Her eyes widen at the sight of the tall brunette man, his mutton chops that merge into a moustache unmistakable. A feature Anna will always remember, thinking it ridiculous when she first met him. Mr. Erik Lewis </p><p>"Mistress, Anna." He curtly greets, "Lower your weapon." </p><p>Anna stares at him, reluctantly lowering the rifle, gritting her teeth as she finally knows who is behind all of this. The young man steps forward, grabbing the firearm from her with shaking hands. Mr. Lewis steps forward, roughly taking Anna's bicep. She hisses in pain as his grip tightens on her, shoving her along through the forest. </p><p>"Where is Kristoff?" She questions, walking forward. The young woman had always found Mr. Lewis to be more reasonable between Weselton and Hans' men. He may share similar views to that of Mr. Klausen, Weselton and Hans had towards Metis and Indians, but was always less outspoken about it. </p><p>"We've taken him back to the site." The young man responds. Anna gasps as Mr. Lewis' grip tightens on her arm as his underling answers the question. </p><p>"You do not respond to her." The brunette male snaps. Anna nearly expects him to order her to no more extended speak, but he doesn't. She can't help but wonder why he doesn't; perhaps he knows that despite her being a "half breed," her community status is higher than his. The daughter of the former Chief Factor of Arendelle and granddaughter of one of a retired Elder of Red River, the former lover of the current Chief Factor of Arendelle and mother to his biological child. He had no power here. </p><p>As they walk through the forest, Anna waits for them to meander back towards the road to wherever their camp is. But Mr. Lewis doesn't; instead, they continue their way through the trees. She ponders if he is doing this to torture her, the pine needles and cones still digging into her feet. </p><p>She grows increasingly uneasy as they stalk further into the wood, closer to her family's river lot, where Elsa and Eliza are. It is one thing for her being in potential danger, but an entirely different one to place her daughter and sister in harm's way. If anything is going to happen to her, Elsa needed to care for Eliza. </p><p>Her free hand rests over her abdomen, thinking about her and Kristoff's baby, worried that there may not be any future for either of them. Just the other day, everything had been perfect between them. Now she's certain nothing will be the same again. She stares up at the sky, trying to stop tears from welling in her eyes as the future of living in the cottage with Kristoff and raising their children together slowly fades. </p><p>The blood drains from Anna's face, her fingertips numb as Mr. Lewis pushes her through the trees onto her family's property. Her jaw clenches and fists ball as she sees those unfamiliar men congregating on the land her people have possessed for generations.</p><p>Her heart stops as she notices Kristoff standing amongst the Company men, his hands still bound in front of him. Nearly snarling, she rolls her shoulder harshly, making Mr. Lewis' grip on her falter for a moment, allowing her to race from the British man's side. </p><p>Kristoff's eyes widen as he notices Anna running towards him, his forehead creased in confusion as to why his lover is not in their home. The young woman stumbles on the earth, catching herself as the men around her begin to yell. </p><p>Two men rush forward, grabbing Anna by the arms, their grip tighter than Mr. Lewis' had been. Despite the pain pressing into her biceps' flesh, she ignores the sensation, her eyes searching Kristoff's, looking for any indication that her lover might be hurt. Relief floods over her as she can see no evidence of bruising on his face. </p><p>"Let her go, she's harmless." Mr. Lewis commands, approaching her from behind. The two men reluctantly let go of the Metis woman. As their hands leave her body, Anna bursts forward from the men's side. She moves towards Kristoff, her heart hammering in her chest as her anxiety courses through her body. </p><p>"Kristoff," She breaths, reaching out to grasp his arm. The fabric of his sweater scratching against the palms of her hands as she peers up at him. His gaze meets hers, his brows knit together in concern at her presence. </p><p>"Anna, you should be back at the house? W-why?" He asks, his voice cracking as his eyes dart across her body, ensuring no harm has come to his beloved. At that moment, Kristoff wishes his hands were unbound; he wouldn't fight, he just wanted to cup her cheeks, he only wanted to touch her. </p><p>"I'm sorry." She glances down at the earth.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He inquires quietly, trying to catch her gaze once more. She peers up at him, nodding in response to his question. The young woman freezes as she hears boots hitting against the wood of the front porch. They had gone in. Anna spins on her heel, looking towards the cottage she grew up in. </p><p>Anna's worry and concern shifts as her forehead creases as she watches the company men. She is furious, watching Mr. Francis Klausen stand on the porch of the house where her family has lived for years, encroaching on their land. Her eyes dart towards the woman trailing after the British man, her heart-stopping in her chest at the sight of her sister. </p><p>Elsa's eyes widen as she observes Anna standing next to Kristoff. The brunette woman shoves forward, past a company man emerging from her house towards her sister. Anna takes her hands off of Kristoff, taking her sister's hands into her own as they stand together. </p><p>"Where is Eliza?" Anna whispers, not wanting to let any of the company men inquire after her daughter. </p><p>"In the house," Elsa responds, squeezing her younger sister's hands as the auburn-haired woman begins to panic at the thought of Eliza being with those men in the house. "Don't worry. She's hiding under the bed; it's a game. She isn't to emerge or make a noise until she hears Bulda or one of us." </p><p>Anna's heart drops at the notion that Eliza may emerge from under that bed into an entirely different world, one without her, Kristoff or Elsa. Anna squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears threatening to form in her eyes as she nods. </p><p>A hand comes to rest on Elsa's shoulder, pulling her away harshly from her sister. The brunette woman cries out in pain as the company man roughly grabs her wrists. </p><p>"You can't do this, you have no authority!" Anna exclaims as she watches her sister being bound. Her gaze darts to where Mr. Klausen stands, his hands looped in the belt as he watches everything unfold around him. </p><p>"But, we do." He begins, withdrawing from Mr. Lewis as he meanders towards Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. "Kristoff Bjorgman is wanted for the murder of Mr. Caron. And your sister is wanted for illicit trading to American traders." </p><p>"What?" Both Elsa and Anna exclaim at once, their expressions mirroring one another as they stare at the company man incredulously. </p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about." Elsa huffs, struggling against the rough rope around her wrists. "I do not trade illicitly." </p><p>"You trade independently outside of a company; you buy furs from the Cree at lower rates than the Company gets and then sell them to Americans at a higher price. Explain to me how that does not constitute illicit trading?" </p><p>"The Sayer trail," Anna begins, her brows knitted together. "The judge ruled in favour of him, we have the right to trade in any way we wish without company involvement. You may recognize a line on a map, but we will not. We have rights." </p><p>"You really think the Fort cares about that? Your infringing on our trading territory." </p><p>"You're infringing on our land," Anna states, her fists balled at her sides. Francis scowls, his jaw clenched as he stares at the young woman who once denied him. </p><p>"It's such a pity. Everything Mr. Westergaard did for you to make you a proper lady only for you to regress back into your savagery." </p><p>Anna tries her best not to feel intimidated as he comes to stand only inches from her, trying to make her submit willingly to everything going on around her. </p><p>"Mr. Klausen, that's enough." Another voice calls. A voice that makes Anna's heart stop, one which makes her blood go cold and sends a chill through her spine. She tears her gaze from Francis to the voice approaching from the road. </p><p>Her sky-blue eyes catching those emerald coloured ones, staring back at her with tenderness, but even at this moment, Anna can recall the cruelness in those eyes the night she ran away from him. The red-haired man's mouth curves into a smile as he approaches the trio, removing his gloves slowly before placing them into his jacket's pocket. </p><p>"Anna, my pet." Hans begins, pushing past Mr. Klausen to stand in front of Anna. She remains frozen, unable to move in any capacity as shock settles into her chest. He stalks closer to her; Anna does her best to suppress the shutter rolling up her spine as Hans places a hand on her shoulder. He presses a light kiss to her cheek, lingering over the skin as he whispers, "How I've missed you." </p><p>She watches him closely as Hans withdraws from her, his emerald eyes glancing toward Kristoff briefly before coming to rest on Elsa. The older Arneson sister's eyes remain fixated on the earth, not meeting the gaze of the Chief Factor of Arendelle. Hans clears his throat loudly, catching the attention of the brunette before him. Elsa gazes up at him with narrowed eyes, not shy in showing her disdain for the man before her. </p><p>"This must be your sister." Hans sighs, glancing back towards Anna before carefully looking over Elsa once again. Elsa stands uncomfortably as the man scrutinizes her but remains firm in her resolve not to show weakness. "Agnarr was right that you are the more beautiful sister. What a pity your affections lie with the company of women instead of men." </p><p>Elsa opens her mouth to retort, but Anna speaks instead. "What are you doing here, Hans?" </p><p>Hans shifts his attention from the older Arneson sister to the younger, stalking back towards her, tenderly staring down at the auburn-haired woman. Anna stiffens as Hans brushes her hair away from her face.</p><p>"Of course, to arrest that criminal and come back for what is mine." </p><p>Anna's gaze follows Hans as he carefully examines the property, his nose scrunching up at the sight of the small folksy cabin and primitiveness of it all, but clearly looking for something. </p><p>"I do believe Anna," He begins, his eyes coming to rest on her once more. "That you left Arendelle with my child. Where is she?" </p><p>Her blue eyes flutter at the mention of Eliza; she glances to the ground for a moment, trying to think of what to say. She looks back up, clearing her throat. "S-she didn't make it past our first winter here." </p><p>She will never allow Hans to lay a hand on her and Kristoff's child again. Hans' face falls at the revelation, resting a hand on her shoulder to comfort the young woman. </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were quite enamoured of her." He glances to the earth, his eyebrows knit together. For a moment, Anna almost feels horrible about lying to him about Eliza, wondering if he perhaps had changed. Those haunting eyes snap up to meet hers once again. "Well, no matter. When you return to Arendelle, I have no doubt there will be more children." </p><p>"I don't think your wife would appreciate you having a Mistress." Anna comments. "Nor do I have any inclination to be under your control again." </p><p>Hans' eyes flicker to her neck, his forehead creasing as he takes a step forward. He roughly takes Anna by the jaw, turning her head to the side to inspect her body. Anna's gaze meets Kristoff’s, he watches her intently, his eyes widen as he watches helplessly. She knows what Hans is examining, and so does Kristoff. Hans scoffs at the sight of the dark marks spread down the side of her neck to her shoulder. </p><p>"Let her go." Kristoff finally speaks, his voice firm as he clenches his jaw. Hans' grip on Anna loosens, allowing her to look forward. Hans glances towards Kristoff briefly, ignoring the blonde prisoner's insubordination to smirk at Anna.  </p><p>"How pathetic." Hans scoffs. "I mean, it's unsurprising you've always been desperate for attention and love from any man in your life that you'd stoop so low to have a criminal warm your bed." </p><p>"Papa!" </p><p>Anna's heart stops at Eliza, calling for Kristoff. Hans raises a brow, releasing her from his grasp. Desperately Anna tries to grab Hans' shoulders, arms or wrists to stop him from turning to see Eliza standing on the front porch. </p><p>Hans easily brushes her off as he faces the house, staring at the child Anna had borne him over a year ago. "She died the first winter, huh?" </p><p>"Hans, please." Anna finally pleads, it being no longer worth it to seem strong. Not when her daughter is involved. "Leave her out of this." She clutches his jacket, trying to stop him from moving forward, but it does nothing. </p><p>He meanders forward as Eliza climbs down from the porch, toddling through the men towards her father and mother. Her red brows knitted together in concern at all of the strangers surrounding her home. The toddler doesn't make it to her father; instead, the strange red-haired man picks her up. </p><p>Eliza stares at her mother as Hans situates her in his arms, leaning away from the strange man. Hans' chuckle resounds through Anna's bones as she watches him holding her daughter, panic coursing through her body as Hans regards her daughter. </p><p>"Put her down." Kristoff orders as he steps forward next to Anna. Eliza reaches out to Kristoff with a cry. </p><p>"Papa! I want Papa!" Hans notices the way Eliza reaches towards Kristoff and how she calls out to him. </p><p>He shakes his head, disapproving. "Honestly, Anna, it really is pathetic. You run away with my child, climb into bed with scum, and pose him as her father. You people are really sick. Hopefully, when we return to Arendelle, she'll forget this whole twisted affair." </p><p>"They are not going back to Arendelle with you," Elsa states, glaring at the man who had stolen her sister away from her. </p><p>"We'll see about that," Hans responds, increasingly getting frustrated with Eliza's wiggling in his arms. "If Anna disagrees with it, I will take Eliza. She is, by all means, my daughter and my property. I have a barren wife who will gladly take her in when I tell her that this girl's mother was found dead by the side of the road and an arrested criminal for a father."  </p><p>"You son of a bitch!" Elsa snarls at him. Hans hums, finally setting Eliza on the ground, watching intently as the toddler runs towards her mother. Anna bends over, picking her up by the armpits. She perches Eliza on her hip closest to Kristoff, allowing her to reach out and touch him. </p><p>Eliza won't look at Hans, whining as he steps closer to them. Anna wonders if perhaps Eliza remembers those green eyes staring at them as glass shattered around them. If her daughter can recall the fear she felt as she buried her face into her mother's body to hide from Hans on the night they left. </p><p>Staring at her former lover, Anna watches as he begins to give his men orders to start their journey back to Arendelle for the trials of both Kristoff and Elsa. Where she would be kept as a prisoner for the rest of her life to continue to give him children and be further removed from her culture and the people she loved. In the corner of her eye, she notices their guns piled on the ground. </p><p>The two company men standing behind Kristoff roughly grab him by the shoulders, pushing him forward towards the road as Anna watches. Their gazes remained locked on one another as he is marched to the road. Francis and Erik take Elsa next by the arms, trailing after her brother-in-law. </p><p>Anna stands alone on her property with Eliza still in her arms, only an unfamiliar man and Hans stand near her. Hans extends his hand out to her, trying to be cordial to the young woman. </p><p>Anna places Eliza on the ground, grabbing her daughter’s hand to move the toddler behind her body to protect her. Her sky-blue eyes narrow at him, squaring her shoulders and holding her head up high. "Neither of us will be going back to Arendelle with you."</p><p>"Oh Anna," Hans sighs, glancing down, "You will be returning to Arendelle with me. Whether you like it or not. We will return to the house, you will play the part of my perfect mistress, have my children, and I will cut that bastard out of you." </p><p>Her brows furrow at the last statement, glancing down at herself. She hadn't realized her free hand is resting on her abdomen. Hans turns away from her, careening to the other man standing near the house, giving him orders which pertain to her. </p><p>She glances at Kristoff and Elsa, the company men waiting for further orders before loading the criminals to the carts. Her eyes dart to Hans once more, watching his back as she lets go of Eliza's hand. </p><p>The Mississippi rifle lying only a few meters away from her, only a step away, knows it's still loaded. Without another thought, Anna steps to the side, swiftly grabbing the firearm and cocking the gun. As she turns, none of the men have noticed her; she stalks forward as if she is hunting. </p><p>She presses the gun's barrel to the back of Hans' head, the young company man alarmed at her sudden threat. He reaches for his rifle, getting ready to defend his Chief Factor. </p><p>"Throw your rifles down, or I will shoot him," Anna commands. The man glances at Hans, lowering his rifle. </p><p>"What are you doing? She won't shoot." Hans scoffs. Anna pulls the hammer of the gun back, preparing to shoot. </p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure. I've gotten to be a pretty good shot or, so I have been told." She's gritting her teeth. Feeling pride as he nods, much to her relief, the man lowers his weapon, sliding the firearm away from his reach. Her ears perk up as she hears shouts, the men guarding Elsa and Kristoff running towards the commotion. </p><p>Anna smiles as she hears Hans curse. "Don't do anything. Put down your weapons." </p><p>"I want Kristoff and Elsa unbound," Anna adds, knowing she had complete control over this situation. Hans would never do anything that might put himself in danger. She hears the clattering of guns falling to the ground. </p><p>"Do it." Hans sighs. In her peripheral, she sees Erik Lewis move away from the other men towards Kristoff and Elsa. Anna glances to her side to see Mr. Lewis unbind Elsa's wrists; the brunette woman rushes forward, untying Kristoff's wrists. </p><p>Elsa races from his side down to her sister, gathering the rifles away from the company men to ensure they would not try anything. The brunette grabs one of the discarded rifles from the ground, forcing them to gather into one crowd. </p><p>"Papa!" Anna glances over her shoulder at Eliza’s shrieking, to see Kristoff gather his daughter into his arms. She sighs in relief; they could work this out. </p><p>Hans turns on his heel as he feels the barrel against the back of his head waver, indicating her guard is down. He grabs the gun's barrel, re-positioning it over his shoulder and pulling Anna flush to him. </p><p>"Anna!" Kristoff cries out as she stumbles against Hans' chest. </p><p>"Listen here," Hans snarls, that familiar cruelness twinkling in those emerald eyes. "You and that brat will be returning to Arendelle. I will string Kristoff Bjorgman up by the neck and throw your sapphic sister to the whorehouse in the far north and you will learn to live with it." </p><p>Anna glares up at him, her nose scrunching as if she is snarling like an animal. She tries to jerk away from him, but he holds her tightly. Closing her eyes, Anna flinches away as she squeezes the trigger. </p><p>The gun fires next to Hans' ear, the noise causing the man to let go of Anna, cursing loudly as his hand flies to cover his ear. Anna stumbles backward, regaining her composure as she aims the gun at him once more, ready to shoot again if needed. </p><p>"Get off our land," Anna states, her voice firm as she stares defiantly at the man who had tried to take everything from her. Hans glowers at her before pushing past her, his men following after him to the road. </p><p>Elsa stands ready with her rifle prepared in her hand, observing as the company men mount their horses. Anna doesn't linger, racing towards Kristoff and Eliza. She cups her daughter's chubby cheeks, ensuring no harm has come to her. </p><p>"Mama!" Eliza reaches out to her; Anna takes the toddler's hands to press a kiss on the back of her small hand. The young woman glances up at Kristoff, resting a hand on his forearm. </p><p>"Are you alright?" His voice nearly breaks at the question, concerned for both of his girls.</p><p>"I am." She rubs her thumb against the fabric of his sweater. Kristoff sighs, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. Anna buries her face into his chest, taking in the hint of cedarwood still lingering to him. Wanting to remain in this moment for as long as possible, knowing that it isn't going to be like this forever. </p><p>This is a moment in their lives Anna never questions, this is the day Astrid acquired her fighting spirit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG WE'RE NEARLY DONE!!! I'll be updating one more chapter and then also an epilogue so there is a lil more to come. I can't believe it. </p><p>ALSO: Laura updated the playlist with a few more great songs!! I love it so much: hhttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/5i00FG3ZjdWCLkbtZ7ZsaQ?si=Ut3qgq2fTM-3RWNQiY6ysQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So to start this off I wanted to say my wonderful friend Gabi did some art of Mistress Anna that I commissioned on Ko-Fi!! You can find it on Tumblr: https://gabiwnomagic.tumblr.com/post/630187939187523584/click-to-view-on-ko-fi</p><p>If you're interested in commissioning her you here is her Ko-Fi link: https://ko-fi.com/gabiwnomagic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all congregate in Anna and Kristoff’s home that night; Elsa and Kristoff sit at the dining table with Cliff, their voices hushed as they discuss the events of the day. Cliff’s remains focused on the table as Elsa and Kristoff recount Hans’ arrival, the older man nodding from time to time. </p><p>Anna stands in front of the stove, a cast iron teapot in her hands as she stares at her sister and lover. She jumps out of her trance as Bulda place a hand on her shoulder, taking the kettle out of the young woman’s hands to place it on the stove. </p><p>The grey-haired woman reassuringly smiles at Anna, her hand running against Anna’s shoulder comfortingly. </p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Bulda asks.</p><p>Anna quickly nods, forcing a smile at the grandmother of her children. “Just a little distracted is all.” </p><p>“Why don’t you go take a seat next to Cliff? I’ll prepare the tea.” Bulda guides Anna away from to stove, urging her towards the dining table. Anna nods, thinking that the matriarch is right; she needs a break. </p><p>They had only put Eliza to bed nearly an hour ago; their afternoon was spent discarding the firearms and rubbish the Company men left behind on the Arneson property. No one has been given a chance to relax all afternoon. </p><p>Anna sighs as she sinks into the wooden chair, suppressing a groan as her back straightens against the chair. She manages a smile across to Kristoff, extending her hand onto to table, reaching out to him. He returns the gesture, taking her hand in his to run his thumb against her palm. </p><p>Cliff sighs, shaking his head. “Legally, they have no jurisdiction to arrest either of you for the illicit trading, Judge Thom ruled that the Company cannot use the courts to enforce their monopoly.” </p><p>“And Mr. Caron?” Kristoff asks. At the mention of that man, Anna squeezes his hand reassuringly, knowing her lover is not proud of his actions in Ontario. Cliff runs a hand through his thinning grey hair, shaking his head. </p><p>“That…is a little more complicated,” Cliff’s hand rests on the table, drumming his fingers against the wooden surface. “Ultimately, your options, turning yourself in, would most likely give you a less severe sentence. Or cross the border and remain in the Unorganized Territories until Hans is deposed as Chief Factor of Arendelle.” </p><p>“Is there really no other way?” Anna questions, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she stares at the patriarch. </p><p>“I’m afraid not. Hans has a vested interest in this; he’ll most likely return in a few weeks to arrest Kristoff. This entire thing will blow over eventually, but it would be safer to remain in the United States until Hans retires.” </p><p>“What about Anna? Do you think she’ll be in harm’s way?” Kristoff asks, his thumb stilling over her skin. Cliff glances at Anna, giving the young woman a reassuring smile. </p><p>“I think after today Hans won’t return for her. Now he’s aware of your involvement with one another and expecting. No part of me thinks he’d be willing to risk his reputation and have a mistress who has a child that is not his.” Cliff states. </p><p>Anna nods, knowing that Cliff is most probably right. Hans barely had wanted to touch her after she had Eliza, definitely not after she has borne a second child with another man. Nor would she ever allow either of her children to be touched by Hans again. </p><p>“I’ll go south.” Kristoff nods, his grip tightening around Anna’s smaller hand in his own. </p><p>She glances at Kristoff, studying every feature of her lover’s face. Noticing how the corner of his eyes crinkle as his father speaks. Anna wonders if Kristoff will ask her to go south with him. She still remains unsure if she would go with him or not. Of course, she wanted him present for their child’s birth but knows that she can do it alone. She would wait for him; she would go if he would have her. </p><p>Bulda stands behind Cliff, placing her hand on her husband’s shoulders, her eyes downcast at her son’s decision, knowing it is what needs to happen to keep him safe. </p><p>“I’ll leave soon,” Kristoff states, glancing towards Anna. “I don’t want to put you and Eliza in any more danger. The longer I stay, there is more chance of those men showing up at our door, and you don’t deserve to live in fear every day.” </p><p>“Kristoff…” Anna places her free hand on his forearm, gripping the fabric of his sweater as she shakes her head. Trying to convey the millions of thoughts racing through her head, but most importantly, none of this is his fault. </p><p>“Cliff,” Bulda pats her husband’s shoulder with a sigh. “The children look tired; perhaps we should let them rest. They’ve had a big day.” </p><p>“Alright.” Cliff nods, standing from his chair with a groan. The older man places his hands on his lower back as he straightens up, his spine straightening. </p><p>Anna, Kristoff and Elsa stand from the table, trailing after Kristoff’s parents to the door. Anna folds her hands in front of her, watching as Kristoff envelops Bulda in an embrace, kissing the top of her head. The son and mother withdraw from one another, the blonde man turning to face his father, wrapping an arm around Cliff’s shoulder. </p><p>Bulda steps forward, taking Anna’s hands into her own. “No matter what you decide to do, just know that Cliff, myself and the girls are always going to look after you. Especially since you are giving me another grandchild.” </p><p>Anna smiles, nodding. “Thank you, Bulda.” </p><p>The matriarch steps forward, placing a loving kiss onto Anna’s cheek before moving on to Elsa, repeating the action. Cliff steps forward to her, wrapping his arms around her for a brief hug. Anna waves goodbye to the older couple as they step through the threshold of the house, leaning against Kristoff. </p><p>Elsa turns to her sister and Kristoff, shoving her hands into her pockets with a shrug. “Are you going to spend the night here?” </p><p>“I think so.” Anna nods, glancing up at her lover as she places a hand on his chest. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll grab Eliza.” Elsa responds, going walk past Anna and Kristoff towards the bedroom where Eliza slept. </p><p>“Actually, she can spend the night here. She’s pretty tired, and I don’t want her waking up on your walk home; we both know she won’t go back down easily.” </p><p>“Sounds good.” Elsa wraps her sister into a tight embrace, a gesture that Anna reciprocates. Anna places a chaste kiss to her older sister’s cheek as they silently comfort one another about the events of the day. “I love you, Goodnight.” </p><p>“I love you too. Have a safe walk home.” Anna responds, pulling away from her sister, reluctantly. Elsa pats Kristoff on his arm as she walks past him to the door, shutting it tightly behind her. </p><p>“I’m going to get ready for bed.” She glances up at her lover, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Kristoff nods as she withdraws from him, his gaze following his lover as she makes her way to their bedroom. </p><p>Anna leans against the doorframe of their room, her gaze resting on Eliza sleeping in the middle of the bed; her mouth hangs open, allowing for her breaths to echo through the room. </p><p>Staring at her daughter, Anna thinks about how she nearly lost her daughter once again today. Every day seemed to be more hopeless for them, for their people. Between the encroaching British and Americans, they were in the middle of everything. The Sioux to the south were becoming increasingly aggressive after signing the Treaty of Fort Laramie as the Americans expand further west. Anna has no doubt that they will not try to stop at the Medicine Line. </p><p>Even back east in Ontario and Quebec, several attempts were made to make the land a federation; they wanted to make Canada a country. With their greed, there is no doubt that they’ll integrate the Territory into the union, whether by political means or violent ones. </p><p>She blinks, tiredness suddenly overtaking her body. She moves away from the doorway into the bedroom. Slowly Anna unfastens the buttons on her skirt, allowing the garment to pool around her ankles before stepping out of it. She strips from her shirt after, tossing it onto the floor with her skirt, before discarding her chemise. </p><p>Anna grabs her nightgown resting on the end of her bed, shrugging the cotton garment over her head and pulling her arms through the short sleeves. As the nightgown settles on her shoulders, Anna furrows her brows as Kristoff had yet to enter the bedroom. </p><p>She quietly pads across the floor, as to not disturb Eliza’s sleeping form. Leaving the bedroom, Anna observes Kristoff sitting on their sofa in front of the fireplace, holding his head in his hands. </p><p>“Kristoff?” Anna asks quietly as she walks away from their bedroom to where her lover sits. She moves around the sofa, standing in front of him. “Baby, what is the matter?” </p><p>Kristoff’s head snaps up to meet her concerned gaze. He reaches forward, taking her hand into his own. “It’s nothing, you should go to bed, you look exhausted. I’ll join in a little while.” </p><p>Anna immediately notices how his eyes cast back to the ground as he attempts to let go of her hand. The young woman doesn’t let go of his hand. Instead, she takes the seat next to him.</p><p>“You cannot hide anything from me.” She huffs, her accusation making the man next to her chuckle. Anna manages a smile at the sound of his laughter, the first time she’s heard it all day. Both of their faces fall in an instant as everything settles. “Are you thinking about what happened today?” </p><p>He nods, staring at the fireplace. “Yeah, I am.” </p><p>“Kris, we are fine. No one got hurt.” Anna sighs as she positions her hand over her abdomen, placing Kristoff’s palm against her. </p><p>“I know but, you or Eliza and Elsa could have been,” He begins, his finger brushing against the fabric of her nightgown. “Anna, I’ve never felt so afraid in my life when you came onto the property. I think I completely blacked out when I heard Eliza yell for me. I just…I can’t continue to put any of you in danger. If anything happened to any of you, I’d never forgive myself.” </p><p>Staring at him, Anna knows she can’t deny any of that; because she had felt it too. “You are planning to leave soon?” </p><p>“Yeah,” He finally meets her gaze. Anna feels tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she notices Kristoff’s eyes wet with them as well. The room goes silent as they stare at one another, millions of thoughts going through both of their heads. </p><p>“When?” She asks, even though she is confident of the answer. His eyes flicker to where his hand still rests on her belly, brushing his thumb over the spot. </p><p>“It won’t take me long to pack. I plan to be gone by the end of the week; the longer I stay, the more trouble I’ll make.” </p><p>“You’ll write to me?” Anna asks, unable to stop the tears overflowing in her eyes. Kristoff shifts closer to the mother of his children, pulling his hand away from her abdomen to wrap his arm around her shoulder. </p><p>“Of course, I’ll write to you every day if that’s what you want.” Kristoff manages a chuckle at this moment, causing Anna to titter. </p><p>“You could even meet us in the Cypress Hills for the hunt.” Anna turns her body slightly, her knees brushing against his thigh. He smiles, wiping away the tears falling down her cheek.  </p><p>“Maybe in a few years, I will. You’ll…” Kristoff voice breaks, biting his lower lip to stop a sob from emitting from his throat. He clears his throat, blinking away his own tears. “You’ll write to me when the baby is born?” </p><p>“Of course, I’ll send you a telegraph as soon as they arrive. I’ll have Angelique sketch a few pieces for you and send them in the following letters.” Anna nods, stopping as soon as she speaks. She glances away from him towards the fireplace, pressing her lips into a thin line as she attempts to stop her tears as the realization hit her. </p><p>Kristoff will not be there when she has their child. He won’t get to hold their baby or watch them grow up. </p><p>“I’ll return as soon as I can.” Kristoff reassures her, pressing his forehead against her own. Anna nods, resting her head against his shoulder as she places her hand on his knee. The couple stare at the dying embers of the fire settled in the hearth.  </p><p>Anna tries not to think of the reality of their situation. Despite the ache in her chest, she thinks about the future they once had with one another, waking up in the mornings in Kristoff’s arms, cooking breakfast with him and Eliza at her side. </p><p>She lifts her head with a sigh as her eyes begin to flutter shut, unable to stave off her exhaustion any longer. </p><p>“Come to bed with me.” Anna quietly demands. Kristoff nods, watching as she stands from the bed. The auburn-haired woman takes his hand, coaxing him off of the sofa to their bedroom. She lets go of him as they enter the bedroom, making her way to her side of the bed. </p><p>Carefully she folds back the sheets, climbing onto the mattress beside her daughter, laying on her side to face her daughter and Kristoff’s side of the bed. Anna carefully studies Eliza’s face as she props her head upon her hand, waiting for Kristoff to join her. </p><p>Her eyes glance up as Kristoff sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight. Anna watches the tension leave her lovers shoulders as he settles on the mattress, blowing out the candle as he lays down. Kristoff turns to face Anna and Eliza, mimicking his lover’s position. </p><p>Their gazes meet, able to make out the faint smiles in the moonlight shining through the window, Kristoff’s free arm extends over Eliza, reaching out to Anna. She reciprocates the action, taking his hand into her own. </p><p>“Ki shaakiihitin.” He whispers, his thumb brushing against the palm of her hand. </p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>“Ki shaakiihitin.” She repeats. Kristoff sits up, leaning over his daughter to press his lips against Anna’s. The young woman pulls away from him, keeping her hand in his as she shifts onto her back. She squeezes his hand in her own before drifting off to sleep. Relieved that they at least get one last night together as a family. </p>
<hr/><p>Kristoff hardly allows Eliza out of his sight that morning. Once it comes, the toddler remains firmly in her father’s arms as he helps Anna pack his things. His clothing occupies one full trunk, including his winter clothes and mukluks. The second chest holds his equipment for snowshoeing, trapping and skinning animals. </p><p>Anna stands on the porch watching as Kristoff and Sven place his two chests on Kristoff’s red river cart. The cold autumn breeze brushes past Anna, overwhelming her sense with the earthy smell of leaves turning colour. </p><p>Sven pats Kristoff on the shoulder as the blond man slides the second trunk onto the back of the wagon. </p><p>“Tell Ma, I’ll be over to the property in a little while.” Kristoff chuckles, nudging the brunette man with his shoulder roughly. Anna grins at the two men interact with one another as if nothing is changing. </p><p>“Alright,” Sven sighs, glancing to where Anna stands, offering her a sympathetic smile before ruffling Eliza’s auburn curls as he stalks away from the family. Kristoff secures the chests on the back of the cart. </p><p>“Papa! I want up!” Eliza calls, incessantly tugging at her father’s trouser leg. </p><p>“Alright, moonface, just give me a moment.” Kristoff responds, throwing his bag containing his maps into the back with the trunks. Eliza continues to call for him, wanting the same attention that he had paid to her that morning. </p><p>“Papa!” She calls again, more impatiently. Anna nearly excepts Kristoff to tell Eliza to wait, but instead, the man looks down at his daughter with a smile. </p><p>“You,” He begins, bending down to pick her up, perching her on his hip. “Are as impatient as your mother is.” </p><p>Anna giggles at his comment, stepping away from the porch railing to make her way towards her lover and daughter. “I heard that.” </p><p>Kristoff chuckles lowly as the shorter woman stands next to him; she places a hand on Eliza’s back. He bends low, giving her a quick peck on the lips. </p><p>Anna shoves her hands into her apron pockets as she glances at the cart. It wasn’t very full, only two trunks and three bags containing food for the journey. Kristoff’s gaze follows Anna’s, his face dropping as the reality of their situation washed over him once again. </p><p>“Y-are you nearly all packed?” She stutters, hoping that the answer is ‘no’. Only wanting at least one more afternoon with him. The final week they had with one another hadn’t been enough; she wanted him for a lifetime. </p><p>Kristoff glances at the cart with a sigh. “Yeah…I…” The break in his voice nearly causes Anna to cry. “I’m saying ‘goodbye’ to everyone at Ma’s. I’m going as I leave Ahtohallan.” </p><p>She nods, glancing down at her feet. With a deep breath, Anna reflects back up at her beloved. “What else needs to be packed?” </p><p>“That’s everything.” Kristoff states, not meeting her gaze. </p><p>“Oh…” She trails off, realizing he intended to leave very shortly. The worst part of all of this is that the young woman does not know when he will return, or if he will ever be able to return to Ahtohallan. It could be possible that Hans retains the position of Chief Factor well into his old age. They may never be together ever again.  </p><p>A tear finally escapes the corner of her eye, rolling down her reddening cheeks. Kristoff fights off his own tears at the sight of Anna’s, wanting to remain strong for the both of them. He extends his other arm, not holding Eliza, out towards her, inviting her into his embrace. </p><p>Anna does not hesitate at his gestures, colliding into her lover’s arms with a sob. He presses his face to her hair, taking a deep breath as his arm tightens around her shoulders. Anna withdraws from him as she feels Eliza’s feet kick, indicating her daughter is getting restless in her father’s arms. </p><p>“Can you take her?” Kristoff asks. Anna nods as she steps away from him. </p><p>Fallen leaves crunch under Kristoff’s boots as he hands Anna their daughter. The young woman watches Kristoff as he takes his horse’s reins, leading the animal from their property. Anna meanders alongside the red river cart, her eyes glued to his back as they walk towards the road. She notices the way they both stroll, noting wanting their time to be over yet. </p><p>The sun peaks through the pine and birch trees, creating a halo of orange and yellow in the canopy of trees as they walk along the road. Anna glances to her right as they pass her family’s river lot, passing the very spot she welcomed Kristoff home from Quebec nearly three years ago. They had so many memories in Ahtohallan; Anna can hardly imagine their community without Kristoff. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Anna holds Eliza as they gather at the end of Cliff and Bulda’s river lot, watching as Kristoff kneels in front of his nieces and nephews. She smiles as Louise and Helene wrap their arms around their uncle’s neck, the older sister wiping her tears away as she says goodbye while the younger remains in blissful ignorance.</p><p>Kristoff ruffles Guillaume’s hair affectionately, knowing his youngest nephew does not like to be hugged. Olaf squares his shoulder uncharacteristically, extending his hand out towards his uncle. The older man chuckles, shaking his elder nephew’s hand as he whispers something to him. Olaf nods enthusiastically, squinting his eyes to stop himself from crying. </p><p>Gabriel is next on the receiving line, offering a handshake to his brother-in-law. With a nod, the raven-haired man states. “God be with you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Kristoff responds, turning to Angelique, chuckling as she throws her arms around his neck with a sob. Anna can barely make out her words, muffled by his blue sweater. She withdraws from him, an accusatory finger pointing to him as if she is scolding him. </p><p>“I expect there to be letters this time. No disappearing from us for months again.” Angelique’s voice slightly breaks. </p><p>Kristoff chuckles with a nod. “I promise.” </p><p>Angelique breaks away from her brother, wrapping her arm around Gabriel’s lower back as they watch him move towards Marguerite. The brunette woman does her best to blink back tears, her hand resting on her swollen belly as she stares up at her brother. </p><p>“I do not like this.” Marguerite states quietly, trying not to make a fuss as her brother is departing for the United States. </p><p>“I know you don’t.” Kristoff responds, placing his hands on his hips. “But I’ll write to you whenever I can, and you’ll have to write to me when this one is born.” The blonde man attempts to place his hand on her belly, but his hand is swatted away by his sister. </p><p>Sven stands next to his wife, placing his hand on her back as he laughs at Kristoff’s attempt. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to write to you when the baby is born.” </p><p>Kristoff turns to his closest friend, smirking at the Newfoundlander. “Good because I know she’s completely useless in these situations.” </p><p>“You two are not allowed to gang up on me, I’m pregnant.” Marguerite huffs, her face scrunching up as Sven places a kiss to her temple. Kristoff opens an arm, a gesture his younger sister steps into. He wraps his arm around her shoulder’s, pressing his cheek against her hair until she steps away from the half-embrace. </p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, Sven steps forward, taking Kristoff into a brief embrace, patting the blonde man on the back with some force as he states. “Good luck. Don’t get shot on your way down.” </p><p>“I’ll try not to.” Kristoff chuckles, pulling away from his friend. Turning towards his parents, Anna observes the corners of Kristoff’s eye crease, attempting not to shed any tears. </p><p>Cliff steps forward, wrapping his arms around his son’s frame, a gesture Kristoff returns. The patriarch steps back, clearing his throat as he shakes his son’s hand. “My cousin, who resides outside of Fort Benton, wrote to me; the cabin is ready for you.” </p><p>“Thanks Pa.” </p><p>Bulda places her hand against Kristoff’s arm, pulling his attention away from his father. She offers him a reassuring smile as she takes his hands into her own. </p><p>“You’ll write to us as soon as you arrive.” She demands. </p><p>“Yes, I will, ma.” He confirms, wrapping his arms around the short woman. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” The matriarch begins as she withdraws from him, glancing briefly towards Anna and Eliza. “We’ll take good care of them.” </p><p>“Thank you, ma.” Kristoff responds, pressing a kiss to her hairline before turning to Elsa. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell Ryder and Honeymaren where you are in case they want to find you when they go south for the winter.” Elsa comments. </p><p>Kristoff shrugs. “I’m not sure the Cree travel that far south but be sure to tell them I say ‘goodbye’” </p><p>“I will.” The brunette woman confirms, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist, he wraps one arm around her shoulders in a brief embrace. </p><p>With a sigh, Kristoff faces Anna and Eliza, reaching forward to take his daughter into his arms. Eliza stares up at her father, her sky-blue eyes wide, unsure of what is happening around her as he holds her close to him. </p><p>“I have to go away for a while, Eliza.” Kristoff states to the toddler for the numerous time that week. “But I’ll write to you every day while I’m away.” </p><p> “No, stay.” Elsa’s brows furrow in a fashion similar to his own. Kristoff sighs, knowing what is to follow after his statement. Eliza would demand he stay for a little while before crying and tightly wrapping her arms around him. </p><p>“I can’t Moonface.” He gently says, patting her back as her eyes begin to well with tears and her lip pouting out. “But you need to promise me that you’ll be a good girl for your mama, okay?” </p><p>Eliza sniffles, nodding sadly as her lip trembles. “Okay…” </p><p>Kristoff's eyes begin to prick with tears as he watches his daughter not throw a tantrum as she had done all week but comply with his request. “I love you very much. I’ll come home as soon as I can.” </p><p>His daughter continues to nod, leaning forward to wrap her chubby arms around his neck as Kristoff presses a kiss to her wet cheek. Eliza pulls away from her father, sniffling as she stares at the collar of his sweater. </p><p>“Will you write?” She asks. </p><p>“I promise every day, Sa jaang.” He confirms again, watching as her eyes dart from his sweater to his face. </p><p>“Love you, papa.” Eliza sniffles, cuddling into his chest once more as her father presses another kiss to her other cheek. </p><p>“I love you too, baby.” Kristoff repeats, running a gentle hand against her back. Eliza begins to cry as he hands her off to Elsa, allowing the toddler to sob into her shoulder as Kristoff turns to Anna. </p><p>Her hands are folded in front of her as she stares up at him, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears. Anna steps forward, placing her hand against his forearm as their gaze’s meet. </p><p>“I-I don’t know what to say.” She chuckles sadly as a tear slips down her cheek. Without a moment’s hesitation, Kristoff steps forward, wrapping her petite frame into his embrace. With shaking hands, Anna grasps the fabric of his sweater as she rests her cheek against his chest. </p><p>“I’ll return to you and the children as soon as I am able.” Kristoff's deep voice resonates through Anna as she remains pressed flush to him. </p><p>“You better.” She croaks, her shoulders beginning to shake as she sobs into his chest. Kristoff leans over slightly, hiding his face from his family as he finally allows his own tears fall, saturating the cotton of Anna’s white blouse. </p><p>“Ki shaakiihitin, Anna.” </p><p><em>I love you</em>        </p><p>“Ki shaakiihitin Kristoff.” </p><p>Reluctantly they part from one another; Kristoff cups her cheek sadly smiling as Anna places her hand over his. Standing on her tiptoes, Anna crushes her lips against Kristoff’s, her free hand grasping his forearm as his rests on her waist. One last time she takes in the scent of cedarwood clinging to his clothes, how his hand feels against her waist.</p><p>Kristoff pulls away from her without another word, brushing a stray hair behind her ear before pressing one last kiss to her forehead as his hand rests on her belly. He steps away from her, his eyes never leaving hers as he backs up to his horse and cart. </p><p>Kristoff ducks lowly under the cart’s shaft, hoisting himself onto the wagon as he grabs the reigns. His eyes scan over his family, resting on Anna. She takes Eliza back into her arms, turning back to face him, forcing herself to smile as she didn’t want his last image of her to be an unhappy one. He returns the gestures before facing forward, urging his horse to move.</p><p>Anna remains in her spot, staring after him as he crawls forward through Ahtohallan. A hand comes to rest on her shoulder, looking to her side. Elsa stands next to her, offering her a reassuring smile. </p><p>“Girls, I’m putting on some tea. You are welcome to stay for lunch.” Bulda calls.</p><p>“Thank you, Bulda, I think we are going to go home.” Elsa responds as Anna stares back towards the road, shifting Eliza in her arms. Bulda nods in response, before urging her family back towards the house. </p><p>It is just the three of them again, not including the baby. Just as it always had been and should be for the time being. </p><p>“I don’t understand why you and Eliza didn’t go with him.” Elsa finally says with a sigh. Anna’s eyes flicker from Kristoff’s form to the ground, then to her sister. </p><p>“Els…I-I can’t leave you. Not again.” Anna responds, her sky-blue eyes searching mirroring ones. </p><p>“Anna…” Elsa trails off, placing a hand against her sister’s cheek. “No matter where you go, for however long, you will always be my sister. You always have a place here and belong here, no matter what.” </p><p>“Elsa…” Tears prick at the corner of both sister’s eyes at the statement, both of them knowing how far they had come. </p><p>“Go. I’ll pack yours and Eliza’s things.” The older Arneson sister nods towards the road, taking Eliza back into her arms. Anna rushes forward, wrapping her arms around her sister and daughter. </p><p>“I love you, Elsa.” </p><p>The brunette chuckles. “I love you too.” She pushes her younger sister off with one hand. “Now go, before you miss him.” </p><p>Anna nods, turning on her heel towards his figure. She steps onto the dirt, her first steps slow and unsteady as she follows after him. Recalling a similar event to this one, a cold autumn night. </p><p>Her pace increases as she begins to sprint down the road, her skirt wrapping against her legs as she pushes herself. Calling out for her lover. </p><p><em>Her chest burned in the cold autumn night as she calls out for her best friend</em>. </p><p>The trees' shadows sporadically provide shade from the bright autumn sun as she continues forward, calling out his name loudly as she attempts to catch up. Pushing the memory from her mind. </p><p>
  <em>She slows, realizing he is not going to stop, standing aimlessly in the middle of the road as her breaths are short and painful as she buries her face into her hands. </em>
</p><p>Tears stream down her cheeks as she continues to race forward, past the point where she stopped all those years ago. She isn’t letting him go this time. </p><p>“Kristoff!” She calls out again, thinking about that night. </p><p>
  <em>He does not stop. </em>
</p><p>She cries out for him again, chest burning and her breaths becoming painful as she pushes herself harder than she ever has before; her hair escaping from their two plaits. </p><p>“Kristoff!” She shouts, her voice hoarse from the crisp autumn air and fatigue. </p><p><em>He continues further, ignoring her calls.</em> </p><p>Anna knows she cannot let that happen again; she won’t let him leave her behind this time. His cart stops in the middle of the road, so does she as she watches his frame turn around, climbing out of the wagon. </p><p>Leaving the cart in the middle of the road, Kristoff races towards her. </p><p>“Anna!” He shouts back, causing the young woman to smile. She clambers forward, ignoring the burn in her chest as she walks on shaking legs. Kristoff reaches her first, staring down at her in concern. His hands rest on her waist, his eyes searching hers. </p><p>“I’m so glad you stopped.” Anna smiles, holding onto his forearms to steady herself. </p><p>“Is everything all right?” He asks. </p><p>“I-I’ve been thinking… I have never been past the medicine line.” She begins, trying to regain her breathe. He raises a brow at her questioningly. “I think…I’d liked to see it with you…” </p><p>“Anna…” </p><p>“Would you have me?” She asks, her body still shaking. </p><p>He smiles down at her, tears forming in his eyes once again. “I would.” The couple laugh in joy as Kristoff pulls her flush to him as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her shrieks resounding through the canopy of trees as he lifts her high in the air, twirling her in his arms in joy. </p><p>Kristoff places her down, cupping her cheeks as she keeps her arms steady around his neck, crushing her lips to his with fervour. Knowing that after years of searching, Anna had finally found where she belonged. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big thank you to Liv, Laura, Melanie, Molly, Johanna, and Gabi for providing me feedback from time to time as well as talking through parts of this fic with me. I love you girls so much and greatly appreciate the support!! (I apologize if I left someone out)</p><p>Thank you to Emma and Gabi who did art for Mistress Anna as well to Laura who created a playlist for this fic. <a href="https://tamorasky.tumblr.com/post/617879827093061632/mistress-anna-masterlist"> You can find the links here!</a></p><p>As well thank you to all of you who left Kudos, Comments, reblogged/liked on Tumblr. The support I have gotten for this fic has been so overwhelming (in a good way) and I'm so appreciative that you guys took the time to read this fic (that was supposed to be a one-shot) </p><p>This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm going to go on a small hiatus between now and the epilogue, just so I have some time to get the epilogue perfect. I should be up by the middle of October. </p><p>In the meantime! I'm sure many of you have noticed I changed this to a series. I plan on doing some one-shots following Anna and Kristoff's families after this fic. As well a short Elsamaren fic about how they met and fell in love. Also! if any of you want to see something not covered in Mistress Anna that you'd like to see, feel free to drop a prompt or ask on my Tumblr profile under Tamorasky. I'll be doing these as a decompression from school and the next AU I'm working on. </p><p>Thank you all so much!!! I hate to be done Mistress Anna, it's meant so much for me to write and reconnect with a lot of my province's history. </p><p>I acknowledge that I live, work and write from Treaty 6 Territory and the homeland of the Métis</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Molly who talked me through this epilogue &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nebraska Territory, 1855 </p><p>Anna’s hands slowly prune as she quickly washes the dishes, trying to complete the task before the water turns cold. With a sigh, she wipes the sweat off her brow with her forearm, promptly returning to scrubbing the cast iron pan. It is the last item in her washing basin, hoping the remains of the eggs wash out of the pan before the most pressing matter in the house roused. </p><p>She lifts the heavy pan out of the bowl, placing it on the table before wiping the metal with a cloth until it is nearly dry. Picking the pan off the table, Anna walks over to the shelving Kristoff had crafted for the kitchen, placing the heavy item on the bottom shelf. </p><p>As if on cue, a sound emits from their bedroom, indicating Anna had run out of time. Quickly she wipes her damp hands on her apron, untying the garment and discarding it on a hook as she meanders towards the room. </p><p>Stepping through the threshold of the room, Anna looks to the wooden bassinet settled next to their dresser. </p><p>"I'm coming, baby." She coos, standing in front of the crib to see her daughter thrashing wildly in her crib. Astrid's face is scrunched and turning pink as she cries. Anna’s bottom lip juts out as she reaches into the bassinet, gently picking up the 4-month-old. </p><p>Anna presses her cheek to her baby's head, rubbing the infant's back soothingly as she withdraws from the crib. She hums softly to Astrid as they exit the bedroom, making her way through their house to the rocking chair settled next to the fireplace. </p><p>Bracing Astrid's back with her hand, Anna seats herself on the rocking chair, trying to keep it steady as she leans back. Resting her elbow on the armrest, Anna maneuvers her youngest to her chest, Astrid's head in line with the rest of Anna's body. </p><p>When she had Eliza, Anna found herself often fumbling to unbutton her blouse to feed her eldest daughter, now with her second daughter, it is a matter of seconds. A tired smile crosses her features as the baby's chin and nose touch her breast. </p><p>Breastfeeding Eliza had been easy. Astrid always put up more of a fight. Anna had been certain for the first few hours of Astrid's life that she was going to have to be bottle-fed. But in the early hours of the morning, after hours of trying to get the infant to latch, Astrid had finally relented. </p><p>Anna brushes Astrid's whips of blonde hair as her honey eyes begin to flutter shut, similar to the night the second girl was born. </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She had come slightly early in the middle of the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna and Kristoff had decided to travel north from their house near Fort Benton to the Cypress Hills that late April. Initially, Anna had thought the cramping was due to sleeping on the ground while being nearly nine months pregnant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slow dampening of her nightgown and the blankets alerted Anna to the labour, realizing it was not bodily discomfort as she had thought. She had hurriedly sat up, placing a hand on the swell of her belly to feel the muscles contract as the pain returned. Her hair stood on edge as she shook Kristoff awake as the blankets that kept her warm pooled around her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He woke slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in their bedroll; panic overtaking him as he stood up, calling across the tipi to where Elsa and Honeymaren slept with Eliza between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honeymaren quickly restarted the dying fire in the middle of the tipi as Elsa flew to her sister's side, taking her hands into her own to ensure she was alright. Kristoff had quickly pulled on his trousers, fastening them as he exited the tipi to inform his mother the baby was coming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>News of Anna's labour had spread through the encampment like a wildfire, women gathered on the family's site to offer their services to Bulda's daughter-in-law. It had taken Cliff, Sven, and Gabriel to make the cluster of women disperse for the night. Which left Bulda, Angelique, Marguerite and the midwife from the nearby Assiniboine nearby encampment to assist with the birth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna had nearly expected Marguerite to enter the tipi with Peder on her back; since his birth, her friend had barely allowed her 6-month-old out of his mossbag. The labouring woman was surprised to see Marguerite had left her son with Sven. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tipi quickly warmed as it filled with members of her family, and the fire slowly came back to life. Elsa had helped her sister stand, supporting her as Anna paced around the fire until the midwife decided it was time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sage burned in the tent, enveloping the tipi with the earthy smell. The sage brought comfort to Anna as the midwife instructed Kristoff to stand behind her, holding his wife up as she squatted low on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed, unable to make any noise as she focused on the birth, similar to how it was with birthing Eliza. Leaning against her husband's body, Anna found comfort in Kristoff's arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsa knelt next to her sister, offering her younger sister additional support while Honeymaren assisted the midwife. Bulda sat in the corner of the tipi, Eliza, in her arms as the grandmother whispered words of comfort to the toddler. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything was different this time. The sage. The people who loved her surrounding and supporting as she went through this the second time in her life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No doctor. No lying on the bed. This was everything like the births Anna attended with her mother as a child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting out a silent cry, Anna gasped as the pain became a throbbing ache. Exhausted, Anna fell back against Kristoff, watching as the midwife brought her child forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Assiniboine midwife glanced up to the young couple with a smile. "You have a girl." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna managed a tired smile as the midwife handed the parents their second daughter, un-swaddled and needing to be cleaned. The auburn-haired woman didn't care as her white nightgown stained with blood as she took her second borne into her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was so confident that she would never have the same feeling as Eliza, overwhelmed with emotion as her eyes become misty as she stares at the infant. Her face all squashed and purple, similar to Eliza after her birth. Anna had never been so wrong in her life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kristoff pressed a kiss to his wife's temple as he reached around her body to brush their daughter's cheek. "Anna… she's perfect." </em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Anna holds Astrid over her shoulder once her daughter finishes feeding, gently patting her small back to force her to burp. She can't find herself to care when her second borne spits up over her blouse. </p><p>"Better?" Anna asks, pressing a kiss to Astrid's temple as she stands from the rocking chair with some struggle. Holding Astrid to her chest, Anna steps through the house towards the porch. </p><p>She stands on the veranda scanning their property as she looks for any indication of where her husband and eldest daughter could have gotten to. Anna doesn't bother to close the door to the house her and Kristoff had moved into nearly nine months ago. </p><p>Anna bounces Astrid as she overlooks the land, trying to locate Kristoff and Eliza. Cautiously she steps off the porch, holding her youngest close to her as they venture away from the house. Her thumb brushes against Astrid's linen yellow dress as she floats through the wheat field towards the river. </p><p>As they draw closer to the riverbank, Anna can hear Eliza shrieking and Kristoff's chuckling. The auburn-haired woman smiles at the sounds of her loved ones, her arms tightening around Astrid as she walks down the ravine. </p><p>They push through the bush, the sun casting spots against Anna's face and Astrid's blonde hair through the trees as her legs strain, trying not to slip on the earth. A giggle escapes Anna as they emerge from the bush onto the riverbank.</p><p>Kristoff stands chest-deep in the Missouri River, holding Eliza by her armpits with her back to him, allowing his daughter to kick her legs against the water. Anna steps further onto the riverbank, meandering closer to her husband and firstborn. </p><p>"Mama!" Eliza shrieks as she notices her mother and little sister on the bank, ceasing to kick her legs as she reaches out to them. Kristoff wraps his arm around Eliza as he moves through the water, keeping a tight hold onto the 3-year-old. </p><p>Anna's toes kiss the water's edge as she readjusts Astrid in her arms before settling herself next to the river, watching as her husband and daughter come closer to the shore. </p><p>He lets go of the toddler as they reach shallow water, where Kristoff knows she can stand. Eliza toddles through the water towards her mother and sister while giggling to herself. Anna settles Astrid on her thigh, cradling her back against her bicep. </p><p>Eliza climbs onto her mother's skirt as she reaches the shore, clumsily climbing to sit on her mother's unoccupied thigh. Anna shifts uncomfortably under her daughters' weight. Kristoff chuckles as he emerges from the water, seating himself next to his wife and daughters. </p><p>The rust-haired girl reaches forward to Astrid, taking her by the shoulders to drag her sister to her. Anna quickly intercepts, shifting her youngest onto her back and places Astrid onto Eliza's small lap. </p><p>"Baby!" Eliza greets, carefully leaning over to place a kiss on her sister's forehead. Anna smiles down at the exchange, glancing to her side as she feels a hand on her lower back. Kristoff's thumb brushes against the fabric of her shirt as he presses a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>Astrid's fussing brings the young couple's attention back to their children; Eliza pets her sister's hair in an attempt to soothe the baby. Kristoff reaches over his wife, re-positioning Astrid in Eliza's lap to make his youngest more comfortable. </p><p>His free hand comes to rest on his wife’s thigh, watching his girls closely. Anna rests her head on Kristoff's shoulder with a sigh staring down at the two most perfect girls her and Kristoff created. </p><p>The family sits by the river for a few more minutes, before Anna decides it is time to move back to the house as the sun descends from the sky. Kristoff leans over, gently lifting Astrid from Eliza's lap before rising from the ground. </p><p>Anna smiles up at the sight of her husband, cradling their young daughter, enjoying how small she looks in his arms. The auburn-haired woman stands from the ground, not bothering to wipe the dirt from her skirt as she leans over to pick-up Eliza from the ground. </p><p>Eliza clutches her mother's blouse as she is lifted from the dirt, disappointed that her time in the water has come to an end for the day. The toddler watches the river disappear from her view as Anna carries her up the riverbank towards the house. </p><p>As they approach, Anna notices an unfamiliar man standing on their property. Both Anna and Kristoff stop with the children, trying to assess if the man standing in front of the house brought a threat to either of them. </p><p>"Anna, take Astrid and stay here with the girls." Kristoff turns towards his wife. Anna sets Eliza down, taking her oldest daughter's hand before taking her youngest into her arms. The young mother watches helplessly as Kristoff slowly moves towards the stranger. </p><p>Her heart nearly stops as her husband stands with the man, staring as the man begins to reach for something in his bag. Anna prepares to run towards the river with both her children in tow, in case of any threat. But it never occurs. </p><p>Kristoff stands with the man, nodding as the man rummages around his leather bag, trying to receive something. Anna approaches with her brows knit together in confusion at the man's presence. </p><p>"Ah! Here it is." The stranger exclaims, pulling an envelope from his bag, happening to glance at Anna and the children. "Are you Mrs. Bjorgman?" </p><p>"I am," Anna confirms, confused as the man extends the letter to her. Reluctantly she detaches her hand from Eliza, taking the message with a polite smile. </p><p>"It's from Fort Carleton in Rupert's Land." The man further explains. Although it is unneeded, Anna can recognize Elsa's handwriting instantly. Anna tucks the letter into her skirt's waistband, holding her hand out to Eliza once more before leading her children into the small log cabin. </p><p>Eliza shrieks loudly, detaching herself from her mother's side towards the sitting area where her toys lay. Anna follows close behind her eldest daughter, settling herself and Astrid on the sofa. She lays her youngest on the cushion next to her, pulling the letter from her waistband. </p><p>A sigh escapes her lips as she feels hands rest on her shoulders, kneading her sore muscles as Kristoff leans over to press a kiss to the top of his wife's head. </p><p>"Elsa?" He simply asks, smirking as Anna groans as he begins to work out a knot in her shoulder. </p><p>"Y-yeah." Anna nods, closing her eyes as he works the muscles. </p><p>Kristoff stops his motions, withdrawing his hands from Anna's shoulders, and moves around the sofa. “Come here, Astrid.” He coos, picking up his youngest daughter as he settles in the spot she had been lying on. </p><p>Anna watches as Kristoff brushes Astrid's cheek with his thumb before he glances towards Eliza to smile at his oldest daughter. Anna quickly opens the letter, ignoring the sensation as the paper slices against the pad of her thumb. </p><p>She pulls the letter out of the envelope, placing it next to her as she unfolds the paper. As her eyes scan the letter, Anna's brows furrow, trying to understand what her sister had written. <br/> <br/>“Hans had been deposed as Chief Factor of Arendelle.”</p><p>“What?” Kristoff questions, his voice resounds through the room as Anna begins to re-read the letter. </p><p>Anna looks at him, coldness settling in her chest as she slowly turns to face him. "H-Hans has been replaced as Chief Factor." The room goes silent, save for Eliza playing with her toys and Astrid grunting. Kristoff stares at her, waiting for her to continue. "Apparently… h-he's gone completely mad." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kristoff slides closer to his wife; his brows furrowing in confusion. </p><p>"A-according to the letter, he just went completely mad from an infection." </p><p>"An infection?" Kristoff questions. </p><p>"Apparently, according to rumours, he caught a venereal disease during his last voyage to London last spring." Anna trails off, her hand holding the letter falls to her lap as she stares forward to Eliza playing with her toys on the floor. </p><p>Kristoff moves closer to his wife, placing his free hand on her knee. “Does this mean…” </p><p>“We can go home.” She states, her voice breathless in joy as she throws her arms around his neck, tears escaping her eyes. </p><p>Eliza ceases to play at the sight of her mother crying, shakily standing from the ground to walk over to Anna. The toddler grasps her mother’s navy skirt, her brows knit in concern, tears pooling in her own eyes. </p><p>“Mama…” The rust-haired girl’s lower lip slightly trembles as she catches her parents’ attention. </p><p>Anna quickly wipes her tears, removing herself from Kristoff to pick up her oldest. Eliza settles her head against her mother’s chest, as Anna runs a soothing hand against her hair. </p><p>“It’s okay sa jaang,” She reassures the toddler, staring down at Eliza. “I’m happy. I’m just deliriously happy.” Anna hugs Eliza tight, burying her face into her daughter’s hair. </p><p>As she withdraws from her embrace, Anna is sure to smile at Eliza before pressing a kiss to her forehead. With Eliza still on her lap, the young woman glances back to Kristoff, her eyes pleading. </p><p>“Can we leave as soon as possible?”</p><hr/><p><br/>Rupert's Land, 1858 </p><p>Anna stands next to Marguerite, placing the bannock she had made that morning next to her sister-in-law's plate of pemmican. The two-women grin trying to hold back their laughter as the community's older women stand around preparing food and gossiping with one another. </p><p>"All I know," Gerda begins, raising her hands as if defending herself. "Is that the youngest Laurent girl and her fiancé didn't even wait till winter to marry." </p><p>Bulda chuckles, shaking her head. "It wouldn't surprise me if Josette doesn't have another grandchild by the end of next summer." </p><p>"I know! Honestly, if you ask me, those two rushed into things too quickly for there not to have been an accident." Gerda lightly touches Bulda's arm, the two older women filtering out the sound of the younger women's laughter. </p><p>"Just because they married in June doesn't mean she's pregnant, Ma," Angelique states, shaking her head. Both Gerda and Bulda glance to the raven-haired woman, their raised brows mirroring one another. </p><p>"They did start only seeing one another in April." Marguerite shrugs, smirking as she adds to the older women's gossip. </p><p>Angelique smacks her sister on the arm. "Don't encourage them." </p><p>"What? It's probably true." Marguerite defends, her brows knitting together. </p><p>"It's not like courting lasts long in our community." Anna comments, removing the covering for the venison on the table. She hands the cover to Marguerite; groaning as she places her hands on her back, trying to relive some of the weight off of her back. </p><p>"You should know Anna. How is it that you and Kristoff were married in September, and then Astrid was born…" Bulda hums, feigning to think of her granddaughter's birthday. "Oh, I recall only 8 months later." </p><p>Gerda giggles, shaking her head before looking at her friend. "Oh, and let's see Bulda, you waited to marry in November, and Angelique was born…February. Inform me how that works." </p><p>"Ma!" Angelique exclaims, placing her hand over her chest in shock, despite knowing the circumstances of her birth and parent's marriage. The women's giggles surround the table, the banter coming to a halt as other women from the community approach the table with their contributions. </p><p>Anna takes a step away from the food table to allow other women to take her place. Scanning the churchyard, the young woman immediately spots Elsa and Honeymaren sitting with one another under the shade of the pines.  </p><p>She meanders towards her sister and Cree woman, needing to relive the weight off her back as pain radiates down her spine. Elsa glances up as Anna comes closer, grinning up at her younger sister. </p><p>"There you are. I was afraid we lost you two." Elsa comments. </p><p>"We were helping Bulda with the food," Anna comments as she wraps her arms around her back, resting her hands on the mossbag attached to her. Turning her head to gaze at her third daughter secured to her back, "Is that right, Miss. Thea?" </p><p>"Would you like me to get her, Anna?" Honeymaren inquires, already rising from the ground before her sister-in-law could nod in response. </p><p>"Thank you, Maren. My back is starting to hurt." Anna responds as the Cree woman makes her way behind Anna. "You got her?" </p><p>Honeymaren hums affirmatively, her hands cradling the sides of the mossbag as Anna releases the strap across her chest. As she turns, the auburn-haired woman does act quickly enough to take Thea from her aunt. Instead, Honeymaren carries the baby back to where she sits next to Elsa. </p><p>"You can leave her with us." Elsa offers, reaching over to her lover's lap to untie Thea from her mossbag. Anna settles herself next to her sister, briefly glancing at the 4-week-old being passed from Honeymaren to Elsa. </p><p>"I'll take your offer; I should go find Kristoff at some point today."</p><p>"Last I saw him, he was participating in the races with Sven, Cliff and Gabriel." Honeymaren comments, placing the cradleboard next to her. </p><p>"Of course, he was," Anna rolls her eyes, recalling how they lost nearly £25 last year on the foot races. Gazing over the field, the young mother observes the children playing on the other side of the crowd of people dancing.  </p><p>Eliza runs with her cousins, her rust coloured hair escaping from her two braids as she races around, holding Helene's hand. Anna furrows her brows, looking past the dancers to spot Astrid toddling after her older sister, her golden hair bouncing with every step the 3-year-old takes. </p><p>One more. Anna scans the group of children to find her third child, before spotting the auburn-haired child sitting on Louise's lap, watching as the older children play. </p><p>Erik had been born only 16 months after Astrid; they had hoped to wait for another child once their second daughter was born but were overjoyed at the news of a third child. Kristoff and Anna had both decided to wait for a while after Erik's birth for a fourth child. Thea came 18 months after the birth of their only boy. </p><p>"So," Elsa begins, bouncing her youngest niece in her arms. "How many months are we waiting this time for baby number five?" </p><p>Anna lightly nudges her sister with her shoulder, trying not to disturb Thea. "She's our last." </p><p>Honeymaren looks around Elsa, raising a brow at the auburn-haired woman. "Isn't that what you said after Erik was born?" </p><p>"I said that two hours after giving birth to him." Anna rolls her eyes. Recalling her sister asking her about more children after birthing Kristoff's 9-pound son that afternoon. The young woman glances up from the ground, her sky-blue eyes meeting honey brown ones. </p><p>He stands against the church, his hands shoved into his pockets as Sven stands next to him. In that instant, Anna feels as if she was a teenager again. Her heart pounding in her chest as her husband intently stares at her. </p><p>The young man withdraws from his friend's side, making his way through the crowd of people as his eyes remain transfixed on his wife. That stare, no matter how many times he looked at her that way, Anna always feels as if she is being hunted. </p><p>Kristoff stands in front of the auburn-haired woman, his embroidered white shirt tucked into his black trousers. Anna smiles at the sight of the sash, the one she made him years ago, tied securely around his waist. </p><p>"Hi." He smiles down at her. </p><p>"Hello." She responds, staring up at her husband as his form covers the sun glaring on her. </p><p>"Would you want to dance?" He asks, his hand outstretched down towards her. Anna grins up at him, taking his hand without any hesitation. With ease, Kristoff helps his wife off of the ground, pulling her into his arms. </p><p>The young couple leave Thea with her aunts without a word, trusting the two women wholeheartedly with their child as Anna brushes the grass off her ribbon skirt. </p><p>No one bats an eye at the sight of Kristoff, leading Anna towards the dancing. Not as they had three years ago when Bulda's adopted son led Iduna's youngest daughter to dance. No girls standing by the church, fuming at the sight of the unwed mother dancing with Kristoff. </p><p>It is just them. </p><p>Kristoff's hand firmly rests on her waist as Anna captures his hand with her own, pressing herself flush to him as the music starts up one more. Her eyes never leave his as they sway softly with the music, Anna's thumb brushing against his forefinger. </p><p>"So, how much money did you lose this year?" She inquires, raising a suspicious brow at her husband. </p><p>The blonde man chuckles in response, "I actually won us £5." </p><p>"How much did you lose?" Anna repeats the question, narrowing her eyes. </p><p>"I owe Sven £10." </p><p>"£10?" She pushes away from him, her brows knitting together in exasperation. </p><p>"That, or a kiss," His gaze drops from his wife, glancing down at his feet, "but I think he was kidding about that." </p><p>Anna giggles at her husband's joke, lightly smacking him on the bicep as she shakes her head. "You're incorrigible." </p><p>"I know." He leans over, crushing his lips against Anna's. Enjoying the feeling of the young woman balling the fabric of his shirt in her fist. She hums as Kristoff withdraws from her, staring tenderly down at the love of his life. </p><p>They slow as the music comes to a stop. Anna's hand rests on his chest as she smiles up at him. "I'm tired." </p><p>"Would you like me to get the children, and we'll head back to the house?" He inquires, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to lead her away from the dancing. </p><p>Anna nods in response, wrapping her arm around his back as they peruse through the churchyard. "I'll reclaim Thea if you'll get Eliza, Astrid and Erik." </p><p>"Of course." Kristoff presses his lips to the top of her head as he lets go of her, venturing to locate their older children. Anna meanders through the crowd of people back towards where Elsa and Honeymaren sit with Thea. </p><p>Her hands brush against the fabric of her ribbon skirt as she stands in front of the two women. Honeymaren and Elsa glance up at the young mother, the Cree woman lightly bouncing Thea in her arms. </p><p>"Kristoff and I are going to return home," Anna states, kneeling down on the patchwork quilt to gather Thea's cradleboard. She unties the deer hide rope, loosening the mossbag before gently taking her youngest into her arms. </p><p>She rests the baby onto the linen, swaddling her tiny body before securing her into the papoose, relieved that Honeymaren didn't detach the mossbag from the cradleboard. Anna stands from the ground, delicately picking up Thea on her board. </p><p>Elsa stands with her sister, holding Thea to Anna's back as the young woman secures the cradleboard to her. The auburn-haired woman turns to face her older sister, wrapping her arms around Elsa in a brief embrace. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa states as she withdraws from her younger sister. Anna nods, knowing that her sister would be over by lunch, a regular occurrence since Thea's birth. </p><p>"I'll have lunch ready." Anna nods, waving to Honeymaren before meandering towards the road. Glancing over her shoulder as she hears Thea start to coo behind her. She reaches behind her, resting the back of her hand against the deerskin mossbag that holds her daughter. </p><p>Kristoff stands at the road, waiting for his wife and youngest daughter, holding Erik in his arms as he watches Eliza and Astrid dance with one another on the dirt road; their teal and purple ribbon skirts swishing with every movement. </p><p>"Mama!" Eliza shouts, waving at her mother as her free hand holds Astrid's. Anna waves back at her older daughters as she approaches them. </p><p>Anna sighs as she reaches her family, smiling as Erik begins to struggle in his father's arms, reaching forward to his mother. </p><p>"Hi, baby!" Anna greets, taking her son's small hand to press a kiss to his palm. The toddler babbles something incoherent to his parents before demanding to be let down. </p><p>"Alright, bud, just give me a second." Kristoff groans as he leans over, setting his son loose. As one child leaves his arms, Astrid races towards him, occupying the space that was once taken up by her brother. </p><p>The young man presses a kiss to his second borne's temple before standing up straight, taking the 3-year-old by the hand instead of picking her up. Anna glances down as she feels Astrid tugging at her skirt, demanding that she hold hands as well. The young woman acquiesces to the toddler's demand, walking down the road with her family. </p><p>Eliza has Erik by the hand, leading the toddler towards their home with a smile and chorus of giggles. Astrid does not remain separated from her siblings for long, racing after them on her chubby legs, nearly colliding with Erik. </p><p>Anna closes the distance between her and Kristoff, taking him by the arm as they watch their children run down the community's road. </p><p>Thea tucked in her mossbag, slowly drifting off to sleep. Erik attempting to keep up with his sisters, grinning as Eliza swings their arms in tandem. Astrid running ahead of them giggling before turning back to wait for her family to catch up. </p><p>Anna's eyes finally stop Eliza, her eldest. The five-year-old calling out for her younger sister, successfully urging Astrid to take her hand. Her rust-coloured hair now free from their plaits as it blows in the breeze. A small smile comes to Anna’s face as she thinks about everything the two of them have been through with one another. </p><p>At one point in their lives, they were all each other had. So alone in the world and disconnected from everything they knew. They were not alone anymore. </p><p>Nearly five years ago, Anna was certain that Hans had stripped her of her culture, language and identity, trying to impose his idea of civility and properness on her. What Europeans expected of her and her people. She had felt that she would never regain her place within Ahtohallan. </p><p>But there she stood with Kristoff, her husband, who loved her, standing by her side and four children carrying on those traditions and language that were threatened. She had been victorious. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>